


Милый, лучше начни им отказывать

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Overthinking, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Златан подкатывает к Серхио. У Икера с этим проблемы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyofShallots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShallots/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baby, You Better Start Turning 'Em Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555721) by [LadyofShallots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShallots/pseuds/LadyofShallots). 



> Хесус присутствует в основном по телефону, Гути в воспоминаниях и воображении.  
> На фоне еще куча известных личностей. Таймлайн примерно лето-осень 2013.

Икер оглядывал щедро разукрашенный конференц-зал отеля, удивляясь, во что он ввязался. Конечно, пара дней в Женеве звучало неплохо, когда клуб предложил ему и Серхио вместе поехать туда, представляя его на этом... чем бы это ни было. Некоего рода сбор великих и просто хороших, ну или хотя бы тех, кто хотел так выглядеть. Стоя на стойке регистрации, пока он и Серхио ждали, когда сотрудник по связям, предоставленный клубом, зарегистрирует их, Икер увидел Робина Ван Перси в углу, Златана Ибрагимовича в окружении свиты, пару немцев, раздающих автографы, и Марио Балотелли в состоянии, близком к истерике, которое, как уверял его Серхио, было как-то связано с воздушными шарами. Икер засомневался бы в утверждениях Серхио, но - это же был Балотелли.

Они приехали сразу после обеда. Сначала был приветственный прием, с шампанским и канапе, по поводу которого Серхио был весьма воодушевлен, потому что, заметил он, здесь некому следить за тем, что они едят, и он был уверен, что там много ветчины и сыра и пирожные всех сортов и они могут делать фотографии и отправлять их в твиттер Марсело, чтобы досадить ему. Икер заметил, что у Серхио, похоже, был запланирован длинный список твитов. Несомненно, они должны были сфотографироваться вместе снаружи на фоне отеля, потом в лобби, потом с бокалами шампанского на приеме, потом - поедая канапе... Икер прекратил жаловаться после третьего фото. Проще было положить руку на плечи Серхио и улыбаться в камеру. После приема по расписанию шло "время отдыха" (Икер собирался воспользоваться моментом и поспать), и затем, вечером, официальный ужин.

По взаимному согласию они разделились практически сразу, прибыв на прием. Они были здесь как первый и второй капитаны Реала Мадрид, и предполагалось, что они будут представлять клуб, вежливо общаясь с другими игроками. Так что Серхио побрел общаться с немцами (у него как-то получалось находить с ними общий язык, за что, по мнению Икера, надо было благодарить Озила), а Икер провел очень приятные двадцать минут, беседуя с Буффоном.

Буффона в итоге утащил Монтоливо, а Икер пошел исследовать канапе, которые, надо признать, весьма впечатляли. Он потягивал шампанское, оглядывая зал, и удивлялся, почему из испанцев здесь были только он и Серхио. В самолете Серхио говорил ему, что надеялся на приезд хотя бы одного из парней, играющих за Сити - не Хесуса, сказал он, но может Негредо или Сильвы, а может и еще кого-нибудь. Серхио, казалось, всегда знал, как дела у их партнеров по сборной, и Икер позволил ему в конце концов посплетничать о причинах, почему не приехали Торрес и Мата ("Моуринью наверно решил, что мы поможем им спланировать бунт"), что Сольдадо не смог приехать, потому что был очень занят, пытаясь "вспомнить, как забивать голы", что Касорла получил травму и проходит курс лечения. Икер знал, что Серхио надеялся встретить здесь Озила, но делегация Арсенала состояла из Жиру и того самого малыша Уилшира, который так впечатлил англичан. Забавно, подумал Икер, как мало здесь их бывших одноклубников. Он размышлял, почему некоторые ребята из Наполи не приехали, и как раз решал, взять ему блины с копченым лососем и сыром или кальмары, когда к нему протиснулся Златан. Смирившись с необходимостью светски поболтать с самовлюбленным шведом, по сравнению с которым даже Роналду выглядел скромным, Икер выбрал блины и с улыбкой повернулся, чтобы выслушать, как Златан описывает свой недавний чудо-гол.

Общаясь со Златаном, как подсказывал Икеру его опыт, всегда лучше было не пытаться на самом деле участвовать в разговоре, за исключением восхищенных междометий и ободряющих улыбок. Икер знал, что Пике был с ним весьма близок; и никогда не понимал, как ему это удалось. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от Златана, думал Икер. Вот он само очарование и улыбки, а в следующую минуту направит тебе в голову удар кунг-фу. Не то чтобы когда-то такое произошло, но тем не менее. Никогда не знаешь.

Сегодня Златан выглядел очень довольным собой (в смысле, даже больше обычного). Он говорил о том, как у него проходит сезон, какой звездой он стал в Париже - в порядке вещей для Златана, и болтал о знакомых им обоим игроках. Икер в свою очередь болтал о том, как дела у Хави и когда он в последний раз видел Пике, и наблюдал за Серхио, который в нескольких метрах от них храбро пытался поддерживать беседу со Стивеном Джеррардом и Джоном Терри, делая вид, что очень доволен происходящим. Икер не смог сдержать улыбку, представив, что Серхио скажет потом о дурацком английском акценте, и как вообще можно выучить этот чертов язык, если они все говорят так, словно не спали до 6 утра, напиваясь отвратительным пивом и потом зачем-то решили набить рот камешками и попытаться заговорить.

Икер заметил, что Златан замолчал, и когда повернулся, обнаружил, что тот рассматривает его с интересом. Нарочито неторопливо Златан перевел взгляд на Серхио. "Он пытается поговорить со всеми, а?" язвительно произнес он.

Икер пожал плечами. "Он дружелюбный парень."

"Да. Очень дружелюбный, я слышал," сказал Златан, и было в его тоне что-то такое, что насторожило Икера. "Я надеюсь что скоро узнаю, насколько дружелюбный."  
"Уверен, он будет просто счастлив услышать, как ты в одиночку растерзал защиту французов," ответил Икер, его голос стал заметно холоднее. Златан ухмыльнулся. "Я надеюсь устроить ему персональную демонстрацию моих способностей."

У Икера возникло тревожное чувство, что он что-то упускает. Он решил ничего не отвечать и сделал глоток шампанского. Тем временем Джеррард положил ладонь на руку Серхио, чтобы подчеркнуть то, что он говорил. Серхио выглядел так, словно все равно ничего не понимает. Внезапно Икер осознал, что Златан стоит очень близко к нему. Он собрался было сделать шаг в сторону, но Златан схватил его за руку, придвинулся еще ближе и понизил голос. "Будет только честно предупредить тебя," сказал он, медленно и тщательно выговаривая испанские слова, всегда звучавшие из его уст немного неестественно. "Меня интересует твой мальчик сегодня. Я собираюсь получить его."

Икер чуть не выплюнул шампанское. "Мой что?" сбивчиво пробормотал он.

Златан смотрел на него совершенно серьезно. "Твой парень," сказал он, кивая в сторону Серхио, который слушал, что ему говорит Джон Терри, и бросал на Икера все более отчаянные взгляды.

Икер в замешательстве уставился на Златана. "Он не мой..."

"Пожалуйста," перебил Златан, сильно хлопая Икера по плечу. "Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Меня не интересует спор. Я говорю тебе как дружеский жест, понимаешь? Я возьму твоего парня сегодня вечером, потом ты получишь его назад. Я верну его в целости и сохранности."

Икер остолбенел. Конечно, Златан не имел в виду то, что ему кажется. "Я правда не..."

"Я заметил его," продолжил Златан, игнорируя Икера. "Когда я был в Испании... его тело, оно действительно впечатляющее, нет? Но в то время, ты знаешь, у меня были... другие интересы." И он подмигнул.

Икер сделал очень глубокий, очень успокаивающий вдох. "Ты что... ты предполагаешь, что..." он понизил голос, боясь даже произнести эти слова - что, если кто-то подслушает? "Ты предполагаешь, что Серхио мой... что я и Серхио... ты говоришь, что мы..."

Златана это явно раздражало. "Это очевидно, то что я говорю. Мы не глупые люди, Касильяс. Я веду себя как джентльмен. Я поступаю благородно. Если бы кто другой, я бы не сказал ничего, я просто иду и беру. Ты понимаешь? Я Златан. Я получаю то, что хочу. Я говорю тебе это, потому что я уважаю тебя. Я решил попробовать твоего защитника, ты не вмешивайся. Это только на одну ночь, понимаешь."

Какой должна быть нормальная реакция, если на приеме, полном международных футбольных звезд, тебе говорят, что один из самых известных в мире бомбардиров (а) думает, что ты трахаешься со своим одноклубником, и (б) доводит до твоего сведения, что планирует сделать это вместо тебя на одну ночь? Икер не мог понять, что беспокоит его больше. Ужасная мысль внезапно пришла ему в голову - если Златан думает, что он трахается с Серхио, значит ли это, что другие игроки тоже так думают? Это что, горячая сплетня, циркулирующая в футбольных кругах? Он и Серхио - предмет обсуждения в УЕФА? Блядь - все думают, что это правда? Когда он упомянул Серхио в разговоре с Буффоном, думал ли Джиджи, что он говорит о своем... своем любовнике?

Икер хотел запротестовать, сказать что-нибудь, но был слишком ошеломлен. Златан, похоже, принял его молчание за своего рода согласие, потому что кивнул, хлопнул Икера по плечу и сказал: "Я знал, что ты поймешь. Ты джентльмен. А. Я вижу Буффона." И беззаботно удалился.

Икер стоял столбом, оглушенный, и пытался понять, что, черт возьми, только что произошло.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел Серхио, который все еще слушал Терри и Джеррарда, всем своим видом демонстрируя возрастающий с каждой минутой дискомфорт. За его спиной Икер заметил Златана, беседовавшего с Буффоном и Балотелли и очень, очень явно разглядывавшего задницу Серхио. Икер внезапно пришел в ярость. Как смел Златан вот так заявиться, намекнуть, что Серхио - бойфренд Икера и затем просто объявить, что намеревается переспать с ним? Ну уж нет, этого не случится. Икер этого не допустит.

Он поставил бокал и зашагал туда, где Терри говорил, медленно и громко, словно Серхио был умственно отсталым, "...И ТОГДА Я СКАЗАЛ "ПЕРЕДАЙ СВОЕЙ ЖЕНЕ, ЧТО Я ЗАЙДУ ПОПОЗЖЕ, ПОКАЖУ ЕЙ КАК ТРАХАЕТСЯ НАСТОЯЩИЙ МУЖИК." И ЭТОТ ТУПОЙ УБЛЮДОК УДАРИЛ МЕНЯ! ПРЯМАЯ КРАСНАЯ!" Икер взял Серхио за руку и холодно улыбнулся Терри и Джеррарду. Серхио повернулся к нему с выражением бесконечной благодарности на лице. "Икер," произнес он, улыбаясь так тепло, что в груди у Икера что-то сжалось. "Касильяс," сказал Терри. "Все хорошо, приятель?" спросил Джеррард. Икер не собирался стоять там, пытаясь расшифровать их странный английский, и еще менее собирался притворяться, что считает Терри забавным, так что просто улыбнулся и кивнул. "Вы извините," сказал он осторожно, "мне нужно поговорить с Серхио." Джеррард и Терри кивали и ухмылялись, пока он тащил более чем довольного Серхио прочь. Икер старался не думать, что означали эти ухмылки.


	2. Chapter 2

Серхио послушно позволил Икеру решительно увести его, но когда понял, что они направляются к выходу, он начал задаваться вопросом, в чем дело. Он был благодарен, что Икер спас его от бесплодных попыток понять Терри и Джеррарда - он был почти уверен, что Терри предлагал ему говорить противникам на поле, что он спал с их женами, в надежде получить по морде и удаление с поля. Что явно не выглядело лучшей в мире стратегией, если тебе не все равно, что о тебе думают другие игроки; Серхио было не все равно. И все же, даже будучи благодарным, Серхио не мог не заметить, что Икер был немного груб с англичанами, когда, едва извинившись, утащил Серхио за собой. А Икер никогда не грубил. Это было на него не похоже. "Куда мы идем, Икер?" спросил он, сбитый с толку. "Что-то не так?"

"Мне надо поговорить с тобой," пробормотал Икер, когда они выходили из конференц-зала.

Оглянувшись вокруг, Икер выбрал ближайшую колонну и затащил Серхио за нее.

Серхио выглядел слегка испуганно. "Икер? Что не так? Что-нибудь случилось? Ты в порядке?" Серхио не заметил ничего такого, что могло бы расстроить Икера. Хотя, он некоторое время говорил с Буффоном. Может, Джиджи сказал ему, что собирается уйти, и Икер запаниковал насчет своей собственной карьеры, не идет ли она на спад? У Икера были нелегкие времена, и Серхио знал, что он очень чувствительно реагировал на любое упоминание об отставке. Что было полной чушью, по мнению Серхио. Он свято верил, что Икер - величайший вратарь в мире, и его убежденность в этом вопросе была непоколебима. Просто Икер сейчас был уязвим и нуждался в подтверждении. Почти подсознательно Серхио начал уже прикидывать, какие аргументы привести, чтобы убедить Икера, что он все такой же великий и ничто не изменит этот факт.

Нельзя так просто сказать об этом, думал Икер. Как бы он не начал, Серхио наверняка придет в ярость, и расстроится, и возможно Икеру придется отговаривать его от стычки с Златаном. Но сказать нужно, он не мог просто проигнорировать, не мог позволить Златану просто подкатить к Серхио - без сомнения, Серхио ударил бы его и ничем хорошим ни для кого это бы не закончилось. Икер мог представить себе заголовки таблоидов. Для каталонской прессы это был бы знаменательный день.

"Икер?" произнес Серхио настойчиво. "Ты меня пугаешь. Что произошло?"

Икер сделал глубокий вдох. "Это Златан," сказал он. "Он хочет... хочет переспать с тобой."

К изумлению Икера, Серхио заметно расслабился. "И все?"

"А что, мало?" Икер был застигнут врасплох тем, что Серхио не взбесился немедленно, угрожая избить какого-нибудь долговязого шведа.

Серхио улыбнулся. "Ну, я могу понять, что тебя это немного пугает..."

"Ты не удивлен," безжизненно произнес Икер.

Серхио выглядел невозмутимо. "Эм... нет. У меня вроде как сложилось такое впечатление, когда мы с ним разговаривали."

"Ты говорил с ним?"

"Да, раньше, пока ты был с Джиджи," ответил Серхио. "Он был предельно ясен."

Икер чувствовал, что снова начинает злиться, от одной мысли о том, что Златан говорил с Серхио - нет, Златан флиртовал с Серхио, заигрывал с ним, пока Икер - Икер, который, по мнению Златана, был для Серхио... ну может не бойфрендом, но кем-то охуенно близким - был совсем рядом. Вот уж действительно, джентльмен, подумал Икер.

"Ты знал, что он думает, будто мы трахаемся?" прошипел Икер.

Серхио побледнел. "Что?" прошептал он.

Икер ощутил мрачное удовлетворение, что хотя бы этим Серхио шокирован не меньше него. "Да," ответил он. "Златан думает, что мы трахаемся как пара кроликов. Он сказал мне, что хочет трахнуть тебя и просто ставит меня в известность из уважения. Уважения! Матерь божья, они, наверное, все так думают! Твои новые английские друзья, они вероятно решили, что я утащил тебя перепихнуться по-быстрому!"

Серхио выглядел больным. "Мне он ничего такого не говорил," сказал он тихо. "Икер, прости. Мне очень жаль. Я скажу ему, что это не так, обещаю."

"Ни хера ты не должен ему говорить! Это не его, блядь, дело. Что за наглость, говорить мне, что он джентльмен и тут же заявлять, что он собирается трахнуть моего бойфренда! Можешь в это поверить?"

Серхио был озадачен. Икер злился из-за того, что Златан подумал, что они с Серхио вместе, или из-за того, что Златан думал так и все равно планировал подкатить к Серхио? "Я... думаю, нет... но, знаешь, это же Златан?"

"Да, я знаю. Мистер "Я Златан, могу ебать кого захочу". Знаешь, я подумал, может и правда что-то было между ним и Пике? И теперь он думает, ну, не знаю, думает, что сможет нагнуть тебя, потому что с Жери получилось. Возможно, для него что-то в этом есть, в его ебанутой голове. Думает, что может просто объявить, мол, трахну твоего бойфренда, и сразу перейти к делу, потому что, очевидно, ты сразу за ним побежишь. Какова _наглость_!"

"Я и не собирался," поспешил уверить его Серхио. "Так что давай не будем заводиться из-за этого, ладно? Предполагается, что мы здесь представляем клуб, налаживаем связи, вот это все."

Икер воззрился на него озадаченно. "Конечно, не собирался. Но он все равно попробует. Будет выслеживать тебя. И разглядывать. Я видел, как он на тебя пялился. Может, думая о том, что хочет сделать с тобой. Что-нибудь такое, что в его мыслях делаю с тобой я." Икер раздраженно свел брови.

Серхио снова выглядел несчастным. "Мне так жаль, Икер. Я скажу ему, что это неправда."

Серхио действительно расстроился, догадался Икер. Он положил руку ему на плечо, успокаивая, а другой рукой приподнял подбородок Серхио, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. "Не извиняйся, _nene_ *," сказал он мягко. "Ты ни в чем не виноват, это его больное воображение, напридумывал тоже."

Серхио тяжело сглотнул. Икер, похоже, только сильнее его расстроил. "Серхио? Все в порядке, честно. Мы просто забудем об этом. Я прослежу, чтобы он держался подальше от тебя." 

Какие-то из этих слов все же сработали. Серхио выпрямился и стряхнул с себя руки Икера. Он убрал волосы с лица и спокойно улыбнулся. "Да. Все в порядке," сказал он. "Ничего страшного. И тебе не надо беспокоиться о нем, все нормально. Я разберусь с этим."

Его слова явно противоречили тому, как он выглядел всего несколько мгновений назад. Икер критически оглядел его. "Мне не кажется, что ты действительно в порядке," заметил он. "Я бы не был, зная, что Златан Ибрагимович хочет затрахать меня до бесчувствия."

"Господи, Икер," рявкнул Серхио. "Просто забей. Я понял уже, ясно? Говорю тебе, что я сам справлюсь."

Все это было неправильно, думал Икер. Реакция Серхио, что-то было не так. Где гнев от самой идеи, что все могут думать, будто они трахаются? Где возмущение самонадеянностью Златана? Бессмыслица какая-то. "Не думаю, что ты и в самом деле понимаешь. Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что он собирается соблазнить тебя!"

Серхио пожал плечами и стряхнул воображаемую пылинку с рубашки. "Не пойму, почему ты так волнуешься, Икер. Я справлюсь. Не то чтобы такого не случалось раньше."

Икер уставился на него. "А было?"

"Да," сказал Серхио. "На самом деле, такое часто случается."

Икер пытался осознать это. Мужчины флиртуют с Серхио. Мужчины пристают к Серхио в достаточном количестве и с достаточной частотой, чтобы он не просто не беспокоился, он, несомненно, знал, как именно с этим справляться. "Мужчины... мужчины пристают к тебе, много? Мужчины пытаются... пытаются трахнуть тебя?"

Серхио отвел взгляд, притворившись, что его внезапно очаровал пейзаж на противоположной стене. "Ну. Это и... ну, знаешь, и другое."

Икер медленно моргнул. "И ты..." Он боялся закончить эту фразу. Было что-то в позе Серхио, в том, как он избегал взгляда Икера, что заставляло его нервничать. Разные угрожающие варианты роились в голове. "И ты отказываешь им?"

"Иногда," сказал Серхио, все еще избегая вопросительного взгляда Икера, делая вид, что полностью поглощен снежными вершинами, выписанными маслом на стене.

"Иногда," повторил Икер. "Иногда ты отказываешь им. А иногда ты?"

Серхио наконец встретил его взгляд. "Иногда я им позволяю," сказал он с вызовом.

В наступившей тишине Икер чувствовал, как его сердце отчаянно бьется о ребра, слышал оглушающий рев в ушах. Серхио трахается с другими мужчинами. Серхио нравятся мужчины. Серхио... Серхио, его Серхио, его _nene_ __, позволяет мужчинам целовать себя. Трогать себя. Лицо Икера было белым от шока. "Я не знал," прошептал он.

Серхио уставился на него со сложным выражением лица. "Нет, знал. Ты знал, Икер," произнес он тихо.

Воспоминание внезапно обрушилось на Икера, как волна, накрывающая с головой. Вечеринка у Рауля,в конце первого сезона Серхио в Мадриде. Все пили, Икер, возможно, больше всех, счастливый и расслабленный, он радовался окончанию очередного сезона, шансу на отдых. И везде, куда бы Икер не пошел той ночью, везде был Серхио. Серхио, танцующий фламенко с Гути, Серхио, выпивающий рюмку за рюмкой с Кассано, Серхио, старательно повторяющий за Дэвидом чудные английские фразы. И Серхио, обвивающий его руками, покачиваясь так близко к нему, пьяный, счастливый и гибкий, шепчущий всякую ерунду о том, как он хочет, чтобы Икер потанцевал с ним. Икер, чьи ладони легко касаются стройной талии Серхио, отвечает на широкие улыбки Серхио, позволяет ему перемещать себя в неловком вальсе. Он вспомнил, как Серхио уткнулся лицом в его шею, вспомнил ощущения от губ, легко целующих его там, бормочущих пьяные обещания, что он будет таким хорошим защитником, будет так стараться, что он так счастлив быть здесь, что он не подведет Икера. Икер вспомнил, как завел Серхио в нишу, вспомнил висевшие там куртки, шум из гостиной дальше по коридору и радостные вопли из кухни, где Гути распевал бессвязную песню о радостях текилы. Вот он гладит волосы Серхио, шепча ему на ухо успокаивающие банальности, что он знает, что Серхио будет замечательным, будет великим защитником, что он доверяет ему. Вот - он сам покрывает легкими поцелуями шею Серхио, губы Серхио вдруг прижимаются к его губам, мягкий, быстрый, нежный поцелуй, исчезающий так же быстро, как и появился. Икер вспомнил, как последовал за ним, вспомнил, как прижал Серхио к стене и поцеловал его, поцеловал по-настоящему, и губы Серхио открылись ему, нетерпеливо впуская его язык, Серхио даже тихонько стонал, когда Икер запустил одну руку в его длинные мягкие волосы, а другой нашарил плотную, упругую задницу и сжал ее. И потом - Гути, его голос ужасающе близко, зовет их по именам, так что они резко отпрыгивают друг от друга, волосы Серхио всклокочены, губы припухли, а Гути, не замечая, тащит его за собой, уверяя Бекхэма, что Серхио споет для него, Серхио знает все песни фламенко, какие только могли придти в голову Гути.

Лицо Икера пылало от воспоминаний. И это было, понял он, чувствуя новую волну жара и дрожи, еще не все.

Была еще одна ночь, Икер не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло - он мог бы подумать, что вечер был тот же, но этого не могло быть, они были не у Рауля, - на огромном, удобном диване, переплетясь конечностями с Серхио, Серхио, который был пьян, более пьян, чем в прошлый раз, который все целовал щёки Икера и его руки и которого Икер подпускал все ближе и ближе, пока Серхио не положил неуверенно ладонь на его бедро и Икер накрыл его руку своей, целомудренно поцеловал его в мягкие губы и поддразнил "тебе нужно потрахаться, _nene_." И Серхио, пристально глядя на него огромными, темными, выразительными глазами, прошептал очень тихо "ну так трахни меня." Икер вспомнил этот краткий, мучительный последний момент, шанс, прежде чем он снисходительно засмеялся и встал, схватив Серхио за руку, потянул за собой, говоря "давай найдем тебе девушку."

Икер понимал, что его лицо горит, что руки дрожат, что он выглядит больным. Он глубоко вдохнул и попытался собраться.

Тишина была тяжелой, угрожающей.

Икер смотрел, как Серхио разглядывает его, наблюдал, как его выражение лица меняется от решительного к тревожному, и попытался подобрать слова, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы эти воспоминания исчезли.

"Икер?" шепнул Серхио.

"Я... Серхио," начал Икер, давясь словами. "Столько лет прошло... это было..."

Серхио сжалился над ним, видя, что он проигрывает борьбу со словами. "Я понимаю, Икер. Прошло много лет, и мы были пьяны, и это ничего не значило. Я все понимаю. Просто... ты знал." Его голос был мягким и на удивление незлым.

Икер понял, что Серхио пытается аккуратно снять его с крючка, оправдать тот давний поцелуй, не вынуждая Икера объяснять его. Еще он понял, что Серхио пытался заставить его признать, что этот аспект его жизни не был тайной. Что он не скрывал этого от Икера. Вот чего Икер не мог вынести. Ладно, они напились и пошалили немного, один раз, почти десять лет назад. Бывает, ничего особенного. Почему из этого Икер должен был автоматически сделать вывод, что Серхио нравятся парни? Слишком большая разница между пьяной шалостью с языками с одноклубником и бессмысленной еблей со Златаном Ибрагимовичем! И вот опять оно, что-то тошно скрутилось в животе от мысли о Серхио с другим мужчиной. Другими мужчинами.

"Кто?" требовательно прохрипел он.

Серхио неловко зашевелился. Это была ошибка, не надо было ничего говорить. Есть вещи, которые они с Икером не обсуждают, никогда не обсуждали. У них было молчаливое соглашение, Серхио всегда понимал, никогда не упоминал тот поцелуй, или то глупое, запутанное, полное похоти подростковое предложение, и теперь он это соглашение нарушил. "Это не имеет значения. Просто... парни."

"Незнакомцы? Господи боже, Серхио, ты что, ходишь... ходишь по барам, ищешь этого?" От одной мысли об этом, о Серхио в дрянных клубах, в поисках анонимного секса со случайными чужаками - о Боже, случайные мужчины трогают Серхио, их руки на его теле, языки на его губах, на его карамельной коже, тянут его за волосы... Непонятно откуда взявшаяся ярость накрыла Икера, с такой силой, что его затошнило, почти голова закружилась. Он хотел убить их всех, этих незнакомых мужчин, которые подминали Серхио под себя.

Серхио побелел. Зачем он вообще поднял эту тему? Зачем? Он и Икер прекрасно справлялись уже много лет, успешно избегая этого разговора. "Нет, нет, ничего такого, я осторожен."

"Тогда кто? Серхио? Кто?" Что если это кто-то знакомый? Кто-то, кого он видит каждый день, или вроде того? Вокруг было достаточно пиарщиков, работающих на клуб и всевозможных спонсоров, и разные дизайнеры, предоставлявшие им бесплатную одежду, и бездельники всех мастей, Серхио мог встречаться с любым из них, или со всеми сразу, тысячи раз, и как бы Икер узнал?

Лицо Икера, розовое от гнева, его сверкающие глаза, настойчивость в его голосе разозлили Серхио. Икер не имел права допрашивать его, не имел вообще никакого права что-то вот так требовать. Сексуальная жизнь Серхио не имела к Икеру никакого отношения, он ясно дал понять, много лет назад, что не заинтересован, что один пьяный поцелуй - это все, что Серхио мог от него получить. У Икера нет права задавать вопросы, нет права вызывать в Серхио чувство вины за то, что он получает в других местах то, чего Икер никогда не дал бы ему, нет права судить его за то, что он получает удовольствие там, где может его найти, вместо того, где хотел. Чувство несправедливости захлестнуло его. "Какое это имеет значение, это не твое дело, ты здесь вообще ни при чем!" прорычал он.

Икер словно и не заметил гнева Серхио. "Другие футболисты?"

Эта мысль, однажды проникнув в голову Икера, была неизбежной и все объясняла. Другие футболисты. Люди, которых Икер знал. Против которых играл. Или вместе. Мужчины в этом самом отеле. Матерь божья, может даже Златан.

Серхио вдруг пришел в ужас. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Уже было неважно, что Икер не имел права спрашивать - Серхио просто не мог продолжать этот разговор, не мог дальше идти по этому пути. Он поднял руки, как всегда делал это на поле, протестуя против удаления, но жест вышел слабым, Икер схватил его за запястье и притянул ближе. "Скажи мне, Серхио," скомандовал он, тем властным тоном, который использовал в игре, который использовал в раздевалке, выговаривая кому-нибудь за проступки, своим "капитанским голосом", как называл его Серхио, дразнясь, но всегда, всегда подчинялся.

"Пожалуйста, Икер," взмолился он, впадая в отчаяние, больше чем когда-нибудь желая чтобы он вообще никогда ничего не говорил. "Это неважно. Это не всегда, много времени прошло, пожалуйста, давай забудем об этом и вернемся на прием."

Икер смотрел на него, на его лицо, искаженное паникой, его свободная рука легко касалась предплечья Икера, и он понимал, что Серхио в полном отчаянии, хочет только чтобы Икер согласился, забыл эту тему, задвинул ее обратно на задворки сознания, чтобы вернуться и выпить и забыть. Вернуться. Обратно на прием, где будет Златан, будет бросать на него плотоядные взгляды, представляя его обнаженным, думая о том, что он хочет сделать с ним. Где будут другие игроки, и возможно некоторые из них будут пялиться на Серхио и вспоминать, что они уже с ним делали. Икер снова подумал, что его сейчас стошнит. "Другие футболисты?" снова спросил он.

Серхио разглядывал его, словно споря сам с собой, что делать, стоит ли ругаться дальше. Он сдался, сник прямо на глазах у Икера, словно из него выпустили воздух. Он кивнул, почти неуловимо. Икер отпустил его запястье. Его определенно тошнило. Он знал это. Дурнота усилилась, ему стало жарко, голова закружилась, во рту пересохло. Ему нужно было убраться отсюда, нужно было попасть в свой номер и там отлежаться. Он отшатнулся и ушел, пробормотав Серхио, что увидится с ним позже, за ужином. Не обращая внимания на то, что Серхио зовет его, на его лицо, смущенное, испуганное и печальное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nene - испанский аналог baby, т.е. детка, малыш, милый


	3. Chapter 3

Икер в итоге оказался в своем номере, хотя едва знал, как у него это вышло. Ты хотел знать, мысленно повторял он. Ты заставил его сказать тебе. Ты не отставал, пока он не признался. Ты хотел знать, что другие футболисты трахали его. Мужчины, которых ты знаешь. Ты должен их знать. И даже несмотря на то, что от этого знания тебя тошнит, ты все еще хочешь знать больше. Имена. Места. Даты. Позы. Ты хочешь узнать кто именно трахал его и когда и где и сколькими способами и потом ты выследишь их всех до единого и разорвешь их на куски.

Он не хотел думать об этом, убеждал себя прекратить, но не мог ничего поделать: имена мелькали перед его глазами почти непроизвольно, мужчин, которые могли быть теми самыми. Он старался припомнить всех, с кем Серхио разговаривал сегодня. Не Терри - Серхио бы никогда и близко не подошел к такому, как он, несомненно, даже если бы Терри был заинтересован. Не Рибери, в этом Икер тоже был уверен, вкусы Рибери не распространялись на мужчин. Ройс? Икер видел их вместе, они беседовали, Ройс смеялся, Серхио улыбался... но Серхио всем улыбается, это ничего не значит. Ван Перси? Икер старался припомнить все сплетни, которые когда-либо слышал о нем, все истории, которые Сеск рассказывал в раздевалках и автобусах, но ничего не приходило ему в голову, он не мог думать, и как он может оценить, подходит ли кто-то один больше, чем другой, когда он не знает об этом ничего, ничего о том, что нравится Серхио, что за мужчин он хочет, мужчины какого типа вызывают у него... Желудок Икера совершил еще один тошнотворный пируэт. Ла Роха. Это может быть кто-то из их национальной сборной. Кто-то, с кем Икер видел Серхио, видел с ним сотни раз. Торрес, подумал он. Торрес с его мальчишескими прелестными взглядами, с его застенчивыми улыбочками. Серхио цеплялся за каждое сказанное им слово, всегда так было, и этот избалованный, испорченный маленький принц всегда принимал его внимание благосклонно. Икер хотел надавать ему по самодовольной глупой роже. Навас*? Нет. Икер не мог поверить, что это может быть Навас. Боже, Пике? Конечно, они никогда не ладили, но ведь говорят, что от любви до ненависти один шаг, и если Икер правильно понял Златана, Пике нравились мужчины. Он попытался представить Серхио и Пике вместе и обнаружил, что не может этого вынести - одновременно слишком нелепо и слишком тревожно. Но тем не менее это все еще мог быть кто-то из Ла Рохи. И если это мог быть кто-то из сборной, то... это мог быть кто-нибудь в Мадриде. Больше чем один кто-то. Целая череда кого-то, с тех самых пор, как Серхио присоединился к команде. Насколько ему было известно, даже если Серхио и устраивал оргии в душевой, никто никогда об этом не упоминал. Все возможно, теперь, когда он знает, что Серхио годами трахался с мужчинами, трахался с другими игроками, годами, практически у него перед носом. И Икер никогда не замечал.

Как он мог не знать? Почему Серхио никогда не говорил ему? Они были близки, разве нет? Икер думал, они были друзьями. Они знали друг друга так долго, знали как свои пять пальцев. Икер праздновал с ним, и поднимал трофеи с ним, и держал его в объятиях, когда он оплакивал поражения и неудачи, которые так трудно было принять. Как мог Серхио не довериться ему в этом? Думал ли он, что Икер его возненавидит?

Это должен был быть хотя бы один из игроков Мадрида, думал он. Он вспомнил, как Серхио появился в клубе, юный и нервозный, скрывающий это под бравадой, и это было одновременно мило и впечатляюще. Держать себя в руках на поле с игроками, которым он, должно быть, поклонялся. Игроками, которые довольно скоро стали видеть в нем своего рода забаву, игрушку, которую можно попеременно баловать, дразнить, подкалывать и ласкать. Перед его мысленным взором проходили десятки разных происшествий, разных игроков, валяющих Серхио по полю на тренировке, целующих его в щеку или в лоб или даже в губы, празднуя, или на пьяных вечеринках или даже просто после хорошей тренировки, игроков, обхватывающих его руками, тянущих его за волосы... зашел ли один из них дальше? Позволил ли один из них превратить дружеские чмоки и объятия в долгие поцелуи и ласки, которые привели к ладоням, блуждающим по коже и языкам лижущим и сосущим и... Икер почувствовал,как в нем снова поднимается гнев.

И это непрошеное воспоминание о Серхио, который прижат к нему вплотную, его руки обвивают шею Икера, пока руки Икера хватают его за задницу, путаются в его волосах; о тихих нежных стонах Серхио, когда Икер прижимал его еще крепче, и, господи, как далеко это могло бы зайти, если бы Гути не пришел искать их? Гути. Конечно. Гути, который флиртовал со всеми, мужчинами и женщинами, кто никогда не скрывал тот факт, что он экспериментировал... это должен был быть Гути. Гути утащил Серхио прочь той ночью, заставил его петь фламенко для Бекхэма, и, теперь Икер вспомнил, Гути танцует с Серхио, называя его "моим маленьким цыганом", целуя его в щеку. Пошел ли Гути дальше, приведя Серхио куда-то в другое место, отвел ли он его наверх? Блядь, Икер убил бы его, если бы это был Гути. Он ненадолго задумался, не позвонить ли Гути прямо сейчас, позвонить ему, пока он с семьей, и потребовать чтобы он признался сию же секунду что трахал Серхио, что увел его, что взял то, что должно было принадлежать Икеру. Блядь.

Эта мысль заставила его притормозить. Что должно было принадлежать ему. Вот что он на самом деле чувствует? Что Серхио принадлежал ему? Он отбросил эту идею. Конечно, нет. Конечно, он никогда ничего такого не чувствовал. Икер натурал, он знает это, никогда в этом не сомневался. Конечно, был тот поцелуй - Икер быстро проскочил эту мысль, он не мог сейчас углубляться в это - но Икер никогда всерьез не сомневался в своей абсолютной гетеросексуальности. Серхио был его другом, всегда был только другом. Эта дружба много значила для Икера. Это было важно. Они через столько прошли вместе, не только в Мадриде, но и со сборной, потрясения и травмы и сидение в запасе и триумфы и потери и все что между, и всегда рядом был Серхио, была их дружба. Серхио, шутивший и смеявшийся и дразнивший Икера, вытаскивавший его из дурного настроения и приступов нервозности объятьями и улыбками.

Икер всегда доверял Серхио. И он полагал, что Серхио доверяет ему. И все же очевидно, что это было не так. Серхио скрыл это от него, скрыл этот огромный секрет, целая область его жизни была тайной. Серхио знал Икера с тех пор как был еще тинейджером, и ни разу за все это время и не подумал сказать "эй, Икер, а знаешь, я люблю трахаться с другими мужчинами."

Другие мужчины. Снова то же самое, этот спазм в животе, каждый раз, когда Икер думал об этом. Серхио и другие мужчины. Серхио и другие футболисты. Имена и лица, частью полузабытые, десятки игроков, с которыми Икер и Серхио играли все эти годы, беспорядочно вспыхивали в памяти Икера, не следуя никакой логике. Они все перемешались в его голове, уже не бывшие одноклубники и друзья, но просто мужчины, которые могли трахаться с Серхио. Никогда не ставя Икера в известность.

Почему он ничего не сказал? Неужели и правда думал, что Икер от него отвернется? Возненавидит его? Или... может он думал, что Икер попытался бы остановить его? Что если бы Икер знал о других мужчинах, он бы попытался вразумить его, заставить осознать риски? Прав ли он? Это бы Икер сделал? Одно Икер понимал с абсолютной уверенностью: он никогда не мог бы смотреть на Серхио с одним из одноклубников. Он никогда не смог бы делить раздевалку с тем, кто трахается с Серхио, не мог бы находиться с ним на поле и не думать об этом, о том, что они делают друг с другом. Не мог бы пасовать ему мяч на тренировке и не хотеть убить его. Но ты уже делал именно это, напомнил ему неприятный голос в голове. Ты уже бывал в раздевалках, и на поле, и на тренировках, и в отелях, и на вечеринках, и фотосессиях, и прочих мероприятиях с мужчинами, которые трахали Серхио. Перед которыми он стоял на коленях, которые нагибали его, разводили его ноги, проникали языками в его рот, которые... нет. Он заставил себя остановиться. Он не может так дальше думать. Не может поддаваться одержимости этими незнакомцами, чьих имен он никогда не узнает, если только как-нибудь не заставит Серхио сказать ему. Мысль была заманчивой, хотя рациональная его часть знала, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Может, у него получится снова загнать Серхио в угол, приказать ему, умолять его, заставить его сознаться, назвать все имена, каждое имя, каждое место, каждый грех.

А потом что? Что бы Икер сделал, если бы знал их имена? Что, лучше бы стало ему от этого знания, менее запутанно, меньше приводило бы его в ярость? Прекратило бы это сбивающую с толку смесь злости и обиды и чего-то еще, пугающего и неопределимого? Если бы Серхио зачитал бы ему список имен вплоть до подросткового возраста, что бы Икер делал с этой информацией? Если бы это был Гути, подумал он злобно, он бы встретился с ним лицом к лицу. Он бы разбил его предательскую рожу. Или нет - это потом. Он бы позвонил Гути, позвонил бы прямо сейчас и заставил бы его признаться, исповедаться в каждой незначительной детали. Он выудил телефон из кармана и на мгновение почти поверил, что собирается сделать это, прежде чем к нему вернулся разум и он отшвырнул телефон.

Но даже если бы он это сделал, если бы позвонил Гути, он мог бы себе представить, что бы случилось. Гути бы снисходительно захихикал, говоря _конечно, я трахал его, Икер_ , своим слегка насмешливым тоном, словно учил особенно слабоумного ребенка считать. _Конечно, я его трахал, а кто бы отказался? Он был горяч и он хотел этого. Не моя вина, что ты недостаточно мужик, чтобы взять, что хочешь_.

Икер осел на кровать. "Я не хотел этого," сказал он вслух, споря с Воображаемым Гути в голове. "Я не хочу его трахнуть." _Да неужели?_ глумился Воображаемый Гути. _Так почему ты поцеловал его?_

Один глупый поцелуй, сказал себе Икер. Один глупый, пьяный поцелуй, прошли годы, кончено и забыто. Но сейчас воспоминание прожигало его насквозь, заставляя вспомнить детали, которые он не способен был вспомнить еще пару часов назад. Теперь же он вспомнил все. Обтягивающую черную футболку, которая была на Серхио, вкус алкоголя в его дыхании, запах какого-то дорогого парфюма, смешивающийся с пряно-цитрусовым запахом самого Серхио. Он вспомнил, как его руки скользнули вокруг талии Серхио, вспомнил, как одна ладонь пробралась под эту тесную футболку, чтобы погладить шелковую кожу, горячую на ощупь, вспомнил, как губы Серхио открылись с такой готовностью, с такой жадностью навстречу его языку. Икер был охвачен огнем памяти, думая о том, как Серхио чуть развел ноги, позволяя бедру Икера скользнуть между них, как Серхио потерся об него... У Серхио стоял, вспомнил Икер, не понимая, как он мог это забыть. Зная, что на самом деле, никогда не забывал. Боже, он должен был признаться сам себе: он хотел Серхио той ночью. Хотел его так сильно, хотел улизнуть с ним наверх, найти одну из гостевых комнат Рауля, запереться с ним внутри и просто... он старался забыть об этом после, старался притвориться, что этого никогда не случалось, но... он думал об этом, потом. Он никогда не позволял себе думать об этом долго, никогда не позволял себе останавливаться на этом, старался игнорировать, если воспоминание всплывало на поверхность, но иногда - больше нет смысла отрицать - иногда, когда он был один, в компании лишь своей руки, он позволял себе вспомнить, только на мгновение, достаточно долгое.

Ладно, сказал он себе. Ладно. Может быть, ты хотел его тогда, давно. Вы оба были пьяны, было приятно. Это не объясняет, почему ты так зол сейчас. Ему нравятся мужчины. Ничего особенного, у тебя с этим нет проблем. Если не считать того, что проблема есть. У тебя есть проблема с тем, что ему нравятся мужчины, которые не ты. И прямо сейчас он там, внизу, окружен мужчинами, которые не ты, и ты знаешь точно, что один из них собирается действовать.

Был ли Златан во вкусе Серхио? Икер понятия не имел, но швед был явно достаточно хорош для Пике, и возможно, Серхио соблазнится. Икер знал, что Серхио не был зловредным, но он всего лишь человек, и может, ему будет трудно устоять перед вниманием Златана, теперь, когда он знал, что тот был с Пике. Или может Серхио вообще не думал об этом. Икер бросил Серхио одного, смущенного и расстроенного. Златан весьма охотно предоставит ему свое плечо, чтобы на нем поплакать.

Икера снова обдало жаркой волной гнева. Нет. Он не позволит. Златан не получит того, что хочет. Серхио - его. Или должен быть. И Икер собирался показать это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хесус Навас, друг и одноклубник Серхио в "Севилье"; вызывался в сборную Испании в 2009-2014 годах.


	4. Chapter 4

Серхио смотрел, как Икер уходит, все быстрее и быстрее, словно ему не терпелось убраться от Серхио подальше, почти спотыкаясь в спешке. Серхио глубоко вдохнул и устоял перед порывом догнать его, схватить и заставить посмотреть на него, сказать, что все это просто шутка, глупая шутка и ему жаль, очень, очень жаль, он никогда больше такого не скажет. Но даже если бы он это сделал, Икер теперь ни за что ему не поверит. Икер узнал правду.

Почему он сказал ему? Почему Икеру вздумалось спросить? Серхио проклинал себя. Это его вина, всегда его вина, его собственная безрассудная натура, та самая демоническая его часть, которая побуждает его совершить подобную дурость, та вспыльчивость, которая заставляет его спорить с арбитрами за пределами их терпения. Многажды тренеры и одноклубники и друзья качали головами и сообщали, что он сам себе злейший враг. Серхио знал это, старался бороться со своей натурой, но в конечном счете именно эта вспыльчивость, эта стремительность, именно она всегда помогала ему совершить решающий перелом в матче, бежать забивать голы, заводить всю команду. Хотя сейчас он ее ненавидел, эту безрассудную страсть, вспыльчивость, которая заставила его произнести слова, которые он поклялся сам себе никогда не говорить, тем более Икеру.

Только не Икеру, который предельно ясно давал ему понять, тысячью мелких способов, что есть определенные вещи, о которых он не хотел знать.

Серхио знал, то, что он чувствует - всегда чувствовал - к Икеру, не совсем правильно. Он любил и уважал и восхищался им - все это он понимал и легко мог признаться. Он не тот человек, кто может скрыть свои чувства; он говорил всему миру, какого высокого мнения он об Икере, как он, по его мнению, талантлив, как Испании и Мадриду повезло иметь его в команде. Знаменитый святой, легенда, икона. Серхио всегда был склонен к суевериям, к преданности почти религиозной, и, возможно, это было неизбежно - что его так притягивало к Икеру. Семена его поклонения были посеяны уже давно, до прихода в Мадрид, когда его первый раз вызвали в сборную, самый молодой из всех. кого когда-либо вызывали, и вдруг он оказался окружен людьми, которые были героями для миллионов. Серхио был не из тех, кого легко запугать, ну или хотя бы показать это, и он был смелым, и знал, что мог играть, но было тяжело в эти первые разы с командой не чувствовать себя юным и неопытным и не на месте. Икер помог ему почувствовать себя нужным, взял его под крыло.

Когда пошли слухи о трансфере Серхио в Мадрид, Икер только поощрял и поддерживал его. Когда трансфер действительно произошел, и Серхио приехал, он было ошеломлен разницей между Севильей и Реалом Мадрид, старался преодолеть страх от мыслей, что он может не оправдать ожидания болельщиков, которые требовали не просто побед, но славных и блестящих. Икер был рядом, дразнил его, когда надо было подразнить, поощрял, когда ему было это нужно, обнадеживая его искренней похвалой и теплыми объятиями, когда всего становилось слишком много. Рауль был капитаном, и он был дружелюбен, но отстранен, слишком уж "живая легенда", когда Серхио впервые встретил его, для того. чтобы стать кем-то, кому Серхио действительно мог довериться и на кого равняться; и Гути был изумителен, может быть, самый веселый и открытый человек из всех, кого Серхио встречал, он он никогда не был тем, кого Серхио избрал бы лидером, так что именно Икеру досталось все его доверие. И поскольку Серхио никогда ничего не делал наполовину, он доверял абсолютно и любил всем сердцем. Был Икер, и был Мадрид, и иногда Серхио не понимал, может ли быть одно без другого, и что он любит больше.

Серхио прислонился к стене и думал. Что ему делать? Пойти за Икером, найти его номер, стучать в дверь, пока тот не уступит под угрозой публичного скандала и не впустит его? А потом что? Извиниться? Но почему, сказал настойчиво тихий голос в его голове, ты должен извиняться? Ты не сделал ничего дурного. Он не твой _бойфренд_. Ты не изменял ему. Он никогда не интересовался тобой. Он поцеловал тебя однажды, когда был пьян, и потом забыл об этом. Если он когда и думал об этом, ему наверняка становилось нехорошо. Он никогда не хотел тебя. Даже если он когда-нибудь и _хотел_ парня, это бы не был _ты_. Серхио пытался прогнать эти мысли. Икер был его другом, и если он просто извинится - извинится за то, что не сказал ему, или за то, что разочаровал его, или за то, что оказался не тем, кем Икер хотел его видеть, что подвел его - то Икер, конечно, простит его. Конечно, Икер бы понял, что совершенно неважно, что Серхио спит с мужчинами. Это не изменило бы их дружбу.

А может, внезапно подумал Серхио, Икеру стало противно. Так противно его поведение, что он никогда больше не захочет быть его другом. Может, Икер решил отгородиться от него, игнорировать его, превратить его в незначительного персонажа на периферии своей жизни. От этой мысли Серхио почувствовал себя больным. Нет. Он не мог потерять дружбу Икера. Икер _не мог_ его возненавидеть.

Подумать только, скривился Серхио. Он возлагал такие надежды на этот вечер. Ему было так приятно, когда клуб предложил послать их двоих. Только их вдвоем (ну, и Мануэлу, сотрудника по связям, но она относилась ко всему очень расслабленно, пока они не опаздывали в аэропорт, вовремя сели на самолет, вовремя заселились в отель и не пропустили прием).

Он был так счастлив еще недавно, заставляя Икера позировать для фото при любой удобной возможности, планируя, как они будут дразнить Марсело насчет всей изумительной еды, которую они собирались съесть... и Икер тоже был счастлив, на редкость расслаблен, Серхио давно его таким не видел. Даже когда они разделились чтобы поговорить с разными людьми, Икер жаловался всего десять минут вместо обычных двадцати.

Серхио поболтал с Рибери и окинул взглядом зал, выглядывая, кто еще появился. Он не мог справиться с разочарованием, что Фернандо не смог выбраться. Он обещал, что приедет, и Серхио уже предвкушал провести вечер так, как давно получалось, несколько месяцев, если не лет, только он и Икер и Фернандо, они бы пили, разговаривали и веселились. Перерыв от ответственности, от необходимости вести себя как взрослые. Вместо этого Фернандо остался в Англии, а он и Икер вели себя как зрелые профессионалы, вступая в светские беседы с полузнакомыми людьми. Однако, говорил себе Серхио, потягивая шампанское, сегодня, после ужина и выпивки, может ему все же удастся уговорить Икера сходить с ним в бар, только вдвоем, и они бы поговорили, как обычно, прежде чем на них навалятся дела. Рибери рассказывал ему какую-то забавную историю о человеке, который поставил деньги на игрока, получившего красную карточку. Серхио улыбался, глотнул шампанского и поискал глазами Икера. Просто привычка, он понимал это, такая, от которой стоило бы отучиться, но на каждом мероприятии, на каждой вечеринке он всегда обнаруживал, что ищет Икера, убеждаясь, что он веселится, что ему не скучно, что его не надо спасти от кого-то, кто ему не нравится. Они знали друг друга так долго, Серхио понимал любое выражение лица Икера, каждый тон его голоса, любой причудливый жест.

Икер беседовал с Джиджи Буффоном возле фуршетного стола. Они стояли близко друг к другу, часто улыбались, и Буффон постоянно подчеркивал свои слова прикосновением к руке Икера или поглаживанием по голове. Как и всегда, видя их вместе, Серхио чувствовал укол ревности. Не то чтобы он думал, что между ними что-то есть. Просто им было так комфортно вместе. Словно они понимали что-то, что Серхио никогда не смог бы понять, для чего он был недостаточно умным. Когда-то, много лет назад, Серхио питал бесплотные надежды, что однажды, может быть, Икер обнаружит, что если чего и не хватает в его жизни, так это Серхио, отсасывающий ему на регулярной основе, но он давно уже отказался от этой фантазии. Икер был, к вечному сожалению Серхио, натуралом. И не просто натуралом, но в любом случае из другой лиги, нежели Серхио. Даже если Икер когда-нибудь хотел мужчину, Серхио знал, что уж точно это будет не он. Это был бы кто-нибудь вроде Буффона, высокий и внушительный, умный и очаровательный и просто, черт возьми, стильный. Серхио знал, что он не был непривлекательным, что были мужчины, которые бы умерли за то, чтобы лечь с ним в постель, но понимал, что он никогда не будет таким, которого бы Икер гипотетически мог захотеть, и научился жить с этим. Так что все было нормально, по большей части, но все равно, каждый раз, когда Серхио видел Икера и Джиджи вместе, он чувствовал тупую ноющую ревность, которая напоминала ему, что он во всех отношениях им не ровня. Никогда не будет соответствовать им. Не то чтобы Серхио не нравился Буффон - конечно, нравился, он был дружелюбным и забавным и очаровательным и потрясающе обнимался. Просто иногда, когда Буффон был рядом, Серхио чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, который надоедает взрослым.

Рука, крепко взявшая Серхио за локоть, прервала его размышления. Он обернулся. Златан Ибрагимович возвышался над ним. "Рамос," сказал он, улыбаясь так, что Серхио тут же вспомнился документальный фильм об акулах, который Фернандо и Мата постоянно смотрели на последних сборах. Серхио слегка занервничал. "Златан," ответил он, слегка изгибаясь, чтобы ослабить хватку Златана и повернуться к нему. "Ибра," кивнул Рибери. Златан зыркнул на него. "Я хочу говорить с Рамосом," сказал он. Рибери некоторое время недоверчиво рассматривал его, затем пожал плечами и отошел. Серхио повернулся и улыбнулся Златану. Он понятия не имел, что такого швед может ему сказать, хотя у него было ощущение, что речь пойдет о Роналду и Золотом Мяче и обо всех причинах, почему Златан заслуживает его. Это ничего, думал Серхио. Он может просто улыбаться и кивать, думая о своем, пока Златан объясняет свою точку зрения.

Рука Златана переместилась с локтя на его бицепс. "Ты хорошо выглядишь, Рамос," сказал он, и его хватка превратилась в поглаживание. Он смотрел на Серхио очень внимательно, ярким и сосредоточенным взглядом. Он похож на акулу больше обычного, подумал Серхио. Большую акулу. Акулу, которая приобрела вкус к человечине. "Эм... спасибо," выдавил Серхио. "Мне нравится твой костюм." "Я заказал его специально для меня," ответил Златан. "Портной в Париже. Хорош, да? Ты можешь видеть мое идеальное телосложение." Серхио улыбнулся, удивленный. Ему нравился Златан. Да, он был высокомерным и самовлюбленным, и склонным к вспышкам ярости, но на самом деле это было в порядке вещей среди футболистов, всегда полагал Серхио, и Златан при этом умудрялся быть обаятельным и забавным одновременно, что, в общей сложности, выгодно отличало его от других игроков. "Да," добродушно согласился он. "Действительно хороший костюм." Златан придвинулся ближе, его рука все еще поглаживала бицепс Серхио. "Так и есть," промурлыкал он, "это очень хороший костюм. Но ты, наверное, не можешь точно оценить мою впечатляющую физическую форму под всей этой тканью. Хотя это очень дорогая ткань."

Златан пытался флиртовать с ним, догадался Серхио, не в силах удержаться от улыбки, потому что в этом был весь Златан, подумал он, флиртовать, расхваливая себя. "Да уж," подмигнул Серхио. "Ты в прекрасной форме, Златан." Он не собирался флиртовать по-настоящему, просто веселился, так же как и Златан, во всяком случае он так думал, так что какой от этого вред? Серхио никогда не мог устоять перед искушением пофлиртовать, распускаясь как цветок в лучах внимания, и всегда радовался, когда другим от этого тоже было хорошо. Даже таким, как Златан, чье эго усилить было невозможно.

Златан расцвел. "Да," улыбнулся он, придвигаясь, чтобы зашептать Серхио в ухо. "Я думаю, это тело может доставить тебе немало приятного, Рамос," сказал он, опуская запасную ключ-карту в карман Серхио. "После ужина, сегодня ночью. Номер 431. Я буду ждать."

Не дожидаясь ответа, Златан удалился, оставив Серхио удивленным и, на самом деле, весьма польщенным. Не то чтобы его удивило подобное предложение, или тот факт, что оно исходило от Златана. В конце концов, это был далеко не первый раз, когда он получал подобные предложения на таких мероприятиях, и у него давно были подозрения насчет Златана. Возможно, в другой раз у него возник бы соблазн принять это приглашение, но не сегодня. Не в присутствии Икера. Он оглянулся на Икера, все еще болтавшего с Буффоном, и размышлял, не присоединиться ли к ним. Он уже было направился к ним, как почувствовал ладонь на своем предплечье. Обернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу со Стивеном Джеррардом. "Все хорошо, Рамос, приятель?" сказал англичанин со своим странным акцентом, который вызывал такие затруднения у Серхио. Он бы вообще не имел представления о том, что говорил Джеррард, если бы не слышал облегченную версию этого, когда Фернандо*, Хаби*, Пепе* и Альваро* говорили по-английски. Серхио ответил на улыбку Стивена. Его друзья высоко ценили его, и Серхио собирался быть дружелюбным. "Эй, Рамос," сказал другой голос из-за спины Джеррарда. Джон Терри. Сердце Серхио упало. Ему придется быть вежливым и с Терри тоже, ради Фернандо и Хуана*, но это будет сложно, пытаться понять не один, а два акцента. Английский - это трудно, думал Серхио, пожимая руку Терри.

Беседа с англичанами требовала такого уровня концентрации, которой Серхио не привык использовать в светских беседах и он был так сосредоточен на попытках отвечать на вопросы Джеррарда, как дела у Хаби, и у Пепе, и у Альваро, и стараниях сформулировать достаточно дипломатичный ответ на грубые выпады Терри насчет последнего сезона в Мадриде с Моуринью, что едва заметил, как Икер разговаривает со Златаном. Он видел только Икера, своего потенциального спасителя, и надеялся, что Икер распознает отчаяние в его частых взглядах и придет выручить его.

И Икер пришел. Серхио был так благодарен, чувствовал такое облегчение, когда Икер прервал ужасную шутку Терри, настояв, что им надо поговорить. Когда он увидел Икера рядом, почувствовал его ладонь на своей руке, он ощутил тот старый знакомый трепет, который всегда испытывал, если Икер был рядом. Такой теплый прилив чувств к кому-то, кто понимает его. К кому-то, на кого можно положиться. Кому он доверял. Не имело значения, чего еще Серхио когда-то хотел от Икера. Он знал, что это невозможно, он сдался много лет назад, Гути привел его в чувство.

И теперь это все рухнуло. Он открыл рот и сказал то, чего поклялся никогда не говорить, выболтал правду, которую, он знал, Икер никогда не хотел слышать, и почему? Потому что разозлился. Потому что ему было горько. Потому что, возможно, яростная, неистовая его часть хотела заставить Икера признать, что однажды, пусть даже ненадолго, даже если потому что он был пьян, даже если за этим стояли всего лишь текила и гормоны - Икер хотел его. На несколько мгновений. Серхио цеплялся за это так долго, возможно, не понимая, насколько - до этого вечера, когда Икер повел себя так, словно вообще ничего не знал. Но однажды, годы назад, в нише в доме их капитана, Икер хотел его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фернандо Торрес, Хаби Алонсо, Пепе Рейна, Альваро Негредо, Хуан Мата - испанцы из сборной, игравшие в это время в АПЛ


	5. Chapter 5

Приветственный прием, похоже, закончился, все постепенно расходились, заметил Серхио по дороге к лифту, и нажал кнопку своего этажа. По расписанию было время отдыха, насколько он помнил. Он видел это в буклете, который им дала Мануэла. Тогда он мысленно отметил, что нужно будет придумать что-нибудь веселое. Оставленный на произвол судьбы Икер бы скорее поспал, но Серхио не собирался позволить своему другу тратить время на сон. Он подумывал пройтись по магазинам - может, удастся убедить Икера купить что-нибудь золотое и блестящее - но теперь... ну, теперь Икер был неизвестно где, в ярости, и, возможно, ненавидел Серхио.

Серхио добрался до своего номера, бросив скорбный взгляд на закрытую дверь номера Икера напротив, и зашел внутрь.

Бросившись на кровать, он некоторое время просто лежал, рассуждая, не должен ли он просто пойти и попробовать поговорить с Икером. Постараться объяснить. Заставить его понять, что Серхио хранил от него секреты не потому, что не доверял ему. Он всегда думал, что делает то, что Икер хочет. Повинуется негласному правилу, тому, которое соблюдал так долго, что уже почти перестал осознавать: не говорить.

Ему был нужен совет. Он вытащил свой телефон и написал смс Хесусу: _Нужна помощь. Икер знает_. Серхио был способен хранить тайны от многих людей, но никогда от Хесуса. Хесус был его лучшим другом, и когда Серхио осознал, что иногда его влечет к мужчинам, он немедленно рассказал Хесусу. Было и то, о чем он умалчивал - имена мужчин, с которыми он встречался, подробности того, что он с ними делал - но Хесус знал, и даже если иногда ему было некомфортно, он всегда надежно его поддерживал. У него были проблемы с неверностью, а не с тем, что Серхио спит с мужчинами. Они много спорили об этом в первое время, и настойчивость Серхио, что он сам никогда никому не изменял, нисколько не убеждала Хесуса. Это было правдой - когда у Серхио была девушка, он был ей верен, но когда он был один, его не беспокоило, был ли его партнер, неважно какого пола, в отношениях. Он не думал, что его это касается. У Хесуса была другая точка зрения. Серхио любил его за это. Хесус был идеален в том, в чем Серхио, он знал это, никогда не будет; в нем была чистота, что заставляла Серхио стремиться защищать его, и он неимоверно гордился, что такой, как Хесус, выбрал его в друзья.

Теперь у Серхио была девушка, и это было серьезно - может, серьезнее любых других отношений, что были у него в прошлом. Настолько серьезно, что он признался ей, что спал с мужчинами. Её это не шокировало. Она несколько дней размышляла об этом, затем пришла к нему однажды, поцеловала его и сказала серьезно: "Я хочу быть единственной женщиной в твоей жизни. Ты меня понимаешь?" Серхио понял.

Серхио знал, что ему нравилось в постели, и с женщинами, и с мужчинами. Он поначалу и не замечал мужчин, не считал их привлекательными. Как и все его друзья, когда он был подростком, то интересовался в первую очередь футболом, и только потом сексом. То что секс должен быть с женщинами, предполагалось по умолчанию. И для Серхио никогда не было проблемой найти на все готовых девушек. Ему было семнадцать, когда одна из его подруг, склонная к авантюрам (ей было двадцать шесть и она регулярно говорила Серхио, что из-за него чувствует себя совратительницей малолеток, что она, судя по всему, не считала чем-то плохим), делая ему минет, вдруг скользнула пальцем внутрь него. Серхио подпрыгнул от удивления и почти мгновенно кончил, сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Это стало обыденной частью их секса, пока они встречались (то есть, пока она не закончила диссертацию по мавританской архитектуре и не вернулась обратно в Мехико). После этого Серхио обнаружил, что другие девушки гораздо реже имеют подобные вкусы, ну или это не те девушки, которых бы одобрили его мать или сестра. Серхио научился удовлетворять это стремление самостоятельно. Тем не менее, ему никогда не приходило в голову попробовать это с кем-нибудь, кроме девушек или собственных пальцев.

Первый мужчина, с которым у Серхио был секс, работал помощником тренера в Севилье. Ему было почти тридцать, Серхио почти восемнадцать. Это случилось на выезде, в Мадриде. Помощник, Мигель, был оставлен в отеле присматривать за Серхио, который получил травму и ему запретили идти с остальной командой, которая отправилась гулять и веселиться. Они тусовались в номере Серхио, играли в карты и пили пиво. Серхио удивился, когда Мигель поцеловал его - удивился настолько, что поначалу даже не ответил, просто безвольно стоял, позволяя Мигелю целовать его, впуская его язык в свой рот, и только когда рука Мигеля скользнула вниз и стала массировать его через шорты, только тогда Серхио сознал, что у него стояк. Это открытие немного удивило его, что и отразилось на его лице. Мигель изогнул бровь и спросил, не боится ли он. В его интонации слышался вызов, а Серхио никогда не отступал перед испытаниями, так что в ответ он поцеловал Мигеля сам, изо всех сил, и позволил ему раздеть себя.

После этого Серхио не утруждал себя беспокойством на тему того, что это значило, стал ли он от этого геем, бисексуалом, или это просто похоть. Серхио нравился секс, Мигелю нравился секс, и этого было достаточно. Серхио нравилось то, что Мигель заставлял его чувствовать, нравилось, что Мигель мог удерживать его, как он входил и выходил, ему нравилось, что он кусался и оставлял синяки, нравилось, как он трахал его и заставлял умолять. Не было особых эмоций - Мигель достаточно нравился Серхио, но глубже под этим не было ничего, и когда случился его переход в Мадрид, Серхио было жаль, что больше не будет секса с Мигелем, но на самом деле он понимал, что скучать будет только по сексу, и Мигель понимал это тоже.

Серхио больше не думал о Мигеле, разве что иногда вспоминал с благодарностью две вещи, которым Мигель его научил: как сосать член и как выбирать любовников. Первое было здорово, хотя Серхио был более чем уверен, что и сам бы разобрался, но вот второе было действительно важно. "Ты не единственный игрок, которому нравятся мужчины," говорил ему Мигель незадолго до отъезда в Мадрид. "Но тебе не нужно, чтобы об этом узнали. Поверь мне, не нужно. Так что ты должен быть осторожен. Никаких чужаков. Никогда не цепляй парней в барах и не верь тем, кто будет говорить, что они никогда никому не скажут, тебе понятно? С этих пор ты просто чей-то счастливый билет, дойная корова, не забывай. Никогда не трахайся с парнем, которому меньше терять, чем тебе. Выбирай тех, кто так глубоко в шкафу, что там моль завелась. Ищи среди женатых, с большими контрактами. Другие игроки лучше всего, но не те, с кем ты в одной команде. От этого держись подальше. Пиарщики, администраторы и все остальные - ладно, до тех пор, пока ты уверен, что они не могут рисковать, что все выйдет наружу. Помни, Серхио. Всегда те, кому терять больше." Тогда Серхио отнесся к этому как к шутке, и спросил Мигеля, смеясь, что тогда насчет него, ему меньше терять, чем Серхио; Мигель посмотрел на него очень серьезно и сказал: "Малыш, мне тридцать, я должен был заботиться о тебе, и я выебал тебя в номере отеля, когда тебе едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Всплыви эта история на поверхность, кто, по-твоему, будет выглядеть плохо?" Серхио только посмеялся, потому что тогда был еще слишком молод и слишком безрассуден, и слишком наивен, чтобы действительно понять, какой опасности подверг себя Мигель ради незаконного секса с защитником-подростком под его опекой. Только позже до него дошло, и еще позже он признал, что Мигель, наверное, любил его, немного, но все же.

Впервые приехав в Мадрид, Серхио был слишком ошеломлен размахом и масштабами своего нового клуба, чтобы много думать о Мигеле, или о чем-либо еще кроме своих страхов, что он провалится, что никогда не сравнится, что может он вообще не заслуживает быть здесь и все вот-вот это поймут. Он был так нацелен на успех, так хотел показать себя. Он изо всех сил старался соответствовать ожиданиям толпы, хотел услышать, как Бернабеу поет его имя и знает, что он достоин. Иногда он до сих пор себя так чувствовал, юным и испуганным и беззащитным, иногда все еще ощущал себя тем тощим подростком из Севильи, который не знал, правда ли он имеет право надевать эту белую футболку, не говоря уже о капитанской повязке.

Стало легче, и отчасти - благодаря Икеру. Икеру, который, с самого первого дня тренировок, был там, ругаясь на Серхио, когда он ошибался, выкрикивая инструкции, когда его нужно было направить, и потом - гораздо реже и от этого еще более драгоценно - хваля его за правильный отбор, верное решение, идеальный пас. Серхио работал и тренировался усерднее, чем когда-либо прежде, и даже если он этого не осознавал, частично это было потому, что он жаждал этих слов похвалы. Он хотел этих поздравительных объятий, этой гордой улыбки. Серхио был самым младшим в команде, и одноклубники дразнили его за это, кое-кто обращался как с ребенком, иногда требуя, чтобы он повзрослел. Они звали его младшеньким, и это имя прилипло, но эти дни ушли далеко в прошлое и теперь Серхио был _nene_ только для Икера, и иногда, очень редко, когда он появлялся, для Гути, хотя, ох, если бы Гути был тогда действительно старшим и покровительственным.

Конечно, дело не ограничивалось преданностью и тяжелой работой. Серхио был молод, он был богат, он играл в величайшем футбольном клубе в одном из самых знаменитых своими вечеринками городов. Серхио любил веселиться, пить, танцевать, ему нравился секс. Он не мог напиваться так, как другие - слишком дорожил своей карьерой для этого - но мог танцевать, и мог трахаться, и уж точно занимался достаточно и тем и другим. В нем не было ничего необычного. Большинство других футболистов, которых он знал, провели как минимум пару лет, утопая в море прекрасных женщин. Просто Серхио не всегда трахался с женщинами.

Серхио не помнил, чтобы ему приходилось сознательно искать парней, которые бы подходили под строгие указания Мигеля, но он следовал этим правилам все равно. Сначала он вообще не искал мужчин - повсюду были женщины, роскошные женщины, на все готовые и доступные, и в любом случае он думал, что, может, это был только Мигель, может он никогда и не захочет другого мужчину после него. Но потом случился один вечер в ночном клубе, в конце сезона. Серхио был с большой компанией друзей, некоторые приехали из Севильи, и они всю ночь пили, танцевали и праздновали. Как-то они оказались в итоге в одном из клубов, которые Серхио обычно считал скучными, но той ночью там был знаменитый певец фламенко в вип-ложе. Впоследствии Серхио так и не мог точно вспомнить, как он перешел от описания, каково это играть за Реал Мадрид, и выслушивания певца о том, какой кайф он получает от выступлений, к стоянию коленями на плитках в преувеличенно роскошной туалетной кабинке с членом этого знаменитого певца во рту; но это произошло, и одно из первых, о чем подумал Серхио, когда знаменитые фламенко-руки довели его до разрядки, было: слава богу, он женат. Эта мысль заставила его почувствовать себя настолько виноватым, что он действительно сходил в церковь двумя днями позже, чтобы зажечь свечу в покаяние.

Так что иногда бывали мужчины, среди великолепных женщин, и Серхио всегда убеждался сначала, что им есть что терять, не меньше чем ему, и он всегда следил за своей безопасностью, и держался подальше от мужчин, слишком близких к дому.

Но. Икер.

Серхио понял довольно скоро после приезда в Мадрид, что, возможно, его преданность Икеру, его желание угодить ему, стремление получить его одобрение, благословенные слова похвалы с губ самогó святого, проистекает из большего, чем простое поклонение герою. Что его зачарованность бледными ладонями Икера, этим инструментом, которым он творил чудеса, зашла гораздо дальше восхищения тем, что Икер делал ими на поле. Серхио хотел от этих губ большего, чем похвала, он хотел, чтобы эти руки легли благословением на его тело. Он чувствовал это, ощущал кожей, задолго до того, как позволил себе действительно признать, и когда он наконец понял, что хочет от Икера больше, чем лидерства и наставлений, он постарался сделать над собой усилие и принять, что дружба - самое большее, что Икер может предложить ему, и пытался удовлетвориться этим. Но проблема с решением стоически принять, что он не получит того, что хочет, была в том, что на самом деле стоическое принятие не являлось сильной стороной его натуры. Подниматься на вызов было больше в его стиле, и не важно. сколько раз он повторял себе, что Икер натурал, и любит красивых девушек с красивыми темными волосами и нежной кожей и глазами. обещающими всё, он не мог перестать хотеть. Не мог заставить себя перестать мечтать, чтобы все было иначе. Не мог принудить себя представить кого-то другого, когда по ночам брался за себя ладонью.

Из дня сегодняшнего Серхио, оглядываясь на мучения себя молодого, находил их почти забавными. Он провел столько времени, томясь по Икеру, так долго старался найти способы приблизиться к нему, завоевать его внимание, заставить Икера узнать его, и большую часть этого времени он притворялся, что всего лишь хочет стать Икеру другом, не надеясь ни на что больше. Он обманывал себя, и он обманывал Икера, но Гути видел его насквозь. Ночью на вечеринке Рауля, в конце своего первого сезона в Мадриде, Серхио выпил чуть больше, чем следовало, и стал гораздо менее осторожен, а Икер - ну, Икер совершенно точно выпил слишком много, но даже так, он обвил Серхио руками по собственной воле, он позволил Серхио целовать его шею, он затащил Серхио в эту маленькую нишу и когда Серхио коротко поцеловал его в губы, он поцеловал его в ответ, сильнее, чем Серхио когда-либо смел надеяться, жестче, чем любой другой мужчина до этого, и руки Икера были везде - в его волосах, гладили спину, хватали за задницу. Несколько драгоценных, чудесных, болезненных мгновений Серхио думал, что все его мечты сбылись.

Но Гути прервал их, утащил Серхио прочь, заставил петь фламенко для Бекхэма. Серхио едва помнил, как ему это удалось - у него был такой стояк, он отчаянно терся об Икера, отвечая на его поцелуи и моля Бога, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста путь Икер отведет его наверх, пусть найдет комнату, пусть Икер позволит Серхио показать ему, как он может сделать ему хорошо. Но все было кончено, Серхио стоял перед самым знаменитым футболистом в мире, в комнате, полной других знаменитых футболистов, лицо его пылало от возбуждения, глаза сверкали желанием, губы припухли от поцелуев, волосы спутаны блуждающими руками Икера, и как-то он умудрялся петь, и продолжать петь, все песни, которые мог вспомнить Гути.

Когда наконец Гути позволил ему остановиться, Серхио помчался искать Икера, но тот уже исчез. Ушел, даже не попрощавшись.

И это было все. Икер никогда не упоминал при Серхио о поцелуе, никогда не касался этого, ни разу за все эти годы, ни единого намека на то, что он вообще об этом помнил. Серхио последовал его примеру, слишком боясь потерять дружбу Икера, если будет настаивать, надеясь, что может однажды Икер сам поднимет эту тему, или может как-нибудь ночью на какой-нибудь другой вечеринке он выпьет слишком много и позволит Серхио показать ему все, что он научился делать своим языком. Тогда Серхио нравилось думать, что в этом нет ничего невозможного. Однажды, и только однажды, Серхио набрался смелости и дал понять Икеру, чего он хочет. Чего он страстно жаждет. Другая ночь, другая вечеринка, сидение на дорогом кожаном диване, попивая текилу и дразня друг друга насчет ошибок, давно проигранных матчей и кто был виноват. В этом не было остроты, жестокости, они просто играли свои привычные роли, Икер - суровый, внушительный лидер, указывал на ошибки Серхио, и Серхио, то капризно надувал губы, то ребячески спорил, и обоим было весело. Такой Икер, наполовину пьяный, счастливый и добродушный, наверное, нравился Серхио больше всего; в таком состоянии он всегда был ласковым, всегда снисходительным, выдерживал шутки Серхио и подчинялся его мимолетным поцелуям. Иногда, если Серхио был очень, очень удачлив, или очень, очень несчастлив, с какой стороны посмотреть, Икер даже провоцировал это - он ласкал волосы Серхио, клал руку ему на плечи, притягивал в объятие, целовал в щеку. Та ночная текила придала Серхио храбрости, а надежда сделала его безрассудным и он позволил себе неверно истолковать ситуацию, позволил себе поверить, что игривый флирт Икера был настоящим, а не просто бессмысленной забавой, что дружеские поцелуи Икера значили больше, чем на самом деле, и когда Икер сказал Серхио, что ему надо потрахаться, Серхио отчаянно прошептал: "ну так трахни меня."

Но Икер ничего не понял. Он решил,что это шутка, часть игры, во что бы они не играли, и он засмеялся и встал, таща Серхио за собой, обещая найти ему девушку. И он нашел. И Серхио трахнул ее. И после этого отправился домой и выпил еще текилы и плакал о несправедливости жизни, а утром, проснувшись, он выпил воды, принял душ, переоделся, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и сказал: "хватит."

"Лучший способ забыть кого-нибудь", уверенно вещал в свое время Гути, "это лечь под кого-нибудь другого." У Серхио не было идеи получше, так что он лег под кого-то другого. Под многих других. Оказалось, что Мигель был прав - в их спортивной среде было полно мужчин, которые скрывали, чего хотят, потому что боялись - из-за своих огромных контактов, обязательств, из-за семьи, страха публичного осуждения,, ужаса, что все, чего они добились за многие годы тяжелого труда, полностью посвящая себя карьере - все это может быть разрушено из-за того, с кем они предпочитают ложиться в постель. Это было печально, Серхио знал, и ему не нравилось, но он тоже играл в эту игру, даже если никогда не думал об этом именно так. Серхио не думал, что похож на этих перепуганных людей, которые боятся быть теми, кто они есть. Серхио нравились женщины, и ему нравились мужчины, и он не понимал, как до этого может быть дело кому-то, кроме него самого. Но одно дело верить в это, а другое - рассказать всему миру, когда вся твоя семья зависит от твоей карьеры, и когда не только тебе одному приходится идти на жертвы. Риск слишком велик. Серхио понимал это, несмотря на все возмущение.

Хесусу удалось выяснить, что Серхио чувствовал к Икеру. Не то чтобы Серхио скрывал это от него. Только то, что он все еще пытался справиться с этим сам, все еще пытался найти способы подавить это, превратить во что-то более безопасное, менее болезненное. Хесус все понял, даже не видя, как меняется Серхио рядом с Икером - он сказал, что узнал об этом по тому, как Серхио говорил о нем, по улыбке, которая включалась, стоило лишь упомянуть его имя. К моменту, когда Хесуса наконец вызвали в сборную, Серхио был уверен, что у него все под контролем. Что его чувства к Икеру прошли, надежно похоронены, наполовину забыты, за исключением определенного настроения и определенных моментов, например, поздно ночью на командных вечеринках, когда Икер выпивал слишком много пива и закидывал руку на шею Серхио, целовал его в щеку и слегка покачивался рядом, принуждая Серхио поддерживать его в вертикальном положении. Или вечерами в отелях, во время игры в карты или видеоигры, когда Икер позволял Серхио прислоняться к нему, иногда даже дремать у него на плече. Так что Серхио, правда, почти не думал об этом. Появился Хесус, и через два дня он повернулся к Серхио во время тренировки и тихо сказал: "У тебя очень плохо получается." Серхио был слишком удивлен, чтобы возразить.

Гути знал, конечно, еще раньше Хесуса. Он наблюдал влюбленность Серхио с самого начала, из первых рядов, с первых неуверенных попыток привлечь одобрение Икера до отчаянных усилий заставить Икера почувствовать нечто большее, чем простое принятие. Гути ничего не знал о том пьяном поцелуе, но несколько дней спустя, после того как Серхио провел очередную тренировку в оцепенении, мучительно осознавая каждое движение Икера и страстно желая, чтобы он подошел ближе, одновременно мечтая исчезнуть куда-нибудь, Гути оттащил Серхио в сторону и прямо сказал: "Ты должен покончить с этим, Рамос. Поверь мне. Ты ничего не добьешься от него. Он даже не заметит. Ты теряешь время." "А что если нет?" - пробормотал Серхио, сгорая со стыда, что Гути заметил, но гордость его была уязвлена уверенностью Гути. "Даже если и нет," сказал Гути настойчиво, "поверь мне. Ты не захочешь быть тем, кто опорочит этот нимб. Что нибудь случится и люди узнают, как ты думаешь, кто будет виноват? Ты, малыш. Ты будешь тем самым блядским Севильяно, который ввел Святого Икера во искушение. Святые не для таких, как ты и я, Серхио."

Гути выражался ясно, и Серхио понимал, что, возможно, он прав. Но от этого он не перестал смотреть. Не перестал хотеть. Не перестал надеяться.

Телефон Серхио громко зажужжал. Он взглянул на экран. Звонил Хесус. Серхио ответил. "Что значит - Икер знает?" - требовательно спросил он, не поздоровавшись. Серхио вздохнул. "Он знает," сказал он, чуть громче шепота. "Он знает о... обо мне." "Как?" "Это было... ну, ты знаешь, что мы сейчас на этой, как ее, в Женеве?" "Да," ответил Хесус. "Яя* там, ты его видел?" "Не думаю," сказал Серхио. "Неважно," продолжал Хесус. "Икер. Как он узнал? Ох бля - там что, один из... один из твоих... ну, кто-то из твоих парней там?"

Серхио прямо-таки видел возмущенно-шокированное лицо своего друга, без сомнений представляющего, как какой-нибудь таинственный любовник Серхио появляется и награждает Серхио страстным поцелуем на глазах у объятого ужасом Икера. "Нет," сказал Серхио, выбрасывая из головы эту картину, стараясь не думать о том, как бы отреагировал Икер, если бы это и вправду произошло. Дал бы парню по морде, и затем попытался бы убедить Серхио, что тот подвергся сексуальным домогательствам, если его реакция на предложение Златана хоть что-то значила.

"Ну, может пара и есть здесь, я не уверен, но дело не в этом. Это был Златан."

"Златан?" Хесус явно был озадачен. "Ага. Он, вроде как... в общем, подкатывал ко мне. Но он сказал Икеру."

"Златану нравятся мужчины? Я этого не знал! почему я не знал?" в голосе Хесуса слышались претензии. "И зачем ему говорить Икеру?"

"Ты не знал? А что насчет тех фотографий с Пике?" Нет, ну правда, Хесус что, в лесу живет, удивлялся Серхио.

"Я думал, они просто утешали друг друга!" - запыхтел Хесус. "Ну, разве что теперь это так называется," - ответил Серхио. "Но почему он сказал Икеру?" - "Он думает, что мы вместе. Что у нас с Икером что-то есть." На другом конце телефонной линии наступила тишина. Затем Хесус начал смеяться. "Правда? ОН правда так подумал?"

"Не смешно, Хесус!" - рявкнул Серхио. Как мог Хесус смеяться над этим? Как Хесус мог думать, что это смешно, что Икер теперь все знает, знает, потому что Златан, не имея ни малейшего понятия, пришел к выводу, который оказался, по чистой случайности, самой отчаянной фантазией Серхио на протяжении многих лет. Хесус перестал смеяться. "Нет. Ты прав. Это не смешно. Так расскажи мне, что произошло."

И Серхио рассказал ему всё - про флирт Златана, и как тот дал ему ключ от своего номера, и как он застрял с Терри и Джеррардом, пока Икер его не спас, и про гнев Икера от ухаживаний Златана, и то, как он настаивал, что Серхио должен был отбиваться, пока Серхио не разозлился настолько, что сказал ему, что любит мужчин, и про холодную ярость Икера при этом признании. Только об одном Серхио умолчал: о поцелуе с Икером много лет назад.

"Тебе надо поговорить с ним, Серхио," сказал Хесус, когда Серхио наконец закончил. "Он сейчас уже должен успокоиться." "Я не могу," - сказал Серхио несчастным голосом. "Он был так зол. Что я ему скажу? Не могу же сказать, что это все неправда." "Конечно, нет. Но он твой друг, он поймет. Это просто шок, и всё. Он не будет тебя осуждать." "Он ненавидит меня," - прошептал Серхио, уже на грани слёз. "Нет, не ненавидит," - сказал Хесус мягко. "Серхио, Икер обожает тебя. Это видно любому. Он никогда тебя не возненавидит." 

Серхио сильно сомневался в этом, но его друг был прав. Он должен поговорить с Икером. Единственным другим вариантом было проигнорировать это и надеяться, что Икер оставит все как есть. Раньше однажды сработало, притворство, что не было никакого поцелуя, может и сейчас сработает тоже. Но Серхио не мог снова вернуться к этому. Не мог притворяться, что Икер не знает, не мог продолжать ходить вокруг него на цыпочках, следя за тем, что говорит и что делает. Теперь он всегда будет осознавать, что Икер знал. И Икер теперь всегда будет наблюдать за ним, задумываясь, каждый ли его собеседник - бывший или потенциальный любовник. Боже, Икер, наверное, даже начал задумываться, спал ли Серхио с другими игроками в Мадриде (чего он не делал, надо сказать).

Игнорировать - это не вариант. Закончив разговор с Хесусом, Серхио задумался. Ему надо поговорить с Икером, это очевидно. Сейчас, до ужина, было не время, так что Серхио разработал план. Он примет душ, переоденется, и спустится на ужин. Он всегда чувствовал себя лучше в хорошем костюме, лучше контролировал ситуацию. Он пойдет на ужин, и будет сидеть рядом с Икером и вести светские беседы с теми, кто окажется за их столом, будет вежливо улыбаться и будет идеальным представителем клуба. А потом он останется с Икером наедине и заставит его выслушать. Он заставит Икера простить его. Ему придется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Яя Туре


	6. Chapter 6

Серхио почувствовал себя лучше после долгого горячего душа. Переодевшись в костюм, он сразу ощутил уверенность. Вот что делает хороший костюм, всегда говорил Хаби, и так как это почти всегда срабатывало, Серхио надеялся, что ему удастся обмануть всех остальных, что он спокоен и уверен в себе, а не психует молча от одной мысли, что может потерять уважение Икера. Его дружбу.

По дороге к лифту Серхио задержался у двери Икера. Был ли его друг все еще там, задумался он. Постучать? Предложить спуститься вместе? Будет странно, если они придут по отдельности, разве не так? Неважно, насколько Икер был зол, он бы никогда не сделал ничего, что вышло бы за рамки строгого протокола клуба. Икер продолжал бы соблюдать приличия, вне зависимости от того, что он чувствует. Серхио не сомневался в этом ни секунды. Икер всегда ставил имидж клуба на первое место.

Серхио всегда считал себя храбрым иногда до дурости. Друзья и одноклубники дразнили его за это; сколько раз Фернандо смеялся над желанием Серхио быть героем. Прежде он никогда не испытывал недостатка в храбрости, но, глядя на дверь отеля, он почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло. Он не мог встретиться лицом к лицу с Икером, который его ненавидел, который смотрел на него холодными глазами, который говорил с ним резким, ледяным, безразличным тоном. Он знал, скоро ему придется встретиться со всем этим. Но не сейчас. Он еще не готов. И может, будет легче увидеть Икера внизу, на ужине, в окружении других футболистов, остро чувствующих малейший намек на разногласия между ними. Сплетни в их среде процветают, Серхио знал по многолетнему опыту - бесконечные домыслы на тему, кто куда хочет перейти и почему, у кого лучше условия контракта, чей агент самый-самый, кого бросила девушка, кто изменяет жене, кто кого ненавидит и кто хочет увольнения тренера. Для того, чтобы пошли слухи, много было не надо, например, болтали, что, объединившись против Моуриньо в прошлом сезоне, Серхио и Икер поссорились после его ухода. Икер сейчас был предметом для многих разговоров, Серхио прекрасно это осознавал, и вполне мог представить, что на него примерят роль злодея - амбициозный вице-капитан, который увидел шанс свергнуть своего командира. Как будто Серхио вообще мог предать Икера вот так.

Икер предвидел бы слухи и сплетни, и он не позволил бы им возникнуть. Он никогда не выставлял напоказ действительные или мнимые проблемы между ними. Серхио был в этом убежден.

И все равно не смог заставить себя постучать в дверь.

Он принял решение. Пока нет, сказал он себе. Ты поговоришь с ним скоро, но не сейчас.

В фойе он увидел Марио Балотелли, погруженного в беседу с Яя Туре. Он вспомнил, что Хесус упоминал Яя, и мысленно сделал заметку поговорить с ним позже, если получится. Эти двое, похоже, знали дорогу, так что Серхио следовал за ними на безопасном расстоянии, не желая рисковать и попадать в неловкий разговор. Он был не уверен, что уже готов.

Балотелли и Туре незаметно привели его к широко открытым дверям в банкетный зал. Серхио видел разукрашенные столы и стулья, между которыми толпились игроки. Икера не было видно. Он вытащил телефон и уже думал позвонить ему, когда чья-то рука основательно хлопнула его по плечу. "Рамос," сказал знакомый голос, и одновременно с этим рука провела по его спине. Серхио обернулся. Златан. "Ибра," сказал он. "Я... я надеялся, что увижу тебя до ужина, на самом деле." Златан смотрел на него плотоядно. "Конечно," протянул он. "Я тоже надеялся тебя увидеть. До ужина... во время ужина... и уж точно после ужина."

В других обстоятельствах Серхио бы засмеялся. Сейчас, однако, он смущенно покраснел. Нащупал в кармане ключ-карту от номера, которую Златан всучил ему на приеме. "Вот," сказал он, протягивая ее Златану. "Жаль, но мне это не пригодится."

Улыбка Златана примерзла к лицу. "Почему нет?" спросил он.

"Просто... Мне просто не интересно," - ответил Серхио, краснея еще сильнее. "Мне правда жаль."

"Из-за Касильяса?" фыркнул Златан. "Я уже позаботился об этом. Сказал ему, что ты будешь в моей постели сегодня. Ему не на что жаловаться. Это только на одну ночь."

Икер был прав, подумал Серхио. Златан и правда самонадеян чрезмерно. "Я не игрушка, Златан," сказал он сердито, "чтобы передавать меня из рук в руки. Икер тут ни при чем."

"Наоборот, очень даже причем," глумился Златан. "В чем проблема, он боится, что после настоящего футболиста ты не захочешь вернуться к тому, кто просто стоит и старается выглядеть важным? Он прав, когда я выебу тебя, Рамос, ты никогда не захочешь другой член, ты будешь умолять меня продолжать. Поверь мне."

Серхио изо всех сил старался сдержать ярость. Как смеет Златан так говорить об Икере? Как он смеет? "Ты никак не можешь быть лучше Икера, он стоит десять таких, как ты," выплюнул он. "Думаешь, я могу захотеть тебя, когда Икер рядом?" Он силой заставил себя понизить голос, но был так зол, в такой ярости, что ему хотелось кричать, он хотел толкнуть Златана, заставить его взять свои слова обратно. Как он мог сказать, что Икер не настоящий футболист? И еще хуже, как смел он так небрежно предположить, что Серхио вообще вздумает сравнивать Икера с ним? Не было такого сравнения, в котором Икер не оказался бы лучше, Серхио был в этом уверен.

Икер придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале лифта. Выгляжу неплохо, подумал он, для человека, чей мир только что перевернулся. Он чувствовал себя более уверенно в этом дорогом дизайнерском костюме. Не все рождаются с присущей им от природы уверенностью, как Серхио, размышлял он. Некоторым нужен реквизит. В фойе он встретил Буффона, который как раз закончил разговаривать по телефону. "Обсуждаешь новый контракт?" поддразнил Икер, стараясь вести себя как обычно.

Буффон усмехнулся. "Все знают, что я не собираюсь уходить," сказал он. "Что насчет тебя?"

Лицо Икера потемнело. "Я не знаю," пожал он плечами. "Полагаю, мне нужно рассмотреть разные варианты."

"Ты не из тех, кто легко сдается, Касильяс," сказал Буффон, похлопывая его по плечу. "Сам знаешь." Икер кивнул. Он уже не был в этом так уверен, на самом деле, но не собирался признаваться в этом перед Буффоном, который никогда, насколько Икер мог судить, ни на мгновение не переживал реальных сомнений в своей карьере. Хотя он и доверял ему, настолько, насколько мог доверять кому-то, с кем вместе ни разу не играл. Достаточно, чтобы задать ему вопрос и ожидать честного ответа. "Буффон," начал он. "Ты когда-нибудь слышал сплетни обо мне и Рамосе?"

Буффон пожал плечами. "Конечно," ответил он, пряча телефон в карман. "Обо всех ходят сплетни, знаешь ли."

"Да," согласился Икер. "Но есть ли слухи конкретно обо мне и Рамосе?"

Буффон посмотрел на него вопросительно. "Конечно," повторил он. "В прошлом сезоне их было много. О вас двоих и Моуриньо, и обо всем, что происходило. Ты должен знать об этом." Икер нетерпеливо кивнул. "Да," сказал он. "Но я имею в виду... слухи более личного характера." Он надеялся, что Джиджи поймет, что он имеет в виду. Он решительно не хотел произносить это вслух.

Буффон поднял бровь. "Ну," сказал он слегка неуверенно, словно не был уверен, что правильно понял Икера, "ты имеешь в виду, есть ли слухи, что ты и Рамос более близки, чем большинство одноклубников?" 

Особый акцент, который Джиджи сделал на слове "близки", вызвал в голове Икера целый вихрь образов, темные комнаты отелей и пустые раздевалки, обнаженное тело Серхио блестит от пота, бледные пальцы Икера следуют по чернильным линиям на его медовой коже, лицо Серхио искажено наслаждением, всепоглощающие поцелуи, от которых у Икера перехватывает дыхание. Образы, о которых Икер никогда раньше не думал, или по крайней мере, не позволял себе. Фантазии, о которых он и не подозревал.

Джиджи разглядывал его с некоторым любопытством. Возможно, его не отталкивала эта идея, подумал Икер. Или он просто допускает, что это правда. Может, все вокруг считают, что это правда. "Ты это имеешь в виду, Касильяс?" спросил он. "Что вы близки с ним?"

Икер покраснел. Сказанное так, это звучало странно, странно и тайно, и весьма грязно. Он кивнул.

"Ну," ответил Буффон беспечно, "есть несколько историй, да. Но это футбол, здесь много историй."

Икер подтвердил эту истину удрученным кивком. "Я не знал, что была и такая," сказал он. "В смысле, такие истории обо мне. Обо мне и..." Его голос затих, он был не уверен, что готов продолжать. Чем дольше он обдумывал эту мысль, что вот есть он и Серхио, вдвоем образуют _мы, нас_ , тем более мучительно-соблазнительным это казалось.

"Могло быть и хуже," сказал Буффон, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице при упоминании Икера и Серхио. "В нем что-то такое есть."

В Серхио и правда что-то такое было, мысленно согласился Икер. То, как в его глазах плясало счастье, когда он действительно был самим собой, действительно расслаблен. Как улыбка озаряла все его лицо. Как он бросался в отбор без раздумий, как он решительно рвался вперед, всегда полный надежд, всегда жизнеутверждающий, всегда верящий, что будет еще один шанс. Как он бросался в объятия Икера, когда его переполняла радость, или печаль. Как он танцевал по всей раздевалке, как он прыгал по тренировочному полю, раздавая объятия и поцелуи одноклубникам, которые и не думали сопротивляться, ободряя, дразня и веселясь. Как он верил в Икера, никогда не задаваясь вопросом, был ли он прав, было ли это разумно. "Что, если Моуриньо прав, что если со мной покончено?" спрашивал Икер многажды в прошлом сезоне, и каждый раз Серхио пристально смотрел ему в глаза, взглядом серьезным и честным и настойчивым, и говорил: "Он не прав. С тобой не покончено. Ты Сан Икер. Святые никогда не кончаются."

Серхио никогда не сомневался в нем, даже когда Икер сомневался в себе сам.

Телефон Буффона внезапно зазвонил, заставив Икера подскочить. Джиджи извинился, что ему надо ответить, и Икер решил, что откладывал достаточно долго. Пора было найти Серхио.

Он дошел до зала и резко остановился. Серхио стоял слева от двери. Он очевидно был глубоко погружен в диалог с очень высоким шведом, который пристально смотрел сверху в его приподнятое лицо, крепко сжимая его руку. Серхио передал что-то Златану - это выглядело как кредитка, сначала подумал Икер, и затем почти мгновенно понял, что это был электронный ключ от номера. Серхио отдал Златану ключ от номера. Серхио и Златан. Икер подавил желание помчаться туда, оттащить Серхио от шведа и ударить Ибру по самодовольному ухмыляющемуся лицу. Самодовольно ухмыляющемуся лицу, которое было слишком близко к лицу Серхио.

Серхио почувствовал руку, что уверенно легла ему на поясницу. У него перехватило дыхание. Икер. Он повернулся, и Икер был рядом с ним, стоял гораздо ближе, чем необходимо, сжав челюсти твердо и решительно. Его лицо было маской холодного безразличия, заметил Серхио, но глаза блестели какой-то доселе незнакомой эмоцией. К полному изумлению Серхио, он склонился и поцеловал его в щеку. "Серхио," сказал он, "я искал тебя."

Не искал он его, Серхио был уверен, потому что он мог постучать в дверь номера Серхио, или просто позвонить ему, но он этого не сделал, и теперь вот он, Икер, держит руку на спине Серхио, смотрит на Златана с явным вызовом. "Златан", сказал Икер ледяным тоном.

Златан поднял бровь, явно забавляясь. "Касильяс," произнес он. "Я тут составлял Серхио компанию. Похоже, его бросили."

В других обстоятельствах - в любых других обстоятельствах, на самом деле, - Икера бы даже повеселила преувеличенная ухмылка Златана и то, как он почти не скрывал свои намерения в отношении Серхио. Если бы дел касалось любого другого сокомандника, из сборной или клуба, Икер думал, что его бы впечатлила уверенность Златана в себе, его искренняя вера в собственную привлекательность. Но это был Серхио, и Икер, казалось, терял чувство юмора, когда дело касалось его вице-капитана. "Ну," сказал он ровно, "больше нет."

Ухмылка Златана стала еще шире. Он многозначительно опустил взгляд на руку Икера, покровительственно лежащую на спине Серхио, и в ответ Икер показательно сдвинул ее, скользнув вокруг талии Серхио, крепко прижав его к себе.

Серхио чувствовал себя все более некомфортно с каждой секундой. Хватка Икера была плотной и не то чтобы неприятной; в других обстоятельствах он был бы в восторге, если бы Икер так держал его, словно кого-то дорогого, того, кто ему небезразличен. Но это был не тот сценарий, который он когда либо мог себе вообразить даже в самых безумных подростковых фантазиях, когда он проводил часы, мечтая о разных вариантах развития событий, которые неизменно приходили к тому, что Икер захочет его. Ни один из них не включал воинственного шведа и Икера, чьё собственническое поведение было продиктовано не желанием, но гневом.

"Нам пора на ужин," выпалил он, надеясь прекратить таким образом нечто, что больше уже походило на молчаливое противостояние. Икер улыбнулся ему. "Да, пора," сказал он. "Увидимся позже, Златан."

Он не дал шведу шанса ответить, повернувшись и твердо направляя Серхио подальше от Златана и в сторону банкетного зала. 

"Что это было?" прошипел он в ухо Серхио, как только они удалились настолько, что Златан не мог их услышать.

"Что именно?" шепотом ответил Серхио, не вполне понимая, что происходит. Он прощен? Почему Икер не убирает руку?

"Ты дал Златану карту. Я видел. Ты... ты собираешься переспать с ним?" Икеру едва удавалось выговорить слова. От мысли о Серхио со Златаном его мутило.

Серхио остановился. Повернулся к Икеру лицом. "Златан дал мне свой ключ," признал он. "Еще до того, как что-нибудь сказать тебе. До того, как мы с тобой поговорили."

Икеру показалось, что его кровь заледенела. Серхио взял ключ от номера Златана. Он собирался пойти с ним в постель. Прежний образ снова мелькнул перед глазами Икера, его собственные белые пальцы вычерчивают татуировки, украшающие идеальную кожу Серхио, но на этот раз он видит руки Златана, ладони Златана гладят все тело Серхио, пальцы Серхио в длинных волосах Златана, пока он жадно его целует.

Серхио увидел все это на его лице, весь ужас и несказанные слова, и догадался, что Икер понял все неправильно. "Нет, Икер," сказал он мягко, легонько касаясь ладонями его запястий. "Я не собирался ничего брать у него, клянусь. Он просто сунул мне карту и ушел прежде, чем я успел среагировать. Я не собирался. Я хотел... хотел провести вечер с тобой."

Икер впитывал его выражение лица, его чистый, бесхитростный взгляд, тревожно нахмуренные брови. Он поверил ему. Облегчение, которое он испытал, осознав это, почти ошеломило его, и он обнаружил, что сжимает руки Серхио. Он осторожно провел большим пальцем по запястью Серхио, заметив, как зачастил его пульс. Это вызвало в Икере какие-то незнакомые чувства, что-то немного дикое, немного опасное. Его собственное сердце билось быстрее обычного.

Серхио старался подавить восторженную дрожь, которой его предательское тело отзывалось на нежную ласку Икера. Это всего лишь успокаивающее прикосновение, не больше, говорил он себе. Это был знак, что, вероятно, Икер все-таки не возненавидел его, что прощение возможно, и может, они смогут пройти через это. Так Икер показывал, что не собирается отвергать его, думал Серхио, и больше ничего. Если бы только предательское тело послушалось его, вместо того, чтобы чувствовать старую знакомую дрожь желания от простого прикосновения рук Икера. "Пошли на ужин," почти прошептал он, зачарованный ощущением от того, что большой палец Икера до сих пор нежно поглаживал его запястье, и стараясь не выдать своих чувств. Он не мог рисковать, позволив Икеру увидеть, как на него подействовало его прикосновение, не мог позволить Икеру заподозрить, что Серхио питает к нему чувства, настолько далекие от платонических, что они гарантированно обратили бы Икера в бегство. Заставляя себя успокоиться, он высвободился из хватки Икера и повернул к банкетному залу, Икер следовал за ним вплотную.

На входе в щедро украшенный зал стоял стенд со схемой, кто где сидит. Серхио направился прямо к нему и быстро нашел свое имя. _Стол 4: Икер Касильяс, Серхио Рамос, Жоффре Кондогбиа, Радамель Фалькао, Эдинсон Кавани, Златан Ибрагимович._

Вот же блядь.

Серхио таращился на список имен, в безумной надежде, что если смотреть достаточно долго и при этом надеяться достаточно сильно, то буквы сами собой пересоберутся в другие имена. Он снова почувствовал Икера рядом, тот заглядывал в список. Серхио услышал, как он резко вдохнул. "Ну," сказал Икер решительно, "похоже, от нашего шведского друга сегодня никуда не деться." "Прости, Икер," рефлекторно ответил Серхио, чувствуя себя безмерно виноватым. Он тоже злился. Казалось, что схема рассадки была разработана специально, чтобы помучить его. "Это не твоя вина," сказал Икер, но Серхио не показалось, что он звучал так уж убедительно.

Они направились к столу, и когда подошли поближе, Серхио увидел Фалькао, погруженного в беседу с Кондогбиа. Он задумался, стоит ли признаться сейчас. Сообщить Икеру, что все еще хуже. чем он думал.

Икер пытался взять себя в руки. Серхио не виноват, напомнил он себе, и на самом деле, если бы он не знал о... вкусах Серхио, если бы не знал, чего хочет Златан, он был бы полностью доволен такой компанией. Ему вполне нравился Фалькао, он знал, что и Серхио тоже. Тебе нужно просто пережить этот ужин, не набив морду Златану, сказал он себе. Пара часов, и потом ты сможешь увести Серхио куда-нибудь в тихое место и просто... разберешься с этим.

Его мысли были прерваны Серхио, потянувшим его за рукав. "Икер," зашептал он отчаянно, "Я должен тебе кое-что сказать." 

"Что такое, _nene_?" спросил Икер, привычное ласковое слово слетело с языка само собой, он даже не заметил.

Серхио выглядел бледным и слегка испуганным. "Это... Икер, это насчет рассадки," сказал он дрожащим голосом. "Я могу справиться с Иброй," твердо сказал ему Икер. "Все будет нормально."

"Это не Ибра," прошептал Серхио, пристально глядя на Икера, ожидая, когда он поймет.

Икера резко замутило. "Кто-то за столом," произнес он. "Ты спал с кем-то за нашим столом."

Серхио с несчастным видом кивнул.

"Кто?" спросил Икер надтреснутым голосом.

"Фалькао," пробормотал Серхио, не смея посмотреть Икеру в лицо, в ужасе, что зашел со своими признаниями слишком далеко. Икер может и простил бы его за то, что Серхио скрывал от него встречи с мужчинами, но простит ли он его теперь, если будет знать, кто это был? Возможно, принять общую идею, что Серхио занимается сексом с мужчинами, это одно, а сидеть и ужинать за одним столом с одним из этих мужчин - совершенно другое.

В горле у Икера пересохло. На какое-то мгновение он утратил способность думать, а потом просто пожелал, чтобы мысли остановились. Его садистский мозг выкидывал картинку за картинкой: Фалькао, Фалькао сильный, мощный и мускулистый, Фалькао с его смуглой кожей и густыми темными волосами, который бы смотрелся так хорошо рядом с Серхио, так правильно. Он изгнал эти образы из своей головы. Взглянул на Серхио. Того практически трясло от беспокойства, осознал он. _Это несправедливо, то, что ты делаешь с ним_ , заметил голос в его голове, звучавший удивительно похоже на Гути. _Он не твой, Икер. Он не принадлежит тебе. Ты не имеешь права злиться на него. Он может трахаться с кем захочет_. Это была правда, он понимал. Тогда почему это так неправильно? Почему он так злится? Откуда взялась та упрямая его часть, которая продолжает настаивать, что Серхио - _его_? Взгляд Икера метнулся туда, где сидел Фалькао, разговаривая с Кондогбиа и откуда-то взявшимся Кавани. Он увидел, как приближается Златан, глядя прямо на Серхио, опять эта сардоническая ухмылка на его лице. На хуй все, подумал Икер. Он наклонился и поцеловал Серхио в щёку, намеренно постаравшись задеть уголок его губ, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал его вдох. Наклонившись еще ближе, он прошептал в его ухо: "Сегодня ты со мной."

Другие игроки вокруг совершенно точно обращали внимание, понимал он, но ему было все равно. Прямо сейчас, с яростью и ревностью, бурлящими в крови, все, о чем заботился Икер, это дать понять всем здесь - Фалькао, Златану, но, возможно, в первую очередь самому Серхио - что сегодня вечером Серхио был недоступен. Сегодня ни один из этих других мужчин не прикоснется к Серхио и пальцем. Пусть говорят, думал Икер. Они все равно это делали, и он никогда не знал, так зачем сейчас переживать? Если все равно все думали, что они с Серхио трахаются как кролики, то вряд ли будут шокированы, если Икер при всех заявит свои права. Пусть говорят.


	7. Chapter 7

Получив хорошее католическое воспитание, Серхио никогда не верил в реинкарнацию; но, оглядевшись вокруг за столом, он начал думать, что ему вероятно стоит пересмотреть свою позицию. Этот ужин был явно задуман как наказание, и он был совершенно уверен, что ни один грех, сколько бы он их не совершил в жизни, не был достаточно страшен, чтобы заслужить такую пытку. Серхио молча проклинал прошлое воплощение за то, что сейчас сидит за этим столом, с человеком, которого он мучительно жаждал годами, а напротив него - один человек, который пару раз помогал ему снять напряжение, и другой, чьи усилия соблазнить его, вполне возможно, стоили ему дружбы, которую он ценил как утешительный приз. Чего бы он не совершил в прошлой жизни, подумал он, злобно разрывая на части рогалик, надеюсь, это того стоило, потому что теперь он платит вдвое.

Когда Икер поцеловал его так, настолько умышленно, на глазах у всего зала, это потрясло Серхио сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. Он едва мог дышать, не то что думать. Онемев от шока, он позволил Икеру взять себя за руку и отвести к столу, позволил ему, нежно подтолкнув, усадить себя в кресло. На автопилоте улыбнулся остальным соседям по столу, обменявшись с ними дежурными "здравствуйте" и "приятно снова видеть вас" и стараясь не вздрагивать, когда Фалькао звонко расцеловал его в обе щеки, тепло улыбаясь; он явно был рад видеть его.

С Радамелем не было ничего такого. Вообще ничего особенного. Серхио не был уверен, какое определение можно дать нескольким эпизодам быстрой и почти яростной взаимной дрочки в пустых кладовках. Это было все, что когда-либо случалось между ними - исступленная возня после матчей, когда Серхио был на взводе после победы (тогда это всегда бывала победа или ничья, которая ощущалась как победа), а Фалькао был охвачен разочарованием и гневом от поражения. Они использовали друг друга, чтобы удовлетворить мгновенный порыв, вот и все. Фалькао придавало уверенности то, что человек, чья команда победила его, гладил и дразнил его до самого края, а Серхио? Ну, Серхио хотелось продлить эйфорию от победы послематчевым оргазмом, так что его не заботили чувства Фалькао, будто он восстанавливает баланс между ними. Серхио это ничего не стоило. Во всяком случае, тогда. Последний раз был после финала Кубка Короля, когда их роли наконец поменялись - Серхио, испытывающий горечь поражения, и торжествующий, ликующий Фалькао.* Когда все закончилось, он загнал Серхио в угол, многозначительно ухмыляясь, глаза светились победой, и когда Серхио сказал, что собирается домой, ему не интересно, Фалькао разозлился, возможно даже обиделся. "Что, тебе интересно, только когда ты побеждаешь, так?" спросил он, сверкая глазами. "Что-то вроде того," пожал плечами Серхио, даже не потрудившись извиниться или оправдаться, едва ли заботясь о том, ранил ли он гордость Фалькао. Он думал только о своей уязвленной гордости. Его команды. В ту ночь он сидел рядом с Икером в автобусе, по дороге со стадиона, не в силах остановить поток ядовитого сарказма, который лился из него, ярости на себя, на команду, на Моуринью, на Атлетико, на всех. Всех, кроме Икера. И Икер, сам бледный от гнева и шока, Икер, который едва помнил, каково это - проигрывать Атлетико, и который переживал их поражение, возможно, более глубоко, чем кто-либо другой, надо же было этому произойти на их собственном стадионе, Икер успокаивающе гладил кругами спину Серхио, бормотал слова утешения, поднял руку Серхио и поцеловал ее, обещая, что следующий сезон - следующий сезон уж точно будет лучше, в следующем сезоне они все исправят, сыграют лучше, отомстят.

Серхио отвлекся от измывательства над рогаликом, поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Фалькао пристально смотрит на него. Серхио улыбнулся. Ему и правда нравился Фалькао. Он был хорошим парнем. Их несколько торопливых встреч ни для одного из них ничего не значили, Серхио был в этом уверен, и никогда не мешали развитию совершенно дружеских отношений. Они никогда не говорили об этом, даже намеками, вне тех коротких послематчевых моментов, и когда все заканчивалось, дело было сделано и больше не упоминалось. Серхио почти не думал об этом, он был совершенно уверен, что если бы Златан ничего не сказал Икеру, а Серхио не признался бы во всем, он мог бы сидеть за этим самым столом с этими самыми людьми, наслаждаться прекрасной едой в хорошей компании и ни разу не вспомнил бы, что рука Фалькао когда-то обхватывала его член.

Златан, подумал Серхио яростно, должен держать свою глупую пасть на замке. Он разорвал несчастный рогалик пополам.

"Что этот хлеб тебе сделал, Рамос?" поддразнил его Фалькао, улыбаясь.

"Наверное, Рамосу не хватает нападающего, которого можно взять на себя," сказал Златан, растягивая слова, с недобрым блеском в глазах. "Только и остается, что с булочками возиться."

Серхио нахмурился. Улыбка Златана стала еще шире и он подмигнул Серхио, скользнув взглядом по Икеру, только чтобы заметить, как его лицо потемнело. Фалькао хихикнул. "Правда что ли, Серхио? Ты так по мне скучаешь, что приходится вымещать свое разочарование на ни в чем не виновной выпечке?"

Серхио залился краской, и позорное осознание того, что он покраснел, заставило его покраснеть еще больше. Боже, что подумает Икер? Ему даже не надо было бросать взгляд на своего капитана, безмолвно сидящего рядом, чтобы понять, как ему должно быть противно. Икер, возможно, представлял его сейчас с Фалькао, может даже прикидывал, где и когда они были вместе, и его наверняка тошнило. Икер был предан клубу, но не настолько , чтобы это мешало его дружбе с игроками из других команд, но даже так, как он к этому отнесется?

"Или может," сказал Фалькао, "теперь у тебя будет Коста на замену." Его тон был все еще легким и поддразнивающим, он все еще улыбался, но Серхио узнал вопросительный оттенок в его взгляде и понял, что это значит. Фалькао представлял себе старую кладовку на Кальдероне**, ту, в которую никто никогда не заходил, кроме них, насколько Серхио знал, и задумывался, пойдет ли Серхио теперь туда с Диего вместо него. Серхио коротко, исподтишка качнул головой.

Ухмылка Златана, казалось, стала еще шире. "Торрес, Агуэро, Фалькао, теперь Коста... безусловно, у тебя особое отношение к нападающим Атлетико. Может, мне стоит позвонить моему агенту."

Серхио встретился глазами со Златаном, молча умоляя его прекратить. Хватит насмехаться надо мной, думал он, словно, если будет достаточно сильно и отчаянно стараться, как-то Златан его его поймет. Хватит пытаться разозлить Икера, хватит пытаться вывести меня из себя. Просто прекрати.

Первая перемена блюд спасла его. Когда официант поставил перед ним тарелку, Серхио сделал глубокий вдох. Он справится. Златан не мог продолжать это мучение на протяжении всего ужина. И в любом случае, судя по тому, как швед набросился на еду, хотя бы некоторое время он говорить не сможет.

Икер взял хлебный нож и разрезал свой рогалик пополам. Он был очень сосредоточен на каждом движении - разрезать хлеб, тщательно намазать маслом, откусить. Он понимал, что пытается сделать Златан. Взбесить его. Вывести из себя. Разозлить его настолько, чтобы он потерял контроль. Может, Златан делал это потому, что ему не понравилось, что Серхио его отверг; может, потому что просто заскучал и его это развлекало. Кто знал, когда дело касалось Златана? Может он думал, что у него получится вбить клин между Икером и Серхио, заставить Икера обезуметь от ревности настолько, что он отреагирует слишком остро и Серхио покинет его.

Серхио, уходящий от него. Серхио, которого нет в его жизни. Почему Икер сразу почувствовал себя таким беспомощным, таким потерянным? Неужели он так сильно зависит от своего друга и партнера по команде? Просто они знают друг друга уже так долго, подумал он. Годы и годы вместе, в Мадриде и со сборной. Отношения дольше, чем с любой женщиной. Эта мысль выбила его из колеи. Почему он думает о Серхио так? Почему сравнивает их отношения с романтическими увлечениями? Серхио был другом и коллегой. Тем, кому он доверял. Тем, кто, как он думал, доверял ему. Хотя на этот счет он, очевидно, ошибался. Серхио не доверял ему настолько, чтобы открыться.

Принесли главное блюдо и они наполовину уже управились с ним, когда Златан начал снова. "Чем больше я думаю об Атлетико, тем больше кажется, что они заслуживают меня," заметил он. "Чтобы у Рамоса был достойный соперник."

"Может, тебе стоит позвонить своему агенту, Ибра," сказал Кавани весело. "Давай я снова буду главным."

В другой раз Златан, вероятно, получил бы большое удовольствие, ругая Кавани за то, что у него хватило смелости на такую шутку, но его явно больше забавляли попытки все-таки добиться реакции от Икера или Серхио, поэтому он лишь рассмеялся и посоветовал ему продолжать мечтать. "Тебе нравится брать на себя нападающих Атлетико, Рамос," сказал он. "Я бы хотел посмотреть, сможешь ли ты заняться мной."

"Вы же играли друг против друга раньше, разве нет?" спросил Кондогбиа в замешательстве. "Ты играл за Барселону." 

"Возможно, у Барселоны нет такого эффекта," ответил Златан. "Месси не для тебя, да, Рамос?"

Серхио мечтал протянуться через стол и сбить эту самодовольную улыбку с самодовольного лица Златана. Если бы он не находился в зале, полном важных высокопоставленных лиц и функционеров УЕФА, тусовщиков всех мастей, не говоря уже о некоторых из самых ярких звезд мирового футбола, то он совершенно точно претворил бы эту мечту в реальность. Что было бы невероятно приятно секунд десять, думал он, прежде чем Икер выволок бы его из зала и отругал бы за то, что он подвел себя, подвел клуб, подвел Икера. И затем, когда Серхио почувствовал бы себя очень-очень маленьким и бесполезным созданием, которым иногда считал себя, Икер притянул бы его к себе и обнял, гладил бы его по спине, говорил бы ему, что все будет в порядке, а Серхио бы плакал и просил прощения, обещал бы исправиться, и это было бы правдой, это всегда было правдой, потому что он не вынес бы разочарования на лице Икера.

"Месси не я," заметил Фалькао, прерывая самоуничижительные грезы Серхио, и нахально подмигнул.

Икер особенно выразительно вцепился в свой стейк и принялся жевать гораздо энергичнее, чем требовалось. Это просто смешно, сказал он себе. Златан решил что между ними что-то есть, и Икер позволил этой мысли - а заодно и признанию Серхио, что ему нравятся мужчины, что он был с другими мужчинами - поглотить его. Свести с ума. Ему нужно было просто забыть об этом, думал он. Серхио не был его бойфрендом, что бы там не думал Златан. У Икера не было абсолютно никаких причин злиться. Совершенно никаких причин ревновать. Златан был не властен над ним - ну и что, что он флиртует с Серхио, или пытается еще раз подкатить к нему, или бесит Икера намеками на других, с кем Серхио мог трахаться. Других вроде Фалькао. Который сидел за этим самым столом, улыбаясь Серхио так, словно тот был солнцем и луной.

Икер отвлек себя от этой мысли, решительно откусив еще один кусок. Все же слова Златана застряли в его голове. Нападающие Атлетико. Серхио и нападающие Атлетико всегда были проблемной комбинацией. Иногда Икер забывал, что отношения Серхио и Фернандо на поле были бурными, когда Фернандо еще играл в Испании. И отношения Серхио с Куном - если это вообще можно было назвать отношениями - всегда были беспокойными. А Коста? Ну, у всех были проблемы с Костой. Хотя, Фалькао. Он и Серхио никогда не уступали друг другу ни миллиметра на поле, но у них, очевидно, сложились какие-то отношения вне его.

Икер позволил себе снова глянуть на Фалькао. Нападающий Монако резал стейк и вполуха слушал разговор Кавани и Кондогбиа. Что ты делал с ним, хотел он спросить. Нет - не спросить, потребовать. Что вы двое делали вместе? Ты целовал его? Пропускал ли руки сквозь его волосы, хотел ли так отчаянно почувствовать прикосновение его обнаженной кожи к своей, что рвал рубашки, вырывая пуговицы? Ты прижимал его к стене, или он прижимал тебя? Брал ли ты его в рот? Он вставал перед тобой на колени? Как он выглядел, вот так, на коленях, с этими глазами, огромными, охуительными глазами, которые смотрели на тебя снизу вверх, и этими губами, теми, что созданы могли быть только для греха, обхватывающими тебя? Ты трахал его? Он умолял об этом? Какой он на ощупь? Как он звучит, когда кончает? Стонет?

Икер силой заставил себя остановить этот поток мыслей. Это безумие, это извращение. Он должен перестать думать о Серхио подобным образом, должен перестать размышлять, каков он со всеми теми мужчинами, о которых Икер никогда не знал. Прекрати, сказал он себе. Прекрати представлять его голым. Прекрати воображать, как это было бы, он на спине, с разведенными ногами, и его тело, то тело, которое Икер видел столько раз, что может вызвать его перед глазами даже не пытаясь, просто распростертое на... _Да_ , сказал голос Воображаемого Гути в его голове. _Вот это самые что ни на есть не-гейские мысли. Да ты просто воплощение гетеросексуальности. Эталон для всех нас_. Заткнись, подумал Икер. Я не сошел с ума. Не собираюсь вести беседы с Гути, который даже не настоящий.

"А ты что, Икер?" вдруг спросил Златан, прерывая все более дискомфортное забытье Икера. "Что ты думаешь обо всех этих стычках Рамоса с нападающими Атлетико? Это тебя не беспокоит? Или агрессия - это как раз то, что тебе нравится в защитниках?"

Икер сверкнул глазами. Этот швед просто невероятен. Как он может сидеть тут, улыбаясь своей акульей улыбкой, и отпускать комментарии настолько опасные, что рано или поздно Кондогбиа или Кавани уловят их двойной смысл? Чего же он надеется достичь? Он что, успокоится, только если один из них, Икер или Серхио, наконец сорвется и ударит его? Златан был бы доволен, подумал Икер. Он наслаждался вниманием. Спорами. Интригами. Как вообще Пике подпустил его к себе? Икер мысленно сделал заметку поговорить с Хави при следующей встрече о жизненном выборе молодого защитника. Принятые им решения были безусловно подозрительны.

Икер не собирался доставлять удовольствие Златану, показывая, что хоть как-то задет. Он не позволит проявиться своему гневу. Холодно улыбаясь, Икер вытянул руку и положил ее на спинку стула Серхио. "У меня нет претензий к Серхио," сказал он.

Златан поднял бровь. "Да неужели?" прожурчал он.

Кондогбиа рассмеялся. "Да брось, Касильяс, мы все слышали, как ты кричал на него." Он понизил голос, имитируя интонации Икера: " _Уходи оттуда, малыш, вернись обратно, ты, блядь, не на позиции, хватит, блядь, позволять им выманивать тебя, малыш!_ "

"Я _не так_ говорю," заявил Икер с негодованием, моментально забыв, что собирался воплощать собой спокойствие и хладнокровие.

Серхио засмеялся с облегчением, что центр разговора, кажется, сместился с инсинуаций и намеков. "Немного похоже," сказал он.

"Ну, если бы ты только меня слушал," проворчал Икер добродушно, начиная снова расслабляться.

"То есть, он тебя вполне удовлетворяет," заметил Златан, явно не способный просто оставить это дело. Икер встретил его насмешливый взгляд. Едва уловимо, но сознательно, чтобы Златан, сидевший прямо напротив, мог видеть, он уронил руку со спинки кресла и опустил ее на твердое бедро Серхио. "Весьма, " сказал он мягко, позволяя своим пальцам легонько погладить напряженные мышцы.

Серхио сидел очень тихо и спокойно, задержав дыхание, пока рука его капитана гладила его по бедру. Он не смел шевельнуться, не смел произнести ни слова, иначе он себя выдаст. Иначе Икер узнает, что его прикосновение, эта нежная ласка, вызванная лишь стремлением доказать что-то Златану, заставляла все у него внутри каким-то образом одновременно таять и гореть. Иначе кто-нибудь - кто угодно - заметит и поймет все неправильно, или, наоборот, увидит то, что Икер, казалось, хотел продемонстрировать.

Внезапно он ощутил знакомый прилив гнева. Это было нечестно. Он этого не заслужил. Златана, который дразнит и насмехается над ним, старается вывести его из себя, пытаясь разозлить Икера только потому, что неправильно понял их отношения и решил, что Серхио из-за них отказал ему. Фалькао, который улыбается и почти флиртует, с его завуалированными предположениями насчет Косты. И Икера. Икера, которого он уважал, которым восхищался, которому доверял. Икера, которого подросток-Серхио поставил на пьедестал и который каким-то образом, несмотря на прошедшие годы и пришедшую со временем близость, умудрился ни разу с него не сойти; Икера, идола, который, в глазах Серхио, никогда не оказывался на глиняных ногах. Икера, святого, чьи слова похвалы и признания были единственными благословениями, которых Серхио всегда по-настоящему жаждал. Икера, чьи пальцы проходились вниз и вверх по бедру Серхио, а он улыбался Златану так, словно он что-то выиграл. Словно Серхио был призом в некоем соревновании, о котором и не подозревал. Икера, который обращался с ним как с пешкой, игрушкой. Насмехаясь над каждой отчаянной фантазией, которые у Серхио когда-либо о нем были, с каждым небрежным прикосновением руки.

_Икер не имел права._ Серхио не игрушка, чтобы передавать его туда-сюда, не поле боя, на котором Златан и Икер могут вести свой странный поединок, в который неизвестно как оказались втянуты. Может, Серхио и не был с ним полностью честен, может он должен был признаться ему много лет назад, что иногда встречается с и мужчинами, и с женщинами, но он думал, что поступает правильно, что делает то, что Икер хочет. Избавляя его от встречи с тем, с чем он предпочел бы не встречаться. Все, чего Серхио хотел, это чтобы Икер оставался счастливым. Чтобы ему было удобно. Чтобы он остался в его жизни. Он не мог рисковать потерять его дружбу, не вынес бы его холод и отстраненность, ради тех драгоценных моментов близости, что исчезнут навсегда.

И теперь Икер доказывал ему, что может быть еще хуже, чем Серхио когда-либо мог вообразить. Издеваясь над ним. Дразня его этой смехотворной подделкой того самого, чего Серхио хотел столько лет.

Серхио не мог этого вынести. Если он просидит здесь еще хоть немного, пока Икер дразнит его этой бессмысленной лаской, на которую его глупое тело по какой-то идиотской причине отвечало так, будто она настоящая и правда что-то значит, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, и Златан продолжал свои намеки и двусмысленности, - то точно взорвется, Серхио был уверен в этом, и либо ударит Златана, либо поцелует Икера. Или и то и другое. И клуб очень вряд ли хотел, чтобы именно такие заголовки разлетелись по всем международным СМИ.

Он оттолкнул руку Икера. "Извините," пробормотал он, вставая, и направился к двери как можно быстрее, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, не замечая, что Икер зовет его, что Златан провожает его торжествующим взглядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В 2011—2013 Радамель Фалькао играл за Атлетико Мадрид, который в финале Кубка Испании 17 мая 2013 г. обыграл Реал 1:2. После окончания сезона ушел в Монако.  
> ** Висенте Кальдерон - домашний стадион Атлетико (тогда)


	8. Chapter 8

Икер встревоженно смотрел, как Серхио уходит. Что он сделал не так? Серхио был явно недоволен. Не то чтобы Икер мог его винить. Златан был совершенно невыносим весь ужин, с его ухмылками, намеками и насмешливыми глазами. И этот вкрадчивый хер Фалькао, с понимающими улыбочками и многозначительными взглядами и чересчур большим ртом, ртом, который почти наверняка целовал Серхио, ртом, который, быть может, прижимался к полным губам Серхио и скользил по его смуглой груди и вдоль его гладких, крепких бедер и боже... боже, Икер едва сдержался. Я могу убить тебя, думал он, украдкой оглядываясь на Фалькао, который заканчивал со своей едой и слушал, как Кондогбиа рассказывает какую-то историю. Я могу разорвать тебя на части. Я хочу. Хочу сделать тебе больно, потому что он выбрал тебя. Он хотел тебя. Что это было, задумался Икер, что именно Серхио нашел в Фалькао? Что привлекло его? Длинные, темные волосы?* Глубокие карие глаза? Было ли это его сильное, мощное тело, так непохожее на тело Серхио? Тянуло ли Серхио к этой мощи, этой силе? К этим губам, созданным для поцелуев? Почему ты?, хотел спросить Икер. Что, блядь, в тебе такого, почему ты думаешь, что достоин его?

Златан намекал и на других. Агуэро. Коста. Торрес. Пытался ли он просто спровоцировать Икера, или и правда что-то знал? Знал ли он вообще о Фалькао? Возможно. Может, Серхио не был так уж осторожен, или те, с кем он трахался, не были. Хотя Икер все равно не верил в Косту и Агуэро. Торрес. В Торреса он мог поверить. Он представил себе его, юного, с таким подтянутым телом и длинными конечностями, смеющимися глазами, прелестными губами. Веснушками повсюду. Как он смотрел на Серхио, как он закидывал на него руку, как целовал его лицо, клал голову на плечо Серхио. Его собственнические объятия. О да. В Торреса он мог поверить.

Он чувствовал, как уже знакомым образом поднимается желчь, тошнота накрывала его каждый раз, как он думал о Серхио с другими. С Торресом. С Фалькао. Вот этим самым человеком, сидящим здесь, спокойно жующим свой стейк и приветливо болтающим с Кондогбиа и Кавани.

И Златан. Златан, который наблюдал за Икером с удовлетворенной усмешкой на лице, лице, которое, казалось, вечно искажено сарказмом. Икер на мгновение позволил себе представить, как он аккуратно кладет нож и вилку, тихо отодвигает стул, спокойно идет вокруг стола к Златану и бьет его прямо в лицо. Это бы стоило того, подумал он, шокированные лица коллег, ярость клуба, ужас спонсоров, яростные вопли таблоидов. Никто бы не сказал, что Златан не заслужил. Серхио, возможно, даже будет счастлив. Горд. Он мог поклясться, что до сих пор чувствует мучительное тепло бедра Серхио на кончиках пальцев, слабое, но волнующее воспоминание о горячей, твердой плоти Серхио под ладонью. Он намеревался положить руку на бедро Серхио просто чтобы доказать, заявить о своих правах. Златан думал, что Серхио был его... любовником, бойфрендом, кем-то - в любом случае, Икер больше не собирался его разубеждать. Пусть так и думает. Икер хотел, чтобы он так думал. Икер хотел, чтобы Златан поверил, что Серхио отшил его, потому что был с Икером. Потому что это Икера он хотел. Икера он желал. Пусть Златан поверит, пусть Икер притворится, что это его поцелуев Серхио жаждал, его член Серхио хотел впустить в себя, чтобы он двигался внутри. Рук Икера, чтобы они скользили по всему его телу, чтобы удерживали его. Губ Икера, окутывающих его влажным теплом.

_Но почему он хотел, чтобы в это поверили?_ Почему он был готов позволить Златану, Фалькао - черт, да всем и каждому здесь - думать, что Серхио был с ним? Он действительно был готов к тому, чтобы окружающие ставили под сомнение его ориентацию, его отношения, и все для того, чтобы они держались подальше от его партнера по команде? Икеру с трудом верилось, что он пошел на такой риск, понять бы еще, почему. Почему это так важно.

Где же Серхио? Икер надеялся, что он просто вышел в туалет, или глотнуть свежего воздуха. Однако не было никаких признаков его возвращения. Он выглядел отчаянно несчастным, подумал Икер. Тихим, бледным и грустным. Словно вовсе не Серхио, не его улыбчивый, счастливый, сердечный друг.

Это был Икер? Это он что-то натворил? Икер думал, что в конечном счете он все сделал неплохо. Он не сошел с катушек окончательно, когда Серхио рассказал ему о Фалькао. Он улыбался и был вежлив. Он ел свою еду и вел светские беседы, и проявил поразительную сдержанность, обуздав свое стремление проткнуть салатной вилкой руку Фалькао. Он высидел шквал инсинуаций Златана и ни разу не поддался искушению познакомить эту самодовольную шведскую рожу со своим кулаком. Он продемонстрировал значительное терпение и впечатляющую эмоциональную стойкость перед лицом настойчивых провокаций, думал он. Он полагал, что Серхио будет ему благодарен. Или хотя бы осознает, как Икеру было тяжело высидеть этот ужин, все это время, мучаясь от коварных намеков Златана и кокетливых взглядов Фалькао. Но, может быть, Серхио и вовсе ничего не заметил. Может, Серхио, который, должно быть, так же мучился, как и Икер, от насмешек Златана, думал, что Икер сидел там, испытывая отвращение, разочарование, думая, что это с Серхио что-то не так. Что Серхио не тот, кем он его считал. Что он подвел Икера.

Господи, конечно же Серихо понимал, что Икер никогда так не подумает. Понимал же, что не мог подвести Икера, не мог разочаровать его? Внезапно что-то словно толкнуло Икера изнутри, он понял, что на самом деле так и не сказал этого Серхио. Не сказал, что ему плевать, что Серхио нравятся мужчины. Ну, то есть не совсем. Но не... не потому, что его от этого тошнило. Не потому, что ему противно. Не потому, что осуждал Серхио. Если он заставил Серхио чувствовать себя виноватым, хоть на мгновение, он никогда себе этого не простит.

Он оглянулся на дверь за своей спиной, в надежде, что увидит, как возвращается Серхио.

"Просто не можешь удержать своего защитника, а, Касильяс?" ухмыльнулся Златан. "Не слушает он твоих инструкций, похоже. Может, тебе стоит быть с ним пожестче."

Прежде чем Икер успел ответить, заговорил Фалькао. "Я найду его," сказал он любезно. "Мне все равно надо выйти на минутку, позвонить." Он помахал своим мобильником в доказательство.

Глаза Икера сузились. Фалькао отправится на поиски Серхио. Серхио, вероятно, расстроен, может, в гневе. Фалькао предлагает утешающее объятие, затем его руки начинают блуждать, утешающие прикосновения превращаются в обольстительные ласки, его губы на шее Серхио, сказанное шепотом предложение найти комнату, Серхио, убежденный, что Икер его ненавидит, объект насмешек для Златана, слишком охотно позволит Фалькао отвлечь его от страданий. Икер прямо-таки видел, как это происходит, так легко. Почему бы и нет? Фалькао явно был во вкусе Серхио. Серхио явно тянуло к нему. Икер встал. "Нет, спасибо," сказал он твердо. "Думаю, мне пора."

\----------------------------------

Серхио не очень понимал, куда собирается идти, когда выходил из банкетного зала. Ему просто нужно было остаться одному на несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, восстановить контроль. Сидя там под взглядом насмешливых глаз Златана, пока рука Икера гладила его вверх и вниз по бедру, он едва мог дышать, словно эмоции душили его, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Он не мог думать, пока Икер прикасался к нему вот так, не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме бессильного желания - и ярости, которую никогда не смог бы выразить Икеру.

Он так и не перестал любить его. Теперь он это ясно видел. Он обманывал сам себя, полагая, что чувства, которые он испытывал к Икеру, прошли, что всепоглощающая смесь желания и привязанности, которая когда-то грозила перерасти в любовь, сменилась глубокой преданностью и искренней дружбой. Он убедил себя, что не осталось ничего, кроме тепла, уважения и дружеского общения.

Все, что потребовалось - прикосновение руки Икера и этот мимолетный поцелуй в щеку, так мучительно близко к губам - чтобы годы отрицания и притворства разлетелись вдребезги.

Серхио поднес руку к лицу и легонько прикоснулся к месту, которое поцеловал Икер. Так близко к губам. Случайно, без сомнения - как мог Икер знать, что за чувства это пробудит в Серхио. Он никогда и понятия не имел, что Серхио был болезненно, жалобно, до безумия влюблен в него, это было совершенно ясно. И это было, Серхио напомнил себе, единственной причиной, по которой Икер все еще был частью его жизни. Если бы у Икера появилось хоть малейшее подозрение, что Серхио всегда хотел его, всегда мечтал о нем, всегда страстно жаждал его поцелуев, прикосновений - больше никакой дружбы. Никаких больше предматчевых поцелуев в щеку, никаких больше объятий, никаких посиделок рядом в автобусах и самолетах, никаких совместных трапез и походов по магазинам и вечеринок.

Их дружба, всего несколько часов назад такая прочная, такая крепкая, превратилась в руины, которые грозили обрушиться на них. Серхио больше не верил в нее. Он рискнул всем, признавшись Икеру, и все потому, что разозлился. Потому что вышел из себя. Если он теперь потеряет Икера, это будет как раз то, что он заслужил, и винить ему некого, кроме себя. Даже не Златана. Даже если Икер когда-нибудь примет открытие, что Серхио влекло к мужчинам, что он занимался сексом с мужчинами, и даже если он когда-нибудь смирится с информацией, что Серхио занимался сексом с мужчинами. которых Икер знал, с футболистами, с которыми он играл вместе или против них и почти наверняка будет играть в будущем (что было под очень большим вопросом), у него гарантированно накопились вопросы. Вопросы о той ночи, о том давнем поцелуе. И, конечно, Серхио мог солгать, списать все на юношескую влюбленность, или лучше (и более правдоподобно) на пьяную ошибку, которая ничего не значила, хотя вряд ли Икер когда-нибудь об этом забудет. Он никогда теперь не будет относиться к Серхио так, как раньше. Никогда снова не будет чувствовать себя так комфортно, так спокойно.

Никогда не сможет снова ему доверять.

Авантюра, на которую он пошел, рискнув столь драгоценной дружбой, ужасала Серхио.

Господи, почему он не может забыть ощущение от волшебных рук Икера, ласкающих его бедро, почему не может перестать думать о том, что губы Икера были так близко к его губам, так близко, что микроскопического движения хватило бы им, чтобы встретиться? Серхио ненадолго позволил себе пофантазировать, как бы это было, если бы он это сделал, чуть наклонил голову, прижался губами к его губам, поцеловал Икера как следует? Икер, этот почти незнакомый, лихорадочный Икер, запутавшийся в своем странном соревновании со Златаном, позволил бы Серхио сделать это? Поддержал бы его в этом?

Что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что Серхио сегодня с ним? Серхио решительно подавил настойчивый, полный надежды голосок, который предательски предположил, что, может, Икер имел в виду именно то что сказал. Может, Икер хотел Серхио. Может, хотел, чтобы Серхио стал _его_.

Глупые, жалкие, унизительные мысли.

 

"Боже, ты просто жалок," проинформировал его Гути много лет назад, плюхаясь рядом на командном барбекю и сверкая идеально высветленными волосами. "Твои страдания по Икеру, знаешь, уже начинают надоедать."

"Заткнись, я не страдаю," ответил Серхио, толкая его наполовину шутливо.

"О, ты именно это и делаешь, малыш. Ты чахнешь сильнее, чем любая из известных мне девушек. Сидишь тут, смотришь на него, вздыхаешь. Готов поспорить, ты хотел бы разрисовать сердечками его имя в списках команды."

"Ну не настолько же заметно," сорвался Серхио. Потом, немного неуверенно, "Настолько?"

Гути вздохнул. "Нет. Не настолько. Для него, во всяком случае. Может быть, только для меня. Но я могу читать неразделенную любовь как книгу." Он утешительно похлопал Серхио по руке. "Тебе нужно справиться с этим, Серхио."

"Я знаю," прошептал Серхио, стыдясь. "Я стараюсь. Правда стараюсь."

"Старайся сильнее," твердо сказал Гути. "Найди другого, на ком можно зациклиться."

"И это сработает? Пытаться сильнее? Найти кого-то еще?" Серхио сомневался, но как же он хотел верить, надеяться. Гути не сводил пристального взгляда с Рауля, с чем-то совершенно не поддающимся расшифровке в глазах. "Сработает, рано или поздно," сказал он. "Иногда приходится перепробовать много кого-то еще."

 

Серхио выудил свой телефон и проверил сообщения. Смс от Хесуса. " _Ну_?"

Почти на автопилоте он написал ответ. " _Я так и не справился_."

Его телефон немедленно звякнул. " _Еще бы_."

То есть, Хесусу тоже было очевидно. А он был так уверен, так убежден, что все кончено, что все это осталось в прошлом и он смог двинуться дальше. " _Я не могу потерять его дружбу_ ," написал он.

Снова ответ пришел почти мгновенно. " _Не потеряешь. Просто поговори с ним. Он твой друг. Клянусь_."

Кто-то откашлялся у него за спиной.

Он сразу понял, кто это.

Икер.

\----------------------------------

"Ты пропустил десерт," сказал Икер. "Лимонный пирог. Ты любишь лимонный пирог."

"Не сегодня," тихо произнес Серхио.

"Всегда," ответил Икер, в его голосе слышалась улыбка. "Ты никогда не отказывался от лимонного пирога."

Серхио обернулся к нему. Его глаза были грустными, он выглядел бледным и усталым.

Ты сделал это с ним, сказал себе Икер. Из-за тебя он так выглядит.

Икер выходил из зала, едва ли думая, как его внезапный уход воспримут Кавани и Кондогбиа, и ему было плевать, если Златан решит, что это любовная ссора.

Он предположил, что Серхио собирался вернуться и не ушел бы далеко, и ему потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы прикинуть, подумать, куда Серхио скорее всего пошел, и найти его здесь, в просторном, пустом бальном зале отеля, прислонившимся к декоративной греческой колонне.

Что-то в том, как он выглядел, стоя там, облитый лунным светом, заставило Икера представить его распростертым на постели, в темной комнате отеля, какой-то мужчина склонился над ним, кто-то чужой водит руками по телу Серхио, вызывая мурашки возбуждения. Другие мужчины делали это, думал он. Фалькао, и кто знает сколько еще. Он потряс головой, как будто так он мог выбросить эту идею из своей предательской головы.

"Серхио," позвал он тихо, нерешительно.

"Что, Икер?" устало спросил Серхио. "Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я вернулся и ел лимонный пирог и улыбался и _был милым_ со Златаном, и с Кавани, и с Кондогбиа, и с Радамелем?"

" _Радамель_?" иронически фыркнул Икер. "Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты был _милым_ с Радамелем."

Его тон взбесил Серхио, вернул на грань истерики, к нему тут же вернулось возмущение - внезапными собственническими замашками Икера, его словами, подразумевающими ревность, действиями, намекающими на более глубокие эмоции, но Серхио знал, что на самом деле это просто гнев, злость на то, что он чего-то не знал о Серхио, что Серхио скрывал от него правду; и еще отвращение к тому, что именно это было.

"Я могу быть _милым_ с кем захочу, Икер!" прошипел Серхио, едва владея собой от гнева, обиды и боли. "Могу быть _милым_ с Фалькао, могу быть _милым_ со Златаном."

Икер в ярости шагнул вперед. "Да неужели? Я думал, ты уже бывал _милым_ с Фалькао. Скажи мне, не из-за этого ли мы проиграли Кубок Короля? Ты был слишком занят мыслями от том, как будешь _миловаться_ с ним? Отвлекся, думая о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы он сделал с тобой?"

Серхио в шоке уставился на него. На какое-то мгновение он был слишком ошеломлен, слишком оскорблен, чтобы отреагировать сразу.  
"Пошел нахуй, Икер," выплюнул он наконец. "Пошел. Нахуй."

Икер пожалел о своих словах в ту же секунду, как они слетели с губ, и все, чего он хотел теперь, это броситься на Серхио и умолять о прощении. Он знал, что это неправда. "Серхио," сказал он хрипло. "Прости."

Серхио отвернулся, воинственность покинула его. "Просто оставь меня в покое, Икер," сказал он. 

Икер думал об этом. Он думал о том, чтобы уйти сейчас, ничего не решив, вернуться к еде, вежливым светским разговорам, потом попить кофе с большими шишками из УЕФА, а еще позже выпить пива с Буффоном или Джеррардом, оставив Серхио одиноким, злым и обиженным, и может позже Серхио пошел бы искать Златана или Фалькао или кого-то еще, о ком Икер даже не знает, чтобы отвлечься от своего эгоистичного, жестокого капитана. Он не мог так. Он должен все исправить. Ему нужно, чтобы Серхио знал, что все запуталось, все пошло не так, но одно всегда будет ясно: Серхио не тот, кого он готов потерять. Он не позволит этому случиться.

Икер шагнул вперед и решительно положил ладонь на предплечье Серхио. Он придвинулся еще ближе, пока его грудь не прижалась к спине Серхио. Легонько погладил его руку. " _Nene_ ," прошептал он тихо. "Прости меня. Я не это имел в виду."

"Но сказал," выдохнул Серхио, ему стало тяжелее дышать, ощущение прижавшегося к нему Икера - восхитительное мучение, которым он не смел наслаждаться. 

"Я знаю," сказал Икер, гладя его руку более умышленно, голосом тихим, почти соблазняющим. "Но я не хотел."

"Тогда почему сказал?" пробормотал Серхио, постепенно успокаиваясь мягкостью в голосе Икера, умиротворяющей лаской его ладони, прочной опорой, плотно прижимавшейся к его спине.

Икер вдохнул знакомый запах Серхио, тот же самый цитрусово-пряный аромат молодого человека, смешанный с парфюмом, на этот раз более дорогим, чем тогда, когда они оба были моложе и гораздо глупее, или, может быть, недостаточно глупыми. Икер, во всяком случае, был недостаточно глуп, чтобы забыть о последствиях и позволить себе то. что хочется. Что ж, теперь он старше.

Может быть, потому, что его одолевали воспоминания и ощущения, может быть, потому, что его соблазнила честность изгибов тела Серхио, когда оно оперлось о него, его запах, ощущение его. Может, он просто устал. "Это сводит меня с ума," признался он. "Мысли о тебе с ним. Мысли о тебе со Златаном. С кем угодно, на самом деле. Со сколькими ты вообще был, знаю ли я их, выходил ли я с ними на поле. _Блядь_ , Серхио. Я хочу убить их всех."

"Прости," прошептал Серхио почти рефлекторно.

"Не извиняйся," сказал Икер. "Это все я. Моя проблема. Ты не сделал ничего плохого."

"Икер," выдохнул Серхио, и в первый раз Икер почувствовал, какой тот мягкий и податливый рядом с ним, как он тяжело дышит, как его сердце колотится в груди, и вдруг он понял. "Ты не хотел никого из них, так ведь?" сказал он, сам почти изумленный своей уверенностью. "Это не Фалькао ты хотел. Или Златана." Он прижался еще ближе к Серхио. "Ты хотел этого." Серхио содрогнулся. "Икер," снова прошептал он, в знак протеста или утверждения, Икер не уловил.

Икер был уверен в этом более чем в чём-либо еще, что находилось за пределами поля. Это было как стоять в воротах в середине серии пенальти, наблюдая, как игрок подходит к мячу, и ты просто знаешь, просто _знаешь_ , что удар пойдет вправо, и берешь его. Глубинная реакция, инстинкт, тысяча неуловимых голосов образуют единый хор в голове и говорят, что он прав, это правда, именно так все и должно быть. И это не только тот момент - этот драгоценный, первозданный момент кристальной уверенности прежде чем он бросает свое тело вправо и вытягивается и отбивает мяч - это и последующий восторг, та идеальная, чистая квинтэссенция убежденности и облегчения, прилив эндорфинов, когда мяч уходит и толпа ревет и партнеры по команде лупят его восторженно по спине. Прижатый к спине своего защитника в тускло освещенном бальном зале отеля в Женеве, чувствуя, как этот молодой человек дрожит от его слов, от его близости, Икер знал, что каждое сказанное им слово - правда, что он был тем, чего хотел Серхио, и ему хотелось смеяться, смеяться от облегчения, потому что он понял, что ни один из тех мужчин не мог дать Серхио то, что он хотел. "Да," шептал Икер, "Это то, что ты хотел. Я знаю, Фалькао не мог дать этого тебе. Не мог угодить тебе. Златан не смог бы сделать тебя счастливым. А Торрес? Фернандо не то, что тебе надо, верно? Я _знаю_ тебя. Знаю, что тебе нужно. "

Он скользнул одной рукой по боку Серхио, и слегка, нежно надавил, так что Серхио почти упал на него, спиной на его грудь. Икер уложил подбородок ему на плечо, наслаждаясь зрелищем, как Серхио сглатывает. Он быстро высунул язык и слегка лизнул его шею. Серхио задрожал. Икер скользнул рукой в его карман и улыбнулся про себя, когда обнаружил там две карты. Он забрал одну. "Иди наверх," шепнул он. "В свой номер. Жди меня." У Серхио перехватило дыхание. "Икер..." пробормотал он, смущенный, не понимая, что Икер имеет в виду, зная, что это никак не может быть то, что ему послышалось. "Шш." Икер поднял руку и нежно провел пальцем по горлу Серхио. "Ты хочешь этого, правда?" спросил он. Серхио кивнул, почти незаметно. "Скажи да," предложил Икер. "Да," выдохнул Серхио. Икер улыбнулся. "Хорошо," прошептал он, целуя Серхио в шею. "Иди. Сейчас."

Он нежно подтолкнул Серхио вперед, и тот слегка запнулся. Он повернулся посмотреть на Икера и его глаза были огромными и неуверенными. Он был словно не в себе, даже слегка испуган, но Икер мог читать Серхио как книгу и знал, что не было никаких реальных колебаний или сопротивления. Он ободряюще кивнул ему, Серхио повернулся и ушел.

Икер оперся спиной о дурацкую греческую колонну и вздохнул. Он был изумлен, как спокойно он себя чувствовал, даже не смотря на то, что как минимум половина его была в шоке, недоумевая, какого черта он делает. Ты практически женат, бранил он себя. У тебя ребенок скоро будет. О чем ты, черт возьми, думаешь? Ты же никогда ничего такого не делал, в жизни никогда никому не изменял. Ты даже не _гей_. Проблема была в другой его части, той части, что не желала слушать голос разума, не хотела думать о подругах и детях и обо всех правилах, которых он раньше никогда не нарушал, и даже не задумывалась о таких вещах, как гей или натурал. Темная , тайная часть Икера, которая с рычанием ворвалась в его жизнь, когда Серхио сказал ему, что были мужчины, много мужчин, и Икеру внезапно вспомнился тот давний поцелуй. Та часть Икера помнила горячую кожу, и твердые бедра, и крепкий стояк, что терся об него, и лихорадочные поцелуи, и плевать было - гей, натурал, подруги, младенцы - просто _хочется_.

Икер даже не был уверен, правда ли он хотел Серхио, или просто хотел, чтобы Серхио не хотел никого другого, но в любом случае результат выходил один и тот же: ему нужно получить Серхио, нужно заявить свои права на Серхио, нужно сделать Серхио _своим_. В последние пару лет, когда самые основы его мира сдвинулись под ним, и он остался один, потерянный, испуганный, Серхио был скалой, скрепляющей его с реальностью, напоминая ему, кто он и все что он сделал. Серхио никогда не переставал в него верить, никогда не сомневался в том, что он снова отвоюет свое место. Серхио сохранял эту веру даже тогда, когда сам Икер чувствовал, что его вера колеблется. Несмотря на это, когда Икер выходил из бального зала, крепко сжимая в пальцах ключ-карту, он знал, что это просто отговорка. 

Дело было не в благодарности или необходимости найти другой способ привязать Серхио к себе. Дело было в желании. В вожделении. Дело было в Серхио, что там, наверху, ждет Икера. Хочет Икера. Нуждается в Икере. Так же сильно, как Икер нуждается в нем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Фалькао тогда выглядел так](https://media.metrolatam.com/2018/08/20/falcao-cc9f7d7bc6601ee9577183d1310373a2-1200x800.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

Серхио добрался до своей комнаты, с трудом осознавая, как. Он едва заметил Ройса, махавшего ему от входа в зал, или Мануэля Нойера, воззрившегося на него возмущенно и уже открывшего рот, чтобы позвать.

В номере он снял пиджак, бросил его на кресло. Ограбил мини-бар на бутылку воды и выпил стакан одним глотком, задумавшись, может стоило сделать джин-тоник, чтобы успокоить нервы. Комната казалась маленькой и угнетающей, слишком замкнутой, слишком тесной, чтобы вместить и его и Икера. Ему стало жарко. Он ослабил галстук и расстегнул первые три пуговицы рубашки.

В номере все равно было слишком тепло. Он выпил еще стакан воды.

Руки тряслись.

Он сел на кровать.

" _Ты хотел **этого**_ ," сказал Икер, менее получаса назад, прижимаясь к Серхио всем телом, удерживая Серхио на месте одной рукой, ведя другой вдоль его предплечья, рассыпая искры наслаждения. "Ты хотел этого," сказал он, и в его голосе не было отвращения, не было злости, отвержения, возмущения. "Ты хотел этого," сказал он, словно восторгаясь пониманием, словно это откровение изумило его до глубины души. Серхио был изумлен не меньше, прикосновения рук Икера успокаивали, вводили в приятное оцепенение, переполненное теплом от ощущения тела Икера, такого плотного и прижатого к нему. "Ты хотел этого," сказал Икер, и Серхио не мог ничего ответить, хотя ему хотелось кричать, что конечно он этого хотел, как Икер этого не видел, Серхио никогда не хотел ничего так сильно и так долго, как Икер мог этого не замечать? Но губы отказывались повиноваться, не получалось выговорить никакого другого слова, кроме только "Икер", и каждое повторение шепотом этого святого имени звучало как признание более глубокое, чем любой крик безответного желания.

"Я знаю, что тебе нужно," сказал Икер, и его пальцы гладили шею Серхио, его язык лизнул горячую кожу на его горле, он прижался к Серхио так тесно, и затем - "Иди наверх. В свой номер. Жди меня. Ты хочешь этого, правда?" Конечно, он хотел, конечно, да, он повиновался, ошеломленный вожделением и смущенный, но сейчас, здесь, один в номере, ожидая ( _жди меня_ ), он ждал, пока Икер придет, ждал чего угодно, что Икер хотел сделать ( _я знаю, что тебе нужно_ ), и все казалось... нереальным.

Икер - Икер, которого Серхио знал, знал много лет, с которым тренировался, вместе ел, делил комнату, сидел рядом в самолетах, автобусах и поездах - тот Икер никогда не попросил бы Серхио ждать его в номере, не так. Жди в номере, пока я приду и накричу на тебя о твоей вопиющей дурости на поле, да. Жди в номере, чтобы я мог придти и рассказать, кто меня бесит прямо сейчас - сколько угодно. Жди, чтобы я мог признаться, что больше не чувствую себя достаточно хорошим, что беспокоюсь, что просто привык к тому, что оно просто есть, то, что делает голкипера великим, и теперь я где-то это потерял, не могу вспомнить где, и не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь найти, и будет ли все как прежде, если смогу - да. Гораздо чаще, чем Серхио нравилось. Гораздо больше, особенно в последнее время, чем Серхио мог вынести. Но никогда, за все эти годы - жди в номере, чтобы я мог придти и дать тебе именно то, что тебе нужно.

Серхио вздрогнул. Что тебе нужно. Он поверил, когда Икер сказал это - конечно, Икер бы знал. Икер знал его. Икер понимал. Но не было ли это больше похоже на то, что Икер внезапно решил, после многих лет абсолютной гетеросексуальности - боже, Серхио мог бы засвидетельствовать это в суде, действительно, _действительно_ явной гетеросексуальности - что то, чего он хочет сейчас, это... Серхио? Это не могло быть правдой. Серхио, должно быть, понял его неправильно.

И все же... то, как Икер прикасался к нему. Все, что он сказал. Как целовал его в шею. В этом же не было никакой двусмысленности, не было места для путаницы?

Нет. Серхио был уверен, что истолковал все верно. Он сидел здесь, на кровати, руки все еще дрожали, в ожидании Икера, своего капитана, своего одноклубника, человека, по которому он томился с тех пор как был слишком молод и слишком жалок и слишком, слишком ослеплен, чтобы понять, в какого заложника прихотей Икера он превратил себя сам. "Просто пусть у меня это будет," шептал он, отчаянную тихую молитву, любому святому, который бы сжалился над ним прямо сейчас. "Только это, только один раз, и этого будет достаточно."

Дверь открылась и Серхио поднял взгляд. Икер вошел быстро, словно боялся в любой момент передумать, вошел и решительно закрыл за собой дверь. Он стоял там, у двери, выглядел бледнее обычного, глаза темные, тяжело дыша, и смотрел на Серхио так, как будто никогда его раньше не видел. Словно он едва знал его, но, боже, хотел. И Серхио понял, что его молитва услышана.

Может, это и не лучшая идея, думал Серхио, может, это ужасная ошибка, но он понимал, что все равно ее совершит, потому что это Икер, человек, которого он боготворил с восемнадцати лет, и он не знал, как сказать ему нет, и не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

\------------------------------------

Икер ждал десять, может пятнадцать минут после ухода Серхио. Он пошел в бар и заказал стопку текилы, и выпил ее залпом. Не для храбрости, сказал он себе. Я знаю, что делаю. Ему не надо было успокаивать нервы алкоголем. Но... ладно, не повредит.

Он был уже на пути к лифту, когда вспомнил, что раньше, в роскошной туалетной комнате отеля, он видел торговый автомат. Благоразумного типа. Как раз того, что ему сейчас нужно, понял он. Направившись в туалет, остановившись перед элегантным черно-золотым ящиком на стене, с изящно выписанной рекламой презервативов (ребристых и ароматизированных, всех размеров), лубрикантов (чтобы продлить наслаждение) и даже чего-то, что выглядело как одноразовый вибратор, Икер таращился на автомат несколько долгих минут, спрашивая себя, правда ли он собирается это сделать, думая, что если он засунет монеты в эту машину, это будет равносильно окончательному признанию. В том... чем бы это ни было. Он скормил автомату монету в два евро, потом еще одну, и еще и еще, и наконец выбрал пачку из трех рельефных и смазанных презервативов и два маленьких тюбика лубриканта. Он быстро спрятал их в карман, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь (боже, может и Златан) войдет и застанет его стоящего здесь, бледного от волнения, покупающего презервативы и смазку в торговом автомате отеля. Он не думал, что смог бы пережить такой позор.

Он покинул уборную и решительно направился к лифту.

Ему удалось добраться до лифта, не встретив никого, кто мог бы его остановить, вовлечь в разговор, спросить, куда он идет, когда ужин только закончился. Он вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку этажа, где были их номера.

Когда двери закрывались, телефон Икера зазвонил.

Он мгновенно узнал мелодию - ту, которую использовал для одного и только одного человека. Блядь.

Он не мог говорить с ней сейчас.

Он вытащил телефон из кармана и уставился на экран, на котором светилось ее милое лицо, улыбаясь ему, а телефон звонил и звонил. Не было ничего срочного, он знал - она всегда звонила примерно в это время по вечерам, когда они были в разлуке. Он мог ясно представить ее сейчас, уже дома после работы, пахнущую чистотой и свежестью после обычно долгого, горячего вечернего душа. Звонит ему, чтобы коротко поболтать перед выходом, отправляясь поужинать с друзьями или на какое-нибудь мероприятие, о котором Икер должен бы знать, но как обычно не помнил.

Он не мог ответить. Если бы он заговорил с ней, услышал ее голос - он знал, что не смог бы пройти через это.

Он любил ее. Но ему это нужно. Он должен знать. Он не мог просто уйти сейчас, оставив Серхио ждать в одиночестве, отвергнутого и оскорбленного. Ему это было нужно. Нужен Серхио.  
Он колебался всего лишь мгновение, прежде чем решиться. Он дождался, пока телефон перестал звонить, и выключил его.

Он вышел из лифта и поспешил к номеру Серхио. Не позволяя себе даже задуматься, такая ли уж хорошая эта идея собирается ли он и правда это сделать, стать таким человеком, мужчиной, который выключает телефон, игнорируя женщину, которую любит, чтобы сделать... чего бы он там не собирался сделать сейчас за этой дверью, с Серхио.

Он глубоко вдохнул и сунул ключ-карту в щель. И открыл дверь.

Когда Икер вошел в номер, Серхио сидел на кровати. Он снял пиджак и галстук, и и первые несколько пуговиц на рубашке были расстегнуты. Он поднял голову, когда Икер вошел, и встретил его взгляд огромными, широко распахнутыми глазами, полными тревоги. Все его тело выражало нервное опасение, словно он не знал, чего ждать, удара или поцелуя, и старался на всякий случай быть готовым к любому варианту. Икер пристально смотрел на него. На какой-то момент он задумался, сколько раз Серхио вот так ждал в безымянных номерах отелей, ждал мужчин, чьи имена неизвестны, но Икер мог их знать, мужчин, которые раздевали Серхио, мужчин, которые прикасались к нему, мужчин, которые сосали и кусали и целовали и трахали. Он с силой прогнал эту мысль, стараясь подавить гнев.

Икер сглотнул. Его словно внезапно ударило: все это реально. То, что он собирается сделать, реально, это сейчас произойдет. Серхио сидел здесь и ждал его, нервничал, возможно даже боялся, потому что Икер велел ему, потому что Икер признался, что мысль о Серхио с другими мужчинами измучила его так, что он даже не мог этого выразить, потому что Икер сказал ему, что знает, чего Серхио хочет. В чем нуждается.

"Иди сюда," произнес он, и это была не просьба - приказ, которому Серхио должен был подчиниться, и он так и сделал, как всегда. Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к Икеру. Вблизи Икер мог ясно видеть трепет в его глазах, и это только раздразнило его гнев. Почему Серхио так нервничает, когда это всего лишь он, всего лишь Икер? Он протянул руку и положил ладонь на пылающую щеку Серхио, с удовольствием отметив, как Серхио неосознанно льнет к прикосновению. Слегка поглаживая теплую кожу, он провел пальцами по полным губам Серхио, задержав там большой палец. Серхио встретился с ним глазами, и что бы он там не увидел, это помогло ему решиться, потому что он приоткрыл рот и впустил в него большой палец Икера, посасывая, облизывая и дразня. Гнев потихоньку отступал с каждой мучительной лаской языка Серхио, каждое легчайшее прикосновение посылало изумительную восторженную дрожь сквозь все тело Икера; широко раскрытые глаза Серхио пристально смотрели на Икера с торжественностью, которая при других обстоятельствах заставила бы Икера расхохотаться, но сейчас казалась совершенно правильной, как будто простое действие - взять палец Икера в рот - требовало полного внимания, почти молитвенной сосредоточенности. Икер скормил ему еще один палец, почти удивленный тем, как на него это действует, то, что другой мужчина - нет, не другой мужчина, Серхио - делает с ним такое, действительно его заводило. Не позволяя себе переосмыслить это осознание, Икер подвел Серхио к кровати за его спиной и толкнул на нее. Серхио упал назад и мгновение, полулежа на кровати, смотрел на Икера из-под отяжелевших век так, что Икер почувствовал опасный укол возбуждения, вожделение усиливалось с каждой секундой.

Он стряхнул с плеч пиджак и отбросил в сторону кресла, не заботясь, куда он упадет. Не прерывая зрительного контакта ни на секунду, он начал расстегивать пряжку ремня, но Серхио сел на кровати и склонился к нему, отталкивая руки Икера, чтобы сделать это самому. Медленно и тщательно он вытащил ремень Икера и расстегнул его брюки, движениями нежными, но уверенными. Он снова взглянул снизу вверх на Икера, словно опять искал что-то и очевидно нашел, потому что прижался лицом к паху Икера и глубоко вдохнул, потерся щекой о его твердый член и затем лизнул влажное пятно на черных боксерах, обхватив его губами через тонкую ткань. "Боже," простонал Икер, и Серхио мягко опустил его боксеры, освобождая член, плотный и упругий и блестящий на кончике. Он мгновение полюбовался зрелищем, восхищаясь тем фактом, что это вообще происходит, что он правда это делает, и затем обхватил основание рукой и взял Икера в рот. Резкий вдох был определенно довольным.

Икер едва мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Рот Серхио был горячим и влажным и, матерь божья, просто идеальным, и это не должно было быть сюрпризом, потому что рот Серхио был создан как раз для этого, эти мягкие, нежные губы, растянутые вокруг члена Икера, эти его полуприкрытые глаза, глядящие на него с такой серьезностью, благоговение почти религиозное, словно это не просто секс, но акт божественной милости. Икер запутался пальцами в волосах Серхио, притянул его вперед и застонал, когда Серхио взял его глубже, так глубоко, что Икеру стало почти страшно от мысли, что возможно он причиняет ему боль, конечно он так не может, никто никогда не брал его так глубоко, но Серхио это делал, Серхио просто взял его, и Икер был поражен тем, как Серхио смотрел на него снизу вверх, как его полный вожделения взгляд встречал взгляд Икера без малейшей тени смущения, и господи, это лучше, чем он мог себе представить, лучшее, что у него когда-либо было. Внезапная мысль ударила его, что Серхио так хорош, очень хорош в этом потому, что это далеко не первый раз, когда он это делает. Гнев вернулся мгновенно, сжигая его изнутри, но он уже был так близко, так близко, чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, и нет, не этого он хотел, не так все должно было быть. Он с силой оттолкнул Серхио и тот взглянул на него, сбитый с толку, зрачки расширены, губы бесстыдно припухшие и розовые. "Нет," сказал Икер. "Я хочу трахнуть тебя." Серхио сглотнул. Кивнул.

"Разденься," скомандовал Икер, и Серхио послушно встал и начал снимать одежду. Икер скинул туфли и шагнул из упавших на пол штанов и белья. Быстро расстегнул рубашку и отбросил ее, стянул носки и выпрямился, бледный и обнаженный и отчаянно твердый, наблюдая за своим одноклубником, своим другом, своим вице-капитаном, чьи руки дрожали так, что он не мог расстегнуть рубашку.

Икер был поражен нервозностью Серхио, сочувствие заставило его отвести руки Серхио и взяться за дело самому. Рубашка Серхио соскользнула с плеч, обнажая эту невероятную грудь, эти мускулистые руки. Он расстегнул ремень Серхио, усмехнувшись огромной позолоченной дизайнерской пряжке, и опустил молнию. Снова улыбнулся, обнаружив, что на Серхио не было белья. Серхио выступил из лужицы дорогой черной ткани и встал перед ним, обнаженный и слегка дрожащий. Икер позволил себе некоторое время просто смотреть на него. Он видел Серхио обнаженным сотни раз, с тех пор как ему было восемнадцать, и видел, как он превращался из тощего долговязого подростка в это сильное, смуглое тело, что было перед ним сейчас, золотистая кожа украшена татуировками, тело, знакомое Икеру как его собственное. Он вытянул руку и провел ладонью вниз по этой гладкой груди нарочито медленно, в восторге от дрожи, возникающей в ответ.

Он толкнул Серхио обратно на кровать и полез в карман отброшенных брюк в поисках презервативов и смазки. Найдя, бросил их на кровать, и Серхио слегка покраснел. Его член стоял, губы все еще были припухшими.

Икер не мог поверить, как сильно этого хотел. Он пожирал его глазами и не мог остановиться, не мог насмотреться на это невероятное тело, распростертое перед ним, ждущее его. Серхио, такой подтянутый, такой ладный, так четко очерчены все мышцы, что трудно было не любоваться, его кожа - идеально гладкая, медовая, разукрашенная линиями и завитками чернил, которые только добавляли привлекательности. Икер никогда раньше не позволял себе так пристально рассматривать Серхио, оценивать его, чтобы действительно увидеть. Восхищаться им.

"Икер," прошептал Серхио, тихо, неуверенно.

Их глаза встретились. Серхио решил, что я передумал, понял Икер. Он хотел было сказать что-то, чтобы успокоить его, но не мог найти нужных слов, и в любом случае во рту было так сухо, что он вряд ли смог бы что-нибудь произнести. Вместо этого он опустился на колени на кровать, не сводя глаз с Серхио, который облизывал свои припухшие губы, неосознанно, но, боже, так призывно.

Икер протянул руку и прижал Серхио к кровати. Он снова провел по гладкой, нежной груди Серхио, поглаживая его соски, пока они не затвердели. Серхио судорожно вздохнул. Руки Икера медленно, обстоятельно изучали его тело, повторяя, запоминая все изгибы,невесомо касаясь его напряженного члена, блестящего влагой.

Когда Икер мучительно медленно обвел пальцем его вход, Серхио застонал и раздвинул ноги шире, приглашая, призывая, умоляя. Икер мог только восхищаться его отзывчивости на каждую ласку и, блядь, он теперь уже не мог остановиться, не мог перестать, теперь, когда все, о чем он мог думать, это о том, каково это - оказаться внутри него, чувствовать как Серхио плотно сжимается вокруг него, заставить его кричать от наслаждения, умолять отчаянно. Он никогда не делал этого раньше - с мужчиной, во всяком случае, и много лет уже не, но решил, что справится. Он был уверен в том, чего хочет.

Он рывком открыл тюбик смазки и щедро вылил ее на пальцы. Первый палец проскользнул в Серхио без всяких усилий, и тихий довольный вздох Серхио оказался удивительно возбуждающим, невозможно было устоять перед тем, как он толкнулся навстречу исследующему пальцу Икера, невозможно не хотеть больше. Когда Икер добавил второй, Серхио снова застонал, насаживаясь на его пальцы, разводя ноги еще шире, приглашая. Серхио продолжал толкаться ему навстречу, короткие всхлипы наслаждения и звук двигающихся внутрь и наружу пальцев были единственными звуками в комнате, и Икер добавил третий и трахал Серхио усердно, ощущая то место внутри, которое заставляло Серхио вскрикивать от удовольствия. "Пожалуйста," взмолился Серхио. "Пожалуйста-Икер. О боже пожалуйста, прошу."

"Пожалуйста что, _nene_?" спросил Икер, двигая пальцами туда-сюда мучительно медленно, заставляя Серхио отчаянно толкаться к нему, всем телом умоляя о большем.

"Трахни меня, Икер. Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Пожалуйста." Серхио мог бы смутиться - почти - от отчаяния в своем голосе, от стремления получить больше, почувствовать Икера внутри, узнать, как это - принять Икера в себя и удержать его там, заставить его почувствовать, как сильно Серхио хочет его, всегда хотел его, как все, чего Серхио хочет - это впустить его вот так, вот именно так, горячего и твердого, и наполниться им, заставить его стонать, извлекая эти сводящие с ума стоны наслаждения из губ единственного святого, который всегда был для Серхио действительно важен.  
Икер хотел бы потянуть еще немного дольше, заставить Серхио ждать, увидеть, как он на самом деле будет его умолять, чтобы он извивался под ним, распутный и жаждущий, но не мог больше этого вынести, он чувствовал себя так, словно у него стоял уже несколько часов, и Серхио так сжимался вокруг его пальцев, такой жаркий и тесный и умоляющий всем телом и он должен войти в него прямо сейчас.

Он неохотно вытащил пальцы и нашарил презерватив, разорвал упаковку, дрожа. Внезапно рука оказалась на его запястье.

Серхио смотрел на него, взглядом туманным от страсти и в то же время напряженно серьезным. "Нет," прошептал он.

"Нет?" Долгое мгновение Икер думал, что Серхио изменил свое решение. Его обдало холодом.

"Нет... не с этим," сказал Серхио мягко, умоляюще, жалобно глядя. "Пожалуйста. Я никогда... я никогда не делал этого без него, но я хочу. Я хочу... чувствовать тебя. Только тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня. Я так хочу этого, Икер. Я чист, клянусь, ты знаешь, что я чист, у нас были тесты..."

"Да," перебил Икер, почти ошеломленный облегчением, что Серхио не отказывается, не передумал, что Серхио все еще хочет его, хочет его именно так, доверяет ему. Икер и помыслить не мог об отказе, все что он слышал - что Серхио хочет его, хочет этого, хочет чтобы Икер дал ему это, то чего у него никогда не было, это высший акт доверия. Икер доверял Серхио, знал, что он чист, но правда в том, что он бы все равно рискнул в любом случае, только потому что Серхио сказал, что никогда ни с кем раньше этого не делал. Никто другой никогда этого не делал. Это было только для Икера. Все ради него.

Икер не был для Серхио первым, ни в каком смысле. Икер не был первым мужчиной, поцеловавшим его, не он первый собирался отсосать ему или вкладывал свой член в этот идеальный рот. Не он первый обхватывал его упругую плоть ладонью и доводил его до разрядки, и он не был первым, кто проскальзывал внутрь и заставлял его чувствовать себя целым. Но это... это что-то, что ни один из тех первых - и вторых и третьих и четвертых и пятых и сколько бы их там ни было, кто бы они ни были - это было то, чего никто из них не делал. Это было нечто, чего Серхио хотел от него. Это было нечто драгоценное, что он предлагал Икеру и, блядь, это было что-то, что Икер хотел взять.

"Да," повторил Икер, толкая Серхио обратно одной рукой, другой снова разводя его бедра, которыми Серхио поспешил обхватить его талию. Он потянулся вниз дрожащими руками и нанес еще лубриканта на свой пульсирующий член, выравнивая его. "Готов?" прошептал он, уставившись в изумлении на распростертого перед ним Серхио, Серхио, который прикусил нижнюю губу и не сводил с него глаз. "Пожалуйста," взмолился тот, и Икер вошел в него сразу весь.

Серхио был более податливым, более гибким, чем любая из женщин, с которыми когда-либо был Икер, как он обхватывал его ногами, как он подавался ему навстречу, словно ему было мало, недостаточно глубоко, недостаточно вообще. Он закинул руки на шею Икера и толкался все ближе и глубже, принимая его, выпрашивая еще и еще, звуки, которые Икер вытрахивал из этих губ, только пришпоривали его, заставляли вбиваться сильнее, дальше. Это опьяняло, у Икера кружилась голова от всего этого, его затапливало собственное наслаждение и понимание, что он полностью контролирует Серхио.

Потерянный, полностью поглощенный желанием, о котором даже не подозревал, Икер не хотел нежности, он хотел сильно, и быстро, он хотел вбиваться в Серхио, пока тот не увидит звезды, он хотел выебать Серхио глубже, больше, лучше чем любой другой до него, он хотел загнать себя так глубоко, чтобы потеряться и никогда не возвращаться. Он хотел чтобы Серхио запомнил это, он хотел, чтобы Серхио пожелал, чтобы не было других мужчин до него и он хотел, чтобы Серхио никогда не захотел бы никого другого после.

Дело было только в сексе, всего лишь сексе и в том, чтобы сделать Серхио своим, чтобы он хотел только его, но Серхио был такой тесный (и блядь, как он мог быть таким тугим, теснее чем все кто у Икера когда-либо был) вокруг него, поощряя его, что Икер забыл все, что хотел доказать, и просто отпустил себя, просто упивался этим, самым горячим, самым тугим из всего что он ощущал в жизни, самыми сексуальными звуками, которые он когда-либо вытрахивал из другого, самой глубокой глубиной и тесной теснотой на свете. Он скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы обхватить член Серхио, пульсирующий и влажный, и ласкал его, стараясь попасть в ритм своих толчков, но Серхио вдруг кончил, его мышцы сжались еще теснее вокруг Икера, спазмы посылали ошеломляющие волны сквозь все тело Икера и он просто ебал его дальше, сквозь его оргазм, пока он кричал, обвивая руками его шею так плотно, пока его мышцы удерживали Икера на месте, и Икер продолжал ебать его, пока вдруг сам не кончил, сильнее чем мог вспомнить, почти яростно, и Серхио шептал ему в ухо: "Кончи в меня. Выеби меня. Икер... черт... Икер... наполни меня.... мне так нужно... блядь... Икер... Икер... Икер...."

Все еще сотрясаясь от оргазма, Икер нашел губами губы Серхио и поцеловал его, поцеловал как тогда, той ночью много лет назад, той глупой, пьяной, полузабытой ночью на вечеринке, на которую он даже не хотел идти, его язык нашел язык Серхио, и Икер целовал его так, словно провел годы изнемогая от жажды этого, страстно желая этого, мечтая об этом, и может быть, так и было. Может, всегда так и было.


	10. Chapter 10

После всего они лежали рядом, насытившись, неподвижно, и оба старались осознать, что произошло. Что они наделали, что это может значить. И ни у одного из них именно сейчас не находилось слов, чтобы точно выразить, что они чувствуют; они даже не особо понимали, что именно чувствуют. Серхио хотел признаться Икеру во всем, в каждой болезненной неловкой подростковой фантазии, в каждом мучительном моменте крушения надежд. Он хотел описать ему приступы ревности, от которых он молча страдал каждый раз, когда Икер влюблялся в очередную женщину, каждая из которых, казалось Серхио, могла ублажить его бесконечно лучше, чем он, просто в силу того, что родилась женщиной. Он хотел рассказать, что старался изо всех сил не хотеть его, не желать его, не любить его. Все было бесполезно, но он так сильно старался, и даже сейчас он хотел успокоить Икера, утешить его. _Я не попрошу у тебя больше, чем это,_ хотел он сказать. _Я никогда не попрошу больше, чем ты можешь дать. Этого достаточно. Я не думаю, что это значит - ты внезапно полюбил меня. Я могу обойтись без твоей любви. До сих пор мне удавалось._

Все эти слова были бы правдой, по-своему. Но это было не все. Никогда не было и никогда не будет.

Икер не мог даже начать разбираться в своих мыслях, не говоря уже о том, чтобы высказать их Серхио. Как он мог объяснить, что всю свою жизнь он думал, что абсолютно гетеросексуален, а теперь обнаружил себя в постели со своим лучшим другом, лежащим рядом с ним, весьма обнаженным лучшим другом, который выглядел чрезвычайно развратно, выглядел затраханным, с синяками от пальцев Икера на узких бедрах, со следами укусов и отпечатками зубов Икера на плечах, с спермой Икера, вытекающей из бархатного розового отверстия его идеальной задницы. Может, и были слова, которые могли описать водоворот эмоций, что переполняли его, но Икер не мог думать о них. Он пытался сосредоточиться на каждой в отдельности - шок от того, что это произошло, вина за то, что он оказался неверен, страх перед тем, что это теперь значит для него и для его жизни, отголоски наслаждения, которые постепенно угасали, но все еще были достаточно сильны, чтобы напомнить ему о том, как сильно он этого хотел, какое невероятное удовольствие он получил, и еще - извращенное чувство того, что он мог назвать только облегчением, облегчением от того, что Серхио хотел его, доверял ему, может быть, хотел его настолько сильно, что теперь не захочет других мужчин. Может, теперь Серхио принадлежит ему и можно не беспокоиться о чужаках, которые могут забрать его, могут захотеть завладеть его сердцем в большей степени, чем Икер. Но, хотя он и пытался выделить эти чувства, разъединить их, сосчитать, разобрать, исследовать как образцы на столе, ему не удавалось справиться с ними. Они перетекали одно в другое, вина смешивалась с наслаждением, шок пробивался сквозь облегчение.

Не в состоянии говорить, боясь того, что может сказать, Икер просто лежал и слушал ровное дыхание Серхио, гул кондиционера, и постепенно уплывал. Они задремали, потихоньку погружаясь в сон без сновидений. Приглушенный смех в коридоре, когда кто-то прошел мимо двери Серхио, разбудил Икера вскоре после полуночи. Он пришел в себя, поначалу не понимая, где находится, щурясь на тусклый свет, пока неузнаваемые фигуры не обрели очертания гостиничного номера, кресла, прикроватного столика - и, рядом, спящего Серхио. На долю секунды Икер удивился, что делает Серхио в его постели, и потом все разом нахлынуло обратно, накрыв его волной ощущений-воспоминаний. Ноги Серхио вокруг него, зовущие глубже, мольбы о большем, просьбы, чтобы Икер наполнил его. _Блядь_.

Медленно и осторожно Икер выбрался из кровати. Некоторое время он стоял и рассматривал Серхио, мирно спящего, как его грудь слегка поднимается и опадает, как лунный свет сквозь приоткрытое окно освещает его лицо, эти мягкие губы, которые Икер целовал всего пару часов назад.

Он не мог остаться. Выйти из номера Серхио сейчас, так поздно ночью, не будет выглядеть так уж странно, если его увидят. Отель был полон чиновников УЕФА, футболистов, агентов и разнообразных прихвостней, и без сомнения многие вообще не собирались спать этой ночью, чтобы пить, играть в азартные игры, обсуждать сделки и трансферы. Из тех, кто добрался до постели, тоже мало кто действительно спал, только не тогда, когда вокруг столько девушек, и Икер по опыту знал, что так оно и будет. Если кто-то застукает Икера выходящим из номера одноклубника, то вряд ли подумает что-нибудь не то. Но безопасный промежуток времени, в которое он мог спокойно выйти, не боясь быть обнаруженным, был невелик. Выйди он слишком поздно (вернее, слишком рано, под утро), и вот тогда, вероятно, пойдут разговоры.

Двигаясь как можно тише, Икер добрался до ванной комнаты и включил свет. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Человек, который пристально смотрел на него оттуда, выглядел так же, как и всегда - волосы были взъерошены руками Серхио, губы, может, чуть краснее обычного, от поцелуев Серхио. Но больше не было ничего, никаких внешних признаков того, что он натворил. Это казалось неправильным, почти извращенным, что совершенное им не оставило следов, никаких сигналов окружающему миру, что он стал другим человеком, - человеком, который всего за несколько часов предал любимую женщину, ребенка, которого они ждут, повернулся спиной к годам верного партнерства, образу примерного семьянина, и взамен сдался совершенно неожиданному вожделению, которое было сильнее всего, что он испытывал раньше, и бесконечно опаснее. Икер в зеркале выглядел так же, как тот примерный семьянин, верный партнер, но Икер знал, что теперь это изменилось безвозвратно и, возможно, навсегда. Он больше не был тем человеком, и никогда не сможет снова им стать. Несомненно, столь глубокое изменение, столь интенсивный опыт должны заявить о себе миру хоть чем-то в лице Икера, в его глазах. И все же он выглядел, как всегда. Он на некоторое время задумался, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует. Вину, да, конечно. Как он мог не чувствовать вины? Но он был более чем удивлен - и даже немного противен самому себе - когда понял, что не чувствует сожаления. Как он мог жалеть о том, что пережил с Серхио, что он чувствовал, тот невероятный прилив наслаждения, когда Серхио взял его в рот, тот мощнейший приступ яростного возбуждения, когда Серхио умолял Икера выебать его, умолял кончить в него; пьянящее ощущение от толчков внутри этого горячего плотного тела, зная, что Серхио хочет его, нуждается в нем, жаждал только этого, только Икера, внутри него, ставящего свою печать. Как можно жалеть обо всем этом? Как можно жалеть о том, что он пережил все это, разделил это с Серхио? Икер чувствовал себя таким живым. Таким могущественным. Он чувствовал себя самим собой, полностью, более полно, чем уже долгое время. Словно он может все, что угодно.

Икер плеснул воды в лицо и вытерся насухо. Ему нельзя здесь оставаться, как бы не соблазняла его перспектива забраться обратно в постель и позволить звуку дыхания Серхио снова убаюкать его. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти. И остановился как вкопанный.

Он стоял в проеме двери ванной и смотрел. Серхио перевернулся и теперь лежал на спине, белая простыня, которая раньше накрывала его, почти сползла на пол. Он распростерся на кровати как подношение, как некая языческая жертва, чтобы задобрить мстительного бога, и ни одно божество не смогло бы не оценить этого, думал Икер. Серхио лежал, закинув одну руку за голову, другую положив на подтянутый живот, ноги слегка раздвинуты. Приглашение к греху.

Икер опустился на колени в ногах кровати, наблюдая, как поднимается и опадает его грудь, впитывая, как свет из ванной комнаты падает на резкие выступы идеально вылепленных тазовых костей Серхио, обрисовывая дразнящий рельеф. Блядь, это просто невероятно, думал Икер, что за энергия и мощь в этом теле, теле, которое часы, месяцы, годы преданности делу превратили в идеальный образец силы и мужественности. Икер осторожно положил ладонь на гладкую голень и провел пальцами вверх, к бедру Серхио - воплощенный парадокс - жесткое и все же мягкое, твердое и все же такое податливое под его ладонью, когда он гладил его, двигаясь выше, забираясь пальцами в заманчивый промежуток между этими смуглыми ногами. Он придвинулся ближе, опустил голову, и его язык последовал за движением пальцев, - начиная с лодыжки, нежно вылизывая, двинулся вверх, медленно, бережно, чутко замечая, что дыхание Серхио стало тяжелее, участилось, что он слегка задрожал, когда язык Икера добрался до верхней части бедра.

Правая рука Икера переместилась, чтобы удержать Серхио на месте, крепко уперевшись в его бедро, пока он касался губами его тазовых костей, посасывая, прикусывая, задевая зубами кожу и смакуя каждый приглушенный вздох, который он извлекал из Серхио. Всего несколько часов назад Икер ни за что не мог бы представить себя делающим что-то подобное, он отреагировал бы со смесью смущения и откровенной враждебности на мысль о том, что в нем может таиться скрытое желание сделать именно это, просто позволить себе обрисовать каждую плоскость тела Серхио своим языком, зубами и прикосновениями. Он никогда бы не догадался, что хотел этого, и все же отрицать это теперь было невозможно, он не мог подавить это стремление, даже если бы захотел.

Раньше Икер хотел, чтобы было сильно, хотел, чтобы было быстро и немного грубо, ему нужно было пометить Серхио, присвоить его себе, заставить забыть всех тех других, кто был до него, заместить воспоминания обо всех этих ложных идолах своим образом. Сейчас он хотел так: Серхио, именно такой, покорный, тихий, восхитительно уступчивый, растянувшийся перед ним как подарок, полностью сдающийся его ласкам. Икер не поверил бы, что Серхио, его вспыльчивый, импульсивный друг и одноклубник был способен на такое, настолько полное подчинение желаниям Икера, что Серхио может просто позволить Икеру это молчаливое поклонение его телу. И все же Серхио оказался таким, нежным и гибким и так сногсшибательно _его_. Икер провел вверх по гладким ногам Серхио, разводя его бедра. Серхио, казалось, инстинктивно понимал, что Икеру нужно именно это, эта добровольная капитуляция, это молчаливое подчинение. Он позволил Икеру раздвинуть его ноги и оставался совершенно неподвижным и тихим, пока Икер вылизывал и засасывал нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра и затем осторожно, благоговейно скользнул губами вдоль болезненно напряженного члена Серхио. Серхио всхлипнул и снова затих, позволяя Икеру лизать и сосать сколько хочет, не поддаваясь импульсу толкнуться, схватить Икера за голову и заставить его, потребовать больше. Икер продолжал, дразня и посасывая, и брал Серхио глубже, пропускал его все дальше. Он несколько раз чуть не подавился, и Серхио так хотелось сказать что-то, успокоить его, сказать, что не нужно этого делать, это гораздо больше, чем Серхио вообще мог ожидать, но язык Икера чересчур отвлекал, и Серхио так старался не издать ни звука, чтобы не разрушить это волшебство, что все, что он мог - просто лежать, и пусть Икер делает что угодно.

Икер немного отодвинулся и прошелся языком вокруг верхушки члена Серхио, пока его рука пробиралась между его раздвинутых бедер. Он скользнул пальцем внутрь и, о черт, Серхио был еще расслаблен с прошлого раза, все еще влажный от спермы Икера. Желание захлестнуло Икера при одной этой мысли, от понимания, что Серхио скользкий внутри от него, от Икера, готов, чтобы его снова взяли, снова наполнили. Член Икера напрягся еще сильнее и господи боже как как он мог устоять перед этим, перед влажным, тесным жаром Серхио, пронзительным цитрусовым запахом его кожи, теплом его тела и всей этой сжатой силой, с готовностью отдаваемой в его распоряжение. ""Черт, _nene_ ," выдохнул Икер, не в силах сдержаться. "Ты такой... ох, _блядь_." Серхио старался сдержать стон, но он вырвался сам собой, едва заметная капитуляция, еле слышное признание желания. 

Пальцы Икера легко скользили внутрь и наружу, пока он нашаривал второй рукой один из тех маленьких тюбиков смазки. Найдя, рывком открыл, размазал немного по своему члену и направил его. Серхио лежал распростертый перед ним, идеальное воплощение подчинения, и Икер помедлил мгновение, вдохнул, впитывая эту великолепную картину, прежде чем войти, одним плавным движением погрузившись на всю глубину. Серхио слега сжался и судорожно вздохнул, когда Икер начал толкаться в него, и Икеру с трудом верилось, насколько это хорошо, насколько _правильно_. Серхио был и так скользкий от его спермы, и понимание, что именно это помогло ему облегчить проникновение, возбуждало почти пугающе. Икер вышел на мгновение и, не обращая внимания на протестующее бормотание Серхио, взял его за узкие бедра и подтащил поближе по кровати. Он обвил руками ноги Серхио и потянул их вверх, так что они легли ему на плечи, а Икер устроился между этих крепких бедер и снова скользнул внутрь, теперь уже устанавливая ритм, глубоко и медленно и так, так хорошо, каждый толчок исторгал еще один тихий стон из губ Серхио.

Серхио лежал и полностью отдавался удовольствию, каждому идеальному движению, ощущению объемного члена Икера внутри; его и раньше трахали, много раз, многими разными способами, но он никогда ничего подобного не испытывал, никогда раньше не позволял другому брать вот так контроль над ним, никогда так не сдавался желаниям другого человека, и никогда, никогда еще никто его не трахал так глубоко, так основательно, так _благоговейно_.

Это продолжалось какое-то время, пот выступал на их лбах, блестел на телах, когда Икер проваливался в Серхио, так плотно заворачивался в него, тонул в омуте его тела, а Серхио лежал и упивался ощущениями, создаваемыми Икером, качаясь на волнах наслаждения, медленно поднимающегося к вершине, и он знал, что останется после этого слабым, бездыханным, за гранью. " _Nene_ ," снова отрывисто выдохнул Икер. "Так хорошо в тебе. Блядь, как может быть так хорошо?" Серхио не мог ответить, не знал, что сказать. Он поднял руку и положил ладонь на щеку Икера, его большой палец задержался около уголка его губ, и когда Икер повернулся и всосал его в рот, он ахнул и выгнул спину, Икер был так глубоко в нем, окружал его со всех сторон, наслаждение росло и росло и вдруг он кончил, кончил так сильно, его ноги сжались вокруг Икера, пока он выплескивался снова и снова, и Икер тоже кончил, наполнив его еще раз и блядь, Серхио хотел помнить это вечно, как Икер опустошается глубоко внутри него, понимая, что он никогда этого не забудет и что больше ничего не будет так хорошо.

Икер уперся головой в лоб Серхио, они касались друг друга губами, но не целовались, оба тяжело дышали, вдыхая воздух друг друга. Икер обмяк внутри Серхио, но ему не хотелось отстраняться, еще нет, он хотел просто остаться там, сжатый в почти слишком тесных объятиях всем телом Серхио как можно дольше. Когда его сердце перестало колотиться слишком громко и дыхание замедлилось, он нашел губы Серхио своими и поцеловал его, нежно, медленно, его язык искал язык Серхио и ласкал его. Смакуя вкус Серхио и понимая, что уже попал в зависимость. "Я должен идти," прошептал он в конце концов. "Уже поздно. Я не могу остаться." Руки Серхио ласково гладили его по волосам, он нежно поцеловал его губы. "Я знаю," сказал он тихо.

Икер неохотно отодвинулся, его обмякший член выскользнул наружу и Серхио застонал от чувства потери. Икер быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, натянул белье и одежду, пальцами кое-как заправил рубашку, безуспешно пытаясь застегнуть ремень. Он взглянул на Серхио, лежащего на кровати, все еще блестящего и влажного от его спермы, с припухшими губами. Я могу привыкнуть к этому зрелищу, подумал он, и это его слегка напугало. "Спокойной ночи," сказал он, и повернулся, и открыл дверь, и вышел прежде чем полностью осознал, что делает. Серхио лежал в тишине полутемного номера отеля, пристально глядя на закрытую дверь, и не чувствовал себя ни брошенным, ни отвергнутым. Икеру пришлось уйти, понимал он. Оставаться было слишком рискованно, они уже и так играли с огнем, более чем достаточно для одной ночи. Еще он понимал, что нужно встать и принять душ. Сперма Икера подсыхала и утром все будет липкое и чесаться. Но он не мог себя заставить. Не мог смыть это, пока не мог. Он хотел лежать здесь, помеченный зубами Икера, покрытый следами, которые Икер оставил, пропитанный его спермой. Одной мысли почти хватило, чтобы у него снова встал. Он мечтал об этом так долго, кажется, всю свою жизнь, жаждал именно этого, и теперь Икер дал ему настолько больше, чем он когда-нибудь считал возможным. Эта ночь была подарком, блаженством, и если это было единственное благословение, что святой может даровать ему, этого было достаточно. Этого было абсолютно достаточно.


	11. Chapter 11

Звук настойчиво звонящего телефона разбудил Серхио на следующее утро. В замешательстве обведя комнату туманным взором, он попытался нащупать источник звука, смутно удивляясь, кто может звонить ему так рано. Он не помнил, куда дел телефон вчера вечером. Его рука шарила по полу в поисках проклятого телефона, пальцы сомкнулись на чем-то маленьком и завернутом в фольгу. 

Звонок резко оборвался и Серхио бросил поиски. 

Он осмотрел неиспользованный презерватив, с прошлого вечера валявшийся на полу, все еще нетронутый в своей блестящей обертке. "С дополнительной смазкой," уверяла надпись. Серхио усмехнулся и отбросил его.

Он на пробу попытался перевернуться и простыни двинулись вместе с ним. Да. Ему определенно надо было ночью хотя бы обтереться влажным полотенцем, подумал он. Заснуть с подсыхающей на бедрах спермой Икера, все еще вытекавшей из его задницы, тогда казалось важным, даже романтичным, своеобразным способом продлить их связь, напоминанием, что это и правда произошло. Что Икер хотел его.

В это все еще трудно было поверить, даже несмотря на доказательство произошедшего, липкое и зудящее напоминание на внутренней стороне бедер Серхио, что это действительно было. Серхио уже много лет назад перестал надеяться, отправив свои фантазии о том, что однажды Икер ответит взаимностью на его желания, в самый тихий и темный угол своего сердца, смирившись, что никогда не узнает, каково это - целовать Икера так, как хочется, чувствовать, как Икер прикасается к нему со всем жаром необузданного желания.

Однако Икер дал ему несоизмеримо больше, чем он всегда считал возможными, и, что шокировало Серхио еще больше, он сам это спровоцировал. Он собственнически положил руку ему на спину по дороге на ужин, гладил его по бедру, пока Златан делал грязные намеки, чтобы взбесить его до безумия. Он последовал за Серхио, обнял его, лизнул в шею, сказал, что знает, чего Серхио хочет, в чем нуждается. И потом он пришел к нему в спальню, с презервативами, смазкой и потемневшими от похоти глазами. Он раздел Серхио, позволил ему сосать его член, и потом выебал его, сильно и быстро и глубоко, и кончил в него, волна за волной заливая Серхио доказательствами, что Икер хотел его.

Даже встав, собираясь уйти, каким-то образом он снова оказался в постели Серхио, его руки прикасались к нему везде, пальцы и язык нащупывали тайные места на теле Серхио, узнавая, как заставить его дрожать и стонать, удерживая Серхио на месте, пока он отсасывал ему, и потом он вошел в него снова, идеально, плавно, используя собственную сперму в качестве смазки, и трахал его до тех пор, пока Серхио не подумал, что действительно можно увидеть звезды. Когда он ушел, то поцеловал его на прощанье, с тихими словами и нежной лаской. Но это было тогда, в полутьме очень поздней ночи или раннего утра, с какой стороны посмотреть; и то, что казалось так просто и безупречно и безгрешно, могло показаться гораздо темнее, гораздо сложнее, гораздо опаснее при свете дня.

Икер может проснуться в своей спальне и осознать, что он натворил, что согрешил, и как он отреагирует?

Какой реакции ему стоит ожидать от Икера? Конечно, когда он проснулся ночью, то не испугался, не стал кричать, паниковать и обвинять Серхио, что тот ввел его в искушение. Но это не значило, что нечто подобное не произойдет сейчас. Серхио рано выучил этот урок. Мужчины, которые вечером были готовы на все, мужчины, которые флиртовали, дразнили и убеждали тебя отсосать им на полу в туалете, заманивали и соблазняли, умоляя позволить им трахнуть тебя в cпальне отеля, могли превратиться наутро в яростных параноидальных чудовищ. Серхио знал все типы реакций, все типы мужчин. У него были мужчины, которые говорили ему, что они не геи, что это была просто ошибка, всего лишь раз, и это все Серхио, он сам виноват. Если бы Серхио был более тщеславным, он бы развил в себе непомерное эго, ведь столько мужчин утверждали, что вели совершенно гетеросексуальную жизнь, прежде чем имели несчастье повстречать Серхио и внезапно воспылать стремлением к члену. Были и те, кто вел себя нормально, разумеется - мужчины, которые знали, чего хотят, наслаждались тем, что получали это от Серхио, четко понимая, что это лишь удовлетворение потребности и никогда не станет чем-то большим, и на следующий день они вернутся к своим женам или девушкам и продолжат жить обычной жизнью. Но были и многие другие, кто целовал и льстил и ласкал, а через минуту они уже кричали, ругались и дрались. Мужчины, которые вечно вели войну между тем, кто они есть и тем, чего они на самое деле хотят, и когда проигрывали очередную битву, всегда находили способ обвинить в своем поражении Серхио.

Какого типа окажется Икер? Тем, кто скажет, что это было ошибкой и никогда не должно было произойти, что Серхио хорош в постели и славный парень, но и только, и на этом все, давайте взглянем правде в глаза, разве это могло быть чем-то большим, чем просто секс? Или тем, кто скажет Серхио, что его обманули, что Серхио, должно быть, сделал что-то, подпоил его или одурманил, даже использовал на нем какую-то темную магию, потому что он не был геем, не любил мужчин, и уж точно не хотел Серхио?

Серхио мог бы принять, если бы Икер сказал ему, что это ошибка и никогда больше не повторится. Он мог даже принять, если бы Икер сказал ему, что это ничего не значит, что все, что может быть между ними - только дружба. Но вот сможет ли он и дальше уважать Икера, если тот попытается притвориться, что это произошло только потому, что Серхио сбил его с пути?

Серхио был романтиком, это правда, но еще он был реалистом. Кое-что оставалось недостижимым, как бы сильно он этого не хотел, или как бы не пытался стать достойным этого. Некоторые вещи в жизни просто не суждено иметь, и рано или поздно придется смириться с этим. Прошлой ночью все годы мучений Серхио от этой любви были вознаграждены.

Драгоценный дар, которым святой удостоил его, мог с легкостью стать карой, если Серхио не будет осторожен, не приложит достаточно внимания. Его наградой за годы непоколебимой преданности было ощущение двигающегося в нем Икера, наполнявшего его более полно и совершенно, чем любой другой до него, пьянящий вкус его лихорадочных поцелуев, прикосновения рук Икера, путешествовавших по его телу настолько собственнически, Серхио и не подозревал, что тот способен на такое, губы Икера, обхватывающие его ноющий член. У Серхио было много секса, - собственно говоря, он этим славился, - но раньше... Никогда раньше он не чувствовал ничего настолько глубоко _правильного_. Он никогда раньше не доверял никому - мужчине или женщине - настолько, чтобы просто лежать и позволять другому позаботиться о нем, позволять делать со своим телом что угодно и верить, что это будет идеально, совершенно верно, именно так, как ему хотелось.

Он попытался упорядочить мысли в своей голове. Он и раньше трахался с другими футболистами, но никогда с тем, кого знал бы так, как Икера. Как Икер знал его. Возможно, дело было в годах, проведенных рядом с Икером, помогая ему защищать ворота, защищать их команду, слушая приказы Икера и наблюдая за ним, наблюдая постоянно, на поле, на тренировках, в раздевалках, на командных обедах, собраниях и вечеринках - Серхио знал каждый изгиб бровей, каждую улыбку и хмурый взгляд, он знал, что означает каждое изменение интонации и тона, понимал каждую смену позы, каждую перемену настроения. Он знал каждую черточку на лице Икера, видел, как они появлялись с годами. Может быть - трудно поверить, но это было возможно - может быть, Икер тоже знал Серхио. Может быть, Икер знал каждую татуировку, каждый мягкий, гладкий участок плоти, каждый прерывистый вздох и проблеск в глазах. Может быть, именно поэтому было настолько хорошо, полностью правильно. Серхио всегда инстинктивно чувствовал, что может доставить удовольствие Икеру, если только тот даст ему шанс. Может быть, Икер так же инстинктивно знал, как доставить удовольствие ему.

Но неважно, насколько хорошо это было, насколько правильным ощущалось, не имеет значения, сколько молитв истинной благодарности произнес Серхио, это все могло превратиться в тяжелую ношу. Благословение могло стать проклятьем, бесконечным источником боли и страданий, если Серхио позволит. Теперь он должен был подготовить себя к неизбежному отвержению. Он вкусил удовольствия, которое они с Икером могли дать друг другу, пережил высшую степень того, чего их тела могли достичь вместе. Теперь пора признать, что одна ночь - это все, что у них будет.

Икер никогда его не полюбит, не так, как Серхио хотел бы, хотел годами. Икер был влюблен в женщину, красивую, умную, она собиралась стать матерью его ребенка, которого Икер так хотел, и Серхио было это известно. Серхио ничего не мог предложить Икеру в сравнении с этим, ничего даже близко похожего, и даже если бы мог, Икер вряд ли захочет теперь.

В реальности, не так уж плохо ограничиться дружбой Икера, его доверием, достаточно знать, что он был прав - им действительно было великолепно вместе, они были бы невероятной парой - в другом мире, и Серхио смог бы с этим жить и просто быть одноклубником Икера. Его другом.

Кроме того, у него теперь тоже была подруга, и он любил ее. Он был уверен, что любит. Он бы мог создать свою собственную семью. И этого будет достаточно. Больше, чем достаточно - это будет больше, чем Серхио заслуживает.

Наилучшим сценарием развития событий, решил Серхио, было бы, если Икер скажет ему, по-доброму, но твердо, капитанским голосом-с-которым-не-спорят, что ему очень понравилось и Серхио хороший человек, но все это было ошибкой - весьма приятной, но все же ошибкой, и теперь они должны вернуться к прежним отношениям, ни о чем не жалея и не собираясь ничего подобного повторять.

Будет больно. Серхио понимал. Будет больно, сердце будет ныть, будут моменты, когда он будет плакать, пока не заснет, оплакивать все, чего не может иметь, но он привыкнет. Рано или поздно это станет не более чем воспоминанием, горьким и радостным одновременно, и Икер все еще будет его другом. Он снова будет счастлив. Просто будет немного труднее.

Что значит капля боли, по большому счету? У него был Икер, весь целиком, на одну ночь, что было гораздо больше, чем он полагал возможным, и больше, чем заслуживал. Он не имел права надеяться на большее. Что с того, что ему будет больно, что его сердце снова будет разбито? Это цена, которую он всегда был готов заплатить, и уже начал выплачивать сейчас, теперь, когда узнал, как это может быть прекрасно и как сильно он может любить Икера, если бы Икер ему только позволил, если бы только все было по-другому. Как бы он ни мечтал, ничего не изменится. Серхио отлично усвоил этот урок.

Однажды он заставил себя справиться с чувствами к Икеру. И еще раз сможет.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Звонок-будильник, который он, согласно смутному воспоминанию, заказал у администратора накануне, разбудил Икера ровно в восемь утра. Он ответил, не приходя в сознание, и откинулся обратно на пышные подушки. Было странно - он никогда не мог вообразить, что способен изменить любимой женщине с другом и затем спокойно заснуть, но именно это он и сделал.

Когда он вышел из номера Серхио прошлой ночью, торопясь, чтобы не было шанса передумать, в уверенности, что вина написана неоновыми буквами на его лице, с облегчением пробравшись украдкой в свой номер, он предвидел долгую и бессонную ночь. Он представлял, как ворочается и мечется всю ночь на простынях, и в итоге пытается заглушить мучительные мысли о виновности и предательстве, топя их во внушительных количествах виски из минибара.

Ничего подобного.

Он поставил телефон заряжаться, не включая - эгоистичная и слабая попытка избежать напоминания от том, что у него есть семья, дом, женщина, которая его любит. Он быстро ополоснулся под едва теплым душем, чтобы смыть с себя запах Серхио, почистил зубы, чтобы прогнать вкус его поцелуев. И затем скользнул на простыни из египетского хлопка, и сон одолел его практически мгновенно.

И вот теперь он лежал в постели, солнечный свет раннего утра мягко просачивался сквозь плотные отельные шторы, заливая комнату нежным сиянием.

Он чувствовал себя еще спокойнее, чем вчера в спальне Серхио. Тогда он был не в состоянии усвоить всю тяжесть переполнявших его эмоций. Он был не способен отделить вину и страх от шока и облегчения, и еще чего-то, что было опасно близко к счастью.

Того, что сделано, не изменить, и не имело значения, хотел ли он, чтобы все было иначе - желание не изменит этого, и в любом случае, он не был уверен, что поступил бы по-другому, если бы у него был выбор. Он не мог пожелать никогда не чувствовать, как Серхио сжимается жарко и плотно вокруг него, зовя его глубже, умоляя о большем. Не мог пожелать никогда не целовать его, никогда не обнимать его, никогда не погружаться глубоко в него и просто позволить себе, хоть раз, быть полностью свободным от любых забот, кроме того, чтобы доставить удовольствие Серхио и себе.

Икер выбрался из кровати и потянулся к телефону, включив его со вздохом. Он не мог больше игнорировать его, притворяться, что у него нет обязательств за пределами этой комнаты и воспоминаний о том, что он делал прошлой ночью. 

Она оставила ему голосовое сообщение - короткое и жизнерадостное - "Надеюсь, тебе там весело, не давай Серхио сбить тебя с верного пути, поговорим завтра." За этим следовало текстовое сообщение с пожеланием спокойной ночи и целой строкой поцелуйчиков. Больше ничего важного - смс от агента, от рекламщиков... ничего, что не могло бы подождать.

_Серхио собьет тебя с верного пути_ , подумал он и поморщился. Он не мог обвинять Серхио в том, что случилось прошлой ночью. Икер пошел за ним, практически обезумев от ревности и мучительных фантазий о том, то Серхио встретится с Фалькао раньше, чем Икер найдет его, и потом Икер сам прикоснулся к нему, ласкал его, целовал его. И потом он купил смазку и презервативы и оказался в спальне Серхио, чтобы наброситься на него, словно кающийся грешник, ищущий отпущения грехов, которое лишь Серхио способен дать ему. Будто бы грех, который они совершили вместе - их общий акт неверности - был своеобразной формой религиозного обряда, неким извращенным воздаянием за все, что Икер пережил за последний год, и за все проявления любви и верности, что Серхио проявлял все это время.

Он никогда бы не обвинил Серхио в том, что тот охотно сдался его ласкам, капитулировал перед его желаниями. И это было взаимно - Серхио хотел его так же отчаянно, словно жаждал прикосновений Икера, умолял о них.

Икер любил Серхио. Он знал это. Серхио был его другом, ближайшим и самым надежным партнером по команде, который оставался рядом с ним в самые тяжелые моменты его жизни.

Но у Икера была спутница жизни. Ребенок на подходе. Идеальная семья, все спланировано и ждет его.

Где там место для Серхио?

Отложив телефон, Икер отправился в ванную и почистил зубы. Изучив себя в зеркале, он снова изумился отсутствию признаков его неблагоразумия. Потрясающе, как можно полностью изменить свою жизнь за несколько коротких часов и оставаться физически тем же самым.

Он принял душ, позволяя горячей воде смыть высохшие хлопья смазки и спермы Серхио, что еще оставались кое-где на его коже.

Что же ему теперь делать? Что делают другие, изменив жене или подруге? Икер видел такого достаточно в последние годы, и в большинстве случаев, по его опыту, жены и девушки предпочитали закрывать на это глаза, пока мужчины были осторожны, не выставляли напоказ свои проступки, ни в коем случае не позволяли интрижкам угрожать семье. Иногда прощения не было, семьи распадались или девушки уходили. Но это не было чем-то непреодолимым, непростительным грехом, этому у Икера было достаточно свидетельств. 

Проблема была в том что Икер никогда не считал себя одним из таких, как его одноклубники, друзья, которые могли уйти из ночного клуба с горячей девчонкой и потом спокойно вернуться домой к любящей жене и задобрить ее бриллиантовым браслетом.

Икер гордился тем, что был верным, любящим, честным. Недостаточно быть Святым Икером на поле - в реальной жизни он тоже должен был соответствовать. Должен быть идеальным семьянином. Не мог позволить себе оступиться.

Он хотел бы поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь, признаться, что натворил, спросить совета. Одна проблема, будь это связано с кем-то другим, он доверился бы Серхио. Серхио не осудил бы его, он бы понял, беспокоился бы за Икера. Хотел бы помочь.

_Похоже, у тебя три варианта_ , сказал голос Воображаемого Гути. _Сказать ей и надеяться, что она простит, ничего не говорить и отныне держаться от него подальше, или ничего не говорить и продолжать встречаться с ним_.

_Это не так просто_ , возразил Икер.

И задумался, что это о нем говорит, раз он ведет обсуждения с воображаемой версией своего бывшего одноклубника и капитана. Возможно, у него нервный срыв. Это его не то чтобы удивило, после такого-то года, и теперь он трахается с лучшим другом и спорит об этом с версией Гути, существующей исключительно в его голове.

_Именно так_ , ответил Воображаемый Гути, и Икер ясно представил его, как он пренебрежительно встряхивает чёлкой, со скучающим выражением в глазах. Удивительно, как у него получалось вызвать его образ в голове, и он был так уверен, что именно это Гути бы и сказал и при этом именно так и выглядел бы. _Именно так просто. Не говорить ей и перестать, или не говорить ей и продолжать встречаться с ним._

_Это не три варианта,_ огрызнулся Икер, забывая, что спорит сам с собой. _Ты сказал, что я могу рассказать ей и она может меня простить._

_Ты же не собираешься этого делать, hombre*_ , сказал Воображаемый Гути с жалостью. _Никто не настолько свят, даже Сан Икер_.

_Я могу рассказать ей_ , повторил Икер упрямо. _Сказать, что я совершил ошибку, вымолить прощение, и она любит меня, думаю, она простит, она знает, как мне было тяжело, она поймет..._

Воображаемый Гути грубо расхохотался. _Даа, потому что на самом деле ты не виноват, ты трахнул Серхио просто потому что был так подавлен, бедный маленький Икер, так загрустил, что его не пускают играть, что при первой же возможности затрахал своего друга до бесчувствия. Ты правда думаешь, что она это поймет? Ты трахнул Серхио не из-за проблем, которые перед тобой стояли. Ну, кроме того, что действительно стояло_. Воображаемый Гути изогнул бровь, и Икер представил было, как бьет его в лицо, но потом снова вспомнил, что этот Гути - всего лишь конструкт, созданный его мозгом. Блядь. Похоже, ему правда пора на терапию.

_Ты трахнул его, потому что ты хотел его. Потому что ты хотел, чтобы этот мальчишка оказался под тобой, с тех пор, как он был еще подростком**, и ты сунул язык ему в глотку в той нише на вечеринке Рауля. Господи Иисусе. Радуйся, что ты не Рауля сейчас представляешь, солнце мое._  
  
Это правда? Что, Икер всегда тайно желал Серхио? Он хотел поспорить, обсудить эту точку зрения, потому что, честно говоря, до вчерашнего вечера он был совершенно искренне убежден, что его не привлекают мужчины, что он всегда хотел только женщин. Но он поцеловал Серхио, тогда, много лет назад. И он так нелогично злился и ревновал, и ему было больно узнать, что Серхио был с другими мужчинами.

_Тебе действительно плохо из-за этого, Икер? Ты правда, на самом деле жалеешь?_

_Дело не в том, насколько мне плохо,_ сказал Икер.

_В этом, в этом, поверь мне, tio*. С изменами всегда так. Насколько виноватым ты себя чувствуешь? Настолько плохо, чтобы сказать - да, я совершил ошибку, и это никогда не повторится? Потому что именно на этот вопрос тебе следует ответить. Ты можешь сказать ей и надеяться, что она простит, но она всегда будет знать, что ты это сделал, и можешь сделать это снова. Или можешь ничего не говорить и продолжать жить дальше своей обычной жизнью, но будешь понимать, что натворил. Ты будешь знать, что ты не тот, кем она тебя считает. С этим можно жить, многие так живут, но ты должен понять, что некому будет простить тебя. Просто надо смириться с этим. Если ты винишь себя настолько, что готов возненавидеть, и знаешь, что никогда, никогда не сделаешь этого снова - ну, тогда только ты можешь решить, сказать ли ей и надеяться на прощение, или жить с тайной._

Икер понял, как правильно поступить. Сказать Серхио, что это была ошибка. Было здорово, да - лучше, чем просто здорово, изумительно, превосходно, лучше, чем все, что бывало с ним раньше - но это была ошибка. Он попросит прощения, надеясь, что Серхио простит его, надеясь, что поймет, скажет, что хочет, чтобы они оставались друзьями, что он не может его потерять, но поймет, если Серхио испытывает противоположные чувства. Если Серхио будет винить его. Разозлится. Возмутится.

И потом Икер вернется в Мадрид, в свой дом, к своей прекрасной подруге, к их уютному гнездышку, и поцелует ее, и скажет, что любит, и положит руки ей на живот, чтобы почувствовать, как толкается их ребенок, и они будут шутить, что он непременно станет футболистом, и все будет в точности как было и как должно быть, и она никогда не узнает, что однажды ночью в Женеве Сан Икер был далеко не святым, и Икер никогда, никогда об этом не скажет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hombre, tio - обращения к мужчинам в испанском языке, ~мужик, чувак  
> **Серхио перешел в Реал в 19 лет.
> 
> [от переводчика]  
> как написал кто-то в комментах к оригиналу, нам всем, всем до единого, нужен Воображаемый Гути, чтобы было кому выложить правду.


	12. Chapter 12

Серхио наконец отодрал себя от липких, запятнанных спермой и лубрикантом простыней, и отправился в ванную. Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, он долго стоял под очень горячим душем, смывая засохшее семя и запах секса дорогим гелем, что щедро предоставил отель, и своим собственным шампунем и бальзамом. Потом он почистил зубы и уставился на себя в зеркале, изучая легкие тени под глазами, свидетельство того, что ночью кровать в его номере использовалась для чего-то гораздо более активного, чем сон. Пока Серхио брился, мазался увлажняющим кремом и брызгал на себя дизайнерский парфюм, он изо всех сил старался думать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме минувшей ночи, кроме Икера. Он уже достаточно раздумывал, принял решение, знал, что случится дальше.

Он был готов к смущенным улыбкам Икера, затравленному выражению глаз, к его примирительным словам, извинениям и виноватым взглядам, к настойчивым уверениям, что это никогда не повторится. Не было смысла больше задерживаться на этом. Иначе он просто сойдет с ума, но ничего так и не изменится. Не существует чудесного решения, которое только и ждет, чтобы его нашли, если Серхио как следует подумает. Он не торопясь оделся, дольше обычного выбирая между дизайнерскими джинсами - потертые? Светло-голубые или темные? А сверху - белая рубашка, или серая футболка, или может свитер с леопардовым принтом? Он остановился на синих джинсах и серой футболке, просто потому, что это казалось самым легким выбором.

Он застегивал часы на запястье, когда вспомнил, что кто-то ему звонил. После примерно десяти минут поисков он обнаружил свой телефон под кроватью, где тот в итоге оказался прошлой ночью, вероятно, сброшенный им самим или Икером, когда их мысли были заняты другими, более насущными делами. Шесть пропущенных звонков, все от Хесуса, и восемь сообщений, тоже все от Хесуса, в разных вариациях вопрошавшие "Что, блять, происходит?". Он знал, что Хесус будет беспокоиться о нем, будет задаваться вопросом, поговорил ли он с Икером, разобрались ли они во всем? Нужно было его успокоить, уверить, что с Серхио все в порядке, что он не валяется в своем номере в слезах, не напивается джином из мини-бара, не сожрал все пакетики М&M's, перед которыми никогда не мог устоять.

Серхио понимал, что ему надо позвонить своему другу, или хотя бы написать, но не мог себя заставить. Что ему сказать? Не правду же - Хесус, конечно, был терпимым, понимающим и бесконечно терпеливым, старательно не замечал флирта Серхио с мужчинами, которые были мужьями, отцами и женихами. Он прощал Серхио все короткие интрижки с мужчинами, которые клялись в вечной верности одной женщине, каждый случайный секс с теми, у кого были дети, жены и может даже любовницы, иногда и любовники. Но Серхио не думал, что Хесус когда-нибудь простит его, если узнает, что Серхио спал с Икером.

Икер. Сан Икер. Человек, который был воплощением преданности, человек одного клуба, одной страны, одной женщины. Мистер Верность, в постели с мальчишкой из Андалусии, который меняет любовников как перчатки. Хесус пришел бы в ужас, был бы потрясен тем, что его лучший друг поддался искушению, тяге тайной страсти, которая тлела так долго, что Серхио уже и не помнил жизни без нее. Хесусу было бы плевать, что не Серхио это начал, что Икер последовал за ним, ласкал его, целовал его. Ему было бы все равно, что это Икер пришел в номер Серхио, что он целовал, сосал и трахал. "Ты должен был сказать _нет_ ," заявил бы Хесус. "Неважно, хотел ли он этого, умолял ли об этом - должно быть, он не мог мыслить ясно. Он натурал, Серхио. У него скоро будет ребенок. Он _Сан Икер_ , ради всего святого."

Хесус верил, что если бы Серхио правда любил Икера, если бы действительно был его другом, он должен был спасти его от совершения этой ошибки. Хуже того. Предательства. Для Хесуса неверность Икера была бы сродни акту вопиющего, особо тяжкого преступления. Никто не непогрешим, даже святые могут пасть, и это была задача Серхио, удержать Икера от греха. "Не введи его во искушение," шепнул ему Гути однажды на очередном пикнике, когда Икер напился, а Серхио пялился на него, на слишком свободные джинсы и слегка задравшуюся рубашку, на открывшийся участок идеальной бледной кожи; и Серхио начал постепенно приближаться к нему, намереваясь... пока не зная что, но явно собираясь предпринять хоть что-то - например, дружески закинуть руку на одноклубника и, возможно, украдкой коснуться его мимолетной лаской. Гути постоянно шутил, дразнил Серхио тем фактом, что он в курсе его влюбленности, он находил это забавным и более чем жалким. Гути никогда на самом деле не верил, что Серхио способен соблазнить Икера - Серхио и сам в это не верил - и все же это случилось. И Хесус никогда ему не простит. Хотя Хесус теоретически мог бы понять, Серхио знал, что не расскажет ему. Прошлая ночь была только для Икера и Серхио, драгоценная, идеальная ночь, которой Серхио будет дорожить вечно, воспоминание, которое он будет проживать снова и снова, всю свою жизнь. Серхио будет девяносто, и он все еще будет вспоминать ночь, когда Сан Икер наполнил его, выебал его, целовал его, любил его. Никому больше не нужно знать - поделиться этой тайной означало опорочить ее, запятнать эту память, подставить то прекрасное, чистое, даже священное под насмешки, гнев и осуждение.

Он вздохнул и начал печатать ответ на последнее сообщение Хесуса. " _Поговорил с Икером. Он в порядке. Позвоню тебе завтра._ "

Парой секунд позже телефон звякнул ответным сообщением. " _Я знал, что он поймет. Рад, что с тобой все хорошо. ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ._ "

Серхио сглотнул. Если бы только Хесус знал правду. Если бы только Серхио мог рассказать ему и знать, что он поймет. Но он никогда не поймет, никогда не примет, так что Серхио никогда не расскажет. Он будет хранить их с Икером секрет вечно. Он и так уже протянул как можно больше времени, потратив его на душ и одевание, и скоро ему придется встретиться с Икером. Вместе спуститься на завтрак, продолжать вести светские беседы за фруктовым салатом, греческим йогуртом и тостами. Притворяться, что прошлой ночи не было. Он сможет. Он делал это раньше, много раз, с разными мужчинами в разных отелях. Игроки Премьер Лиги в шикарных номерах отелей в серых английских городах, где, кажется, всегда идет дождь, и все, что помнил Серхио после этих встреч, устраивал ли его партнер скандал после того, что случилось. Опрометчивые свидания с соперниками на мрачных, устаревших стадионах в маленьких испанских городках, где мужчины, чей член он сосал или которые отсасывали ему, хотели его больше из-за того, что за клуб он представлял, нежели его самого, и потом они вспоминали, что в глубине души ненавидели его, обижались на него, завидовали ему. Если постараться, Серхио мог бы составить список всех мужчин, с которыми он когда-либо был, и как они реагировали после - одни проклинали, ругались и обвиняли, другие, закончив, вытирались и уходили, не говоря ни слова, и на следующее утро или при следующей встрече вели себя так, словно ничего не было. Те, кто сидел напротив него на ужинах и официальных мероприятиях так, словно не выстанывал его имя в порыве наслаждения, и те, кто проводил матчи пинаясь, царапаясь и шипя оскорбления, чтобы компенсировать поцелуи, поглаживания и жаркий шепот желания, которые последуют дальше. Серхио был уверен, что у него было более чем достаточно практики, чтобы сидеть напротив практически любого бывшего любовника, спокойно есть, улыбаться, шутить и болтать о пустяках.

Но это был Икер. А Икер всегда был исключением.

Серхио попытался отвлечься от мыслей о предстоящей трапезе, взявшись собирать чемодан. Затем он вытащил все, что собрал, и начал паковать заново, более аккуратно. Икер не будет вести себя так, как другие, твердил он себе. Икер его друг. Икеру не все равно. Да, Икер ушел из его постели посреди ночи, но у него была на то уважительная причина, и он поцеловал его, и говорил с ним ласково. Икер не отвернется от него, не будет осуждать его, не будет винить его ни в каком предательстве. Он искренне верил в это, правда верил.

Просто пока ещё был не готов подвергать испытанию свою веру.

\-------------------------------------

Икер свернул свою парадную белую рубашку и аккуратно сложил в чемодан. Что ж. Больше заняться было нечем. Он слишком долго принимал душ - вымыл голову дважды, даже использовал бальзам, чего почти никогда не делал, несмотря на то, что часто становился адресатом многочисленных лекций Гути о важности хорошего ухода за волосами. Он особенно тщательно побрился, с особым вниманием выбрал одежду на сегодня (ну и что, что это были просто джинсы и футболка - он все равно долго выбирал, какую именно предпочесть). Он сложил остальные вещи и тщательно упаковал в чемодан, затем решил, что получилось недостаточно хорошо, вынул все обратно и упаковал заново.

Он понимал, что избегает думать о Серхио и, может даже хуже, избегает думать о самом факте, что на его телефоне пропущенные звонки, на которые надо бы ответить. Он не мог просто сидеть тут, избегая своей настоящей жизни, отказываясь встретиться с реальностью того, что он сделал, откладывая неизбежный разговор, в котором он должен был притвориться тем же человеком, каким он был еще вчера утром, что он все тот же Икер, что сел в самолет в Мадриде. Что он не вернется полностью и безвозвратно измененным, и его взгляд на мир, на свое место в нем, на человека, которым он был, полностью перевернулся с ног на голову.

Вздохнув, он взял телефон и быстро напечатал короткое сообщение. " _Прости, пропустил твой звонок вчера. Очень занят - много больших эго требуют внимания. Не могу дождаться встречи сегодня вечером. ХХХ_ " Солгать в сообщении было трусливым выходом, но, возможно, это облегчит ему следующую ложь лицом к лицу. Блядь, Икер, мысленно обратился он к себе. Это не ты. Это... неправильно. Однако ведь ничего не было правильно уже долгие месяцы. Все изменилось, все стало тяжелее, чем раньше. Может, то, что произошло с Серхио, своего рода симптом. Может, у него и правда нервное расстройство - спит с Серхио, ведет разговоры с Гути, который каким-то образом умудряется быть раздражающе, невыносимо правым в вещах, о которых Икер предпочел бы не рассуждать вообще.

Его телефон завибрировал. Икер пристально смотрел на мигающую иконку пришедшего сообщения. Он почти не хотел читать его, не хотел знать, не хотел видеть любящие слова и совершенное доверие, раз он предал эту веру. Он заставил себя прочесть. " _Одним из этих больших эго был Серхио? :) Надеюсь, тебе было весело. Скучаю. Х_ " Икер уставился на слова, не видя их, вина и отвращение к себе накатывали волна за волной, он полностью отдался этим ощущениям. Он заслужил эти чувства. Он заслуживал того, чтобы чувствовать себя еще хуже.

Внезапный стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть. На автопилоте он встал и подошел к двери. Открыл и застыл в изумлении. Серхио стоял перед ним с тревогой на лице, с выражением в глазах, которое Икер вероятно назвал бы страхом, но он никогда не видел своего друга напуганным. Только не Серхио, который считал себя непобедимым, который думал, что может покорить весь мир, который сразился бы с быком, имея лишь полшанса.

"Привет," сказал Серхио мягко, слегка дрожащим голосом, но все равно сияя улыбкой. Икер ощутил внезапный прилив нежности к нему, к тому, как он встречал жизнь с высоко поднятой головой, даже когда явно нервничал, даже когда ожидал от Икера самого худшего. Хотя, осознал Икер, он не был уверен, что для Серхио означало "худшее" .

Может, Серхио боялся, что Икер признается в любви, будет снова умолять о сексе, захочет начать роман. Может, Серхио пришел, планируя деликатно отказать Икеру, сказать, что он повеселился, но это ничего не значило, он надеется что они останутся друзьями, но Икер должен понять, что он не тот человек, от которого бы Серхио захотел что-то, кроме быстрого секса. Эта мысль причинила ему больше боли, чем Икер мог представить.

"Привет," сказал Икер, пытаясь прочесть свою судьбу в выражении лица Серхио, не осознавая, что Серхио делал то же самое, каждый из них пристально разглядывал другого, пытаясь обнаружить знак, намек на то, о чем тот думал, пытаясь понять, как реагировать. Икер отступил в сторону. "Заходи," сказал он, отводя глаза в сторону от ищущего взгляда Серхио, не желая быть в центре этого беспокойного внимания.

Серхио последовал за ним в номер и автоматически закрыл за собой дверь. И остался стоять, нервно проводя одной рукой по волосам.

Икер запоздало понял, что не было никакой причины отходить в сторону, впускать Серхио внутрь. Он был одет, вещи собраны, он был готов спускаться на завтрак и встретиться там с испытанием в виде шведского стола, Златана, отпускающего критические замечания о том, чем он занимался прошлой ночью, и Джона Терри, пытающегося рассказать ему очередную историю, как добиться удаления с поля. Икер никогда не следил за этими историями. Они, похоже, всегда включали в себя тему спанья с чьей-нибудь женой. Или изображения этого. Икер никогда толком не понимал. Возможно, стоило спросить Серхио, может, у него есть идеи. Он открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, и снова его закрыл. Не самый уместный вопрос в данных обстоятельствах, решил он. Господи, он теряет рассудок. В этом он был уверен.

"Икер," внезапно сказал Серхио. "Ты... у тебя все хорошо?"

Икер повернулся взглянуть на него. Серхио выглядел потерянным, испуганным. Икер тут же очень ясно вспомнил Серхио после того, как они проиграли Баварии в полуфинале*, тогда Серхио рухнул на поле переполненный болью от проигрыша, которую, думал Икер, только другой спортсмен может действительно понять; тогда Икер поспешил к нему, поднял его, держал его в объятиях и шептал успокаивающие глупости на ухо, пока Серхио горько плакал, проклиная себя, сдаваясь горю. Он и раньше видел Серхио, которому было больно, после поражений, после разрывов с женщинами, имен которых Икер не помнил; возможно, и после расставаний с мужчинами, о которых никогда не знал. Он обнимал Серхио, шутил с ним, утешал его, касался успокаивающими поцелуями его волос, напивался вместе с ним, чтобы забыть об играх, о девушках и, вероятно, о парнях. И все же как-то выходило, что именно таким Икер никогда его раньше не видел. Это было что-то новое. Ему показалось, что Серхио выглядел как обвиняемый в суде, ждущий решения присяжных; как человек, вся жизнь которого висит на волоске.

Икеру страстно захотелось стереть это выражение с лица Серхио, разгладить беспокойные складки, ласками убрать боль. Именно это он и делал раньше, инстинктивно, и теперь не удержался, двинулся к нему, положил ему руку на плечо. Серхио поднял свою руку и положил на ладонь Икера сверху, сжал крепко. "Все в порядке, Серхио," сказал Икер ободряюще, улыбаясь. 

"Икер..." произнес Серхио; Икер смотрел на эти идеальные губы, складывающиеся в его имя, и _блядь_ как он хотел поцеловать их, снова почувствовать эти губы своими, хотел скользнуть своим языком в рот Серхио и целовать его, пока он не перестанет думать о страхах и потерях, он хотел целовать его до тех пор, пока Серхио не сможет думать ни о чем, кроме Икера, и все что он сможет чувствовать - это Икера, и все, чего он будет хотеть - Икера. (Серхио мог бы рассказать ему, если бы Икер только спросил, что он и так думает о нем всё время, что его разум полон им, что он ему снится, что все его мысли сфокусированы на Икере с одержимостью, годами, и конца этому не видно.)

"Насчет прошлой ночи," проговорил Серхио нерешительно. Стой, хотел сказать Икер. Не говори об этом. Не анализируй это. "Я знаю... знаю, что это было," продолжал Серхио очень тихо, глаза потемнели от эмоций. "Я понимаю, это не... Понимаю, что это ничего не значило."

Икер не мог произнести ни слова. Он хотел возразить Серхио, сказать, что он неправ, это значило _все_ , но... но это было бы ложью, не так ли? Или, если не ложью, это было бы жестокой правдой. Между ними ничего не могло случиться, прошлая ночь была ошибкой, которую нельзя повторить. Другими словами, дать Серхио идею, что могут быть другие ночи, другие разы, что у них может быть больше, чем одна ночь вместе - это был бы нечестно, это было бы больно, это было бы непростительно.

"Я знаю, что это была ошибка," сказал Серхио. "Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я... что-то себе вообразил. Я никогда не скажу, Икер. Никому." Он выглядел так непохоже на себя, стоя перед ним, бледный от нервов, с глазами, темными от чувств, которые Икер не мог распознать, напряженный всем телом. Даже так, подумал Икер, здесь и сейчас, в ужасе от реакции Икера, Серхио все еще был самым храбрым из всех, кого он знал.

"Серхио," удалось прохрипеть ему. "Серхио, не надо..."

"Я понимаю, что это было неправильно, Икер," продолжал Серхио, убеждая Икера, его голос окреп. "Я должен был остановить это, знаю, ты не мог ясно мыслить, ты не... ты не такой, как я. Тебе не нравятся мужчины. Я знаю. Прости. Прости за то, что я сделал..."

Икер кашлянул, прочищая горло. Его рука сжала плечо Серхио и чуть сдвинулась, прихватив его за шею. Большим пальцем он погладил нежную кожу. Серхио задрожал. Их глаза встретились, и Икер ничего не мог с собой поделать, он поднял другую руку и осторожно опустил ладонь на талию Серхио, пальцы чуть поглаживали его спину кругами. Икер понимал, что должен отпустить, отодвинуться. Он был так близко к Серхио, что хватило бы малейшего движения, чтобы их губы встретились, господи, как он хотел этого, хотел, чтобы губы Серхио снова открылись ему, чтобы его язык жадно встретил язык Икера. Он хотел, чтобы Серхио прекратил говорить, перестал произносить все эти слова, которые не были правдой, может, когда-то и были, но больше нет, и может, никогда не будут снова. Он хотел сцеловать печаль Серхио, хотел бросить его на кровать и накрыть его тело своим, заставить Серхио забыть все, что он сказал.

Вдруг он осознал, что Серхио пристально смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза в замешательстве, застыв на месте совершенно неподвижно, так тихо, словно перестал дышать. "Икер..." прошептал Серхио, и Икеру потребовался весь до последней капли самоконтроль, чтобы не прижать его к стене, не поцеловать его. Вместо этого он склонил голову и прижался лбом ко лбу Серхио. "Не говори так," сказал он хрипло. "Не вини себя. Прошлой ночью... это была не твоя вина. Это было..." Он прервался. Что он мог сказать? Что эта ночь была невероятной, удивительной, что все изменилось, и все же ничего не могло измениться. Внезапно он почувствовал вокруг себя руки Серхио, одна ладонь легла ему на затылок, и Серхио нежно поцеловал его в лоб. "Все будет хорошо, Икер," сказал он. "Ты мой друг. Мы вернемся домой, и все будет так, словно ничего не произошло."

Икер кивнул. Пугающе большая часть его хотела возразить Серхио, сказать, что он не сможет притвориться, что ничего не было, не сможет вернуться к нормальной жизни, притвориться, что секс с Серхио, то, что он был в нем, внутри, не было абсолютным совершенством, полностью правильным. Но и Серхио был прав. Они поедут домой и будут вести себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. Реальной альтернативы не было. Икер сможет притвориться. Все вернется на круги своя.

"Не упрекай себя", повторил Икер. "Это не твоя вина."

Серхио уклончиво пожал плечами, явно не убежденный.

И снова это настойчивое желание поцеловать его захлестнуло Икера. Сделав над собой усилие, он отступил на шаг и убрал руку с плеча Серхио, стряхивая его прикосновение. "Это была не твоя вина," снова сказал Икер, более твердо. "А моя. Я это начал. Я пошел искать тебя, я поцеловал тебя. Я начал это."

"Нет," запротестовал Серхио. "Просто... ты запутался... все, что наговорил Златан, и я не должен был рассказывать тебе обо мне, обо всем этом, я должен был и дальше молчать, но потом появился Фалькао и... все просто вышло из-под контроля, ты не виноват, Икер, пожалуйста..."

"Нет, Серхио!" отчаявшись, почти прокричал Икер."Нет. Это все я. Я знаю, что сделал. Я - черт, Серхио, я изменил. Я никогда не делал этого раньше. Это не про меня. Что я натворил... Я так не поступаю."

Серхио выглядел несчастным. "Я знаю," прошептал он. "Я знаю, что ты не такой, Икер."

"Но я это сделал," сказал Икер. "Сделал. Ты должен позволить мне взять на себя ответственность за это."

Серхио молча каким-то образом удалось выразить свое несогласие.

"Я никогда никого не обманывал, Серхио," снова сказал Икер. "Я гордился этим. Я... думал, что я лучше, чем другие парни, о которых можно прочесть, я думал, что я другой."

"Сан Икер," пробормотал Серхио.

"Тот еще святой," издевательски фыркнул Икер. "Посмотри на меня теперь."

"Все совершают ошибки, Икер," произнес Серхио успокаивающе. "Даже ты."

"Если она узнает," внезапно запаниковал Икер. "Если она узнает, она... она уйдет, я никогда не увижу ребенка..."

"Она не узнает, Икер," настаивал Серхио. "Обещаю. Никто никогда не узнает."

"Для тебя все по-другому, наверно," заметил Икер. "Ты это уже делал."

"У меня тоже есть девушка," ответил Серхио холодно.

"Я знаю," сказал Икер, хотя, честно говоря, он забыл. "Я знаю, Серхио. Я просто... не подумал об этом прошлой ночью."

"Как и я," признал Серхио. "Или не очень. Я... сделал бы это в любом случае."

"По-видимому, я тоже," согласился Икер.

"Ну, ладно," сказал Серхио, словно это решило вопрос.

Однако, это не так, думал Икер. У Серхио была девушка, но у Серхио всегда были девушки, и это, очевидно, не мешало ему спать с мужчинами. Со многими мужчинами. Не рассказывая Икеру. "Ты никогда не говорил мне," сказал Икер с внезапной необъяснимой яростью. "Никогда не рассказывал о себе. Почему? Ты не доверял мне? Думал, что я откажусь от тебя? Что возненавижу тебя? Так ты обо мне думаешь? Я думал, мы друзья. Я думал, мы близки. Я думал, ты доверял мне!"

"Мы и есть друзья, Икер," произнес Серхио умоляюще. "Я доверяю тебе. Правда, клянусь, я... просто... блядь... Икер, я хотел... иногда мне казалось, ты догадался... Я просто... Я не мог сказать. Не мог рассказать тебе."

"Почему нет?" настаивал Икер, весь его гнев, ревность и боль снова поднялись на поверхность, напоминая, что Серхио лгал ему на протяжении всех этих лет, никогда не говорил ему правды, спал с другими мужчинами, другими игроками. "Почему ты не мог сказать мне?"

Как мог Серхио заставить его понять? Как мог он признаться, что не говорил ничего, потому что так боялся потерять его - не потому, что думал, что Икер его возненавидит, но потому что, узнав, Икер бы понял. Икер бы увидел, распознал бы, что именно Серхио чувствует по отношению к нему. Что Серхио был по-дурацки влюблен в него многие годы. И Икер пожалел бы его. И он лишился бы его дружбы. "Икер," сказал он, тихо и печально. "Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. Это не потому, что я тебе не доверял, просто..." 

"Фернандо знает?" перебил его Икер, вопрос возник, по мнению Серхио, совершенно из ниоткуда. "Знает? Он знает, да? Конечно, знает, должен знать, вы двое всегда..."

Серхио был откровенно озадачен - какое вообще отношение к этому имел Фернандо? В этом не было никакого смысла. Он не собирался проходить через все заново с Икером, позволять ему допрашивать его о каждом товарище по команде, каждом друге, каждом случайном знакомом, и рассказывать ему, кто, что и когда знал. Это никому из них не поможет. "Ты прав," поспешно сказал он. "Надо было рассказать тебе."

Икер потер глаза. "Черт, Серхио," пробормотал он, вся злость куда-то делась. "Прости. Я... я бы не стал тебя осуждать. Ты мог довериться мне."

Серхио грустно кивнул. "Прошлая ночь была ошибкой," сказал он. "Я понимаю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я не буду поднимать шум, я никому не скажу. Мы можем забыть, что это произошло." Ложь - Серхио никогда не забудет, будет переживать эту ночь вечно, но что толку в этом признаваться, это ничего не изменит.

"Я не могу забыть," сказал Икер горько. "Я изменил. Переспал с лучшим другом. Блядь, я просто... Я как Райан Гиггз**."

"Икер," сказал Серхио серьезно. "Я не состою в браке с твоим братом."

Икер невольно усмехнулся. Серхио улыбнулся в ответ. "Нам пора на завтрак," сказал он. "Мануэла, наверное, ищет нас."

Икер слабо улыбнулся. "Ты прав. И все самые вкусные булочки закончатся."

"Этого нельзя допустить," заявил Серхио. "Я должен все сфотографировать, чтобы Марсело завидовал."

"Тогда пошли," ответил Икер. "Нельзя упускать такую возможность."

Серхио повернулся и открыл дверь. Икер двинулся за ним и коснулся ладонью его руки. "Серхио," прошептал он тихо, "мне жаль." На мгновение Серхио позволил себе прислониться спиной к его надежной груди, позволил себе вдохнуть запах Икера, вспомнить прикосновение его губ к своим. "Мне тоже жаль," прошептал он. И отстранился.

Икер вышел следом и закрыл за собой дверь. Вместе они направились к лифту.

"Серхио," сказал Икер, нажимая кнопку. "Я очень рад, что ты не состоишь в браке с моим братом." Серхио снова улыбнулся. Двери открылись, и улыбка сползла с его лица. 

Перед ними стоял высокий темный силуэт с довольной ухмылкой на лице. "Джентльмены," радостно произнес он. Златан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лига Чемпионов, сезон 2011/2012  
> ** Райан Гиггз - британский (валлийский) футболист с безупречной репутацией, про которого в 2011 году стало известно, что он много лет изменял своей жене с женой своего брата.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Краткое, но необходимое замечание.   
> 1\. Переводчик в описываемое время был крайне далек от клубного футбола (да и от футбола вообще), поэтому не в курсе подробностей конфликта, но автор вместе с Серхио недолюбливает Мануэля Нойера. Переводчик любит, но из песни слова не выкинешь.  
> 2\. Поклонникам сернандо лучше дальше не читать. Будет больно. Хотя что это я, больно будет всем.

Икер проклял свое везение. Из всех в этом отеле, обязательно Златан. Конечно. Кто же еще?

"Привет, Златан," сказал Серхио невозмутимо. Икер неохотно шагнул в лифт, Серхио последовал за ним. Двери плавно закрылись.

"Разве ты не пожелаешь мне доброго утра, Икер?" спросил швед, широко улыбаясь. "Или," произнес он, понижая голос, "может быть, ты не выспался сегодня." Он подмигнул Серхио, и тот покраснел.

Икер проглотил свое раздражение. "Я прекрасно спал, спасибо," ответил он сквозь зубы. 

"Я рад это слышать," сказал Златан. "Но ты сегодня с утра очень сердит, Икер. Возможно, встал не с той... кровати?"

Господи боже, подумал Икер. Он не может просто оставить их в покое? Неужели он не думал ни о чем, кроме разных способов взбесить Икера? "Я в порядке," резко ответил Икер.

"А ты как, Рамос?" спросил Златан, упиваясь видом Серхио, который неловко переминался с ноги на ногу под его похотливым взглядом. Икер посмотрел на Серхио и увидел то, что видел Златан: узкие джинсы обтягивали мощные бедра и безупречную выпуклую задницу, футболка подчеркивала стройную талию и подтянутые смуглые руки. Икер задумался, как так вышло, что он провел годы рядом с Серхио, тренируясь бок о бок с ним, сидя рядом в путешествиях по всему миру, даже живя с ним в одном номере, и никогда не позволял себе признать, насколько Серхио привлекателен. Вряд ли он мог винить Златана за то, что он открыто оценил то, что Икер намеренно проигнорировал. Он не мог винить его, и все же именно это он и делал. Неприкрытое желание Златана, откровенный оценивающий взгляд, скользящий по телу Серхио, приводили Икера в бешенство.

"У меня все отлично, Златан," сказал Серхио с фальшивым весельем в голосе, и это почему-то задело Икера не меньше, чем упрек. Ничего не было _отлично_ , Икер был тому причиной, и, разумеется, это было понятно Златану столь же ясно, как и Икеру.

Златан обнял Серхио за плечи и притянул к себе. "Выглядишь ты и правда отлично," промурлыкал он, и только открывшиеся двери лифта и внезапный резкий звук громких разговоров на разных языках спасли Икера от публичного позора, от нападения на одного из лучших футболистов мира. Серхио изящно вывернулся из объятий Златана и вышел из лифта, ожидая, что Икер последует за ним.

"Я сейчас, только отойду на пару слов с Иброй," спокойно сказал Икер. "Найдешь пока наш стол, Серхио?"

Серхио выглядел обеспокоенно, словно собирался запротестовать, но кивнул и, бросив последний тревожный взгляд на Икера и Златана, ушел.

Икер обратил свое внимание к шведу, который смотрел на него снисходительно, с видом взрослого, готового терпеливо выслушать не по годам развитого двухлетку. "Очень по-джентльменски," прошипел Икер сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Златан беззаботно пожал плечами. "Я сказал тебе, что должно произойти, ты не согласился," сказал он. "Следовательно, теперь никаких правил, я думаю."

Икер сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что они в общественном месте, в окружении своих коллег-профессионалов, и просто нельзя вот так взять и врезать номинанту на Золотой Мяч на глазах у Мишеля Платини и тех, кто выглядел как половина редакции _Mundo Deportivo_ и _Marca_. "Ты сказал мне," продолжал он тихо, боясь, что их могут подслушать, "что собираешься провести ночь с _моим_ пар..." Он оборвал себя. Серхио был ему никем, и и даже если у Златана сложилось такое впечатление, было бы несправедливо по отношению к Серхио позволить ему продолжать в том же духе. "С Серхио," поправился он. "Ты попытался, он отказал тебе. Так почему бы тебе просто не принять отказ, как мужчине, и не оставить его в покое, а?"

Златан, казалось, стал еще более довольным. "Я так не думаю, Касильяс," усмехнулся он. "Я получаю удовольствие. Зачем _оставлять в покое_ , как ты говоришь, когда мне весело?"

Икер был бледен от возмущения, крепко стиснутые в кулаки руки ныли. Он жаждал сбить невыносимую ухмылку с лица шведа, и уже не в первый раз с горечью отметил, что тот выше ростом. Он чувствовал себя хулиганом, которого отчитывает раздраженный взрослый. "Может, тебе и весело," произнес он, стараясь говорить тихо и спокойно. "Но мне - нет, и уж точно не Серхио. Тебе придется отстать и оставить нас в покое."

Златан рассмеялся. "Я вижу, что _тебе_ не весело, Касильяс. Но Рамос такой парень, он ценит чувство юмора, я полагаю."

Икер придвинулся ближе и понизил голос до шепота. Его глаза сверкали гневом, все его тело напряглось в подавленной ярости. "Ты думаешь, Серхио понравилось твое вчерашнее представление?" прошипел он. "Думаешь, ему смешно, что ты устроил спектакль из него, из меня? Издевался над ним?"

На мгновение в Златане проглянуло беспокойство, но затем его обычная самоуверенность вернулась на место. "Я не издевался над ним," сказал он высокомерно. "Я сделал несколько забавных замечаний, но это все. Я бы не стал издеваться над ним, Касильяс. Я уже проинформировал тебя, что нахожу его привлекательным. Я бы не сделал его предметом насмешек. Возможно, это ты издеваешься над ним."

В других обстоятельствах Икер, возможно, немного отвлекся бы на то, какой у Златана высокопарный, до смешного официальный испанский, но сейчас он просто уставился на него, моментально выбитый из равновесия. Был ли Златан прав? Икер что, правда воспринял шутки Златана как оскорбления, как насмешки, потому что действительно так думал о Серхио? Нет. Икер знал, что не ошибся. Он никогда бы так не пошутил, никогда не стал бы высмеивать Серхио, только хотел защитить его от таких людей, как Златан, от журналистов, которые смеялись над его красными карточками и ненасытной сексуальностью, от фанатов, которые издевались над ним, когда он пытался говорить по-английски, и высмеивали его вкус в одежде. Икер никогда, никогда не унизил бы Серхио таким образом. Дразнил его, конечно, но никогда не стыдил публично. А Златан вчера вечером заставил Серхио стыдиться. Но не только Златан. Осознание снова поразило Икера, как и накануне вечером. Из-за него Серхио было стыдно. Не намеренно – никогда, – но результат был тот же. Он сделал ему больно. Все еще делал ему больно. "Я не издевался над ним," запротестовал Икер.

"Нет?" Златан изогнул бровь. "Ты даже не можешь признать, что он твой любовник. Только что ты не смог сказать, что он твой бойфренд. Я признаю, что был удивлен твоим поведением, Касильяс. Я думал, мы говорили как джентльмены. Я думал, ты оценишь мои хорошие манеры, когда я сказал, что хочу заполучить твоего мальчика. Ты был готов заявить на него свои права вчера, в конце концов, но сегодня... это другое. Ничего. Когда Рамос устанет от тебя и придет ко мне, я прослежу, чтобы всем было очевидно, что он мой."

Икер пытался заговорить, но слова застряли у него в горле. Он собирался яростно отрицать все, что сказал Златан, хотел заверить его, что он-то джентльмен, а Златан - нет, джентльмены себя так не ведут, хотел сказать ему, что Серхио и так был _его_ , что он без труда заявил свои права, что Златан никогда. никогда не узнает, каково это ощущать Серхио под собой, извивающегося от наслаждения, впивающегося ногтями в его спину, поощряющего его продолжать, умоляя больше, глубже, сильнее, еще. Но не мог произнести ни звука. Он сглотнул. "Ты.." слабо начал он, но Златан прервал его. "Я устал от этого разговора, Касильяс," объявил швед. "Я голоден." Повернувшись на каблуках, он зашагал прочь, оставив Икера смотреть ему вслед.

Долгое мгновение Икер стоял, один, собираясь с мыслями. _Могло быть и лучше_ , раздался насмешливый голос Воображаемого Гути. _Я думал, ты и правда собираешься поставить его на место, ну, знаешь, изобразить мачо, сказать ему, чтобы отвалил и держал свои грязные лапы подальше от твоего мужика. А вместо этого больше похоже было на "о пожалуйста, великий Златан, нельзя ли попросить вас перестать пытаться украсть моего парня, если это вас, конечно, не слишком затруднит?"_

"Заткнись," прошипел Икер про себя. "Ты даже не настоящий, и в любом случае что мне было делать? Ударить его здесь, на глазах у журналистов и Джона Терри? Сказать ему, чтобы и думать забыл о том, чтобы трахнуть моего... трахнуть Серхио? Я сделал все, что мог!"

_Все, что мог?_ сказал Воображаемый Гути с жалостью. _Это все, что ты можешь? Ух ты. Твоя уверенность в себе пострадала сильнее, чем я думал. Икер, которого я знал, просто велел бы ему отъебаться нахуй, держаться подальше от Серхио, может подрочить на него в своем номере, если уж без этого никак, но чтобы и думать не мог прикоснуться к нему. И поцеловал бы Серхио у него на глазах._

"Вот уж вранье," ответил Икер, разъяряясь. "Я бы никогда такого не сделал."

_Верно_ , парировал Воображаемый Гути. _Но разве не хотел бы?_

Икер не ответил.

\-------------------------------------------

Серхио легко нашел их стол. Он был неподалеку от вчерашнего, но компаньоны были другие. На этот раз вместо Фалькао, Златана, Кавани и Кондогбиа его встретил пустой стол с карточками, которые сообщали, что этим утром Икер Касильяс и Серхио Рамос будут завтракать в компании Джона Терри, Эдена Азара, Марко Ройса и Мануэля Нойера. Серхио выдохнул, осознав, что задерживал дыхание. Ну, подумал он про себя, могло быть хуже. По крайней мере, ты не спал ни с кем из них. Не об этом он предпочел бы задумываться, будучи с Икером. Было проще, думал он почти с сожалением, когда Икер ничего не знал, и Серхио не приходилось беспокоиться о проблемах, связанных с бывшими или потенциальными партнерами по быстрому сексу без обязательств.

Он задумался, что там происходит между Икером и Златаном, чего такого Икер хотел сказать шведу. Он не был уверен, какой подход Икер мог бы попробовать, чтобы это сработало на Златане - вчера вечером швед, казалось, твердо вознамерился причинить неприятности, спровоцировать Икера просто ради забавы. Серхио не мог себе представить, что такого Икер может сказать, чтобы Златан передумал, если тот был в таком же настроении, что и вчера; а судя по тому, как он вел себя в лифте, ничего не изменилось. Серхио невольно передернуло от воспоминания о руке Златана на его плечах, о его похотливых взглядах, желании болезненно очевидном. Да, этот завтрак мог пройти намного хуже.

И все же. Нойер.

Обычно Серхио не свойственно было долго помнить обиды. Оскорбления и травмы на футбольном поле забывались в момент, когда заканчивался матч, или, если дело было действительно плохо, после того, как Серхио выходил из душа, получив шанс успокоиться и остыть. Споры на тренировках утихали за пивом, а ссоры с друзьями или любовниками, как правило, заканчивались, едва начавшись. Со временем прощение получали даже журналисты, которые постоянно критиковали его или насмехались над ним. Конечно, были некоторые писаки, да и игроки, которые Серхио не нравились, или с которыми у него просто было мало общего, но даже в таких случаях это редко когда действительно вызывало проблемы. Как-то же ему удавалось сотрудничать с Пике, в конце концов.

Он не копил обиды, но он был горд, и гораздо более раним, чем большинство людей могло подозревать. Он принимал шутки и насмешки от поклонников как своей, так и соперничающих команд, и старательно делал вид, будто никогда их не замечал, вместо этого используя их как стимул, чтобы идти дальше, стараться сильнее, показать им, что он лучше, чем они думали, чтобы доказать их неправоту. Одно дело насмешки в сети или в газетных колонках, или даже изображение его неделя за неделей в виде неуклюжего идиота на каталанском телевидении. Все это было в порядке вещей, Серхио был далеко не единственным футболистом, с которым так обращались, хотя от этого было не менее обидно. Совсем другое дело - когда такой же профессионал, человек, играющий за клуб - заклятый соперник и за сборную, которая стремилась узурпировать позицию Испании, человек, которого регулярно превозносили как лучшего в мире вратаря (чушь, по мнению Серхио, для которого величайшим вратарем мира всегда был и будет Икер, а утверждать обратное было сродни богохульству), публично обращается к социальным медиа, чтобы высмеивать его, издеваться над ним. 

Гордость Серхио была не то что уязвлена - она была оскорблена. Рана все еще ныла, даже месяцы спустя, и хотя Серхио уже сам успел высказаться в сети, боль не утихала. Серхио было плевать, сколько народу считало Нойера лучшим в мире. Возможно, с объективной точки зрения всех этих людей (поскольку Серхио признавал, что был ужасающе предвзят), это и было правдой. Однако Нойер не был и вполовину таким, как Икер, что он и доказал, унизив Серхио публично. Сделав его посмешищем.

Так что нет, Нойер не входил в топ-50 человек, с которыми Серхио с удовольствием провел бы время за завтраком. И все же, сказал он себе, хуже, чем вчера за ужином, уже не будет. Нойер хотя бы не будет засорять разговоры _двусмысленностями_ и пытаться бесить Икера, вызвать у него хоть какую-то реакцию, предлагая имена тех, с кем Серхио мог спать. Обширный буфетный стол у стены был заполнен свежими фруктами, бесконечными разновидностями хлопьев и йогуртов, разнообразными десертами, сырами и холодным мясом, булочками любого размера, формы и вкуса, фруктовыми соками и водами, кофе и травяными чаями. Серхио заставил себя отвлечься на исследование разных вариантов, улыбаясь и кивая другим игрокам по мере их появления. Выбирая нарезанные кубиками дыни и виноград, он буквально наткнулся на Балотелли и провел десять минут, слушая, как он восторгается выбором блюд для завтрака, а затем своими последними оценками в ФИФА.

Вернувшись к столу, он обнаружил, что Икер уже пришел и сидел рядом с Ройсом, стул с другой стороны от него был пуст. Он просматривал меню горячих блюд, которые можно было заказать, пока Ройс, похоже, писал в твиттер или переписывался с кем-то. Ни Нойера, ни игроков Челси пока не было видно. Серхио сел рядом с Икером и улыбнулся в ответ на его неуверенную улыбку. Икер выглядит бледным, подумал он. Интересно, что там произошло со Златаном.

"Выглядит вкусно," сказал Икер, одобрительно изучая свежие фрукты, йогурт и цельнозерновую булочку на тарелке Серхио.

"Хмм," ответил Серхио, наклоняясь к нему и заглядывая в меню. "Думаешь, яйца?"

"Может, омлет," сказал Икер.

"Мне, наверное, тоже," сказал Серхио, радуясь, что все так обыкновенно. Никто, услышав, не заподозрит что-то неладное. Ройс поднял глаза от телефона, вежливо пожелал ему доброго утра и спросил, как дела, и Серхио не менее вежливо ответил ему тем же и выразил надежду, что Ройс хорошо проводит время. Они втроем вели идеально вежливый и скучный разговор о погоде, отеле и качестве еды вчера за ужином, когда чья-то ладонь хлопнула Серхио по плечу, заставив ложку вздрогнуть в его руке.

"Рамос," сказал обладатель руки. Это был Терри. Чуть не подавившись йогуртом, Серхио повернулся, чтобы с улыбкой пожелать ему доброго утра, Икер же тем временем пожирал руку Терри на плече Серхио сузившимися глазами. Люди, думал он, определенно должны перестать постоянно трогать Серхио. Никакой необходимости в этом нет. Это недопустимо. Это просто грубо.

Английский защитник сел рядом с Серхио и взял меню, громко озвучивая варианты и заявляя, что чего бы ему действительно хотелось, так это "правильный английский завтрак". Икер и Серхио слышали об этой британской одержимости, которую в разное время с разной степенью отвращения и тоски описывали многие их партнеры по сборной в течение многих лет - Фернандо приобрел отвращение к этому, как только уехал в Ливерпуль, вспомнил Серхио, но со временем постепенно привык. Терри пожаловался на отсутствие английского завтрака, но сказал, с видом человека, решившего отважно терпеть большие неудобства, что обойдется сосисками и яичницей. Эден Азар подошел и сел рядом с Терри, вооруженный подносом с мюсли, яблоком и стаканом апельсинового сока, который чуть не пролил, когда Терри от всей души хлопнул его по спине, пока он садился. Серхио пытался уследить за их диалогом, шепнув Икеру, что Терри, похоже, действительно переживает насчет сосисок и будет ли Азар заказывать их. Икер неодобрительно промычал в ответ, надеясь, что Терри не использует "сосиску" как эвфемизм.

Официант принял у Терри заказ на сосиски и яйца. Ройс попросил яичницу-болтунью, Икер и Серхио заказали омлет. Азар упрямо отказывался подчиниться настоянию Терри заказать сосиски. Они вели светскую беседу о предстоящих матчах своих команд, когда прибыл Нойер с подносом, нагруженным фруктами, булочками и холодным мясом. Он сел между Ройсом и Терри и широко улыбнулся. "Простите, что опоздал," сказал он без малейшего намека на извинение в голосе. "Я разговаривал с Буффоном."

Серхио не поднимал глаз от стола, сосредоточившись на своей нарезанной дыне. Какого ответа Нойер от них ждал, интересно? Молодец, поговорил с Джиджи Буффоном? Подумаешь. Серхио мог подойти к столу Буффона и поговорить с ним прямо сейчас, и он был уверен, что встретил бы более теплый прием, нежели Мануэль Нойер. Он был уверен, что сифилис получил бы более теплый прием, чем Мануэль Нойер. Хотя, может, это все только его проекции. Все же, Икер постоянно говорит с Буффоном, но не объявляет об этом всем и каждому. Глянув вокруг, он обнаружил, что никто особенно не впечатлился. "О, так он здесь?" сказал Терри, жуя хлеб. "Пока не сталкивался с ним. Великий вратарь, Джиджи. Конечно, лучший-то в мире у нас в Челси, верно, Эден?" ухмыльнулся он, толкая Азара локтем в бок. Азар закашлялся и пробормотал неразборчивый ответ полным апельсинового сока ртом.

"Боюсь, мне придется с этим не согласиться," протянул Нойер. Думаю, и Касильясу тоже есть что сказать." 

Уж он скажет, подумал Серхио, яростно протыкая кусочек дыни вилкой. Но Икер слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы высказаться.

Икер скупо улыбнулся. "Это вопрос философский," пожал он плечами. "Думаю, Чех - великолепный вратарь." 

"Я полагаю, все мы хороши настолько, насколько хороши наши защитники," ответил Нойер.

"Тогда Чех точно лучший в мире," сострил Терри и подмигнул Ройсу.

Икер взглянул на Серхио. Лицо его защитника порозовело, он смотрел в свою миску с фруктами так, словно она могла внезапно отрастить ноги и убежать. С какой стати Серхио так покраснел, удивился он. И почему не присоединяется к шуткам? С его чувством юмора он всегда был первым шутником. Стоп - Нойер же прошлом году отпустил какую-то глупую шутку насчет Серхио. Икер вспомнил, как он был тогда возмущен, как все говорили об этом в раздевалке, и Серхио притворялся, что его это вовсе не беспокоит, что ему все равно, но ему было совсем не все равно и Икер это знал. Серхио был гораздо чувствительнее, чем думали окружающие, и Икер понимал, что тот чувствовал себя крайне оскорбленным, мишенью для насмешек. И вот теперь Нойер тут сыплет шутками, и хотя Икер подозревал, что тот не думал о Серхио вообще, он не сомневался, что по мнению Серхио все эти шутки были нацелены на него. Икер мгновенно почувствовал раздражение. Серхио и так досталось в последние пару дней, последнее, что он заслужил, это чтобы Нойер доставлял ему неприятности.

"Я больше чем уверен в своей защите," ровно произнес Икер.

Серхио стрельнул в него коротким взглядом, одновременно таким благодарным и настолько горестным, что Икер только сильнее разозлился. Странно, подумал он, насколько часто Серхио, такой сильный, смелый и гордый, пробуждал в Икере защитный инстинкт. Может, это было потому, что Икер знал его тайные уязвимости, кошмары, которые не давали ему спать по ночам. 

Официант принес им горячие блюда, и следующие несколько минут всем пришлось выслушивать Терри, который настаивал, что невозможно достать действительно хорошие сосиски за пределами Британии, а Нойер и Ройс столь же яростно настаивали, что немецкие сосиски лучшие в мире. Азар, видимо, привыкший к лекциям Терри о превосходстве британской мясной продукции, поглощал свой завтрак в удовлетворенном молчании, которое нарушило только согласие с Ройсом, что жареные колбаски особенно удались.

Нойер, заметил Икер, поедая омлет, смотрел на Серхио гораздо чаще, чем на остальных. Он обсуждал с Терри сосиски, но продолжал украдкой поглядывать на Серхио, который спокойно ел омлет и, казалось, решил не иметь вовсе никакого мнения о том, где можно найти лучший сорт колбасы (хотя Икер точно знал, что он будет решительно выступать за чоризо). Икер не знал, что и думать насчет внезапного явного интереса Нойера к Серхио. Не похоже, что дело было в вожделении - ну, он надеялся, что нет. Икер не был уверен, что сможет справиться с появлением еще одного потенциального любовника. Ему более чем хватало Златана.

"А ты что думаешь, Рамос?" вдруг спросил Нойер, пристально глядя на Серхио. Тот вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. "Что лучше - британские или немецкие колбаски?" Икер наблюдал за Нойером, пытаясь оценить, был это действительно невинный вопрос или нечто с двойным смыслом в стиле Златана. Если Нойер пытался каким-то образом что-то предположить насчет сексуальных наклонностей Серхио, или пытался оскорбить его любым образом - что ж. Икер больше за себя не отвечает.

"Мне нечасто приходится их пробовать," спокойно сказал Серхио. "Но я люблю чоризо."

"Очевидно и предсказуемо, полагаю," фыркнул Нойер.

"Ну, это не про меня," заметил Серхио. "Очевидно."

Может, он хотел пошутить, а может, и нет, но Икера снова накрыло сильное желание защитить Серхио. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось увести его отсюда, куда-нибудь в тихое место, где никто не будет мешать, и просто... нет. Он должен был остановить этот поток мыслей. Он заведет его туда, куда нельзя.

Нойер похоже, тоже не знал. как ответить. Он промолчал.

"Вот что все вы, испанцы, любите, да?" дружелюбно пробурчал Терри сквозь полный яичницы рот. "Торрес такой же. И Мата. Обожают это ваше чоризо. Хотя Нандо не так уж много говорит. Не как ты, Рамос. Ты очень болтливый парень, правда, почти всегда? Мата говорит. Очень умный, эт точно. Высокого мнения о вас двоих, знаешь," продолжил он, указывая на Икера и Серхио взмахом вилки. "Конечно, Торрес твой большой поклонник, Рамос. Очень близки, не так ли? Луиз говорит, постоянно тебе по скайпу звонит."

Серхио, казалось, был доволен сменой темы и рад возможности обсудить своих друзей. Он тепло улыбнулся Терри и на осторожном, неуверенном английском начал рассказывать, как ему нравятся Мата и Фернандо, как сильно он скучал по Торресу, когда тот впервые уехал в Англию. Икер ел свой омлет и старался не обращать внимания на небольшой спазм в животе при упоминании о Торресе и о том, что, по-видимому, даже Джон Терри знал, насколько тому был дорог Серхио. По скайпу общаются. Икер знал, что Серхио и Торрес часто разговаривали - откуда еще Серхио бы знал всегда, как дела у него и у Маты? Так почему мысль о Серхио и Фернандо, в разных номерах отелей, в разных странах, разговаривающих лицом к лицу по скайпу, возможно, часами, вдруг так беспокоит его?

Вчера вечером, точно так же, мысль о том, что Фернандо может оказаться одним из игроков, с которыми был Серхио, возникла в нем практически мгновенно. Он казался очевидным подозреваемым, и казалось странным, как быстро имя Фернандо пришло ему на ум, как только Серхио сказал, что ему нравятся мужчины. Он вспомнил то невероятное ощущение, когда, плотно прижавшись к спине Серхио, он понял с той совершенной, чистой ясностью, которую раньше испытывал только на поле, что он был тем, чего хочет Серхио; не Фалькао, не Златан, не Торрес. Почему Торрес снова пришел ему в голову? Однако он был так уверен, так убежден, что прав. Что Торрес не смог бы ублажить Серхио так, как он. Что это не о Торресе Серхио грезил. И все же эта убежденность постепенно таяла, и теперь не было никаких сомнений: мысль о Торресе тревожила его.

В этом не было никакого смысла. Ему нравился Фернандо. Они вполне дружелюбно относились друг к другу, хотя и не были особенно близки. Но он ему нравился. Он никогда даже не задумывался о том, что Торрес может ему не нравиться. По правде говоря, он просто допускал, что ему нравится Фернандо, потому что, действительно, почему бы и нет?

Икер вспомнил разговор с Хави в Южной Африке. Тренировка почти закончилась, и Серхио провел ее по большей части буяня с Фернандо, эти двое валялись по всему полю, как щенята. Это смутно раздражало Икера, он тогда никак не мог понять, в чем дело, и вспомнил, что списал свое дурное настроение на жару и обычное турнирное напряжение. Хави тоже был раздражен, но в этом не было ничего необычного - у него никогда не было времени возиться на тренировках, он всегда ко всему относился серьезно, и молодецкий задор и непомерное эго Серхио разочаровывали Хави даже в лучшие времена. Он никогда не понимал, как Икеру удалось сблизиться с молодым андалузцем, и часто выражал недоверие к тому, что он видел как потворство Икера гедонистическим склонностям Серхио.

"Тебе нужно поговорить с ним," сказал тогда Хави, кивнув на Фернандо и Серхио, которые шептали и смеялись, прижавшись друг к другу. Зрелище нисколько не улучшило настроения Икера.

"Я ему не сторож," сказал Икер.

"Тебя он послушает," возразил Хави, и Икер пожал плечами, без энтузиазма признавая, что он, как капитан, как товарищ по команде и друг Серхио, имеет некоторое влияние на своего защитника. "Я поговорю с ним," ответил Икер.

"Да уж пожалуйста," сказал Хави раздраженно. "Ты же знаешь, как он себя ведет, какой он. Торрес доиграется с ним." Икер посмотрел на друга озадаченно. "В каком смысле?" спросил он. "Сам понимаешь," сказал Хави. "Рамос и что он из себя представляет. Что он творит. Он... ну, он просто... состоит из секса, правда?"

Тогда Икер оскорбился от имени Серхио. Его возмутили намеки на то, что Серхио, чья репутация любителя удовольствий и серийного бабника была устоявшейся, может оказать дурное влияние на Торреса и будет поощрять счастливо женатого нападающего присоединиться к нему в охоте за красотками, готовыми отвлечь богатых футболистов от своих обязанностей на несколько часов. Теперь же он задумался, возможно ли, что тогда он полностью неправильно истолковал это замечание. Возможно, Хави имел в виду, что Серхио сам по себе соблазнит Торреса на измену. Может быть, Хави догадался, что склонности Серхио были разнообразны. Икер почувствовал вспышку гнева при мысли, что его друг мог подозревать и никогда не упомянул об этом. Тогда он обиженно пропыхтел, что Серхио профессионал, что не только игроки Барселоны преданы футболу, и потом он отвел Серхио в сторону и сказал, что ему надо понизить градус шутливых драк и проказ. Серхио был недоволен, спорил, но в конце концов подчинился, как всегда.

Забавно, однако, что Икер только сейчас вспомнил, что Серхио обвинил его в неприязни к Торресу. Тогда Икер сказал ему, что это дурацкое обвинение, и тогда он в это верил, потому что кому может не нравиться Торрес? Он был тихим и добродушным, преданным семьянином, который обычно усердно работал на тренировках и, конечно, был немного чересчур чувствительным, но Икер никогда еще не встречал нападающего, который бы не был весь на нервах, так что не считал это большим недостатком. У них было много общего, оба урожденные мадридцы, оба выросли и исполнили свою мечту играть за клубы, которые любили с детства. Они оба были преданы своим семьям и друзьям, с которыми дружили всю жизнь. Но по какой-то причине, которую Икер никак не мог постичь, они никогда не сближались. Торрес никогда не признался бы Икеру в своих чувствах по поводу длительного периода плохой формы в Англии, никогда не рассказал бы ему, что он чувствовал, будучи объектом затянувшихся насмешек, сидя на скамейке запасных матч за матчем, одновременно надеясь и приходя в ужас от возможности снова выйти на поле. Теперь, когда Икер был в схожей ситуации, он бы и не подумал доверить Торресу свои терзания, никогда не рассказал бы ему, каково это - наблюдать, как человек, которого Икер, в лучшей своей форме, превосходил, продолжает оказываться раз за разом лучшим вратарем; слушать, как его собственные поклонники глумились над его именем; смотреть, как его карьеру потрошили день за днем на вечерних ток-шоу. Однако, они оба говорили с Серхио. Серхио, размышлял Икер, был хранилищем всех секретов, которые они и не подумали бы доверить друг другу.

Икер думал обо всех тех случаях, в течение многих лет, когда он видел, как Фернандо собственнически закидывает руку на шею Серхио, или берет его за руку, чтобы отвести в укромный уголок, где они будут делиться секретами. Он думал о том, как сидел в автобусах, самолетах и поездах - без Серхио рядом с ним, как всегда на клубных выездах - потому что вместо этого Серхио был с Фернандо, они вдвоем слушали музыку из одних наушников и шептались. Он думал о Торресе, который проводил свои длинные пальцы сквозь волосы Серхио, целовал его в щеку, получая от Серхио улыбки и ласки просто в силу того, что он был Фернандо Торресом. Теперь Икер вспомнил, что каждый раз чувствовал некоторую неловкость. В течение многих лет он думал, что просто ведет себя раздражительнее со сборной, что это просто напряжение от необходимости удерживать вместе группировки Мадрида и Барселоны, что это раздражение было вызвано беспокойством о критиках, чьи ножи всегда остро заточены и нацелены на Серхио, которые готовы мгновенно наброситься на любое безрассудство, пренебрежение интересами команды, недопонимание того, что требовалось от одного из немногих не-Барселонцев в ее составе. Икер начал осознавать, что все это было неправдой.

Он смотрел на Серхио, чьи глаза сияли, который улыбался, рассказывая Терри и Азару историю о какой-то выходке, которую они с Торресом устроили много лет назад на сборах в Испании, все его лицо наполнялось счастьем при этом воспоминании, и что-то в груди Икера сжималось, ныло, дрожало.

Нет, Икеру не нравился Фернандо Торрес. И он только начинал понимать, почему.


	14. Chapter 14

Серхио закончил рассказывать игрокам Челси историю о том, как однажды вечером после тренировки они с Фернандо оказались заперты в кладовке, и застряли там почти на два часа, прежде чем Рейна наконец заметил их отсутствие и пошел на поиски. Он улыбался, описывая облегчение от того, что их наконец нашли, и как они добирались обратно в отель, Хави был в ярости и отчитывал их обоих за безответственность, так, что Торрес чуть не плакал от стыда за свою беспечность и от чувства вины за непрофессионализм. "Хави очень требовательный," сообщил Серхио игрокам Челси. "С ним не повеселишься."

"Это не вполне справедливо," сказал Икер, почувствовав необходимость вступиться за друга. "Он просто очень предан делу."

"Вот именно," согласно кивнул Серхио. "Я не говорю, что это плохо." Он улыбнулся Икеру. "Я часто влипаю в неприятности. Но, к счастью, у меня есть капитан, который всегда меня прикроет, если надо."

Икер улыбнулся Серхио в ответ, но только губами, его глаза не улыбались, и Серхио забеспокоился, что совершил ошибку, сказал что-то, чего не стоило говорить. Он не хотел оскорбить Хави. Он никогда бы этого не сделал - он знал, как Икер высоко ценил Хави, Серхио и сам его глубоко уважал. Но тогда дело, возможно, было не в Хави - Серхио не преминул заметить, что при упоминании Фернандо лицо Икера тускнело, словно темное облако заслоняло солнце.

В течение многих лет у Серхио было смутное и неприятное чувство, что на каком-то уровне, вероятно, очень глубоко, Икеру не нравился Фернандо. Он никак не мог понять, в чем дело, и даже не догадывался о причине, но не мог избавиться от впечатления, что Икер всего лишь терпел Фернандо. Что, конечно, было нормально, потому что, естественно, не все всем нравились, и быть частью команды означало найти способ ладить с людьми, с которыми вы обычно не хотели проводить время. Но с Фернандо было так легко сойтись - тихий и вежливый большую часть времени, трудолюбивый, но веселый, хорошая компания, когда позволял себе расслабиться. На первый взгляд у них с Икером было так много общего, не в последнюю очередь сам Серхио. И хотя они всегда вели себя цивилизованно, были дружелюбны и вежливы друг с другом, Серхио понимал, что эта дружба только на поверхности. Поскреби облицовку и внутри не окажется ничего основательного.

Терри и Азар рассмеялись и согласились, что не могут представить того Торреса, что они знают, тихого и серьезного большую часть времени, запертым в кладовке. "Я плохо на него влияю," сказал Серхио, только наполовину в шутку, и сделал мысленную заметку, что надо не забыть позвонить Фернандо, как только вернется в Мадрид, просто узнать, как он. Дела в Англии сейчас шли неважно.

Ройс, казалось, снова погрузился в свой телефон, Нойер же откровенно заскучал от рассказов Серхио, потому что показательно повернулся к Икеру и попытался вовлечь его в разговор на вратарскую тему. Серхио налил себе кофе из кофейника на столе и, потягивая его из чашки, слушал историю Терри про него самого и Фрэнка Лэмпарда, которую тот рассказывал Азару, вполуха следил за Икером и Нойером, обсуждавшими тактику, и позволил своим мыслям уплыть. Забавно, подумал он, что история, которая пришла ему на ум, когда Терри упомянул Торреса, была про тот раз, когда они оказались заперты в кладовке. Интересно, помнит ли Икер тот вечер, и в каком гневе был Хави, как долго он читал им лекцию о непрофессионализме и безответственности, о том, что они вели себя как дети, в то время как всей команде предстоит серьезная работа. Серхио вспоминал, как щеки Фернандо пылали красным от унижения, и Серхио был так зол на Хави, который отказывался понимать, что это был несчастный случай, и что Фернандо в любом случае не виноват. Лекция Хави, казалось, продолжалась несколько часов, и в конце концов Икеру пришлось ее прекратить, после того как Хави категорически обвинил Серхио в том, что это по большей части его вина, что он сбивает Фернандо с пути истинного. "Торрес был более профессиональным до того, как тебя вызвали," произнес он холодно. "Хватит," не выдержал Икер. "Торрес взрослый человек. Я уверен, что Серхио не пришлось его ни к чему принуждать. Справедливо же, Торрес?" Фернандо кивал и соглашался, что и его доля вины тут есть, говорил Хави, что не только Серхио следует винить - на самом деле, это Фернандо захлопнул дверь, не понимая, что она автоматически защелкнется. После того, как все закончилась, Икер постучал к Серхио и они сидели в номере, пили Кола Као и Икер утешал задетые чувства Серхио, уверяя, что Хави не ненавидит его, и на самом деле не думает, что он ведет себя ребячески и непрофессионально, и все это время мягко поощрял его быть более осторожным, брать на себя больше ответственности.

Икер вряд ли мог когда-нибудь заподозрить, что Серхио вообще оказался в этой кладовке в первую очередь из-за него. Он делал дополнительные завершающие растяжки после тренировки, один, напевая себе под нос, пока в нескольких метрах в стороне Икер и Хави сидели на поле, спиной к нему, и болтали. Икер начал рассказывать о девушке, с которой встречался. Какая она прекрасная, особенная, удивительная. Что он никогда раньше не чувствовал того, что чувствует к ней. Что он уже убедился - она Та Самая. Будущая Миссис Икер Касильяс. Он знал это. "И ты должен быть моим шафером, _hombre_ ," сказал он Хави. "Потому что насчет этого я уверен."

На самом деле он не был, конечно. Фактически, эта девушка была за несколько девушек до той, которая в итоге действительно оказалась Той Самой. Но ни Серхио, ни Икер тогда этого не знали, и уверенность Икера, розовое сияние его счастья заставили Серхио замереть посреди растяжки, изо всех сил стараясь не вскрикнуть. Не в силах больше слушать, он, спотыкаясь, рванул подальше, в какое-нибудь ближайшее уединенное, тихое место, которым оказалась кладовка. Он прислонился к стене и минут десять стоял, задыхаясь, почти мечтая, чтобы его вырвало, потому что, может быть, тошнота отвлечет его от боли в сердце. Икер был влюблен. Икер собирался жениться. Хави будет шафером, и Серхио придется идти на свадьбу, и смотреть, как Икер вступает в брак с этим образцом красоты и доброты, и потом Икер будет потерян для него навеки и Серхио придется признать, что надежд нет, что он влюблен в женатого человека, которого, возможно, затошнит, если он узнает, что его жалкий глупый защитник томился по нему так отчаянно, что это не давало ему спать по ночам, желая, фантазируя и надеясь.

В конце концов Серхио пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы сползти на пол и сдаться желанию заплакать. Слезы пришли легко, текли свободно, пока Серхио наконец не сел прямо, в одиночестве, в молчании, с красными, но сухими глазами, повторяя себе снова и снова: он знал, что этот день придет, что Икер рано или поздно женится на ком-то - не на нем, - и все будет в порядке, он сможет это пережить. В конце концов, никто еще не умирал от разбитого сердца, кроме как в книгах и теленовеллах, к которым Серхио питал не-такое-уж-тайное пристрастие. Фернандо пришел его искать, нашел, и сначала предположил, что Серхио задумал какую-то шалость. Когда он заметил следы от слез на лице Серхио, то заявил, что им нужно уединение, чтобы Серхио мог рассказать ему подробно, что случилось, и пинком закрыл дверь одновременно со вскриком Серхио, что она сейчас захлопнется. Что и произошло.

Их общий ужас от того, что они оказались заперты, временно отвлек Серхио от причины его страданий, а Фернандо вообще забыл обо всем, слишком занятый поисками выхода. Дело закончилось истерическим весельем, вперемешку со страхом от собственной глупости и беспокойством, что их не найдут до утра.

Икер не вспомнил бы ничего из этого, думал Серхио. Всего через месяц он решил, что девушка, в которой он был так уверен, все же не Та Самая; он быстро расстался с ней, и следующие несколько месяцев настаивал на том, чтобы Серхио отвлекал его от одиночества, ходя с ним в клубы, рестораны и на вечеринки, проводя вечера в доме Икера за просмотром футбола или фильмов. И это было наиболее близко к совершенству из всего, о чем Серхио позволял себе мечтать. 

Серхио был уверен, что сейчас Икер скорее вспомнит, как они пили Кола Као в номере Серхио и как он настаивал, что Хави и не думает ненавидеть его, чем имя той девушки, на которой, по его словам, собирался жениться. Ему почти хотелось спросить - ты помнишь тот вечер, ты помнишь ее, ты знаешь, почему я вообще оказался в той кладовке, ты знаешь, как сильно я любил тебя? Ты знаешь, что я все еще люблю тебя? Блядь. Он все еще его любит. Конечно. Он любил его, всегда любил, и уже так давно, что, возможно, пришла пора признать - всегда будет любить.

Серхио покачал головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть эти мысли. Вместо этого он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Нойер. Что-то насчет перекрестных и верховых подач, на самом же деле, думал Серхио, похоже, он говорил "Я лучший вратарь в мире, и вам невероятно повезло оказаться рядом со мной, пока я делюсь своей мудростью." Словно Икер ничего из себя не представлял. Словно Джиджи Буффон не сидел всего в паре метров. Официант пришел собрать тарелки и Икер воспользовался моментом, чтобы переключить свое внимание на Серхио. "Все в порядке, _nene_?" шепнул он, привычное ласковое обращение звучало так естественно, что на мгновение Серхио ощутил горькую обиду на то, как небрежно Икер использовал его, как он столько лет употреблял это слово, не понимая, что оно значит для Серхио, как Серхио дорожил каждым разом, когда Икер произносил его, печалясь, однако, что оно не означало того, чего бы он хотел. Он кивнул и сделал еще глоток кофе.

"Нам лучше сбежать," прошептал Икер. "Нойер напомнил, что сегодня утром гольф. Не хочу застрять на восемнадцать раундов с ним или Терри. Или еще хуже - со Златаном." Серхио смутно припомнил, что когда они только планировали эту поездку, и он с нетерпением ее ждал, радуясь, что получит Икера в свое полное распоряжение на пару дней, он заметил в программе гольф и решил, что вместо этого стоит пойти поиграть в теннис или заняться чем-нибудь другим, только они вдвоем и может еще Торрес и Мата, если они смогут приехать. "Можем поиграть в теннис," предложил он, и Икер улыбнулся. "Можем," согласился он. "Или пройтись по магазинам."

Лицо Серхио просияло. "Правда?" спросил он. Серхио обожал делать покупки, для себя или для других, и он только и ждал шанса пройтись по магазинам с Икером и попытаться убедить его надеть "что-нибудь, что не было предназначено для твоего прадедушки". Икеру всегда удавалось устоять, утверждая, что лучше он будет выглядеть как старик, чем как неоново-розовый павлин, настаивая, что выглядит смешно во всем, что не бежевое, серое, темно-синее, черное или – что требовало особенной смелости – возможно, в тонкую полоску. "Я ношу достаточно яркого на поле," говорил он Серхио, перечисляя разнообразные цвета, которые клуб заставлял его носить многие годы, заставив Серхио тоскливо вспоминать о своих любимых (ему никогда не хватило бы смелости сказать Икеру, что он выглядел особенно сексуально в фиолетовом. Фиолетовый комплект Икера фигурировал в нескольких наиболее жарких фантазиях Серхио).

Иногда, когда Икер был в особо снисходительном настроении, или когда хотел искупить вину за то, что с ним было трудно на поле или он был чересчур вспыльчив вне его, или когда Серхио был несчастен, потому что плохо сыграл, или был предметом более неприятной, чем обычно, обличительной речи на спортивном шоу, Икер предлагал поход по магазинам. Он позволял Серхио выбирать что угодно, в чем, по мнению Серхио, Икер хорошо бы смотрелся, и ему приходилось примерять узкие дизайнерские джинсы и рубашки таких цветов и с такими узорами, которые выглядели нелепо с точки зрения Икера, но вызывали искреннее восхищение у Серхио. Они часами дружески подкалывали друг друга насчет вкусов в моде, и в итоге Икер покупал рубашку или две таких цветов, которых обычно не носил, а Серхио праздновал победу. Поход по магазинам сейчас был именно тем, что им нужно, думал Икер. Это было что-то обычное, нормальное, что-то, что они делали как друзья, и это позволит им расслабиться, подальше от Златана, Нойера и любых других игроков, которые, возможно, мечтали протянуть свои лапы к Серхио, или исподтишка пожирали его взглядами так, словно он был десертом, а они умирали с голоду. "Да," сказал он, улыбаясь выражению надежды на лице Серхио. "Куда захочешь. Я даже примерю что-нибудь розовое."

"Что-что?" вклинился Нойер. "Ты собираешься купить что-то розовое, Касильяс?" Он удивленно поднял бровь.

"Розовое, лиловое, неоново-зеленое - что бы не предложил Серхио," сказал Икер.

"Ты смелый человек," ответил немец, улыбаясь. “Не каждый пойдет на такой риск.”

Серхио сузил глаза. "Я знаю, что подойдет Икеру," сказал он ледяным тоном. "Я не собираюсь выставлять его смешным."

Нойер был явно озадачен, Икер это видел. Возможно, немец был не в курсе, какой эффект производил на Серхио; не понимал, что тот интерпретирует каждое случайное замечание как потенциальное оскорбление, рассматривает каждую улыбку или наклон головы в поисках доказательств того, что над ним тонко издеваются. Икер понимал, что неразумно было ожидать от человека, который знал Серхио в основном по сложившейся репутации, понимания, что он, несмотря на свою браваду, весьма чувствительная личность, и все же снова ощутил укол раздражения по отношению к Нойеру.

"Уверен, что не собираешься," сказал Нойер с улыбкой. "Но я не могу представить Касильяса в розовом."

"Возможно, это от недостатка воображения," сказал Серхио резко.

Он начинал злиться, Икеру было это очевидно, краска заливала лицо, он постепенно распалялся. Стоит прервать разговор до того, как он перекипит через край, решил Икер. "Нам пора," сказал он Серхио. "Похоже, те, кто собирается играть в гольф, уже расходятся. Нам надо спросить про магазины у администратора."

Серхио легко согласился, встал и вежливо попрощался с остальными, даже, одобрительно заметил Икер, с Нойером. "Я ему не нравлюсь," прошептал Серхио Икеру, пока они шли к стойке регистрации. "Нойеру. Мудак. Он смеется надо мной."

"Не думаю, что это намеренно," ободряюще сказал Икер. "Думаю, ты, возможно, слишком много смысла вкладываешь в его слова."

" _Разумеется_ , он меня ненавидит," заспорил Серхио. "Он думает, что я глупый, и всех раздражаю, и ужасный футболист. Точно." Икер остановился и положил ладонь на руку Серхио, потянув его к стене. "Даже если и так," сказал он мягко, успокаивающе поглаживая Серхио по предплечью, "все это неправда. Ты не глупый, и отличный футболист, когда сконцентрируешься. И ты никогда не раздражаешь."

"Все считают меня надоедливым," надулся Серхио, хотя это он сказал с меньшей убежденностью, чем раньше, когда утверждал, что Нойер ненавидит его. Икер смотрел на его выпяченную нижнюю губу и на мгновение представил, как всасывает ее, прихватывает, вылизывает, пока она не изогнется в улыбке. Блядь. Ему нужно взять себя в руки. Нужно перестать думать о Серхио _так_. Перестать обращать внимание на его рот. Его тело. Его глаза. "Ну, все думают, что я ворчун, которого все бесит, а ты меня не раздражаешь, значит, не всех и не всегда," сказал Икер, вызвав у Серхио невольную улыбку. "Видишь? Логика!" 

"Эй! Эй, Рамос!" раздался голос, не давая Серхио ответить. Серхио и Икер обернулись, ладонь Икера все еще лежала на руке Серхио. Радамель Фалькао целенаправленно шагал к ним через холл. "Подожди минуту!"

"Привет, Радамель," сказал Серхио, улыбаясь подошедшему колумбийцу. "Ты идешь играть в гольф?" 

"Да, думаю, пойду," кивнул Фалькао. "Наверное, буду играть с Кавани. Ты исчез вчера вечером. Я искал тебя."

Ну конечно, искал, подумал Икер. Надеясь заполучить его себе, всего целиком, подпоить, предложить пойти наверх. Ага. Держу пари, ты все спланировал. Ну, пока ты был там внизу, искал его, надеялся, что он вернется - он был со мной. Он был со мной и стонал _мое_ имя, не твое. _Мое_. Он почувствовал прилив удовлетворения от этой мысли.

Серхио виновато покраснел. "Ох," ответил он, "Меня тошнило. Может, что-нибудь съел. Я рано лег спать."

"Теперь тебе лучше?" спросил Фалькао с тревогой, его взгляд метнулся вниз, заметив руку Икера, все еще не отпускавшую Серхио, сжимая легонько, но с безошибочным чувством собственности. Икер увидел, что Фалькао заметил, и понимал, что, вероятно, было бы разумно отпустить хватку, но его здравый смысл, похоже, улетучивался через окно, когда дело касалось Серхио, и он не мог заставить себя убрать руку. Он хотел, чтобы Фалькао ушел, чтобы перестал смотреть на Серхио с плохо скрываемым пылом.

"Да, гораздо лучше, спасибо," сказал Серхио. "Жаль, что не удалось больше поговорить." Хватка Икера напрягала его, он хотел, чтобы тот отпустил. Фалькао заметил и это его явно смущало, на лице его была написана неуверенность. Серхио не думал, что Фалькао может заподозрить, что что-то происходит между Серхио и Икером - никто из тех, кого Серхио знал (во всех смыслах), никогда не допускал и мысли, что Икер может быть геем, его гетеросексуальность была неоспорима, не подвергалась сомнению. Пара знакомых - не тех, с кем встречался Серхио, но парней, которые знали о его вкусах и разделяли их, время от времени спрашивали об Икере со смесью тоскливой похоти и сожаления. Серхио всегда категорически убеждал их, что Икер натурал, и не просто натурал, но и совершенно неприступный, на случай, если кто-нибудь из них когда-нибудь решит попробовать изменить его мнение. Серхио всегда до тошноты ужасала мысль об Икере с другим мужчиной, не с ним. И хотя Серхио был уверен, что Фалькао не заподозрит, что не далее чем этой ночью Икер трахал Серхио более превосходно, чем любой другой когда-либо прежде, он, конечно удивится, почему вратарь королевского клуба вдруг стал проявлять такие собственнические замашки по отношению к своему защитнику.

"Ну," сказал Фалькао слегка нерешительно, глянув на Икера так, словно желал ему испариться, "Может, скоро и поговорим."

"Конечно," пожал плечами Серхио. "Мы собираемся по магазинам, но к обеду вернемся. Можем потом выпить кофе."

"Нет," сказал Фалькао, снова бросая раздраженный взгляд на Икера. "В смысле... я буду в Мадриде на следующей неделе, на пару дней. Сам по себе. То есть... один. Остановлюсь в отеле. Какой-то промо-тур, рекламная кампания, вроде... В любом случае, я просто... надеялся, что мы сможем встретиться. Если ты свободен. Выпить где-нибудь."

"О," Серхио, казалось, встревожила неловкость Фалькао, его явный дискомфорт. Икеру хотелось встряхнуть его. Он же клеится к тебе, хотел он закричать. Говорит, что будет один в отеле и надеется, что ты предложишь придти и согреть его. Стоит здесь, прямо передо мной, и практически умоляет тебя отсосать ему. Икеру потребовалось огромное усилие воли, чтобы промолчать.

"Конечно, будет здорово," улыбнулся Серхио. "Позвони мне, когда приедешь, выпьем пива."

Фалькао выглядел довольным и, казалось, слегка расслабился. Он тепло улыбнулся. "Отлично," сказал он. "Ну, пойду искать Кавани. Созвонимся на следующей неделе." Он наклонился и темпераментно расцеловал Серхио на прощанье в обе щеки. "Увидимся," сказал он. Повернулся к Икеру. "Касильяс," произнес он более прохладно. "Приятно было повидаться." Он протянул руку и Икер пожал ее. "До свидания," сказал он.

Колумбиец удалился в поисках Кавани, и Серхио стряхнул руку Икера. "Думаю, мне нужен кошелек и пиджак," сказал он, направляясь к лифту. "Тебе тоже стоит взять свой. Потом пойдем на ресепшн." Икер согласно пожал плечами, как раз в этот момент они подошли к лифтам. Азар тоже стоял там и ждал, и когда лифт приехал, они вошли в него втроем. Поднимались в молчании, Азар, коротко кивнув, вышел на своем этаже. Приехав на нужный этаж, они пошли к своим номерам, Серхио погрузился в раздумья, гадая, будет ли Фалькао допрашивать его о странном и несвойственном ему обычно поведении Икера, когда они встретятся в следующий раз, и надеясь, что однажды наступит день, когда он убедит Икера надеть что-нибудь более смелое, чем темно-синий костюм. Он так увлекся идеей нарядить Икера во что-нибудь разноцветное, что не заметил, как они подошли к номеру Икера.

Икер открыл свою дверь и втолкнул Серхио внутрь, тот слегка вскрикнул от удивления. "В чем дело?" спросил он.

"Ты это серьезно?" решительно спросил Икер, голос его был холоден.

"Серьезно что?" отозвался Серхио, поправляя волосы у зеркала.

"Насчет созвониться с Фалькао и пойти с ним выпить пива."

Серхио обернулся, только чтобы натолкнуться на морозный взгляд Икера. "Да, конечно, почему нет?"

"Он не хочет пить с тобой пиво. Он хочет, чтобы ты пришел к нему в отель, хочет заняться сексом."

Серхио задумался. Это было вполне вероятно, более того, это была довольно точная интерпретация. Он не был глупым или наивным - знал, на что намекал Фалькао, и, конечно, понимал, что Икеру это, возможно, не понравится. Икер все еще не свыкся с новой реальностью: миром, в котором его друг занимается сексом с мужчинами. В котором сам Икер занимался сексом с мужчиной. Икер, верный, ответственный, разумный Икер, который никогда не изменял своей подруге и никогда даже не задумывался о такой возможности, был совершенно незнаком с этим тайным миром в футболе - миром, в котором якобы гетеросексуальные футболисты находили способы встречаться с другими футболистами, абсолютными натуралами на вид, чтобы удовлетворить сексуальные потребности, в которых они не могли публично признаться. Икер пережил ряд потрясений за последние сутки, и вполне ожидаемо, что неловкое появление Фалькао шокировало его не меньше, чем попытки соблазнения, исходившие от Златана. "Ну, да, возможно," согласился Серхио. "Но мы все равно можем выпить пива.”

"То есть, ты знаешь, что он хочет трахнуть тебя, и все равно собираешься пойти с ним выпить?"

Серхио к этому моменту был искренне ошеломлен. С какой стати ему не выпить с человеком, который ему нравился, с которым приятно было посидеть, просто потому, что этот человек может захотеть заняться с ним сексом? Если бы Серхио отказывался выпить со всеми, кто теоретически может захотеть переспать с ним - ну, рискуя показаться тщеславным, он был уверен, что его список потенциальных собутыльников окажется довольно коротким. "Это выпивка, не секс, Икер," сказал он сердито.

"Он предлагает одно, а рассчитывает на другое!" сорвался Икер, все более распаляясь гневом.

"И что?" беспечно отозвался Серхио. Он не понимал, в чем проблема Икера. Икер же все больше злился с каждой минутой. Как мог Серхио быть таким безразличным? Он что, не понимает, что Икер не в силах этого вынести, не сможет выдержать того, что он будет в Мадриде и знать - Фалькао тоже здесь, идет выпить с Серхио, потом еще выпить, может, слишком подолгу задерживает на нём взгляд, слегка касается пальцем запястья Серхио, шепчет ему в ухо, что он сегодня потрясающе выглядит, так сексуально, почему бы им не подняться к нему в номер, где Фалькао расскажет ему, что именно он хочет с ним сделать, или, еще лучше, продемонстрирует.

_Вот именно_ , сказал тихий голос Воображаемого Гути. _И что, Икер? В чем именно твоя проблема? Думаешь, одна ночь с тобой - и он пошлет других мужчин подальше? Может, ты и хорош, Икер, но вряд ли_ настолько. _Ты думал, твой волшебный член своей магией заставит его забыть о других? Правда что ли? Все, что ты готов дать ему - одна ночь, и неважно, насколько она была хороша, он не собирается вечно жить воспоминаниями. Он снова обратится к другим. Найдет кого-то, кто даст ему то, чего не дашь ты. Может, и Фалькао. На следующей неделе. Он хочет этого. Ты видел это в его глазах, правда? Готов спорить, он хочет его отыметь, прямо как ты прошлой ночью, уложив на спину, стонущего, с разведенными ногами._

" _Заткнись_ ," сказал сам себе Икер, отворачиваясь от Серхио, и в отчаянии потер глаза. Боже, он больше не мог этого выносить. Все вышло из-под контроля; вся его жизнь перепуталась, сбилась с курса. Его карьера катилась под откос, он вел беседы с полностью воображаемой версией своего бывшего одноклубника - того самого, чей совет он вряд ли принял бы, даже если бы тот физически присутствовал - он изменил своей девушке, которую обожал, матери своего нерожденного ребенка, с другом и товарищем по команде, который оставался верен ему несмотря на то, что все смотрели на него сейчас и видели только, насколько он жалок, посмешище, неудачник. И в довершение всего он был перепуган мыслью, что этот друг как ни в чем не бывало будет жить дальше, после того, что было, по сути, приключением на одну ночь. Ошибкой, нарушением порядка их жизней. Они занимались сексом, это было невероятно, но это все, что могло у них быть, и почему Икер просто не может перестать думать об этом, почему он чувствует себя брошенным, почему так взбешен тем, что Серхио уже, казалось, обо всем забыл? Они оба должны забыть. Конечно, немного оскорбительно, что Серхио уже готовится к следующему завоеванию, но у Икера нет права жаловаться, никаких ожиданий. Серхио не его бойфренд, и то, что у них был секс, не означало права требовать от Серхио каких-либо объяснений, пойдет ли он с кем-нибудь в постель на следующей неделе, или даже завтра.

"Что случилось, Икер?" спросил Серхио, в его голосе слышалось беспокойство. Он подошел к Икеру сзади и нерешительно положил ему руку на плечо. "Что с тобой?"

Икер обернулся и схватил Серхио за протянутую руку, сжал крепко. "Скажи мне, что ты не собираешься с ним встречаться," потребовал он. Он понимал, что это было нечестно, у него нет права так говорить, но ему нужно было услышать эти слова от Серхио, нужно было знать, что Серхио _не мог_ просто пойти в постель с ним и уже на следующее утро планировать встречу со следующим любовником. Конечно, это не могло значить для Серхио так мало. Икер мог в этом поклясться; мог поклясться в том, что Серхио хотел его отчаянно, желал его безумно, что ему было не все равно. Он думал, что это было _важно_ для Серхио. Ему _необходимо_ было что-то значить для Серхио.

"Я не могу," ответил Серхио. "Он мой друг, с ним приятно посидеть, не понимаю, почему нельзя выпить с ним."

"Ты не можешь," настаивал Икер, наполовину умоляюще, наполовину требовательно. "Не можешь встречаться с ним, выпивать с ним. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил."

Серхио посмотрел на Икера, в его смягчившемся взгляде было какое-то чувство, которое Икер не мог определить, и он ненавидел себя за то, что хотел - пусть это будет желание, пусть это будет что-то более глубокое, более опасное. "Почему нет, Икер?" осторожно спросил Серхио. "Скажи мне, почему нет." Пожалуйста, отчаянно думал он, взывая к какому-нибудь божеству или святому, которые могли бы услышать его молитву и снизойти к нему, пожалуйста, скажи, что не хочешь, чтобы я ходил с ним выпить, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой, потому что хочешь, чтобы я был твоим. Пожалуйста. И - черт, это было глупо и жалко, это было по-дурацки и недостойно его, потому что Икер не хотел Серхио настолько, не любил его, никогда, и никогда не будет, и не было ничего больше. Просто Икер, в замешательстве и неуверенности, пытался убедиться, что не потеряет дружбу Серхио, пытался цепляться за него, потому что боялся, что то, что произошло между ними накануне вечером, разрушит их отношения. Но скажи только правильные слова, думал Серхио, скажи, что ты хочешь меня, что я тебе нужен, что тебе не все равно, и я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь, пообещаю все, что угодно.

"Потому что он хочет выебать тебя!" рявкнул Икер, пылая гневом.

"Это не причина, Икер," Серхио сглотнул комок в горле. Конечно, Икер не собирался ничего говорить о своих чувствах к Серхио, о том, что он хочет Серхио, или что ему нужно, чтобы Серхио хотел его. Конечно, нет. Потому что такие чувства были только у Серхио, Икер никогда не разделял их.

Лицо Икера было красным от злости и смущения, и злился он в основном на себя, на свою неспособность заставить Серхио понять, заставить его осознать, что Икер не мог смириться с этим, не мог думать о Серхио с кем-то другим. "Нет, причина!" вскричал он отчаянно. "Ты не можешь трахаться со мной и потом отвернуться и пойти к нему, словно это для тебя ничего не значило. Не можешь, Серхио."

"Ты думаешь, для меня это ничего не значит?" прошептал Серхио, ошеломленный таким обвинением.

"Скажи, что не будешь трахаться с ним!" настаивал Икер, игнорируя вопрос, ему нужно был только услышать от Серхио это обещание.

"Скажи, почему!" закричал Серхио в ответ.

Икер крепче сжал его руку и притянул Серхио к себе, свободной рукой потянулся к его голове. Он прижался к его губам, целуя настойчиво, решительно, вцепившись правой рукой в его волосы, левая скользнула вокруг талии Серхио, прижимая ближе. Секунду или две Серхио не реагировал, остолбенев от самого факта, что Икер целует его, затем застонал и приоткрыл губы, впуская язык Икера, отвечая на поцелуй страстно, почти яростно. Его руки обвились вокруг шеи Икера и он вздохнул, когда Икер втянул его нижнюю губу и слегка прикусил, вызывая в нем дрожь. Икер толкнул Серхио и прижал его к стене, покрывая поцелуями его скулы и подбородок, прикусывая и зализывая горячим языком, его рука забралась под тесную футболку Серхио и гладила нежную кожу. Он придвинулся еще ближе, потираясь об обтянутое джинсами бедро, и Серхио развел ноги, упиваясь жаром плотного члена Икера, прижатого к нему, содрогаясь от удовольствия, когда пальцы одной руки Икера дразнили мгновенно затвердевший сосок, а другая его рука тем временем расстегивала пуговицы на ширинке. "Икер", проскулил он, и Икер успел пробормотать свое признание, прежде чем его язык снова завладел ртом Серхио, и Серхио ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдаться силе этого поцелуя. "Вот," шептал Икер, покрывая поцелуями и засосами его шею, "вот почему нет. Вот это, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Я знаю, с ним тебе не будет так хорошо. Я знаю, тебе нужно это. Ни с кем из них не будет так. Я знаю, _nene_. Знаю тебя."

Серхио задрожал от этих слов, правду невозможно было отрицать, то, как его тело реагировало на прикосновения Икера, на его жадные поцелуи невозможно было не отвечать, он признавался во всех своих тайных желаниях, всем трепетом, каждым беспомощным всхлипом, каждым рваным вдохом. Он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на ощущениях от руки Икера, прокладывающей себе дорогу к его слишком тесным боксерам, на жаре, исходящем от его напряженного члена, прижатого к нему, на запахе шампуня Икера и вкусе его губ, вся сила и мощь гибкого тела Икера была сфокусирована на Серхио, на том, чтобы вызывать у него вскрики наслаждения, дрожь желания, переполнить его ощущениями. Икер вдыхал головокружительный аромат парфюма Серхио, уткнувшись носом, впившись в его шею, и затем снова поцеловал, втянул его нижнюю губу, дразня языком. Он терся о Серхио, стояк усиливался с каждой секундой, восхитительное трение только подстегивало его. "Вот почему," повторил он. "Что я с тобой делаю. Скажи это. Скажи, что не пойдешь к нему."

Глаза Серхио распахнулись и он попытался сосредоточиться, не обращать внимания на дрожь удовольствия, которую Икер вызывал в нем. Что-то здесь не так, подумал он. Икер повернул ситуацию так, будто все дело в Серхио, как Икер заставляет его себя чувствовать, чего Серхио хочет, и каким-то образом Икер, казалось, понимал, знал, что именно он был всем тем, чего Серхио жаждал. Но ни слова не было сказано о том, чего _он сам_ хочет. Тело Серхио выдавало каждый позорный момент мучительной похоти, которую он когда-либо испытывал к Икеру, однако никакого признания в ответ не последовало. Тщательно скрываемые желания Серхио теперь были для Икера открытой книгой, каждая страница наглядно проиллюстрирована и уже известна наизусть, но сам Икер оставался для Серхио загадкой. Икер не открыл о себе практически ничего - ничего кроме необходимости убедиться, что Серхио привязан к нему, не покинет его, останется всецело в плену у него. Без малейшего намека на взаимность. Серхио должен был остаться _его_ , но Икер _его_ не был. Хотел ли Икер его вообще? Было ли ему все равно? Серхио убрал руки с шеи Икера и нерешительно попытался оттолкнуть его. Тот, казалось, не заметил, его поцелуи становились все более жаркими, пока Серхио слабо толкал его в грудь. Серхио никогда не мог вообразить себе сценарий, при котором он бы попытался помешать Икеру целовать его, однако же теперь с усилием отталкивал его. "Стой," прошептал он, сначала тихо, потом увереннее. "Перестань."

Икер сделал шаг назад, его лицо раскраснелось, глаза потемнели от возбуждения. Он выглядел растерянным, немного ошеломленным. "Что не так?" спросил он.

"Зачем ты это делаешь?" настойчиво спросил Серхио.

Вопрос, очевидно, озадачил Икера. Он уставился на Серхио. "Разве ты этого не хотел?" спросил он. Его рассудок был затуманен желанием, джинсы давили на стояк, он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на словах Серхио, не понимая, почему они все еще не прижаты друг к другу, почему он не расстегивает джинсы Серхио по дороге к кровати.

"Не в этом дело," сказал Серхио. "Почему ты это делаешь?"

Икер смотрел на него так, словно Серхио отрастил вторую голову и заговорил по-китайски. Он потрясенно покачал головой и снова придвинулся, наклоняясь поцеловать Серхио. Серхио оттолкнул его. "Нет," сказал он теперь уже непреклонно. "Мы оба согласились, что это была ошибка.Мы договорились вернуться к тому, что было раньше."

Икер не мог этого отрицать; они договорились, и что он должен был сказать? Серхио был прав. Он все еще планировал вернуться в Мадрид, домой, к своей любящей подруге, и никогда не рассказывать ей о сделанном. Он все еще не отказался от этого плана, несмотря на то, что только что целовался и терся о человека, к которому поклялся больше не прикасаться. "Не трахайся с Фалькао," выпалил он, и тут же проклял сам себя за эти слова. Это был не ответ, сказал Серхио, и Икер даже толком не мог объяснить, почему это так важно для него.

Серхио фыркнул. "Ага," сказал он резко, "Ты ясно дал понять, что чувствуешь по этому поводу. Какое ты имеешь право, Икер? Кто дал тебе право голоса?" Он злился все больше, несправедливость, нечестность всего этого переполняла его. "Ты не гей, прошлая ночь была ошибкой, теперь ты едешь домой к своей девушке и это _нормально_ , Икер. Это нормально. Я не осуждаю тебя, я понимаю. Я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями. Но ты не можешь говорить, с кем мне спать! Ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать!"

"Я знаю!" закричал Икер. "Я это знаю! Правда. Просто...черт, Серхио. Блядь. Ты не можешь... прошлая ночь, то что мы... ты не можешь вести себя так, словно ничего не было, после того, что мы сделали!"

"А что еще мне остается, Икер? Мне придется вести себя так, как будто этого никогда не было, потому что мы договорились! Что еще я должен делать?"

"Я не знаю!" воскликнул Икер, смущенный, разъяренный, не понимая, чего он хочет, о чем он вообще думает. Он никогда не чувствовал себя таким неуправляемым, в такой растерянности. Он хотел поцеловать Серхио, выебать его до смерти, и еще хотел сделать ему больно за то, что из-за него он совершенно не похож на себя, за то, что Серхио превратил его в месиво эмоций, которые он не мог постичь, не то что справиться.

Серхио расстроенно вздохнул. Он сел на кровать, сдаваясь. "Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня," прошептал он с несчастным видом. 

Икер провел пальцами по его волосам. "Прости. Я продолжаю причинять тебе боль. Я не нарочно, я просто... не знаю, что делаю."

"Я не собираюсь спать с Фалькао," тихо сказал Серхио. "Никогда не собирался. Это был бы просто поход в бар с другом. Но я не обязан тебе это объяснять."

Икер кивнул, но его облегчение было слишком очевидно. "Ладно," сказал он.

"Это не должно повториться," сказал Серхио серьезно. "Ты не можешь спрашивать меня, с кем я спал, или говорить мне, с кем видеться, или спрашивать, что я делал. Если мы хотим спасти нашу дружбу, тебе нельзя так делать."

Он был прав и Икер знал это, признавал мудрость этого, справедливость этого, но все равно не мог этого слышать. То, что говорил Серхио, было разумно, и Икер понимал это, но все, о чем он мог думать, так это о том, что в будущем появятся другие мужчины. Да, в этот раз не Фалькао, но Серхио не давал никаких обещаний, не говорил, что больше никогда не будет никого другого. Икер предвидел будущее, полное подозрений и негодования, оценивая каждого нового товарища по команде или слишком фамильярного соперника как потенциальную угрозу. Он видел самого себя в попытках сосредоточиться на семье, на собственной карьере, и при этом одержимого тем, с кем Серхио встречается, чем они занимаются и что это может значить. "Ты трахался с Фернандо?" вдруг спросил он, вопрос просто вырвался наружу, удивив даже самого Икера.

"Что?" Голос Серхио звучал недоверчиво, он только что ясно дал понять, что Икер не может задавать подобные вопросы, и Икер тут же проигнорировал его.

Икер знал, что Серхио злится, но он задал вопрос и теперь отчаянно нуждался в ответе, каким бы он ни был. Даже если это означало услышать, что Фернандо и Серхио много лет были любовниками. Даже если Серхио мог сказать, что Фернандо был любовью всей его жизни. Икер должен был знать. "Ты и Фернандо. Ты и он, вы..."

"Нет. Нет, ничего такого," ответил Серхио резко. "Не могу поверить, что ты спрашиваешь, когда я только что... "

"Никогда?" перебил Икер, понимая, что ходит по очень тонкому льду.

"Нет." Серхио ответил вполне спокойно, но было очевидно, что он кипел от еле сдерживаемого гнева.

"Я тебе не верю, он всегда так трогает тебя, я видел, какой он рядом с тобой..." Слова бесконтрольно вываливались изо рта Икера, он больше не в силах был сдержать подозрения и ревность, которые он скрывал годами, даже не распознавая, что именно это было. Ему нужно было знать.

Серхио был зол, даже в ярости, но они все же вели этот разговор, несмотря на все попытки Серхио избежать этого; и поскольку Икер спросил, а Серхио ответил, он вполне мог продолжать. "Он попытался однажды, ясно? Я отказал ему. Это было много лет назад и все кончено и не имеет ни малейшего отношения к тебе." Это была правда, более или менее. Серхио не собирался выдавать секреты Фернандо, даже Икеру.

Икер выдохнул. Он чувствовал странное извращенное торжество. Фернандо действительно хотел Серхио. _Его_ Серхио. "Ебучий лицемер," сказал он ожесточенно. "Он женат, Серхио. Ведет себя как идеальный муж, Мистер Гребаный Семьянин, а сам ухлестывает за тобой. Вот наглость, поверить не могу, блядь."

"Ты сам не свободен, Икер," произнес Серхио тоном достаточно холодным, чтобы шокировать Икера и заставить его замолчать. "Не тебе его судить."

Икер проглотил свои возражения. Не время было спорить насчет Фернандо. "Почему ты отказал ему?"

Серхио пожал плечами. "Потому что это было бы нечестно по отношению к нему. Он думал, что у него есть чувства ко мне, но я знал, что не могу ответить ему тем же. И он мой друг, я не хотел причинять ему боль."

"Почему нет?" Икер почувствовал, что к ответу на этот вопрос он может быть не готов, не сможет справиться с ним, но было слишком поздно, он задал его.

"Потому что я был влюблен в другого," просто сказал Серхио. Опасная ситуация, он понимал это, но казалось, что теперь все выходит наружу, все его тайны преданы огласке, хотел он того или нет, и ясно, что его дружба с Икером была теперь обречена, ее не спасти, так что зачем сопротивляться? Почему бы просто не рассказать Икеру все от начала и до конца; тайную правду Серхио, и тогда Икер сможет окончательно разбить ему сердце, сказать, что все кончено, что они не могут быть друзьями. Если Икер бы сделал это - произнес наконец те слова, сказал бы ему, что никогда не полюбит его, может, ему стало бы легче. Может, услышать, как Икер скажет ему то, что он всегда знал, наконец окончательно убьет его чувства, или по крайней мере поможет двинуться дальше. И, может, пойти дальше - именно то, что ему следует сделать. По возвращении в Мадрид он может позвонить Рене и сказать ему, чтобы начал вести переговоры о трансфере, что ему нужно сменить обстановку. Англия, в сущности, не так уж и плоха, даже если там холодно и мокро.

Сердце Икера бешено колотилось, в ушах звенело. "Кто?" прошептал он.

"Блядь, Икер, ты знаешь, кто. _Ты знаешь_. Ты. Я был влюблен в тебя. Так по-идиотски влюблен в тебя."

Икер мог только смотреть. Слова теснились в его горле, но он не мог говорить, сердце грохотало так сильно, что он боялся потерять сознание, руки дрожали.

Серхио просто продолжал говорить, теперь уже не в силах остановиться, едва осознавая, что говорит. "Я бы не стал спать с Фернандо, который на самом деле заботился обо мне, кого на самом деле влекло ко мне, потому что я был слишком зациклен на том, кто даже не замечал ничего. Потому что мне был нужен только ты, Икер. И я не мог получить тебя, и не мог воспользоваться им, так что я выходил и искал мужчин, похожих на тебя, Икер, всех этих парней с темными волосами и бледной кожей, и они трахали меня, и я делал это снова и снова, и все это время я был так, блядь, влюблен в тебя. Так что вот. Теперь ты знаешь. Тебе от этого легче? Теперь-то ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности? Потому что я люблю тебя. Я влюблен в тебя, а ты в меня не влюблен, я даже тебе не нужен, но ты выебал меня, и теперь я собираюсь вернуться в Мадрид и смотреть, как ты изображаешь счастливую семью с женщиной, которую и правда любишь, и я собираюсь как следует постараться полюбить свою девушку, и забыть о тебе, и надеяться, и молиться, и просить, что однажды я, блядь, перестану хотеть тебя. Вот такие дела. Вот тебе правда."

Все вокруг смолкло. Икер стоял, но только потому, что его тело забыло, как двигаться. Он больше не чувствовал, как бьется его сердце; может быть, оно остановилось. Он не мог дышать. Не мог говорить. Серхио был размытым контуром, сидящим на продолговатом предмете. Он пытался сосредоточиться, успокоиться, восстановить контроль. Это было бесполезно: он не мог пошевелиться, заговорить, привести мысли в порядок.

Серхио-подобное пятно поднялось с кровати и придвинулось ближе. Икеру удалось сфокусировать зрение и он увидел, что глаза Серхио мокры от слез, лицо его было белым от шока, страха, и все еще - гнева. Его руки тряслись, и когда он заговорил, его голос дрожал. "Ты думаешь, прошлая ночь для меня ничего не значила и что я могу просто продолжить с Фалькао? Не было _ничего_ прошлой ночью, чего бы я не проделывал с тобой тысячи раз в своем воображении, Икер. Я хотел тебя с девятнадцати лет, ты меня не хотел, ты никогда даже не замечал, и я знаю почему, я понимаю, ты натурал, и даже бы если не был, я все равно недостаточно хорош, я не заслуживаю тебя."

"Нет," слабо произнес Икер, запинаясь. "Не... не говори так..."

Серхио издевательски засмеялся. От этого звука у Икера заболели уши, он ранил его. "Не говорить как? Это правда. Я знаю, что правда. Я так сильно хотел тебя, а тебе нужны были только девушки, и я шел и находил парней, так похожих на тебя, Икер, всех этих стройных, бледных и темноволосых, и подставлялся им, и они трахали меня, и я всегда хотел, чтобы они были сзади, потому что так легче было притвориться, что это ты. Годы и годы, Икер, и ты никогда не замечал, так что я просто пытался забыть." Голос Серхио срывался от рыданий, но он, казалось, не мог остановиться, как будто он на протяжении многих лет с трудом подавлял поток эмоций, беспорядочных мыслей и извращенных многообещающих фантазий, и теперь он больше не мог их сдерживать. "И теперь случилось все это, и Златан, и я даже не понимаю, почему ты сделал то, что сделал прошлой ночью, и я хотел этого, Икер, я хотел тебя так невъебенно, что мне было плевать, зачем ты меня трахаешь, я просто хотел тебя. Я всегда хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас я стою здесь и все, чего мне хочется, это чтобы ты сказал мне, что я тебе нужен и тебе не все равно, и если ты, блядь, скажешь хоть слово, я разденусь, лягу на кровать и буду выпрашивать тебя. Я сделал бы все, что ты хочешь. Но ты же не скажешь, верно? Я тебе не нужен. Никогда не был."

Икер пытался заговорить, но не мог, он был способен только на жалкие попытки усвоить шквал слов, попытаться понять, что Серхио говорил ему, и все, что он, казалось, уловил - что Серхио думает, будто ему на него плевать, что он его не хочет, и Серхио - Серхио, который был самым притягательным, желанным, прекрасным человеком из всех, кого Икер знал - Серхио, кажется, говорил, что любит его, и Икер не знал, как ответить, понимал, что у него никогда не будет нужных слов, и просто хотел протянуть руки и удержать его, обнять его со всех сторон и так стоять, просто стоять, пока все снова не начнет обретать смысл. Серхио тяжело дышал, его глаза сверкали от слез, губы были красные от поцелуев Икера, и все, чего Икер хотел, это прижаться снова к этим губам своими и целовать его, целовать и целовать, и, может быть, это станет ответом, или, по крайней мере, этого будет достаточно, чтобы Серхио простил его. Ему нужно было это прощение, Икер понимал это. Он облажался так глубоко и основательно, но еще не понимал, в чем именно, хотя уже знал, что виноват, знал, что подвел Серхио, что предал единственного человека, который всегда был на его стороне.

"Нет," произнес Серхио тихо, "не скажешь. Я и не надеялся." Он оттолкнул Икера и пошел к выходу, и чуть не выломал дверную ручку, отчаянно стремясь выбраться.

Икер беспомощно наблюдал за ним, не в силах пошевельнуться. "Серхио," сказал он слабым голосом.

Но Серхио уже не было.


	15. Chapter 15

Икер стоял посреди номера, один, не сводя взгляда с двери, которую Серхио захлопнул за собой. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его горло перестало пропускать воздух, словно он не мог дышать. Сердце колотилось в груди, стучало так сильно, так беспорядочно, что он подумал, может быть, у него какой-то приступ паники или нервный срыв. С усилием он заставил себя подойти к мини-бару и взять бутылку минеральной воды. Он налил воду в стакан и опасливо присел на кровать, заставляя себя делать маленькие, осторожные глотки. Постепенно его дыхание успокоилось.

Серхио сказал, что любил его. Нет - он сказал, что был влюблен в него. Что он был влюблен в него много лет. Хотел его много лет, с тех пор, как ему было девятнадцать. Икер мысленно вернулся к первому вызову Серхио в сборную, к его первым дням в Мадриде. Он мог представить юного Серхио-подростка так ясно - долговязый силуэт, уже обладающий силой и мощью, готовый быть отлитым в орудие, которым он стал теперь, карамельная кожа уже украшена татуировками, которые символизировали то, что было важно для юного защитника, историю всех, кого он любил, каждый триумф, написанный на его теле. Эти волосы – знаменитые волосы, думал Икер, волосы, о которых все всегда шутили и дразнили его, и все же постоянно прикасались, гладили.

Икер вспомнил, как впечатлен он был честолюбием Серхио, его безрассудным талантом, который ждал, чтобы его усовершенствовали и направили, его энергией и страстью. Он хотел помочь ему, поприветствовать его в команде, как и всех новичков, но даже с самого начала Серхио не был похож на других. Он выделялся из толпы. Может быть, потому, что Серхио как-то умудрялся одновременно благоговейно восторгаться Икером и все же совершенно не боясь мог прыгнуть на него на тренировке, схватить его сзади и повалить на землю, так, как вряд ли кто-либо осмеливался. Может, дело было в том, что он казался таким уверенным в один момент и таким застенчивым в следующий, как он, казалось, упивался своей растущей репутацией донжуана, в то же время искренне веря в романтику и настоящую любовь. Серхио мог таскаться по клубам, и на следующий день все сплетни были о новой красотке-модели или телеведущей, с которой он предположительно занимался чем-то непристойным, но затем Серхио садился в самолет и проводил всю дорогу на следующий матч, плача над последней сопливой мелодрамой или хихикая над какой-нибудь глупой романтической комедией. Он стремительно влетал во все сложные моменты на поле и всегда оказывался первым, готовым к схватке, если одноклубник был жертвой грубого фола, а потом его можно было найти воркующим над чьим-то младенцем и играющим в куклы с чьей-нибудь маленькой дочкой.

Медленно, толком и не понимая, почему и как, Икер привязался к Серхио. Он начал с нетерпением ждать встречи с ним каждое утро, предложил подвозить его на тренировки, сначала просто потому, что они жили рядом и это имело смысл, но очень быстро ему это начало доставлять удовольствие - ожидание улыбки на лице Серхио, когда Икер подруливал забрать его, радость от его компании по дороге на работу. Он стал звать его обедать вместе, затем приглашать домой, и не успел он опомниться, как Серхио стал его другом. Тем не менее, долгое время, когда Хави спрашивал, как он переносит эпатажную, своевольную натуру молодого андалузца, он отмахивался от него какой-нибудь вежливой банальностью о необходимости ладить со своим защитником. Он и сам не мог объяснить, даже самому себе, почему так, не считая сильного нежелания обсуждать Серхио с Хави, пытаться объяснить их дружбу и почему видя Серхио каждый день, Икер чувствовал себя спокойнее, счастливее, более _самим собой_ , каким-то странным образом. Он не хотел рассматривать этот вопрос слишком внимательно, на случай, если понимание как-то изменит его, заставит выглядеть неправильно, даже безрассудно.

Обстоятельства их карьеры и характер клуба означали, что они часто собирались вместе, а щенячья возня на тренировочном поле сменялась дружескими объятиями в раздевалке и после матчей. Серхио был добросердечным парнем, ласковым и заботливым, обнимал всех, всегда дружески клал руку на плечи одноклубникам, целовал в щеки в знак приветствия. Каким-то образом, даже не замечая этого, Икер не только терпел, но и ожидал, даже поощрял физические проявления любви Серхио. Он постепенно привык к тому, что ладонь упиралась в его руку или лежала на бедре без всякой видимой причины. Он стал ожидать внезапных объятий, поцелуя в щеку, лоб или макушку, и не только это, он и сам отвечал на них. Сам их провоцировал. Он вспомнил какой-то полет – может, они уезжали из Мадрида, а может, возвращались, он не помнил подробностей - он читал журнал и внезапно осознал, что Серхио дремал, положив голову ему на плечо, плотно прижавшись, уже добрые полчаса, а Икер даже не замечал. Он уже привык к этому контакту.

В памяти возник момент в тоннеле перед одной из игр сборной - опять же, он не мог вспомнить, когда и где был сыгран матч, или даже кто был противником – он болтал с Хави, Пуйолем и Иньестой, когда в конце коридора появился Серхио, обмениваясь хлопками по рукам, объятиями и пожеланиями удачи со всеми, кто встречался ему на пути, пока не достиг Икера, и тогда Икер автоматически склонился за поцелуем в щеку и в свою очередь сам поцеловал Серхио. Хави бросил на него странный взгляд и Икер пожал плечами, чувствуя неясное смущение и обиду на Хави за возникший дискомфорт. Через некоторое время после окончания матча Хави спросил его об этом, стал дразнить его. "Что за история с поцелуями с нашим цыганенком перед игрой?" Икер только рассмеялся и сказал, что в этом нет ничего необычного - Серхио со всеми такой. Хави тогда оставил эту тему, но предматчевый обычай целовать Серхио в тоннеле остался, стал ритуалом, продолжавшимся и по сей день, и больше никто из одноклубников или партнеров по сборной не замечал его, не обращал внимания, кроме совсем зеленых новичков. Если бы кто-то спросил его об этом вне футбола, Икер бы усмехнулся и свел бы все к тому, что это просто глупое суеверие. Чем это, по его мнению, и было, но еще там было гораздо больше: это означало "я прикрываю твою спину", "я верю в тебя" и "несмотря ни на что, мы в этом вместе." Икер всегда ценил их маленький ритуал, который всегда его успокаивал. Но в последние месяцы это стало значить еще больше. Это означало "у тебя все еще есть я" , "ты все еще мой капитан" и "ты _сможешь_ сделать это, я всегда буду верить в тебя."

Они стали друзьями. Они подвозили друг друга с тренировки и на тренировку, ходили на долгие, неторопливые обеды, сидели рядом во время поездок, играли в карты и видеоигры, смотрели вместе кино, засиживались допоздна в номерах друг друга, делясь своими тревогами и сплетничая о товарищах по команде и женщинах. Они ходили на одни и те же вечеринки, по магазинам, исполняли клубные обязанности вместе, даже встречались с одними и теми же девушками. И все это время Серхио хотел большего. Серхио думал об Икере как о чем-то большем, чем друг и одноклубник. Он представлял себе Икера в постели, фантазировал о том, чтобы целовать его, отдаваться ему. Настолько, что шел и находил других мужчин, похожих на Икера, и делал с ними то, чего Икер бы не сделал. Другие мужчины. Бледные, стройные и темноволосые, сказал Серхио. Те, кто напоминал ему Икера. Которых он хотел, потому что они были похожи на Икера, человека которого он хотел на самом деле. Мужчины, которые трахали Серхио сзади, так что Серхио мог притворяться. Икер почувствовал прилив раскаленной добела ярости от самой идеи, от мысли об этих безликих, безымянных заместителях, которые забрали то, что должно было принадлежать ему.

Он никогда не подозревал. Он мог бы сказать это, положа руку на сердце. Ему ни на мгновение не приходило в голову, что Серхио видел в нем хоть что-нибудь кроме партнера по команде и друга. Конечно, он знал, что Серхио переживал некоторое поклонение герою в первые дни в Мадриде, но в этом и вовсе не было ничего необычного, и Икер был не единственным, кем Серхио восторгался. Отнюдь нет.

И еще этот поцелуй, тот, о котором Икер не разрешал себе думать. Икер приписывал его пьяной неумеренности и юношескому избытку чувств - своих и Серхио. Теперь он мог признать, что поцелуй его возбудил, что ему понравилось ощущать плотное юное тело Серхио, прижатое к нему, пальцы в его длинных волосах, то, как он искал языком горячие губы Серхио, распахивающиеся ему навстречу. Его завело ощущение от того, как они с Серхио терлись друг об друга, оба постепенно наливаясь и твердея, их сердца бились все быстрее. Это было опасно, дико, волнующе. Это был мучительный трепет запретного, но в то же время что-то в нем было настолько невинное, как будто происходящее являлось чистым и естественным следствием того, что двоих молодых мужчин подстегивали адреналин и бушующие гормоны.

В последние пару дней Икер понял, принял, что он зашел бы гораздо дальше той ночью, если бы Гути не прервал их. Было бы все тогда по-другому? Если бы он ускользнул бы с Серхио наверх той ночью, нашел бы одну из гостевых комнат и отпустил бы тормоза, ослабленные алкоголем и гормонами, что бы случилось потом? Он попытался вообразить себе это и обнаружил, что пугающе легко может себе это представить, подумать о том, как это было бы - трахать девятнадцатилетнего Серхио до безумия, заставлять его извиваться и стонать, заставлять повторять имя Икера снова и снова, будто бы Икер был единственным, кого он хотел, всем, что ему было нужно.

Возможно, если бы это случилось тогда, если Икер поддался бы пьяной похоти и, сам того не зная, исполнил бы тайное желание Серхио, все было бы совсем иначе. Может, у них с Серхио была бы интрижка, из тех, что вспыхивают внезапно и горят ярко, но недолго, и она закончилась бы и забылась в считанные недели. Может, их связь продлилась бы дольше, тайные свидания в номерах отелей в других странах, в тренировочных лагерях национальной сборной, встречи, которые рано или поздно закончились бы слезами и взаимными обвинениями, связь, в которой любовь постепенно превратилась бы в ненависть и привела бы одного из них (вероятнее, Серхио) к переходу в другой клуб, в другой стране, пока партнеры по сборной строили бы догадки и сплетничали за их спинами, не понимая, почему атмосфера между ними вдруг стала такой неловкой и напряженной. Может быть, они бы переспали несколько раз, прежде чем Серхио понял бы, что заполучить Икера - гораздо более скучно и не так интересно, как тайное любовное томление по нему, и однажды он отвел бы Икера в сторону и сообщил бы ему, любезно, но решительно, что с ними покончено и Икер должен обо всем забыть. Или, возможно, это бы развеялось естественным путем, для них обоих, за несколько недель или месяцев, и они бы вернулись к тому, чтобы быть друзьями, и по вечерам смеялись бы над тем сумасшедшим временем, когда они думали, что, может быть, влюблены. Или может Икер бы со временем понял, что его чувства к Серхио выходят за рамки обычной дружбы и покровительства. Может, он влюбился бы в него, и может Серхио не остыл бы к нему и они были бы вместе сейчас, устоявшаяся пара, и товарищи по команде, как в клубе, так и в сборной, смеялись бы над их чрезмерной преданностью.

Все эти возможности испарились в момент, когда Гути пришел, выкрикивая имя Серхио, и утащил его от Икера петь фламенко для Бекхэма, а Икер остался, задыхаясь, со стояком, в полубессознательном состоянии от вожделения, вдобавок его голову кружило понимание, что причиной такого состояния был его юный защитник. Икер чуть не наткнулся на Серхио, чье лицо раскраснелось, который все еще выглядел чересчур сексапильно, покачиваясь и распевая старую песню о любви к не той женщине; он пробрался в кухню, выпил залпом стакан воды и вызвал такси, чтобы добраться домой до того, как натворит что-нибудь абсолютно безумное, например вернется и утащит Серхио от вопящих и хлопающих одноклубников и рывком поставит его на колени, чтобы занять его рот делом более полезным, чем пение.

Так что ничего не случилось, и вскоре Икер встретил девушку, про которую некоторое время думал, что она могла бы стать его будущей женой; и он забыл, более или менее, об этом поцелуе, списал его на выпивку и гормоны; и когда время от времени замечал, как приятно Серхио пахнет, обнимая его, или какие у него мягкие и пухлые губы, когда тот бросался целовать его в щеку, или какой гладкой и приятной на ощупь выглядит его кожа в солнечном свете, он пожимал плечами и списывал подобные мысли на простые наблюдения. Кто мог не заметить, в конце концов, что Серхио был привлекателен, что его смуглая кожа так и манила погладить ее, что его губы приглашали к поцелую, а в глазах плясали смешинки?

Ладно. Может, не у каждого гетеросексуального мужчины бывают подобные мысли о своем друге. Но по-настоящему тогда Икеру это не казалось странным. Это казалось совершенно нормальным, приемлемым. Он жил в мире, где доминировали мужчины, и в этом мире выражение привязанности к одноклубникам, коллегам и друзьям было совершенно нормальным. Как он должен был догадаться? Были ли признаки? Серхио целовал, обнимал и гладил всех, или Икеру казалось так. У него никогда не было причин сомневаться в том, что поцелуи, которые он получал от Серхио, как-то отличались от тех, что он щедро дарил всем от Наваса и Торреса до Иньесты. Когда Серхио обхватывал его руками на тренировке и его пальцы скользили в волосы Икера, отличалось ли это от того, как он бросал Мату или Касорлу на землю, валялся и возился с ними? Были ли объятия Серхио - такие привычные - более интимными, более любящими, чем те, которыми он щедро одарял Марсело или Криштиану? Как Икер мог отличить? Откуда ему было знать?

Он жил в одном номере с Серхио в странах, чьи отели не могли легко удовлетворить потребности всей команды футболистов, и Серхио никогда не давал ни малейшего намека на неловкость от такого размещения, или на то, что близость к Икеру как-то влияла на него, в хорошем или плохом смысле. Он бывал с Серхио в душевых, и в джакузи, и в бассейнах, и и никогда не видел, чтобы Серхио смотрел на него как-то по-другому, кроме той открытой, бесхитростной, ласковой улыбки, которую он, казалось, дарил всем.

А может, вдруг подумал Икер, ключи к разгадке были не столько в поведении Серхио, сколько в том, как они вели себя вместе. Может, в том, как он всегда выискивал Серхио, перед, во время и после матчей. В том, как они целовали друг друга перед каждой игрой, в том, как хорошая игра на поле вознаграждалась поцелуем или ласковым шепотом, в том, как после они всегда старались найти друг друга, чтобы обнять, расцеловать и поздравить с удачной игрой, или посочувствовать и поддержать, если что-то не получалось. Может, ему стоило задуматься тогда, как, почему его первая реакция на бегущего к нему Серхио была всегда - улыбнуться, протянуть руки, обнять его или подхватить и держать, шептать на ухо. Может, дело было в том, что он всегда чувствовал себя немного неуютно, когда не сидел рядом с Серхио в поездках, или в тех редких случаях, когда Серхио не был на сборах из-за травмы, Икер всегда ощущал смутное неудобство, и в конечном итоге все сборы проводил в плохом настроении и не в духе. Плохое настроение как по волшебству исчезало в первый же день возвращения к тренировкам, когда Серхио появлялся с улыбкой, приветственным поцелуем и требованием рассказать ему свежие сплетни.

Он любил Серхио. Он знал, это не новость. Он любил его; Серхио был его самым надежным партнером по команде, его ближайшим другом в Мадриде. Тем, кто принимал его сторону, когда проще было этого не делать, кто публично защищал его, когда разумнее было бы молчать, тем, кто продолжал верить в него и говорил всем, кто слушал, что он верит в него, даже когда Икер сам начинал сомневаться. Он любил его. Но это был неважно. Важно было то, как он любил, именно его способ любить, и каким бы ни был ответ, он означал, что все должно измениться. Жизнь Икера не могла вернуться в норму. Не может быть возврата к невинному семейному счастью с женщиной, которую он считал идеальной для себя. Всё теперь было по-другому.

Может быть, их отношения были более глубокими, имели иное качество, чем другие. Икера даже бросила девушка из-за Серхио. Та, с которой он встречался недолго, может, пару месяцев. Они поссорились из-за Серхио - нелепый спор, который бесконтрольно крутился вокруг одного и того же, пока в конце концов Икер не решил, что не может быть с той, кто устраивает скандал по настолько глупой и бессмысленной причине. Была вечеринка, на этот раз в доме Икера, чтобы отпраздновать победу, Икер даже не мог припомнить, какую - может, победу в Лиге или в Кубке Короля - но на большой вечеринке в доме Икера все выпили слишком много, и Икеру в итоге пришлось укладывать Пипиту в кровать в одной из гостевых спален, а страдающего от тошноты Марсело - в другой. Серхио был там, в подпитии, как и все они, но не так, как Пипита и Марсело, не настолько, и все же Икер настоял, что Серхио должен остаться, чтобы он и не думал уехать на такси домой, потому что, сказал он, Серхио не мог оставить его одного разбираться с “этими двумя идиотами”. Серхио не спорил, и сказал, что поспит на одном из многочисленных диванов, но Икер настаивал, что Серхио должен остаться в его комнате, с ним. В одной постели. Это ничего не значило - Икер ни о чем таком не думал, да и Серхио, по его мнению, тоже. Он даже не думал о том, что это будет в первый раз. Это было невинно, безобидно. Единственный момент, насчет которого Икер мог согласиться, что это слегка вышло за рамки обычного - перед тем, как погасить свет, Икер потянулся поцеловать Серхио на ночь. Это вышло чисто инстинктивно, просто как продолжение их предматчевого ритуала. Он сделал это не задумываясь и спокойно уснул. Как и Серхио, насколько он знал. Безусловно, Серхио вряд ли подумал, что поцелуй на ночь был чем-то странным или необычным - он поцеловал его в ответ, сказал "спокойной ночи", довольный свернулся калачиком рядом с Икером, и больше никогда не упоминал об этом.

Но через пару дней. когда девушка Икера осталась на ночь, она нашла длинный волос Серхио на постели Икера. Она закатила истерику, вспомнил Икер, отказываясь верить, что он не приводил других девушек, обвиняя его в том, что он просто еще один изменяющий футболист, который врет как дышит. Даже когда Икер попросил Серхио подтвердить, что это он спал в постели Икера, она ему не поверила, убежденная, что Икер попросил своего друга солгать ради него. В конце концов она успокоилась и сказала, что готова простить Икеру эту неосторожность, но Икер был ошеломлен ее реакцией, раздражен ее недоверием и недоволен тем, как она говорила о Серхио: "тусовки с этим блядуном из Севильи вредят тебе, Икер. У него дурная репутация. Пока он рядом, ты всегда будешь подвергаться искушениям." Что, уныло подумал Икер, в конечном счете оказалось правдой, хотя и совсем не так, как ожидал бы любой из них.

Внезапный дребезжащий звонок телефона оторвал Икера от воспоминаний. Он потянулся к источнику звука. Телефон Серхио. Он, должно быть, выпал, когда Икер прижал Серхио к стене, расстегивая его джинсы. Икер взглянул на экран. Большие светящиеся буквы сообщали: "звонит Фернандо Торрес".

Икер знал, что это неправильно, и даже не пытался оправдать себя, нажимая на кнопку "ответить". "Привет," сказал он спокойно.

На другом конце возникло удивленное молчание. "Икер?" спросил Фернандо неуверенно.

"Да. Привет, Фернандо," ответил Икер с ледяной вежливостью.

"Я думал, я звоню Серхио," Фернандо неловко засмеялся. "Я что, позвонил тебе по ошибке?"

Это было так маловероятно, что Икер чуть не фыркнул. Он не мог вспомнить, когда Фернандо звонил ему в последний раз. "Нет, ты звонишь Серхио," сказал он.

"О," Фернандо было явно неудобно. “Я думал, он сегодня в Швейцарии.”

"Так и есть," ответил Икер. "Я тоже здесь. Клуб отправил нас обоих."

"Понятно," сказал Фернандо. "А он тут?" Голос Фернандо звучал смущенно и слегка тревожно, он был совершенно не готов к этому разговору и ошеломлен холодной вежливостью Икера.

"Он в душе," небрежно ответил Икер, ложь легко слетела с его языка. Он понимал, что делает, какую картину рисует для Фернандо. Он думал о нападающем, который в своей Англии представляет себе Икера, развалившегося в номере отеля, отвечающего на звонок Серхио, как будто он имеет на это право, и Серхио под душем, который потом, возможно, вернется в спальню обнаженным. Икер прекрасно осознавал, что Фернандо будет размышлять о том, что происходит, есть ли что-то между Икером и Серхио такое, о чем он не знает. Хорошо. Икер надеялся, что он именно так и подумает.

"О. Ну... можешь сказать ему, что я звонил?" спросил Фернандо, и Икер с удовольствием отметил, что его голос звучал недоуменно, он был явно выбит из равновесия. "Конечно," сказал Икер любезно. "Скоро увидимся, Фернандо." И, не дожидаясь ответа, он прервал звонок.

Со злорадным удовлетворением он размышлял о Фернандо, смущенном и почти наверняка ревнующем, который думает об Икере - с Серхио. Икер и Серхио, трахающиеся, как мартовские коты. Он надеялся, что тот именно так и подумал. Он почти поддался искушению послать ему сообщение, что это правда. Все что угодно, чтобы держать этого хитрого лживого веснушчатого ублюдка подальше от Серхио. Все эти годы, строя из себя примерного семьянина, Мистер Идеальный Муж - все это время - пытался затащить Серхио в постель. Икер убил бы его. Он хотел, чтобы Фернандо обезумел от ревности, надеясь, что у него получилось отвадить его, чтобы он даже смотреть не смел на Серхио.

_Очень по-взрослому,_ сказал Воображаемый Гути. _Какой же ты замечательный капитан._

"Заткнись," рявкнул Икер. "Я понимаю, это было жалко." 

_Жалкий тип, да, это одно из определений_ , согласился Воображаемый Гути. _А еще контролирующий, ревнивый, манипулирующий, не говоря уже о том, что полнейший лжец...  
_  
"Я знаю. Я знаю." Икер страдальчески застонал. Он просто идиот. Лжец, идиот и самозванец.

_Ты понимаешь, что он решил, будто у вас с Серхио роман_ , сказал Воображаемый Гути. _Он, возможно, думает, что вы трахаетесь вот прямо сейчас. Серхио весь такой мокрый, обнаженный, мягкий, прямо здесь перед тобой, только руку протяни... и ты позволил ему так думать. Ты осознаешь, что только что открылся перед Торресом просто потому, что ревнуешь, что у него мог быть шанс с Серхио._

"Ладно! Я понял. Я плохой."

_Ты не плохой, Икер,_ сказал Воображаемый Гути ласково. _Ты просто более эгоистичный человек, чем думал. Ты хочешь того, о чем не знал, что хочешь, и не понимаешь, как с этим справиться._

И в этом-то все и дело, подумал Икер. Он хотел Серхио. Он не мог больше это отрицать, не теперь, когда у него был с ним лучший секс в жизни, не тогда, когда мысль о Серхио с другими мужчинами - даже с теми, на месте которых он представлял Икера - вызывала в нем гнев и тошноту. И это была еще одна проблема - почему он внезапно стал таким собственником, таким ревнивым? Он никогда таким раньше не был, никогда не думал, что способен на подобные чувства. Ему это не нравилось. Он не хотел испытывать ничего такого.

Он не понимал, любит ли он Серхио - так, как, по словам Серхио, тот любил его. Но знал, что хотел его, нуждался в нем, не мог вынести и мысли о нем с кем-то другим. Им нужно время, чтобы разобраться в этом. Слишком много, слишком сильно, слишком тяжело, чтобы справиться всего за пару дней. Ему нужно побыть одному, чтобы разобраться, чего он хочет, и Серхио тоже нужно время.

Но прямо сейчас Серхио где-то там, расстроен, и ему нужен друг, нужна помощь. Икеру надо было поговорить с ним. Сказать, что они все уладят, найдут способ все исправить. Потому что они не расстались. Не могут расстаться.

Икер встал и умылся. Он сможет. Ему придется. Он попробовал постучать в номер Серхио, зная, что его там не будет, но на всякий случай надеясь, и направился вниз, доверив инстинкту вести его. В фойе он подумал, куда бы Серхио мог пойти. Выпить, решил он, но когда поискал в баре, Серхио там не оказалось. Рядом со стойкой администратора он встретил Ройса. "Ройс," спросил он на своем неестественном английском. "Серхио? Ты не видел?"

"Я видел, как он зашел в комнату, там за углом, недавно," сказал Ройс. "С Иброй."

Златан. Кровь Икера вскипела. Конечно. Кто еще, кроме Златана? Он поблагодарил Ройса и целенаправленно зашагал к двери, на которую указал немец, готовый ко всему, что может там найти. Он подергал ручку, но дверь не открывалась. 

Он попробовал снова, толкнул сильнее, и она поддалась.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Серхио шел по коридору, спотыкаясь, глаза застилали слезы, в голове не было ни единой мысли, кроме срочной необходимости убраться подальше, оказаться на расстоянии от Икера.

Он не мог пойти в свой номер, Икер последует за ним туда, как только оправится от шока, в который его ввергли слова Серхио, слова, которые тот поклялся никогда не произносить: что он влюблен в Икера, всегда был влюблен. Блядь. Он и правда сказал это. Икер, должно быть, в ужасе, может, ему даже противно услышать такое из уст Серхио. Слова, столь неуместные, признание в чувствах, на которые он был не в состоянии когда-нибудь ответить.

Что, блядь, вселилось в него? Вдали от клаустрофобной атмосферы номера Икера, вдали от настойчивых вопросов и взглядов Икера, которые повелевали Серхио повиноваться, Серхио был потрясен потерей контроля. Это не мог быть он, там, он не мог позволить своему темпераменту взять верх, позволить своему задетому самолюбию, своему раненому сердцу восторжествовать над здравым смыслом. Он бывал безрассуден, он был склонен к приступам гнева и внезапным, необъяснимым поступкам, глупым или небрежным, о которых мгновенно сожалел, но еще никогда ему не удавалось облажаться в масштабах столь больших, столь жизненно важных. Ни одна его ошибка даже близко не стояла. Ни один просчет на поле, ни одна пьяная встреча не с тем женатым мужчиной или одинокой женщиной, ни один опрометчивый спор или бездумное замечание никогда не были и вполовину так ужасны, как это. Никакая другая ошибка не шла ни в какое сравнение, не могла иметь таких же последствий, как эта. Это был косяк эпических масштабов. Из таких, о которых некоторые друзья Серхио писали бы песни фламенко, длинные, жалобные баллады о виновности, горе и сожалении, от которых ноет сердце.

Теперь все было кончено. Икер потерян для него. Их дружба могла бы со временем восстановиться, после того, как вчера они сдались желанию, но теперь было немыслимо, что Икер когда-нибудь увидит в Серхио кого-то кроме живого напоминания о величайшей ошибке, что он когда-либо совершил, жалкого создания, которое заслуживало сочувствия Икера, но больше не могло быть его другом. Икер теперь не захочет и рядом находиться с Серхио, зная, что тот к нему чувствует. Ему просто будет некомфортно, может, он будет бояться, что Серхио продолжает думать о нем или строить планы затащить его в постель. Надежды нет. Из этого ужасного бардака, который Серхио создал собственными руками, уже ничего не спасти. Он уйдет. Ему придется. Он не может остаться, не может видеть Икера каждый день, тренироваться с ним, выполнять капитанские обязанности вместе с ним и вести себя так, словно все по-прежнему. Он попытался себе это представить - они тщательно выполняют все формальности, имитируя дружбу, которой больше нет, фальшивые улыбки написаны на их лицах, они продолжают свой обычный предматчевый ритуал в тоннеле,но поцелуи теперь небрежные, холодные, даются и принимаются неохотно. Сидят рядом по пути на матчи, стараясь случайно не задеть друг друга, не утруждая себя даже светскими разговорами, прежде чем укрыться в айпадах или телефонах. Все, что когда-то было знаком их близости, краткие моменты на поле, на тренировках, эти маленькие знаки привязанности, которыми так дорожил Серхио, исчезнут навсегда и заменятся ложью. Ничтожной пантомимой взамен того, что когда-то было настоящей теплотой и близостью.

Серхио представил будущее, где он не может прикоснуться к Икеру, кроме как перед камерами и наблюдающими фанами. Будущее, в котором Икер морщился бы при каждом вынужденном поцелуе, вздрагивал бы каждый раз, как Серхио придется стоять позади него. Это было невыносимо. Может, люди и не умирают от разбитых сердец, но Серхио был уверен, что разбитое сердце убьет его душу, разрушит его счастье, оставит его пустым и сломленным.

Почти обезумев от паники, ощущая необходимость убраться как можно дальше, Серхио пошарил по карманам в поисках телефона. Ему нужно было позвонить Рене, позвонить ему прямо сейчас и сказать, что он должен вытащить его, отправить из Мадрида, как можно дальше, куда угодно*. Он не мог найти телефон и понял, что тот, должно быть, выпал из его кармана, когда Икер целовал его, расстегивал его джинсы и пробирался рукой внутрь. Блядь. Что ж, вернуться назад и спросить он не может, в свой номер тоже нельзя. Значит, вниз. Большинство игроков уже разъехались, играть в гольф или принимать участие в других мероприятиях, он может пойти в бар, выпить и успокоиться, снова взять себя в руки. Придумать, что делать дальше.

Он добрался до лифта и нажал кнопку нижнего этажа. Лифт ехал без остановок, и когда двери открылись в фойе, он увидел только пару журналистов из Radio Marca, болтающих с парнем, которого Серхио смутно помнил по каталонскому телевидению.

Он направился к мужской уборной. Там никого не было и он благодарно воспользовался возможностью побыть в тишине, перевести дух. Глаза покраснели, выглядел он ужасно. Он пару раз плеснул в лицо холодной водой и некоторое время просто стоял, пытаясь собраться. Он сосредоточился на дыхании, стараясь очистить свой разум от всего, кроме звука своих вдохов и выдохов, пока, наконец, не успокоился.

Когда он решил, что уже достаточно себя контролирует, и выглядит при этом достаточно презентабельно, то вышел из туалета и поискал взглядом бар. Его размышления о том, как бы добраться туда, не проходя мимо журналистов, были прерваны чьей-то рукой, опустившейся ему на поясницу. "Рамос," промурлыкал довольный голос с испанско-шведским акцентом.

Серхио сник. Только не Златан. Не сейчас. Он не мог иметь с ним дело, не мог разговаривать. "Пожалуйста, Златан," пробормотал он. "Мне нужно побыть одному."

Златан повернул Серхио лицом к себе. Он пристально разглядывал его, отмечая красные глаза и выражение лица; в нем постепенно проступило беспокойство. "Ты в порядке, Рамос?" спросил он.

"Да," солгал Серхио. "Все нормально. Просто мне надо немного времени для себя." Если только он будет звучать более убедительно, выглядеть достаточно решительно, Златан уйдет, оставив его в покое, разбираться со своим разбитым сердцем и разрушенными фантазиями о мире, в котором, каким-то образом, Икер все еще мог присутствовать в его жизни, хоть как-то, хоть как-нибудь.

Златан внимательно наблюдал за ним. "Я не верю, что ты нормально," сказал он. "Позволь угадать," продолжил он, в глазах промелькнуло оценивающее выражение. "У тебя был спор с Касильясом. Возможно, ты понял, что тебе не нужна выдохшаяся бывшая легенда. Он только тянет тебя вниз, он тебе не нужен. Ты сказал ему, что решил заменить его привлекательным шведом."

Он наполовину шутил, это было ясно; и хотя слова все еще жгли, оскорбление Икера все еще причиняло Серхио боль, несмотря ни на что, он слишком устал и был слишком измотан, чтобы противоречить. "Да? Ты так думаешь?" спросил он с резкой горечью, в голосе слышалась нотка ожесточения. "Правда думаешь, я захочу тебя?"

Златан выпятил грудь. "Конечно," заявил он с непоколебимой уверенностью. "Я - Златан."

Серхио неохотно рассмеялся. "Да уж," согласился он.

Златан огляделся вокруг, и что бы он ни увидел, казалось, это только подстегнуло его. Он решительно кивнул и взял Серхио за локоть. "Пойдем со мной," сказал он. "Мы будем говорить наедине." Он двинулся к лифтам, Серхио следом, только потому, что это решение было принято за него и сейчас в этом было некоторое облегчение. "Я не пойду с тобой наверх," предупредил он, когда показалось, что Златан действительно ведет его к лифтам.

"Мы туда не пойдем," сказал Златан и свернул налево. За углом была дверь, которую Серхио никогда не замечал, а если бы и заметил, то проигнорировал бы. Она была четко обозначена как "Только для персонала". Златан оставил знак без внимания и толкнул дверь. Знаки, которым подчинялись другие люди, были для Златана, вероятно, просто полезными рекомендациями, подумал Серхио. Он сомневался, что Златан когда-то вообще подчинялся каким-либо правилам.

Это было что-то вроде кладовки. Принадлежности для уборки были аккуратно сложены на полках, к стене прислонены швабры. Златан взял одну из них и подпер дверную ручку. "Так," сказал он, поворачиваясь лицом к Серхио и приближаясь к нему медленно и неотвратимо. "Расскажи Златану, что случилось."

На какое-то безумное мгновение Серхио почти решил рассказать ему. Может, это принесет ему облегчение - излить душу ближайшему постороннему, и может быть Златан поймет, не сочтет совершенной нелепостью то, что Серхио безнадежно влюблен в человека, который настолько искренне неспособен ответить на его чувства. Впрочем, это же Златан, которому, вероятно, и вовсе недоступна идея полюбить кого-то, кто не любит его, потому что он Златан, воплощенная уверенность, что его любят все и всегда. "Да ничего," сказал Серхио. "У меня просто плохой день. Просто так."

Златан обвел его оценивающим взглядом. "Ты лжешь Златану," сказал он. "Но это ничего. Златан тебя простит." Он придвинулся ближе, пока расстояние между ними не сократилось настолько, что Серхио был уверен - Златан слышит, как бьется его сердце. Златан поднял руку и провел пальцем вдоль линии подбородка Серхио. "Если ты покажешь Златану, что сожалеешь."

Серхио попытался отступить, обозначить расстояние между ними, но Златан прижал его к узкому столу и деваться было некуда. "Я в порядке," настаивал он, сглотнув. "Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня прощал."

Взгляд Златана был напряженным, навязчивым, и Серхио почти подавляло чувство, что он видит слишком много и слишком ясно. Это было унизительно, думать, что все его глубочайшие секреты, уже вываленные на растерзание перед потрясенным и возмущенным Икером, теперь на виду у Златана. "Ты не в порядке," сказал Златан, кладя ладони с каждой стороны от Серхио, опираясь на стол. Он наклонился, задевая волосами щеку Серхио. "Но ты будешь. Я обещаю. Златан поцелует, и все пройдет," прошептал он, его язык высунулся и лизнул мочку уха Серхио.

Серхио вздрогнул и уклонился. "Я не хочу..." начал он, но рот Златана накрыл его губы, прерывая. Златан целовал его жестко, словно он решил, что будет целоваться, и у него не было намерения обсуждать этот вопрос. Серхио понимал, что должен его остановить - он не хотел, чтобы его целовал Златан, он вообще не хотел быть здесь, но не смог заставить себя действовать. Он стоял и позволял Златану целовать его, не шевелясь, вообще не принимая участия в процессе. Златан отстранился и посмотрел на него, стараясь прочитать пустое выражение его лица. "Я помогу тебе забыть," сказал он мягко. "Что бы ты ни хотел забыть, Златан может помочь. Златан заставит тебя забыть твоего драгоценного так называемого святого."

"Не думаю, что у тебя получится," прошептал Серхио. "Ни у кого еще никогда не получалось."

Златан усмехнулся и прижался еще одним долгим поцелуем к несопротивляющимся губам Серхио. "У тебя никогда не было Златана," сказал он.

Что верно, то верно, рассудил Серхио, блядь, это было так соблазнительно, просто позволить кому-то другому взять контроль, пусть кто-то другой позаботится о нем. Его бы это успокоило - сосредоточиться на ком-то, кто не Икер, чтобы его целовал и ласкал кто-то, не раздираемый противоречиями, стоит ли его хотеть; чтобы кто-то, кто никогда не хотел быть святым, заставил его забыть все, что связано с человеком, которого он действительно хотел.

"Ты такой сексуальный," протянул Златан, проводя носом по незащищенному горлу Серхио. "Такой красивый. Твое тело... такое охуительное... почти так же хорошо, как мое."

Серхио резко рассмеялся. "Почти так же хорошо, как твое? Правда?"

Но Златан, казалось, не уловил насмешливую ноту в голосе Серхио. "Мммм," согласно промычал он. "Такой привлекательный, Рамос. Раньше наблюдал за тобой, в Испании. Черт, ты возбуждал меня. Иногда смотрел твои матчи по телевизору, чтобы посмотреть, как ты снимаешь футболку. Просил Жери однажды, пусть он тебя спросит, не присоединишься ли ты к нам." Златан поднял голову, перестав на мгновение целовать шею Серхио, и глянул на него, подняв бровь. "Ты можешь вообразить его реакцию, я думаю." 

"Хммм," ответил Серхио, представив лицо Пике, искаженное ужасом. Это его не забавляло. Он делал это не для того, чтобы каким-то извращенным образом отомстить Пике. Его не увлекал принцип "око за око" и их отношения все равно были другими.

"Думал об этом иногда," продолжал Златан, слегка касаясь языком затылка склоненной головы Серхио, "когда был один. Ты и я и Жери, это было бы хорошо. Так хорошо." Златан застонал от одной мысли.

"У меня нет проблем с Жери," сказал Серхио, у него внезапно возникла мысль - возможно Златан думает, что дело в этом. "Так что если ты делаешь это, чтобы досадить ему, не впутывай меня."

Может, дело было больше в Златане и Пике, чем в Икере и Серхио. Может быть чувства, которые швед питал к каталонскому защитнику, не встретили ответа, и может это был способ Златана справиться с тем, что его отвергли? " _Ты так мало для меня значишь, что я трахну твоего партнера по сборной, неладами с которым ты славишься_ " - могло бы быть написано на открытке в мире Златана. Может быть, это была какая-то странная попытка доказать Пике, что Златан забыл его, или не менее извращенная попытка снова завоевать его внимание. Или все было еще проще, Златан хотел секса и считал Серхио привлекательным. Иногда нет никакого скрытого послания, никаких глубинных значений, и секс это просто секс. Удовольствие ради удовольствия. Серхио знал, как это бывает, но с годами границы размылись, и иногда трудно было сказать, занимался он сексом с мужчиной потому, что тот был красив, горяч, а Серхио в подходящем настроении, или потому, что хотел Икера, которого здесь нет и он его не хочет.

Златан тихо рассмеялся. "Дело не в Жери," сказал он. "Златан знает, что Златан потрясающий," его руки уже гладили Серхио под футболкой, "но ты - очень сексуальный мужчина, Рамос, Златан знает, что не первый тебе это говорит. Позволь Златану показать, как сильно он оценил твои достоинства." Нечто твердое уперлось в бедро Серхио, являя собой несомненное доказательство энтузиазма Златана; Серхио рассеянно отметил это, пока одна из рук Златана добралась до его головы и зарылась в волосы, а Златан припал поцелуями к открывшейся лопатке. 

Это с неимоверной силой напомнило Серхио, как Икер, всего меньше часа назад, прижимался к нему так же тесно, как сейчас прижимается Златан, стояк Икера наливался все плотнее, пока он терся о его бедро, руки Икера бродили под его футболкой и расстегивали его джинсы, губы Икера целовали его. Блядь! Было бы так легко отдаться этому, позволить Икеру взять его всем телом, пусть бы Икер выебал из него мольбы и обещания, заставил бы его поклясться, что он никогда больше не будет видеться с Фалькао, если это то, чего хочет Икер. Серхио сделал бы это, дал бы Икеру все, что угодно, если бы только Икер сказал, что хочет его, что ему не все равно - вместо того, чтобы продемонстрировать, что это только Серхио нужно, Серхио, который хочет, и Икер единственный, кто обладает силой ему это дать. Икер, единственный святой, кто мог ответить на молитвы Серхио.

"Блядь, хочу тебя так сильно, Рамос", пробормотал Златан, расстегивая свои штаны и открывая молнию на джинсах Серхио. "Ты сводишь меня с ума. Думал об этом... хотел тебя... хочу трахнуть тебя, наполнить твою тугую попку, заставить тебя кричать... ты точно будешь кричать, правда, будешь стонать, как тебе это нравится..."

Златан, казалось, не ждал никакого ответа, не нуждался в нем, и Серхио просто разрешал ему гладить и целовать себя, тереться, слушая поток непристойностей, которые лились с губ Златана, и мечтая, чтобы это был Икер, чтобы Икер произносил все это, говорил так, словно действительно хотел Серхио, хотел его отчаянно, думал о нем так, как Серхио фантазировал о нем. Но Икер не хотел его, не по-настоящему, а Златан хотел. Икер никогда не сказал бы таких вещей, был бы растерян и возмущен мыслью, что Серхио хочет услышать подобное, а Златан говорил. Златан повторял бы их без малейшего намека на стыд и действительно имел бы в виду то, что сказал, это было очевидно. Златан правда считал его сексуальным. Златан хотел его. Возбуждался от него. Ну и что, что Златан не любил его - он не боялся сказать, чего хочет, а Икер не мог этого сделать; так почему бы Серхио не взять то, что предлагают, взамен?

Златан, похоже, решил, что требуется немного участия со стороны Серхио. Он поднял лицо от шеи Серхио, и, удерживая его голову ладонью, потянулся поцеловать его. На этот раз Серхио приоткрыл рот и впустил язык Златана, отвечая на поцелуй, пока Златан исследовал его рот. Златан целовал его глубоко, тщательно, но это не имело ничего общего с поцелуями Икера, страстными, горячими и иногда подпитываемыми гневом, который Серхио чувствовал, но не вполне понимал, и еще неожиданно чуткими и даже нежными, почти любящими, хотя Серхио и знал, что они могли быть какими угодно, но не _такими_. Серхио обхватил Златана руками за шею, и Златан был выше Икера, и угол был другой, и длинные волосы Златана щекотали Серхио непривычно и неприятно. Большие ладони Златана гладили кожу Серхио со знанием дела, но его руки были грубее, чем руки Икера, и хотя все его движения были безошибочными и уверенными, они не посылали дрожь наслаждения сквозь все тело Серхио, не вызывали тепло в паху, не заставляли всё внутри замирать от предвкушения. Серхио был далеко не первым мужчиной, с которым был Златан, и тот явно знал, что делать, и все же Икер, который никогда раньше не был с мужчиной, читал тело Серхио с легкостью того, кто изучил его и точно знал, где гладить, чтобы заставить Серхио стонать от наслаждения, где лизнуть, чтобы Серхио задрожал, где сосать и прикусывать, чтобы Серхио обезумел от возбуждения.

"Икер," простонал Серхио чуть громче шепота; протест и мольба - чтобы Златан остановился, чтобы Икер спас его, хотел его, любил его.

"Чшшш," прошептал Златан в ответ. "Ты забудешь. Будешь думать только о Златане. Златан обещает."

Ничего хорошего, думал Серхио, слезы щипали его глаза, даже когда он крепче вцепился в Златана, даже когда Златан углубил поцелуй, даже когда он почувствовал, как Златан сжимает его задницу, как трется о него. Он не хотел этого. Не хотел Златана. Он хотел Икера. Нуждался в Икере. Любил Икера.

Внезапный грохот швабры, упавшей на пол, когда открылась дверь, заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть. Икер стоял в дверном проеме. Он вошел и захлопнул за собой дверь. Лицо его было белым, глаза потемнели от бешенства. Он уставился на Златана, чьи ладони все еще сжимали задницу Серхио, чьи глаза все еще были полны похоти.

"Убери от него свои ебаные руки," прорычал Икер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * На всякий случай, Рене Рамос - старший брат и агент Серхио.


	16. Chapter 16

Серхио видел Икера в гневе сотни раз. Он видел его в ярости во время матча, орущим наставления, состоящие в основном из ругательств, своим незадачливым защитникам, Серхио сам часто был их главным адресатом. Он видел Икера, в порыве гнева бросающего бутсы через всю раздевалку после особенно неудачного выступления; был свидетелем того, как он втягивался в нередко жестокие споры с партнерами по команде, с которыми он не ладил вообще или просто имел разногласия. Он видел Икера бледным от гнева и раскрасневшимся от ярости. Икер, вспылив, всегда жестикулировал, кричал, всегда был в движении.

Он никогда раньше не видел Икера в гневе таким ужасающе неподвижным. 

Икер стоял у закрытой двери, пристально глядя на Златана; холодная ненависть была написана на его лице. Его руки были крепко стиснуты в кулаки, и ему явно приходилось использовать всю до последней капли имевшуюся у него силу воли, чтобы сохранять контроль, чтобы не дать себе физически оторвать Златана от Серхио. Серхио никогда раньше не боялся Икера, и сейчас не был напуган по-настоящему, но даже он не мог подавить тревожную дрожь. Удивительно, как Златан выдерживал это, вот так стоять, встретив пристальный взгляд Икера. "Я, кажется, сказал тебе убрать от него свои ебучие руки," повторил Икер, выплевывая каждое слово.

"Это не тебе решать, Касильяс," ответил Златан вполне спокойно. Тем не менее, на этот раз он, казалось, почувствовал, что с Икером лучше не спорить. Он отпустил Серхио и выпрямился. Его рубашка была наполовину распахнута, брюки расстегнуты, очертания постепенно опадающего члена все еще видимы.

"Убирайся," снова заговорил Икер, и если бы Серхио спросили еще вчера, он бы с уверенностью заявил, что Икер неспособен на столь ледяной тон, на такую тревожную ауру едва сдерживаемой ярости. Он думал, что знает Икера, что понимает его. Он думал, что способен предсказать практически все, на что способен Икер. Последние двадцать четыре часа Икер, казалось, задался целью продемонстрировать ему, насколько он неправ.

"Я не уйду никуда, пока Серхио не попросит меня уйти," ответил Златан; он выглядел абсолютно невозмутимо, словно его одежда не была изрядно помята, волосы не спутаны в беспорядке и он не был наполовину раздет. Даже в таком состоянии - в расстегнутой рубашке, и в таком возбуждении, что оно окутывало его тяжелым облаком, - швед умудрялся излучать атмосферу высокомерия, непринужденного достоинства, которая невольно восхищала Серхио. Сам он излучал столько же достоинства, сколько оборванный котенок, пойманный на краже сливок. 

"Ладно," сказал Икер сквозь гневно стиснутые зубы. Он повернулся и взглянул на Серхио, все еще прижимавшегося к столу, в измятой футболке, наполовину расстегнутых джинсах, с раскрасневшимся лицом. Под взглядом своего капитана Серхио съежился в смятении. Он отверг приставания Икера, признался в многолетней любви к нему, и затем был обнаружен, сплетясь со Златаном, с языком Златана во рту, весь облапанный его огромными руками, практически отдавшийся Златану. Что Икер должен о нем подумать? Конечно, он мог интерпретировать это только как доказательство несерьезности Серхио, подтверждение того, что он все тот же легкомысленный любитель удовольствий, которым, он знал, всегда его считали серьезные люди вроде Хави.

Серхио знал, что Хави и ему подобные думали о нем. Горячая голова, не заслуживающий доверия, который обязательно устроит какую-нибудь катастрофическую ошибку на поле, безрассудный идиот, который бросается в атаку, не думая, чего это будет стоить команде. Поверхностный, самовлюбленный, тщеславный и слишком глупый, чтобы понимать что-то, кроме секса и футбола, причем последний только на самом базовом уровне. Совсем не тот, кто может быть чем-то большим, чем просто развлечение, для кого-то вроде Икера. Серхио был клоуном, командным шутом, чья любовь к жизни поддерживала его более серьезного капитана, чьи улыбки, шутки, танцы и песни помогали вывести Икера из себя, не дать ему слишком зациклиться на товарищах по команде, которые, как он думал, обратились против него, соперниках, которые хотели занять его место, журналистах, которые критиковали, и семье, которая оказалась просто еще одной в длинной череде проблем, в которых Икер не нуждался. Серхио составлял хорошую компанию, когда Икеру нужно было что-то простое и легкомысленное, но Серхио знал, что многие одноклубники считали, что это зашло гораздо дальше, чем следовало. Хави был не единственным, кто думал, что дружба между капитаном и вице-капитаном построена на песке.

Икер был не таким, как Серхио. Икер не влюбился бы в кого-то совершенно недостижимого, когда был подростком, а потом годами тосковал. Икер бы справился со своей жизнью и нашел бы кого-то, кто мог бы полюбить его должным образом, потому что Икер был взрослым, Икер был зрелым, а Серхио в глубине души был все тем же глупым ребенком, влюбившимся в парня постарше, который был добр к нему. Икер не стал бы тратить годы на поиски красивых женщин, чтобы переспать с ними, и убеждать себя, что он влюблен, по крайней мере, в половину из них, пока не появлялось следующее хорошенькое личико. Икер не стал бы целенаправленно искать мужчин, похожих на того, кто был для него недоступен, мужчин, всегда сидящих в шкафах настолько темных, что даже моль не осмеливалась туда заходить, мужчин с женами или девушками, мужчин с детьми. У Икера было больше самоуважения.

Икер не был тем, кто скажет кому-то, что влюблен в него, а потом сразу же пойдет и займется сексом с кем-то другим. Он никогда не смог бы постичь ту мучительную тоску, боль и безнадежность, которые привели Серхио в объятия Златана. Он бы не понял и не простил.

В любом случае, уже неважно. Уже не стало дружбы, которую можно спасти, не осталось никаких тузов в рукаве, ничего, что могло бы как-то исправить ситуацию.

Но когда Икер посмотрел на него, Серхио не увидел ни ненависти, ни разочарования, ни отвращения. Он увидел Икера, человека, которого он любил, которого уважал, которым восхищался с девятнадцати лет, и этот человек смотрел на него с выражением лица, которое можно было описать только как просительное. "Серхио," заговорил Икер. "Тебе нужен Златан? Ты хочешь, чтобы _он_... прикасался к тебе?" Его голос дрогнул на слове "прикасался", как будто от злости или брезгливости, но тон его был умоляющим.

Икер, осознал Серхио, вздрогнув от удивления, боялся, что Серхио скажет ему уйти, скажет, что хочет остаться со Златаном. Что собирается заняться сексом со Златаном. Может, думал Серхио, Икер на самом деле не понял, что Серхио говорил ему. Может, он услышал признание в любви и все же как-то не уловил, что это значит. Возможно ли, что Икер думал - Серхио и правда _хочет_ Златана? Что все сказанное просто пролетело мимо Икера, осталось без внимания? Неужели Икер действительно верил, что Серхио стал бы разбрасываться такими словами, как любовь, так беспечно, так небрежно? Серхио понимал, что такое вполне вероятно. Скольким девушкам он клялся в вечной преданности за все эти годы, только чтобы отбросить их, потому что ему стало скучно и нашелся кто-то еще, кого он хотел больше? Сколько девушек бросило его, потому что они каким-то образом чувствовали, что между ними всегда кто-то есть, какая-то безымянная третья сторона нависает над их отношениями, нищий на пиру? Икер прошел с ним через все эти расставания, утешал и уговаривал, обнимал, ободрял и целовал влажные от слез щеки. Икер дразнил его насчет того, как скоро он переходил к следующему приключению. "Эй, _nene_ ," кричал он с улыбкой, радостно сощурив глаза, "Я думал, ты собирался жениться на Антонии на прошлой неделе, а теперь ты безумно влюблен в Софию? А я уже смокинг купил!" Икер знал, что любовь Серхио немногого стоит. Признание Серхио – самые правдивые слова, которые он когда-либо произносил, – не значили для него ничего.

Златан тоже смотрел на него, увидел Серхио. Швед все еще был слегка возбужден, но, казалось, понял, что здесь ничего не произойдет, по крайней мере, ничего приятного. Возможно, он предвидел настоящую драку. Златан, похоже, был готов к этому. Вероятно, ему доставит удовольствие возможность сказать, что он потрепал перья знаменитому своим спокойствием, собранному Касильясу.

"Нет," сказал Серхио хрипло. Он взглянул на Златана. "Мне жаль, Златан. Я не думаю... дело не в тебе, просто.. Икер..." В его словах не было особого смысла, но он надеялся, что Златан все равно поймет. Он был уверен, что мучительно краснеет. Чувствовал, как пылают его щеки. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким униженным. Когда он подумал о том, что собирался сделать, о том, что застал Икер, обо всем, что Икер, без сомнений, теперь думает о нем, его затошнило.

При звуке своего имени Икер придвинулся ближе, нерешительно положив руку ему на плечо. 

Серхио повернулся и посмотрел на него. "Икер," пробормотал он беспомощно, единственное слово, которое он мог сказать и оно имело смысл, единственное слово, которое что-то значило для него сейчас. Он умолял, сам не понимая, о чем именно: о прощении, быть может, или даже просто понимании. Икер мгновенно обнял его, прижал крепко, и Серхио не мог не прильнуть к нему, стремясь к его теплу, надеясь, что это знак, что Икер не собирается отказываться от него, что это не просто уязвленное самолюбие заставляет его заявить свои права перед Златаном. "Убирайся," прошипел Икер Златану. "Ты слышал его. Он тебя не хочет."

Златан рассматривал Икера, чьи руки крепко обхватывали Серхио; его язык тела - защищающий и собственнический. Серхио вцепился в Икера, с глазами, полными слез, бледный и с потрясенным видом. "Не нужно делать проблему, Икер," сказал Златан. "Я не против разделить его с тобой. Ты не урод." Слова сопровождались блеском юмора в глазах, в них звучал легкий вызов.

Отвращение отразилось на лице Серхио, он еле сдерживал возмущение. Он хотел возразить, заявить, что он не игрушка, не кукла, чтобы передавать из рук в руки. Он сделал движение в сторону Златана, но Икер успел первым. Разъяренный, побагровев лицом, Икер отпустил Серхио и одним неуловимым движением удивительно быстро оказался перед Златаном, с силой толкнув его в грудь. "Не смей, блядь, говорить о нем, не смей!" зарычал он. “Даже не смотри на него, не говори о нем, не смей даже думать о нем. Он не хочет. Так что убирайся. _Пошел. Вон._ "

Златан усмехнулся. "Я и не знал, что в тебе столько злости, Касильяс. Я впечатлен."

Икер ринулся на него и только Серхио, схвативший его за руку, потянувший назад, помешал ему ударить шведа.

"Икер," выдохнул Серхио потрясенно. Это не был его друг и одноклубник - Сан Икер не бил других игроков, не нападал на них публично просто потому, что они его раздражали. Икер удивил даже сам себя. Он не был таким человеком; никогда не хотел быть. Он всегда презирал вспыльчивых мачо, для которых насилие было ответом на все проблемы; он никогда не считал достойным восхищения тот тип людей, которые реагируют на оскорбления или провокации, спеша размахивать кулаками. Он не мог поверить, что чуть не ударил Златана. Златана, который, как никто другой, насладился бы шансом получить такую власть над Икером, кто либо немедленно рассказал бы об этом прессе, либо подождал бы, пока придет его время, пока не наступит идеальный момент и он сможет добиться максимального унижения для Икера. Златан мог разрушить имидж и карьеру Икера так легко, и Икер чуть не предоставил ему такую возможность. Блядь. Да что это с ним? Какого черта он думал? Почему все в его жизни вдруг стало таким сумасшедшим, таким неуправляемым? Все это был не он.

Серхио держал Икера крепко, каждой рукой за предплечье, удерживая его. Златан выглядел так, словно его это развлекало, знакомя акулья улыбка вернулась на его лицо. Икер хотел ударить его еще сильнее за то, что тот явно получал удовольствие от этой ситуации, за то, что вся жизнь его разваливается, а Златану плевать, он думает, это смешно. "Ты можешь найти своему гневу лучшее применение, Касильяс," сказал Златан, многозначительно подмигивая. "Я думаю, Рамосу понравится. Ты и я, заботимся о нем. Могли бы меняться по очереди с ним. Держу пари, ему бы понравилось, не так ли, Рамос? Похоже, понравилось бы." Он сладострастно облизнул губы, шаря глазами по телу Серхио, оценивающе, с жадностью.

"Продолжай," выдохнул Икер. "Продолжай, и я вырву нахуй твой язык." Он чувствовал, как ногти Серхио впились в его кожу, и резкая боль привела его в чувство, помогла ему подавить прилив ярости, желание наказать Златана за то, что он смеет думать о Серхио подобным образом, тем более высказывать вслух.

Взгляд Златана снова метнулся к Серхио. "Ты предпочитаешь этого грубияна Златану, Рамос?" Даже сейчас он выглядел так, словно вся ситуация его слегка веселила, казалось, он почти доволен реакцией, которую ему удалось вызвать в Икере. Безумная мысль поразила Серхио - что Златан наслаждается этим, что он получает удовольствие от того, как Икер теряет контроль, от смущения Серхио. Что не имело смысла, потому что Златан бывал разным - высокомерным, тщеславным, эгоцентричным, но и щедрым, добродушным, часто добрым. Серхио не мог поверить, что он способен получить удовлетворение от всего этого. Нет, если только не происходит что-то еще. Он снова задумался о Пике и о том, не жаждет ли Златан какой-то мести, каким-то тонким способом, который Серхио не мог расшифровать.

"Думаю, тебе стоит уйти, Златан," сказал Серхио.

Златан пожал плечами. Он взглянул на Икера и затем снова на Серхио. Его насмешливое безразличие временно куда-то исчезло. Он выглядел слегка обеспокоенным. "Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, Рамос? Я уйду, но ты хочешь, чтобы это животное оставалось с тобой? Ты будешь в безопасности?"

Это, подумал Серхио, были, возможно, первые искренние слова, сказанные Златаном, которые были не о желании трахаться, и ему казалось нелепым, почти истерически смешным, что Златан, похоже, и правда полагал, что Икер представляет угрозу, что он может навредить Серхио. Икер, который спешил на защиту Серхио, когда его оскорбляли другие игроки, кто исподволь находил способы принять сторону Серхио, когда в национальной сборной бушевали споры, или, если Серхио был неправ, он все равно был рядом, чтобы утешить и успокоить. Как будто Икер мог навредить ему хоть как-то. Это было просто посмешищем, намеком на оскорбление.

Икер закусил губу, чтобы не дать себе ответить. Как смел Златан, не кто-нибудь, предположить, что Серхио должен бояться Икера, должен нервничать, оставаясь с ним наедине? Будто Икер мог бы обидеть Серхио. Златан ждал от него реакции, хотел, что бы он сорвался и ударил его, или хотя бы еще раз накричал. Что угодно, чтобы заставить его потерять контроль, заставить его выглядеть плохо в глазах Серхио.

"Да," сказал Серхио решительно. "Тебе нужно уйти." 

У Златана явно были сомнения, но отказать он не мог. "Я уйду," сказал он. "Но если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты найдешь меня в баре."

"Не понадобишься," не выдержал Икер.

Златан лишь улыбнулся, застегивая брюки и приглаживая волосы. Направляясь к двери, он наклонился и коснулся щеки Серхио. "Если ты передумаешь, я всегда доступен для тебя," сказал он, и, прежде чем Серхио смог ответить, он запечатлел поцелуй на его губах и вышел за дверь. Серхио отпустил Икера и отошел. Комната погрузилась в тишину, нарушаемую только звуком их дыхания и далеким шумом голосов из холла отеля.

"Серхио," начал Икер, стремясь к примирению, надеясь, что его голос звучит спокойно.

"Не надо, Икер," огрызнулся Серхио. Он повернулся, сверкая глазами. Несколько мгновений назад он был смущен, пристыжен, даже робок. Теперь он был в ярости. “О чем, черт возьми, ты думал? Что если бы ты ударил его, что если бы он вышел сюда с синяком под глазом и рассказал всем, что ты сделал? Ты знаешь, что произойдет? Это было бы во всех газетах, во всем интернете! Они распнут тебя, Икер! Они используют это, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя из клуба, это разрушит твой имидж. Ты знаешь, что они скажут!” Чем больше Серхио думал об этом, тем больше злился. Его сознание рисовало дикие картины: Златан собирает пресс-конференцию, чтобы объявить миру, что Икер Касильяс подбил ему глаз, так как думал, что Златан флиртовал с его любовником, о, и Златан случайно не упоминал ли уже, что вышеупомянутым любовником является вице-капитан Касильяса, Серхио Рамос? СМИ озолотятся, их карьеры будут разрушены. Это будет стоить Икеру его отношений, возможно, его еще не родившегося ребенка. Это разрушит всю жизнь Икера, и Серхио будет виноват.

"Ты не захочешь стать тем, кто опорочит этот нимб," говорил Гути много лет назад, и сейчас эти слова ударили по нему со всей силой и значением, теперь, когда перед его глазами развернулось все, что за ними стоит, картины общественного позора, которые последуют, если это выйдет наружу. Его будут винить во всем. Он будет выпотрошен в прямом эфире, вся его жизнь разлетится на куски в поисках улик, что все это время он был вероломным блядуном из Севильи, который уничтожил идеальный сказочный роман святого вратаря и великолепной телеведущей, золотой пары, чей поцелуй, когда Испания выиграла чемпионат мира, поразил общественное воображение, вошел в историю. А чем был Серхио, кроме андалузского Казановы, который у всех на виду соблазнил всех доступных женщин в Мадриде (и некоторых недоступных)? Если бы оказалось, что он не ограничивал зарубки на спинке кровати только женщинами, это вызвало бы шок и изумление, но если бы он соблазнил святого... ну – этого бы ему не простили. Его растерзают. Неважно, что для многих нимб Икера уже был запятнан – это только усугубляло ситуацию. Они ухватятся за что угодно, неважно, насколько незначительное, за все, что может быть использовано как орудие, чтобы добить его, и насколько более злобными они станут, если узнают о том, что он делал с Серхио? У Серхио были и свои враги – многие комментаторы, которые с удовольствием выведут его на чистую воду, не говоря уже о онлайн-армии, которой понравится наблюдать, как ему перемывают кости. Но все это не имело ни малейшего значения, когда Серхио думал об Икере, который может потерять ребенка, потерять семью, лишиться единственного клуба, который он признавал.

"Как ты мог?" продолжал Серхио, стараясь говорить тише, и слова его звучали приглушенно, но все же яростно.

"Я не знаю!" Икер схватился за голову. На несколько мгновений он затих. Потер глаза и вздохнул. Посмотрел на Серхио. "Я не знаю, Серхио," сказал он тихо. "Я не могу объяснить. Все... вышло из-под контроля. Ты с ним... Я не мог этого вынести."

Серхио выглядел пристыженным. "Этого не должно было случиться," пробормотал он. "Это была ошибка. Мне жаль, что ты это увидел."

"Ты хотел его?" спросил Икер, не в силах удержаться.

"Нет," ответил Серхио. "Нет, просто... я просто хотел забыть. Хотел подумать о чем-то другом. Хотел, чтобы он заставил меня почувствовать что-то другое. Потому что это... Икер, это слишком. Это _больно_."

Произнесенное шепотом признание пронзило Икера насквозь. Мысль, что он мог ранить Серхио, причинить ему хоть сколько-нибудь боли, была невыносима. Серхио всегда был верным другом, он заслуживал лучшего. Икер был в долгу перед ним многажды, Серхио доказывал это раз за разом, поддерживая его во всем, а Икер отплатил ему чувством вины, стыда и боли. Икер приблизился к нему, пока они не оказались рядом настолько, что Серхио ощущал теплое дыхание Икера на своем лице. Икер поднял руку и нежно погладил Серхио по щеке, провел по линии подбородка. "Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, _nene_ ," прошептал он, лаская большим пальцем нижнюю губу Серхио, вспомнив, как прошлой ночью Серхио впустил его внутрь, взял губами, заставив Икера застонать. Блядь. Одного воспоминания было достаточно, чтобы дрожь возбуждения пробежала по всему телу Икера, танцуя по позвоночнику и заставляя все внутри перевернуться.

"Но все же сделал," шепнул Серхио, и Икеру так хотелось его разуверить, но губы Серхио были полными и слегка надутыми и все, что было связано с этим ртом, обещало наслаждение, умоляло зацеловать, всосать, укусить, и Икер был так близко к нему, так близко, что почти мог попробовать на вкус жар поцелуев Серхио, и запах Серхио ошеломлял, манил, и Икер внезапно понял, мог поклясться, что этот опьяняющий запах, эти пухлые изогнутые губы, тепло этого плотного литого тела доводили мужчин старше, сильнее и опытнее его до умопомрачения, и прямо сейчас он не мог их в этом винить, не мог даже ненавидеть этих безымянных узурпаторов, которые добрались туда первыми, потому что кто, черт возьми, мог устоять перед этим? Кто из людей мог находиться так близко к этой благоухающей цитрусовым коже цвета карамели и не стремиться вылизывать и гладить, кто мог находиться на расстоянии поцелуя от этих соблазнительных губ и не сдаться порыву поцеловать, втянуть, прикусить? Были основания не хотеть этого - о, так много причин, весьма разумных - но прямо сейчас Икер не мог вспомнить ни одной, и ни одна из них не казалась важной*.

"Ты правда имел в виду то, что сказал?" спросил Икер, и он едва понимал, что хочет услышать: было бы лучше, чтобы Серхио признал, что все сказанное было правдой, что он был безумно влюблен в него и это длилось многие годы, и каждый мужчина, с которым он был с тех пор, являлся всего лишь бледным суррогатом, заменой того, кого он на самом деле хотел? Или для них обоих было бы легче, если бы Серхио стал все отрицать, сказал бы, что соврал, или преувеличил, или даже что сказал это лишь для того, чтобы причинить боль, смутить Икера. Рациональная часть сознания Икера понимала, что он должен надеяться на последнее, даже молиться об этом, потому что тогда было бы проще, менее запутанно, и может, он смог бы вернуться к обычной жизни, забыв этот сбивающий с толку эпизод, в котором он чувствовал, что никогда не сможет насытиться Серхио, словно он мог трахать своего одноклубника вечно и никогда не достичь удовлетворения, словно ответить на любовь Серхио было на самом деле возможным вариантом, доступным ему, вместо иллюзии, от которой он должен излечиться.

Я могу сейчас солгать, думал Серхио. Могу сказать, что преувеличил, и Икер поверит. Он был известен своим драматизмом, склонностью раздувать все сверх меры. Он был вспыльчив и опрометчив, говорил и делал много чего, не думая, слишком часто для своего возраста. Он мог все отрицать, сказать Икеру, на самом деле не то имел в виду, что он и правда любит его, что Икер привлекает его, но это не серьезно. Что Икеру не о чем беспокоиться; просто одна из романтических фантазий Серхио, как все те девушки, ради которых он клялся умереть от любви и забывал через неделю, клянясь в вечной преданности кому-то другому.

Возможно, Икер не поверил бы ему на самом деле, но он мог притвориться, и это бы говорило само за себя. Серхио мог бы дать им обоим такую возможность: шанс оставить эту ужасную ошибку позади. Вероятно, это их самый последний шанс, подумал он. Воспользуйся им, настаивал внутренний голос. Солги. Скажи ему, что это неправда.

Но он не мог заставить себя сказать это. _Нет_ было таким простым словом, так легко было его произнести, но Серхио не удалось. Он не мог лгать. Не об этом. Не теперь. "Да," прошептал он и замер в ожидании приговора.

В воздухе повисла тяжелая тишина, глубокая, плотная и густая от напряжения. Ладонь Икера каким-то образом оказалась на талии Серхио и он скользнул ей под его футболку, и пальцы его очерчивали совершенные линии его спины, легонько гладили изгиб поясницы и затем двинулись вокруг по изгибам бедер, и он прослеживал пальцами путь вверх по животу Серхио, следуя контуру отчетливо выделяющихся мышц и обводя кругами соски, пока они не затвердели, и Серхио ощущал пронзительное покалывание в них, и не подозревая раньше, что они обладают такой чувствительностью.

Серхио стоял абсолютно неподвижно, не произнося ни звука, пока руки Икера путешествовали по его спине и груди, боясь двинуться или заговорить, чтобы не разрушить эту хрупкую связь, эту краткую паузу в водовороте зашкаливающих эмоций последних нескольких часов, это необыкновенно невинное и в то же время убийственно опасное исследование его тела, тела, которое распускалось как цветок под прикосновениями Икера, слишком охотно, слишком желая раскрыть все свои секреты. Икер склонился к нему и медленно, осторожно, сознательно позволил их губам соприкоснуться. Он целовал Серхио мягко, нежно; долгим, глубоким, ищущим поцелуем, от которого Серхио затаил дыхание, его практически трясло. Руки Икера скользнули вокруг него, одна из них крепко сжалась на его талии, другая же опустилась ниже и взялась за его задницу, и как так выходило, что прикосновения Икера настолько отличались от прикосновений Златана? Как могло простое ощущение от рук Икера на нем, как сейчас, посылать такие электрические разряды по всему его телу, восхитительные искры предвкушения, от которых кружилась голова? Поцелуй стал глубже и жарче, рука Икера мяла идеальное полукружье ягодицы Серхио почти лихорадочно, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки, и язык Икера настойчиво искал язык Серхио, порхал вокруг него, он прикусывал зубами и засасывал нижнюю губу Серхио, вторая рука гладила его живот и поднималась вверх подразнить сосок, и Серхио всегда раньше был равнодушен к такому, но его тело, похоже, внезапно передумало, потому что это заставило его ахнуть и задохнуться, и Икер усмехнулся у его губ и поцеловал его еще сильнее.

Икер придвинул его обратно к столу и толкался, пока Серхио не раздвинул ноги, чтобы дать ему место, Икер встал между ними, устроившись так, что их члены соприкоснулись и он мог тереться об него. У Икера стоял, и Серхио подумал, что никогда не перестанет удивляться этому, никогда не перестанет восхищаться, что он способен возбудить Икера, что тело Икера может реагировать так, просто на Серхио, всего лишь на их поцелуй. Возможно, Икер не сказал бы слова, которые Серхио хотел услышать, может, он не был тем, кто способен признаться в желаниях, которые ощущал и о которых Серхио надо было знать. Для людей вроде Златана не было проблемой описать словами любое желание, каким бы оно ни было, но Икер не такой, никогда таким не был, и Серхио понимал это. Может, он ожидал слишком многого в своем стремлении услышать "я хочу тебя" и "ты мне нужен" (он никогда не осмеливался претендовать на "люблю тебя"). Только потому, что Икер не мог выразить свои желания словами, не означало, что он их не испытывал, думал Серхио, держа голову Икера в ладонях и отвечая на поцелуй, разводя ноги шире, чтобы Икер мог придвинуться еще ближе, и когда руки Икера опустились ниже и подняли его на стол, Серхио позволил ему это сделать. Он не остановил его, когда руки Икера нащупали все еще не расстегнутые до конца джинсы и приподнялся, помогая Икеру стащить их с него, и когда Икер приподнял его футболку, чтобы втянуть губами сначала один сосок, потом другой, он только застонал и запустил пальцы в его темные волосы. Может быть, Икер никогда не скажет всего того, что говорил Златан, но его тело говорило все за него, и даже Серхио не удавалось теперь убедить себя, что Икер не хочет этого, не тогда, когда его член, налитой, пульсирующий, вжимался в него, не тогда, когда руки Икера стискивали его так, будто он боялся, что Серхио вдруг исчезнет, не тогда, когда Икер целовал его так, словно не мог остановиться.

Он никогда не думал, что такое может произойти, хотя не мог притвориться, что не представлял себе нечто подобное множество раз - секс с Икером в душевой на Бернабеу, в гостевой раздевалке на Камп Ноу, в старой кладовке на Месталье** - все это было широко представлено в фантазиях Серхио многие годы. Секс в кладовке отеля, возможно, не попал в список, но был весьма близко, и хотя Серхио понимал, что пожалеет о происходящем через десять секунд после оргазма, он не мог остановить это сейчас.

Секс никогда не решал никаких проблем, не мог ничего исправить, и то, что он позволит Икеру трахнуть его, не заставит Икера полюбить его, не изменит того факта, что Икер вернется домой в Мадрид к своей девушке и Серхио останется ни с чем; но у Серхио хватило сил лишь однажды сказать "нет", и он не мог отвергнуть Икера снова, не мог отрицать желание, которое испытывал, настойчивое стремление заполучить Икера любым возможным способом на любой срок, не мог игнорировать то, как его мышцы сжимались в предвкушении, то, как все его нутро сводило от необходимости снова стать наполненным, чтобы Икер двигался внутри него, трахал его, заставлял его стонать и умолять и господи боже, он сделает все что угодно, вытерпит что угодно, пообещает что угодно, лишь бы чувствовать, как Икер медленно проталкивается в него, присваивая его себе.

Рука Икера прошлась по его члену, истекающему смазкой, и Серхио вскрикнул, вцепившись сильнее в волосы Икера, и потянул его голову вверх от соска, который Икер вылизывал, и поцеловал его, сильно, и может быть, слишком помогая себе зубами, но Икер лишь принял это, ответив на поцелуй с такой же силой, и это было совершенно не так, как с женщиной, и когда палец Икера коснулся входа Серхио, тот уже не мог больше сдерживаться. "Пожалуйста," взмолился он, не заботясь о том, как бесстыдно это звучит, не подумает ли Икер, что он слишком покладистый, слишком распутный. "Трахни меня. Пожалуйста-Икер. Пожалуйста."

"Бляаа," простонал Икер, вылизывая его шею, цепляя зубами нежную кожу. " _Nene_. Ты такой красивый."

Серхио было все равно, когда Златан сказал именно эти слова, но от Икер слышать их было по-другому, как все на свете было по-другому с Икером, и даже если это были просто слова, даже если это была всего лишь бессмысленная лесть, Серхио вспыхнул от удовольствия. Осторожно Икер пробрался в него кончиком пальца, медленное движение внутрь и наружу и Серхио уже задохнулся, уже вцепился в его плечи.

Отчаянно Икер оглянулся вокруг в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы облегчить проникновение, и его взгляд притянул блеск фольги на столе. Он протянул руку и взял два маленьких пакетика. Лубрикант. Презерватив.

Серхио и Икер посмотрели на два безобидных пакетика фольги и Серхио задержал дыхание. Златан, должно быть, принес их с собой, должно быть, вытащил и положил на стол наготове, когда целовал Серхио, и Серхио не заметил, он был слишком не в себе, слишком погружен в собственные мысли, чтобы заметить. Это плохо. Напоминание о Златане, о том, что Серхио чуть не сделал со Златаном, могло только взбесить Икера, только заставить его встретиться с тем, что он, очевидно, был готов упустить: что Серхио недостаточно хорош. Что Серхио не заслуживает его, не достоин даже этого, быстрого, яростного секса в кладовке. Серхио сказал, что любит его, но потом отправился прямо к Златану, человеку, который провел несколько часов вчера вечером, намеренно провоцируя Икера, пытаясь заставить его потерять контроль.

Икер уставился на пакетики и затем снова на Серхио, в его глаза, широко распахнутые в тревоге; и он отбросил презерватив и наклонился снова поцеловать его. Какое-то мгновение или два Серхио, казалось, был слишком поражен, чтобы ответить, но потом ответил на поцелуй с сокрушающим пылом, протянул руки и прижал Икера к себе так крепко, что почти не мог дышать. Дрожащими пальцами Икер разорвал пакетик с лубрикантом и выжал немного себе на пальцы. Ему сейчас нужно было это так сильно, желание оказаться внутри было таким мощным, и он сунул два пальца в Серхио без дальнейшей подготовки, заставив его резко втянуть воздух. Он бы забеспокоился, что сделал Серхио больно, если бы тот не простонал его имя, умоляя продолжать. Он скользил пальцами внутрь и наружу, все быстрее, стремясь найти ту точку внутри Серхио, которая заставляла его крепче стиснуть ноги вокруг Икера, от которой его голос становился высоким и прерывистым. "Икер," стонал он. "Еще. Пожалуйста, Икер, еще, выеби меня, еще." Его руки нашарили молнию Икера и он расстегнул его джинсы, и стянул их вниз одним стремительным движением вместе с боксерами, напряженный член Икера вырвался на свободу и вздрагивал, пульсируя, влажный, готовый, умоляющий скорее погрузиться в это горячее тесное тело, вбиться глубоко и просто не сдерживаться больше. Рука Серхио потянулась вниз, он обхватил его по всей длине, тонкие пальцы дразнили, гладили, и затем он отвел руку и медленно, подчеркнуто облизал смазку с пальца. Икер зарычал и набросился на него, жарко, беспорядочно целуя, и вместе они схватили пакетик с остатками лубриканта и выжали его на ладонь Серхио. "Так нужен мне, Икер," простонал Серхио, смазывая член Икера, пропитывая его лубрикантом, в то время как Икер покусывал его ухо, дразня языком; и длинный тонкий указательный палец Серхио проскользнул в аккуратное розовое отверстие его входа, уже влажное от слюны Икера, и он трахал себя им, добавив второй, а затем и третий, насаживаясь на свою собственную руку, пока Икер смотрел, его член подрагивал, до тех пор, пока он не смог больше терпеть, он должен был быть внутри, должен трахать, должен присваивать, и он взял Серхио за запястье, и отвел его руку, и приставил свой член, часть его беспокоилась насчет угла и стоит ли им действительно заниматься этим здесь, на столе в кладовке, которая даже не заперта (и, черт, почему они не заперли дверь, снова не подперли ее шваброй, хоть чем-нибудь, кто угодно мог войти в любой момент и поймать капитана мадридского Реала и сборной Испании полностью погруженным в задницу своего защитника).

Рука Серхио схватила член Икера и попыталась направить его внутрь, другой рукой он держал голову Икера, хватая губами его ухо. "Блядь, Икер, мне нужно, пожалуйста, трахни меня, выеби меня," умолял он неистово, почти обезумев, и Икер, не нуждаясь в дальнейшем поощрении, протиснулся внутрь, на всю глубину, без колебаний, и Серхио заскулил, высокий, тонкий звук облегчения и потребности и, возможно, самую малость боли, но он сам толкнулся на твердый член Икера, слегка крутанув бедрами, чтобы приспособиться к этой толстой длине внутри. "Вот так," горячечно зашептал он, вылизывая шею Икера и вокруг, забираясь языком ему в рот, и Икер ответил на поцелуй и стал вбиваться медленно, сильно и глубоко. Серхио обвил ногами талию Икера, руки Икера сжимали бедра Серхио, и потянули его вперед, член Икера погрузился глубже и Серхио застонал, одной рукой удерживая голову Икера, вцепившись другой в его спину, подстегивая его, и Икер просто продолжал вбиваться, еще и еще и ему все было мало, недостаточно глубоко, он никак не мог насытиться, наполниться этим, как он мог отказаться от этого, как мог забыть, каково это, погружаться в самое нутро и знать, что именно там Серхио и хотел, чтобы он был.

Рука Икера пробралась между ног Серхио и обхватила его член, хватка была неидеальной, может быть немного слишком крепкой и угол был не тот, но Серхио было плевать, он просто отдавался Икеру, который трахал его и ласкал, и он кончил внезапно и без предупреждения, в ослепительно белой вспышке, которая ошеломила его, от которой перехватило дыхание, и его голова ударилась о стену, и Икер все еще трахал его, тело гибкое и расслабленное и всецело во власти Икера, задница крепко сжалась вокруг члена Икера, и Серхио смог ощутить его, тот самый момент, когда Икера накрыл оргазм, и ощущения от Икера, извергающего струю за струей внутри него было почти достаточно, чтобы он кончил еще раз, только от одного этого чувства, понимания, что это Икер, Икер наполняет его, делает его своим, и ему никогда, никогда этого не хватит, и Серхио любил это, всегда будет любить это, всегда будет хотеть этого, и он возьмет это любым возможным способом, пока Икер готов ему это давать, и почему он думал, что сможет притвориться, что не хочет этого, только этого, просто удивительного, невероятного, неописуемого ощущения Икера, толкающегося внутри него, Икера, берущего контроль и дающего Серхио именно то, что ему нужно, заставляя Серхио чувствовать себя единственным человеком в мире, который существует прямо сейчас в глазах Икера, центром его вселенной. 

Задыхаясь, Икер уронил голову на плечо Серхио, вдыхая запах его волос, влажных от пота, и Икер понимал, что он такой же, они оба были измотаны и без сил, цеплялись друг за друга, держали друг друга, и Икер уткнулся носом в шею Серхио и глубоко вдохнул, наполняя все свои органы чувств им и только им, и приподнялся и прошептал ему прямо в ухо: "Как я могу не любить тебя?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * когда Икер сходил с ума от губ и запаха, у переводчика перед глазами стояла [эта фотография](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/7/6/1176036/85862861.jpg)
> 
> ** Сантьяго Бернабеу - домашний стадион мадридского "Реала",  
> Камп Ноу - домашний стадион "Барселоны",  
> Месталья - домашний стадион "Валенсии"


	17. Chapter 17

Серхио прислонился головой к стене, его длинные пальцы перебирали коротко подстриженные волосы Икера, ноги обвивались вокруг его талии. Они оба тяжело дышали, дыхание Икера обжигало шею Серхио, губы блуждали невесомыми поцелуями по влажной от пота коже, вдыхая его запах, вдыхая самого Серхио. Серхио крепче сжал ноги вокруг Икера, стиснул мышцы, удерживая его внутри, пытаясь сохранить это чувство наполненности, оставаться востребованным как можно дольше, почти желая, чтобы член Икера вновь затвердел, мечтая, чтобы его можно было и дальше держать там, глубоко внутри, чтобы Серхио чувствовал себя целым. 

"Как я могу не любить тебя?" прошептал Икер, и эти слова эхом отдавались в ушах Серхио, прекрасные, долгожданные, страстные, предательские слова, которым он не мог доверять. "Как я могу не любить тебя?" сказал Икер, и слова эти сами по себе были невинны и чисты, были именно тем, что Серхио так жаждал услышать столь давно, но они не были - не могли быть - теми, что использовал Икер, потому что они означали то, чего хотел от них Серхио. Слова, пропитанные страстью, которые Икер прошептал на ухо Серхио, были просто словами футбольной песни-кричалки*, бесконечно повторяемой на Сантьяго Бернабеу, когда герои в белом взмывали к высотам, недосягаемым для обычных футболистов, когда каждое касание мяча было совершенным и каждый пас безупречным, когда каждый финт, пробег и удар были идеально исполненным танцем, чудом техники, мастерства и тактической изобретательности, кульминацией которых были голы, от которых сердце пело. "Как я могу не любить тебя?" распевали толпы, голоса звенели от радости и триумфа, все вскакивали на ноги в восторге, и каждый игрок в белом на поле наливался гордостью, уверенностью и чувством, что вот оно, вот это вершина, высшая точка их карьеры, и они - это Реал Мадрид, и это их дом, их болельщики, и так они играют в футбол, и вот, вот так Мадрид и выигрывает, и перед такой красотой ничего не остается, кроме как уступить и сдаться любви, отдать свое сердце белой форме и королевскому гербу. Конечно, Икер, Икер, который никогда не знал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы любить, другой клуб, который был так погружен в предания, мифологию и романтику Мадрида, прошептал бы эти слова в жадные уши своего вице-капитана, когда они были вместе вот так, когда Икер был погружен в тесное, горячее тело Серхио, когда они неистово двигались вместе в совершенной гармонии, каждое движение попадало точно в цель, каждый поворот бедер, каждое касание языка заставляли задохнуться от благоговейного наслаждения и трепета страстной нужды. В запале, когда руки Серхио все еще сжимали его, поощряя, слова, слетевшие с его губ, были теми же самыми, что поет благодарный Бернабеу, когда мяч грациозно влетает в сетку.

Серхио знал это чувство, когда рёв толпы и экстаз от понимания, что ты сыграл хорошо - больше чем хорошо, фантастически даже - когда вся команда как один совершенный единый инструмент точной атаки и решительной обороны. Это было соблазнительно, это было захватывающе, и Икер выебал его трижды за последние двадцать четыре часа, и каждый раз ощущение было именно таким: идеально, гармонично, верно. Что делало еще более жестоким вынужденное признание того, что это было неправильно.

Серхио не был наивным. Секс, даже такой потрясающий, никогда не может быть большим, чем временное освобождение, краткое отвлечение от реальности, в которой Икер влюблен в другую, возможно женится на другой, совершенно точно собирается завести ребенка с другой, и очень скоро Серхио станет не более чем ошибкой. Большой ошибкой, несомненно, и такой, за которую, Серхио был более чем уверен, им обоим еще придется заплатить, но прямо сейчас Серхио не мог заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Прямо сейчас все, чего он хотел - это остаться вот так, обхватив Икера со всех сторон, вдыхая его, позволяя себе вообразить, что это может продолжаться и дальше. Он хотел, чтобы Икер остался в нем, обнимал его, продолжал целовать и сосать и вылизывать, пока у Икера снова не встанет. Он хотел, чтобы Икер трахал его и продолжал трахать, он хотел все еще чувствовать Икера в себе несколько дней спустя, хотел запомнить точно, каково это; он уже представлял, как будет переживать это снова и снова, как он зациклится на том самом ощущении, как Икер кончал в него, как толкался внутри... Икер нежно лизнул след от укуса на шее Серхио, вырывая его из мира грёз. Он застонал и еще раз провел пальцами сквозь волосы Икера, осторожно приподнял его голову и прижался губами к его губам, целуя глубоко, и Икер ответил на поцелуй со стоном, легко перехватив инициативу. Серхио отстранился. "Нам нельзя здесь оставаться," прошептал он. "Кто угодно может войти."

Икер бросил беспокойный взгляд на дверь и кивнул. С неохотой он оторвался от теплого тела Серхио, еще раз решительно целуя его. Они торопливо растерзали промышленную упаковку салфеток и вытерли стол, убирая улики. Они вытерлись сами, как могли, туалетной бумагой, собрали пустой пакетик от лубриканта и неиспользованный презерватив вместе с испачканными влажными салфетками и скомканной бумагой в мусорный пакет и затолкали на дно корзины в углу. Серхио никогда раньше не трахался в кладовке отеля, но судя по тому, как все прошло, это было не самое худшее место, подумал он.

В лобби было больше людей, чем раньше. Каталонские журналисты ушли, вместо них там был кто-то, кого Икер опознал как сотрудника _Marca_ , глубоко погруженный в дискуссию с парнем, который, кажется, брал у него интервью год или два назад для одной из британских газет. Вдалеке Серхио увидел Златана, который спиной к нему сосредоточенно обсуждал что-то с Марио Балотелли. Никто, казалось, не заметил их, пока они пробирались к лифтам и жали на кнопки. Они стояли близко друг к другу - не слишком близко, Серхио заботился о том, чтобы сохранять подобающую дистанцию - но достаточно близко, чтобы можно было заключить, что они идут куда-то вместе и, с надеждой думал Серхио, распространяя вокруг достаточно явную ауру "не подходить". Не то чтобы Серхио действительно понимал, есть ли еще что-то, чему можно помешать. Они не обсуждали, куда они идут или что будут делать. По взаимному согласию они привели себя в порядок и направились на свой этаж, но Серхио совершенно не представлял, что будет дальше. Может, Икер будет смущен тем, что сказал в пылу страсти, будет стыдиться слов, которые слетели с его языка только потому, что трахать Серхио оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем он мог предположить.

Серхио вполне мог понять это. Он бывал с мужчинами, которые бормотали "бля, люблю тебя", потому что, пока они оставались внутри него, это было правдой. Был даже один парень, который клялся, пока Серхио делал ему глубокий минет в душе в роскошном баскском отеле, что бросит ради него жену. Достаточно сказать, что после того, как он кончил на грудь Серхио, обещание было стремительно забыто. Недавно Серхио был приглашен к нему и его жене на вечеринку по поводу десятой годовщины их свадьбы. Он принес шампанское.

Люди говорят всякое, обезумев от наслаждения. Серхио понимал, что не может доверять ничему, что говорил ему Икер, вбиваясь в него, унесенный волной оргазма.

Тем не менее, думал он, нельзя отрицать, что Икер хотел этого. Хотел его. Икер был во многих отношениях сдержанным человеком, спокойным и рациональным, за исключением случаев, когда он был движим гневом, ну, или радостью. Серхио всегда был очарован моментами, когда ледяной фасад Икера рушился, когда он терял контроль, и его гнев брал верх, и он бесновался и бушевал так же горячо, так же страстно, как любой пламенный андалузец. Иногда, когда он был моложе, Серхио намеренно провоцировал такую реакцию, просто чтобы увидеть, как проявляются краски на этой бледной коже, увидеть, как эти глаза сверкают жаром, услышать этот голос, этот холодный, рассудительный голос, который обычно говорил на резком мадридском диалекте, но в таких случаях терял всякую сдержанность, изрыгая череду нецензурных проклятий. Когда Икер срывался на других игроков, Серхио наблюдал в восторженном молчании, отмечая раскрасневшуюся кожу, повышенный голос, представляя себя в центре всей этой страсти. В дни, когда он был причиной ярости Икера, Серхио спорил в ответ столь же горячо, но даже в разгар своего буйства он не переставал восхищаться Икером, - каким сексуальным он был, когда злился, как он был неотразим, и для Серхио дело всегда заканчивалось, несколько часов спустя, дома с членом в руке или - иногда - в постели с девушкой, или пока какой-нибудь несчастливо женатый манекенщик отсасывал ему в туалете ночного клуба - с мыслями об Икере, который стоял и кричал на него, и в этих фантазиях Икер занимал место его собственной руки или случайной девушки или чужого рта, и Серхио кончал с неслышимым именем Икера на губах.

Да, Серхио всегда фантазировал о том, чтобы заполучить себе всю эту страсть, все эти сдерживаемые эмоции, чтобы они были направлены на него, чтобы он был их центром; и теперь он знал, каково это, и это было в столько раз больше, в столько раз лучше, чем он когда-либо себе представлял, даже в самые безумные дни, и он не был уверен, что теперь сможет вернуться к тому, что было раньше - теперь, когда он знает, как это может быть. У Серхио было много секса, в большинстве своем действительно неплохого, но секс с Икером был лучше любого другого, заниматься сексом с Икером было как играть за Реал Мадрид - зная, что вот оно, окончательное, лучше не бывает, никогда не будет, не может быть ничего лучше. Когда Серхио был особенно уверен в себе и счастлив, в те дни, когда все складывалось, и он знал, что играл хорошо, показал, на что он способен, доказал, что заслужил свое место в команде, продемонстрировал, что достоин формы, герба, клуба, он иногда думал, что он создан именно для этого, для Реала Мадрид, потому что если нет, как может быть так хорошо, как может быть так правильно? Точно так же было с Икером, каждый раз, когда они занимались сексом. Ощущение чего-то столь идеального, наслаждение столь интенсивное, так невероятно хорошо, что это, несомненно, должно же быть правильно? Конечно, это что-то значит. Что Серхио создан для Икера так же, как создан для игры за Реал Мадрид, за сборную Испании? 

Серхио не настолько заблуждался, чтобы предполагать, что для Икера все было так же - он никогда не посмел бы предположить такое, - но ему тоже было хорошо. Икер не мог имитировать желание, написанное на его лице, не мог притвориться, что чувствует вожделение, которое перевесило все доводы разума и заставило их рискнуть всем ради бешеного секса в кладовке. Икер хотел его, и хотел очень, хотел настолько, что отбросил осторожность и наплевал на риск быть пойманным, по крайней мере, риск того, что теперь Златан знает, а может и Фалькао даже. Хотел его достаточно сильно, чтобы забыть, что он Сан Икер, верный, преданный семьянин, половина блистательной пары, футболист, который никогда не изменял подруге, никогда не делал ничего плохого, когда правильное было очевидно, никогда никого не подводил. Икер хотел Серхио, хотел больше, чем быть святым, больше, чем хотел сохранить свою репутацию перед Златаном, больше, чем оставаться верным партнером. Пусть даже всего всего на несколько часов, на пару дней – это была правда.

Серхио был не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что это много значит, но это должно значить что-то. Больше, чем ничего. Была причина, по которой Икер выбрал его, а не одну из бесчисленных женщин (и мужчин), готовых отдаться ему, если бы он только захотел. Серхио точно знал, что не был единственным мужчиной, кто томился по Сан Икеру, кто ложился спать по вечерам с мыслями о его обманчиво сильном теле и темных волосах, кто скользил пальцами внутри своего тела и представлял длинные бледные пальцы Икера вместо своих. Икер мог заполучить кого угодно, в любое время, но в итоге оказался в постели с Серхио, Серхио он целовал, ласкал и трахал.

Возможно, это не так уж много, но это не то, что можно игнорировать, сбрасывать со счетов. Икер хотел его, а не кого-то другого.

Они зашли в лифт, Икер нажал кнопку нужного этажа и бросил на себя взгляд в зеркальной стене. Он выглядел потасканным - на рубашке не хватало пуговицы, волосы были растрепаны, губы красные, щеки пылали. Серхио выглядел не лучше. Его губы припухли, на джинсах было пятно, у которого могло быть две причины и обе были неприемлемы на публике, волосы торчали в разные стороны под странными углами. Пока Икер наблюдал, Серхио поднял руку и рассеянно вернул непослушные пряди на место, закусив губу от волнения или даже страха. Бог свидетель, у него было достаточно причин бояться. Все, что сделал Икер с тех пор, как они приехали, это пришел в бешенство от ревности, внезапно прерванное приступами безудержной страсти. Серхио, должно быть, смущен, ни в чем не уверен и боится того, что произойдет дальше.

"Как я могу не любить тебя?" прошептал Икер там, внизу, слова слетели с его губ почти без его ведома, и, возможно, это было убого - те же самые слова, что он слышал практически всю свою жизнь, с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять их, те же слова, которые он слышал на Бернабеу в свои лучшие дни, в идеальные дни. Погруженный в изумительную тесноту Серхио, обернутый со всех сторон его теплом, он произнес именно эти слова, чувствуя, что они - верные, потому что тогда, в то мгновение, в совершенный момент чистейшего наслаждения, когда все его органы чувств были переполнены, затоплены чудом, которого их тела смогли достичь вместе, Икер потянулся к единственной аналогии, которая имела для него смысл - рев толпы на Бернабеу, чувство принадлежности чему-то большему, чем он сам, чему-то прекрасному и священному. С чем еще сравнить это ощущение, если не со звуком тысяч голосов, поющих в восторге, когда Икер спасает ворота от верного гола, когда Серхио прекрасно блокирует соперника, когда Хаби отдает идеальный пас Ди Марии, и вдруг там оказывается Криштиану, и мяч влетает в сетку, и Икер сам ревет от восторга, не забывая суеверно коснуться стойки ворот, пока Пепе, Марсело, Модрич и все остальные кидаются обнимать бомбардира? 

"Как я могу не любить тебя?" сказал он, и эти слова были одновременно признанием и распиской в поражении. Он действительно любил Серхио, конечно, любил, и, может быть, прямо сейчас он не мог этого понять, но это было правдой, даже если он еще был не в состоянии определить точную природу этого, даже если он не мог отделить слои потребности и желания, доверия и зависимости, тепла и преданности, которые каким-то образом переплелись, создавая что-то большее, чем каждый из них сам по себе. И это был провал, это было поражение, потому что признание этого теперь означало, что не может быть пути назад; нельзя притвориться, что это просто случайный секс с одноклубником, просто двое друзей помогли друг другу. После этого Икер никогда не будет прежним, и он не может вернуться домой и встретить свою семью с той открытой, честной теплотой, что он всегда проявлял, не мог вернуться в Мадрид и лечь в постель с женщиной, которую любил, и притворяться, что никогда не знал, каково это, когда сильное тело Серхио охотно открывается ему навстречу. Он никогда не сможет больше обещать любить ее и только ее и знать, что это правда.

Двери звякнули и разъехались. Серхио отступил, чтобы дать Икеру выйти первым, и когда Икер направился по коридору к их комнатам, Серхио на шаг позади, он задумался, что же ему делать. Должен ли он отпустить Серхио? Должны ли они разойтись по своим номерам, привести себя в порядок как следует, и ничего не говорить? Невозможно. Они не могли притвориться, что ничего этого не было. Им нужно было поговорить, и, возможно, это будет нелегко, и может, Икер не знал, что сказать, но он должен был попытаться. Он задолжал Серхио хотя бы это. Он сунул ключ-карту в щель, толкнул дверь. "Зайдешь?" спросил он тихо.

Серхио кивнул и последовал за ним в номер, осторожно закрыв за собой дверь.

Икер стоял в центре комнаты, неловко переводя взгляд с пола на Серхио и обратно. Он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. "Я не знаю, что сказать," произнес он, осознавая, какими жалкими, какими бесполезными были эти слова.

“Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, Икер,” мягко сказал Серхио. “Я не собираюсь просить тебя ни о чем. Я не хочу выдвигать никаких требований.”

"Я правда имел в виду то, что сказал," произнес Икер. ""Когда я... когда мы были... внизу, в кладовке. Я правда именно это и хотел..."

"Ты не любишь меня, Икер," оборвал его Серхио.

"Люблю. Конечно, а как же иначе?" запротестовал Икер. "Ты мой друг, ты всегда был рядом со мной, мне нужно, чтобы ты был в моей жизни, Серхио. Я не могу потерять тебя. Я не могу без тебя."

"Ты не потеряешь меня. Я твой друг. Я всегда буду твоим другом."

Икер знал, что это правда, или, по крайней мере, что Серхио в это верил. Серхио не бросит его, не отвернется от него, не позволит тому, что произошло, встать между ними.

Но это все равно случится. Икер так ясно видел, как изменится их дружба. Серхио был влюблен в него, влюблен в течение многих лет, но не собирался настаивать ни на чем, не собирался уговаривать Икера на что-то большее, чем то, что уже произошло, всего лишь короткая интрижка.

Икер должен быть благодарен. Должен схватиться за шанс, который Серхио предлагает ему - вернуться к нормальной жизни, к безопасным, удобным, любящим отношениям. 

“Ты ведь знаешь это, правда, Икер?” с тревогой спросил Серхио, глядя на него беспокойно. “Ты знаешь, что это не должно ничего изменить.”

Икер кивнул. Серхио не собирался выдвигать ультиматумов, не собирался настаивать на том, чтобы он оставил свою девушку, или рассказал друзьям, или вообще что-нибудь изменил в заведенном порядке вещей. Серхио собирался просто позволить Икеру вернуться к нормальной жизни, как будто ничего не случилось, словно Серхио не признавался ему в любви, как будто они никогда не целовались, как будто Икер не пережил фундаментальный сдвиг во всех своих взглядах на себя, на весь мир.

Серхио собирался снять его с крючка.

Все, что нужно было сделать Икеру - согласиться.

"Я..." он начал говорить, но слова замерли у него на губах. К своему удивлению, он осознал, что понятия не имеет, что сказать. К нему ничего не приходило. Он понимал, что нет правильных слов, чтобы объяснить Серхио, каким покинутым он чувствовал себя при мысли о том, чтобы просто вернуться к нормальной жизни и забыть обо всем этом, каким виноватым при воспоминании о том, как сильно он хотел Серхио - все еще хочет его. Если бы только было что-то, что он мог попросить у Серхио, что-то, что Серхио мог бы даровать ему, своего рода уступка, услуга, вот только Икер не знал, что, не мог определить, и поэтому не мог попросить об этом.

"Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?" спросил Серхио устало. "Скажи, что ты хочешь услышать, и я скажу это, Икер."

Скажи снова, что любишь меня, настаивал безумный предательский голос в голове у Икера. Скажи, что ты любишь меня, что это я и всегда был я, что те другие ничего не значили, обещай, что будешь моим. Его желудок скрутило в узлы, словно он делал сальто.

Икер понял, что его сейчас стошнит. Сейчас вырвет. Прямо перед Серхио.

"Икер?" Серхио подошел к нему, встревоженный, и успокаивающе коснулся его руки. "Ты в порядке?"

Икер не мог говорить. Казалось, есть реальная возможность, что если он откроет рот, то рискнет унизить себя еще больше, заблевав блестящие туфли Серхио, и, черт, как ему удалось заставить их так выглядеть? И почему Икер заметил их именно сейчас?

_Ты сошел с ума_ , насмешливо пропел голос Воображаемого Гути в его голове.

Блядь. Как будто Икеру и правда нужно было напоминание, что он, возможно, совсем спятил, именно тогда, когда он пытался не заблевать с ног до головы человека, которого, возможно, на самом деле любил. "Заткнись," прошипел он, и только увидев обиду и недоумение на лице Серхио, понял, что сказал это вслух.

"Прости," пробормотал он, запинаясь, сглатывая подступающую желчь, и заставил себя выпрямиться. Почему? Почему его сейчас тошнит? Это все стресс. Напряжение, смятение, ужас, что его жизнь изменится огромным и непредсказуемым образом, и что это, вероятно, обернется катастрофой. Это было неправильно, это было нездорово. “Я просто... мне кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.”

Серхио мгновенно обратился весь в нежность и заботу. Он осторожно обнял Икера за спину и успокаивающе погладил кругами. "Тебе нужно в ванную?" спросил он. "Может, съел что-то не то."

"Я думаю, просто... мне нужно пару минут..." сказал Икер.

Серхио сочувственно кивнул, Икер, осторожно ступая, добрался до ванной комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Он уставился на свое бледное, усталое лицо в зеркале и вздохнул.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Серхио сидел на краю огромной двуспальной кровати. Он устало потер глаза. Это неподходящее время для разговора по душам, уныло подумал он. Икер был слишком напряжен, слишком нервничал, его терзали чувство вины, замешательство, неуверенность в себе и, без сомнения, здоровая доза гнева и самообвинения. Сам Серхио был слишком измотан, слишком ошеломлен и обижен и все еще мучительно полон надежд. Он с ужасом осознавал, что, что бы он ни сказал, и самому себе, и Икеру, упрямый голос внутри все время шептал, что, может быть, это станет началом чего-то. Может, Икер действительно мог бы полюбить его. Возможно, все эти годы наблюдения, ожидания и желания были не напрасны.

Он рассеянно заметил мигающий свет с прикроватного столика. Это был его телефон, понял он с некоторым удивлением. Он забыл, что выронил его раньше, когда спасался бегством от настойчивых поцелуев Икера. Он вспомнил, как плелся по коридору, проклиная потерянный телефон и то, что не может сейчас же позвонить Рене и заставить его найти другой клуб, где угодно, в любой стране, что угодно подойдет. Любое место, где нет Икера Касильяса. Желательно такое, где никогда о нем не слышали. Он взял телефон и мазнул по экрану, чтобы разблокировать его.

Восемь сообщений, все от Фернандо.

В сообщениях от Фернандо как правило не было ничего необычного - иногда может два или три одно за другим. У их дружбы были подъемы и спады. Иногда Фернандо мог неделями не контактировать с Серхио - не отвечать на сообщения, не считая нерегулярных ответов, что он занят и скоро свяжется с ним. В других случаях он писал несколько раз в день, забрасывал Серхио письмами, в которых с удивительной торжественностью обсуждал различные достоинства новой линейки детских колясок, перемежая их жалобами, что он никогда не привыкнет к английскому дождю. Они могли общаться по скайпу, иногда часами, или просто обменивались шутками и замечаниями по WhatsApp.

Тем не менее, восемь сообщений подряд, все в течение получаса, это было ненормально.

Серхио подумал, что может сразу прочитать последнее из сообщений, чтобы уяснить суть того, что беспокоило Фернандо, но когда он прочитал его, то ничего не понял.

“ _Если это то, что я думаю, Серхио, не могу поверить, что ты не сказал мне._ ”

Серхио был озадачен. О чем, черт побери, говорил Фернандо? Не было ничего такого, о чем бы он не рассказывал Фернандо, он был уверен в этом.

Он промотал вниз и прочитал второе с конца сообщение.

" _Ответь мне, мудила. Скажи мне, что происходит_."

Серхио уставился на слова на экране. Фернандо назвал его мудаком? Он явно злился, но почему, Серхио не мог даже предположить. Он был уверен, что не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы разозлить Фернандо.

Он промотал еще дальше и открыл первое сообщение.

" _Звонил тебе, и Икер ответил. Он сказал, что ты в душе. И что вы оба в Швейцарии. Что происходит?_ "

Серхио почувствовал себя так, словно ему внезапно плеснули в лицо холодной водой. Страх обхватил щупальцами его сердце, крепко сжал. Икер. Говорил с Фернандо. Он прочитал второе сообщение.

" _Я не понимаю. Ты не говорил, что тоже едет. Знаю, ничего странного, что он в твоем номере. Просто позвони мне._ "

Растерянность Фернандо просвечивала насквозь, была ясной как день. Серхио представил своего друга, ломающего голову, удивленного, размышляющего, и говорящего себе, что все, что он напредставлял, было неправильно, все же боясь, что это правда.

Но что такого Икер мог сказать, что вызвало такое замешательство? Ничего странного не было в том, что Икер и Серхио посещали одни и те же мероприятия, и еще менее необычно для них было находиться в одном номере, даже в одной ванной - даже в одном душе. Профессиональная игра в футбол подразумевала близость, в том числе и личную, с партнерами по команде, и Фернандо обычно не беспокоила мысль о Серхио и Икере вместе в гостиничном номере.

Каким-то образом, однако, он вложил в это больше смысла, чем обычно.

Или Икер подтолкнул его к этому.

С все возрастающим беспокойством он открыл третье сообщение.

" _Скорее всего, ничего страшного. У меня паранойя. Позвони мне и скажи, что я придурок._ "

Борясь с тошнотой, Серхио открыл четвертое сообщение.

" _Почему ты не отвечаешь? Что ты делаешь? Даже ты так долго не торчишь в душе. Серхио, что, блядь, происходит?_ "

Бедный Фернандо. Серхио чувствовал его недоумение и разочарование, мог вообразить его лицо, порозовевшее от раздражения, мог видеть его, навязчиво проверяющего свой телефон на предмет объяснений, которые все не приходили, мучающего себя дикими фантазиями о том, что происходит за сотни миль, в гостиничном номере в Швейцарии.

Серхио прочел пятое сообщение.

“ _Я знаю, что схожу с ума, но ГДЕ ты? Дело даже не в том, что он сказал. Все дело в том, как он это сказал. Может быть, я сумасшедший. Просто скажи мне._ ”

Фернандо был одним из лучших друзей Серхио. Он любил его безоговорочно. Он был другом Фернандо на протяжении практически всей его карьеры, прямо со времен славы, когда он был Эль-Ниньо, и каждое сделанное им движение, каждое касание мяча, казалось, приводило к голу. Когда он был золотым ребенком, кумиром толп болельщиков Атлетико и, следовательно, соперником Серхио. Серхио сражался с ним на поле с тем же пылом, что привносил в их дружбу вне его. Он оставался его преданным другом, когда Фернандо уезжал в Ливерпуль, нервный, возбужденный и наполовину в ужасе, и Серхио наблюдал за ним на расстоянии и чувствовал, как его сердце наполняется гордостью, когда его друг пленил Энфилд настолько, что трибуны запели его имя. Они выиграли вместе Чемпионат Европы и потом Чемпионат Мира, но к тому времени дни славы Фернандо уже постепенно сходили на нет, уже были окрашены страхом, что он никогда не восстановит былую форму, которая сделала его героем Копа**.

Он разделял надежду Фернандо на возрождение, когда пришло предложение из Челси, он смотрел каждый матч, надеялся и молился, что снова увидит эту искру. Он дорожил каждым проблеском былого великолепия, громко аплодировал каждому забитому голу и говорил себе, что каждый из них был тем, что вернет обратно настоящего Фернандо. Но это были именно что проблески - короткие вспышки, которые так и не перерастали в нечто большее.

Они выиграли еще один Чемпионат Европы, и Серхио говорил Фернандо, что это должно было произойти, что все будет изумительно, что его карьера не кончена. Он все еще верил в это, всегда верил, потому что верить в своих друзей - это то, чем отличался Серхио.

Когда Фернандо, много лет назад, однажды вечером в тренировочном лагере сборной, прямо перед Чемпионатом Мира, потянулся к нему и неуверенно, нервно поцеловал его в губы, задержавшись намеренно, это было искушением для Серхио. Он не был святым, как Икер - он всегда был гедонистом, в равной степени любовником и бойцом, и Фернандо был по любым меркам крайне привлекателен. И он был прямо здесь, лежал вместе с Серхио в постели Серхио, на все готовый, жаждущий.

Всего на мгновение Серхио подумал было ответить на этот поцелуй - позволить своему языку найти язык Фернандо, притянуть это гибкое тело на себя сверху. Он устоял. Это было не так уж трудно, хотя и нелегко для Фернандо - просто Серхио распознал, что Фернандо хотел его почти так же сильно и безнадежно, как он сам хотел Икера; и может, у Серхио и было не так уж много сексуальных ограничений, возможно, он был счастлив трахаться с женатыми мужчинами и никогда не думать об их женах и семьях, но он не был готов причинить вред другу.

Очень осторожно и ласково он остановил Фернандо, и когда тот залился яркой краской от смущения, притянул его в большое медвежье объятие, и сказал ему, что они всегда будут друзьями, и никогда больше не нужно об этом говорить.

Это сработало, на некоторое время, но был еще один раз, несколько месяцев спустя. Очередной лагерь сборной, и Фернандо остался в номере Серхио после длинной карточной игры, которая закончилась, когда Икер одержал победу над Сеском и Пуйолем. Фернандо и Серхио наблюдали за игрой с кровати, уделяя ей только часть внимания, болтая об общих друзьях в Мадриде. Пуйоль ушел первым, затем Сеск, и, наконец, Икер, ласково взъерошив напоследок волосы Фернандо и поцеловав Серхио в щеку.

Фернандо не проявлял никаких признаков того, что собирается уходить, и Серхио предположил, что его друг хочет поговорить наедине, по душам, о клубных неурядицах и тревогах насчет возвращения в форму. Он оказался прав только наполовину - Фернандо хотел поговорить, но не о недостатке голов или о своей убежденности в том, что по крайней мере половина одноклубников насмехалась над ним за его спиной. Вместо этого он спросил, почему Серхио, которого явно привлекают мужчины и который, как стало достоверно известно Фернандо, спал как минимум с одним женатым мужчиной (Серхио не знал точно, кто мог рассказать его другу нечто подобное, но сильно подозревал Давида Вилью, который проводил много времени с Фернандо, потому что их жены дружили, и который однажды застал Серхио выскальзывающим на цыпочках из номера одного из игроков команды-соперника в такой предутренний час, что это не поддавалось разумному объяснению. Вилья никогда не говорил ему ни слова, но Серхио думал, это потому, что Вилья сам выходил из чужого номера) - так почему же он отказывается спать с Фернандо?

"Я знаю, ты не считаешь меня уродом," сказал Фернандо, и Серхио поспешил заверить его, что, конечно же, не считает - Фернандо был красив. Все так думали. Даже Икер. Серхио однажды провел очень неприятные полдня, поглощенный горько-ревнивыми фантазиями об Икере с Фернандо, после невинного замечания Икера, что заднице Фернандо позавидует большинство женщин.

Однако Фернандо было недостаточно заверений Серхио в его привлекательности. Он хотел знать, была ли причина, по которой Серхио не хотел его: "Это потому, что я женат и ты знаешь мою жену? У тебя есть какой-то кодекс, по которому ты спишь только с теми, чьих жен никогда не встречал?" спрашивал он, с долей насмешки, но настойчиво. Серхио не хотел обсуждать свою сексуальную жизнь с Фернандо - ну, во всяком случае ту ее часть, что касалась других мужчин. И Фернандо знал его слишком хорошо, читал его как открытую книгу - это был лишь вопрос времени, когда он сообразил бы, что Серхио и сам питал безответную страсть.

Каким-то образом Серхио удалось отвлечь его и сменить тему, и Фернандо сдался, хотя с тех пор были моменты, когда он ловил на себе взгляд нападающего, смотрящего на него с тоскливо-задумчивым выражением. Он тоже дразнил Серхио насчет Икера, много раз - шутки про предматчевые поцелуи, или что Серхио был единственным, кто мог безнаказанно прервать сиесту Икера.

Возможно, Фернандо всегда подозревал, что Икер был причиной отказа Серхио принять его предложение. Возможно, Фернандо, чувствительный, милый, но так легко ранимый, всегда видел в Икере конкурента в борьбе за привязанность Серхио. Было весьма вероятно, что Серхио не так уж преуспел, скрывая свои чувства к Икеру.

И теперь, каким-то образом, Икер сказал что-то, что заставило Фернандо поверить - его подозрения были верными, и это ранило его. Серхио понял, Фернандо должен был подумать, что Серхио не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах и кого он на самом деле хотел; он обижен, его гордость тоже задета, без сомнения, потому что как это может быть не больно?

С настоящим страхом Серхио прочел шестое сообщение.

" _Вы двое - трахаетесь?_ "

Грубо, прямо, кинжал в сердце Серхио.

Фернандо был зол, расстроен, чувствовал себя преданным. Ревновал, конечно, Серхио ясно мог себе это вообразить. Если бы у него была причина подозревать, что Икер был с другим мужчиной, Серхио был уверен, что выл бы в темноте от ревности и боли.

Серхио искренне надеялся, что чувства Фернандо к нему отличаются от того, что Серхио испытывал к Икеру, но у него было ужасное чувство, что это именно так..

Он должен был ответить Фернандо, успокоить его, убедить, что, чего бы он там не подумал, чего бы не сказал Икер, - он ошибся. Ему придется солгать. Все отрицать. Притвориться, что у Фернандо паранойя, что он отреагировал чрезмерно.

Он почувствовал внезапную вспышку настоящей ненависти к Икеру, за то, что он вообще поставил его в такое положение. За то, что заморочил ему голову и дал Серхио попробовать на вкус, каково это было бы - быть вместе, когда вместе быть было невозможно; за то, что сказал Серхио, что любит его, когда он никогда не сможет любить Серхио так, как Серхио любил его; за то, что причинил боль Фернандо, который действительно любил его, причем тогда, когда Фернандо был уязвим, а его карьера в упадке. За то, что недостаточно беспокоился о своей собственной неустойчивой карьере и своих идеальных на вид отношениях, чтобы обратиться к здравому смыслу; за то, что позволил своему странному и внезапному собственничеству заставить его рисковать разоблачением не только перед Златаном, но теперь еще и перед Фернандо.

Ситуация все больше выходила из-под контроля, и Серхио не понимал, что делать. Икер должен был быть здравомыслящим, спокойным, сохраняющим контроль, разумным взрослым, который принимал мудрые решения и не позволял Серхио совершать ошибки.

Дверь ванной комнаты открылась и Икер вышел, бледный, но значительно менее страдающий от тошноты на вид. Он вытирал руки полотенцем

Серхио сверкнул на него взглядом, полным настоящей ярости.

"Что, блядь, ты наговорил Фернандо?" прорычал он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [Como no te voy a querer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DokkQnaoyk4)
> 
> ** Спайон Коп - самая старая трибуна на Энфилде (домашнем стадионе "Ливерпуля"), "дедушка всех футбольных трибун". На него ходят самые неистовые фанаты "Ливерпуля".


	18. Chapter 18

Икер некоторое время безучастно смотрел на Серхио. Глаза защитника сверкали гневом, он был полной противоположностью тому обеспокоенному, заботливому человеку, который отправлял его в ванную всего несколько минут назад.

Фернандо. На мгновение Икер был так искренне озадачен, что подумал - Серхио говорит о Морьентесе. _Идиот_ , ласково сказал Воображаемый Гути. _Зачем ему говорить о Мори? Какое он имеет к этому отношение?_ Икер потряс головой. Торрес. Это должен быть Торрес. Это всегда Торрес, когда дело касается Серхио. И все же, почему он спрашивает о Фернандо сейчас?

"Ну?" требовательно повторил Серхио. "Что ты сказал?"

Икер продолжал молча глазеть. Почему Серхио заговорил о Фернандо? Причем здесь вообще Фернандо? "Я не..." пробормотал он, едва ли не заикаясь.

"У меня от него восемь сообщений, Икер!" взорвался Серхио. "Он пишет, что разговаривал с тобой и ты сказал ему... не знаю, что ты ему сказал, Икер, но что бы это ни было, он решил, что здесь что-то происходит."

Икер сглотнул. Конечно. Он же ответил на звонок телефона Серхио и говорил с Фернандо.

_Не просто говорил_ , насмешливо заметил Воображаемый Гути. _Дразнил его, скорее, издевался даже. Дал ему возможность поверить, что ты здесь развалился на постели, пока Серхио принимает душ. Позволяя ему задаться вопросом, что происходит на самом деле._

Икер собрался было заспорить, но дискуссия с плодом воображения не добавит ему здравомыслия, и в любом случае, он не мог этого отрицать. Он вспомнил разговор с Фернандо, вспомнил, как звук голоса нападающего вывел его из себя, как всколыхнулись в нем ревность и чувство собственничества, как он внезапно вызвал в нем уже знакомую потребность заявить свои права на Серхио, чтобы не подпускать к нему других мужчин, мужчин, в которых раньше Икер видел лишь коллег, профессионалов, друзей, но теперь, казалось, воспринимал только как потенциальных хищников. Он знал, что это неправильно, знал, что это стремление было извращенным и слишком сильным, и что он не имел права.

Разговор с Фернандо пробудил в нем тот самый инстинкт, держать Фернандо подальше от Серхио, убить любую надежду нападающего на то, что Серхио станет больше, чем другом. Икер сказал не так много, и в том, что он сказал, даже не было ничего необычного, во всяком случае для большинства футболистов и уж точно для Икера и Серхио, которые годами играли вместе за один клуб и сборную, которые жили рядом и видели друг друга практически каждый день, и которые много раз делили душевые, спальни и даже кровати,и всегда без инцидентов. Всегда, до последней пары дней. Тем не менее, говоря с Фернандо, Икер говорил об обычных событиях, но наполнил свои слова намеками, предположениями. Он говорил о ничем не выдающихся событиях, но позволил своему тону окрасить их определенным сексуальным оттенком.

Фернандо уловил скрытый смысл слов Икера, но именно этого Икер и добивался.

"Я просто..." начал Икер пристыженно. "Я на самом деле ничего такого, просто сказал..."

"Просто сказал что?"

"Я сказал, что мы здесь вместе... что тебя нет рядом, что ты в душе..." Икер понимал, что заикается, что звучит уклончиво, что Серхио ему не поверит.

Выражение лица Серхио подтвердило его правоту. Он смотрел на Икера презрительно, недоверие было написано на его красивом лице. “Тут что-то большее.”

Хотя не было. Во всяком случае, насколько Икер помнил. Он не мог вспомнить в точности все до последнего слова, которые он сказал Фернандо, но точные слова и не были важны. что было важно, так это то, что он пытался донести до него, и именно этого он не мог объяснить Серхио. Серхио, который совсем недавно ясно дал понять, что не намерен выносить проявления ревности Икера, что у Икера нет права требовать или настаивать, чтобы Серхио перестал встречаться с другими мужчинами, что он не собирается разрешать Икеру вмешиваться в его дружбу. Что было бы прекрасно, горько подумал Икер, если бы это не выглядело так, словно все до единого так называемые друзья Серхио хотели затащить его в постель.

Гребаный Фернандо. Он должен был знать, что это невинное личико - одно сплошное вранье. Торрес должен был быть идеальным мужем, парнем, который женился на своей первой любви и стал идеальным отцом для прекрасных детей. Таков был образ, история, которую Фернандо рассказывал, и Икер ей верил. У него никогда не было причин подвергать ее сомнению, он никогда не слышал никаких слухов о Торресе с девушками, ни в Испании, ни в Англии. Потому что Торрес вместо этого вожделел Серхио. И не только на расстоянии - он сделал шаг. Одна мысль об этом злила Икера неимоверно, ему хотелось встретиться с Фернандо лицом к лицу, ругаться и кричать; ему захотелось услышать, как Серхио снова и снова повторяет, что он ему отказал, никогда не позволял Фернандо целовать его, потому что это Икера он хотел, только Икера всегда хотел.

Икер встретился взглядом с Серхио, увидел блеск гнева в его глазах, решительно выпяченный подбородок. "Не было ничего больше," сказал он. "Я не помню точных слов, но ничего больше я не сказал."

Серхио разглядывал Икера в поисках намека на то, что он лжет или, по крайней мере, уклончив. Ничего не было. Икер говорил правду, решил он. И сообщения Фернандо, в общем, подтверждали эту версию. Фернандо сам написал,что дело было не в том, что сказал Икер, а как именно он это сказал. “Как же ты тогда это сказал?” настаивал он. "Ты, должно быть сделал что-то, чтобы он так взбесился. Он просто с ума сошел!"

"Я не знаю!" запротестовал Икер. "Я не помню, как говорил. Я сказал... ладно, слушай, может, я... это... кажется, понимаю, как он мог неправильно понять. Мой тон... но какое право он имеет сходить с ума, Серхио? А?"

Серхио взглянул на Икера, чье лицо порозовело, возможно от стыда и гнева одновременно. Икер всегда терпеть не мог, когда его тыкали носом в собственные ошибки. Икер всегда хотел выглядеть идеально, хорошо воспитанный и благородный, безупречный джентльмен и идеальный капитан. Плохие матчи вызывали у него бессонницу, пропущенные мячи, которые он взял бы в лучшие времена, преследовали его. И то, что его обвиняли во лжи, плохом поведении или причинении кому-то боли, терзало его, заставляло защищаться, обижаться, он готов был сорваться.

Вот что происходит сейчас, понял Серхио. Икер пытается перевернуть все с ног на голову, сделать так, что это Серхио должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Как будто это вина Серхио, что Фернандо все неправильно понял, хотя все дело было в Икере, просто потому, что это Серхио был тем, к кому влекло Фернандо.

"Он запутался, Икер," сказал Серхио. "Он запутался и смущен, и в бешенстве, что я не ответил ему, и злится, потому что думает, что что-то с нами происходит, а я скрывал это от него, когда он, предположительно, один из моих лучших друзей." Серхио мог бы посмеяться над всем этим, если бы это не было так ужасно. Это правда, подумал он. Иногда получить что, чего хочешь - худшее, что может случиться с тобой.

"Лучших друзей?" фыркнул Икер. "Он хочет трахнуть тебя. Он хочет тебя и завидует нам. Вот в чем все дело. Он ревнует, потому что не хочет , чтобы ты был со мной, и злится, потому что ты у меня есть."

"Нет, Икер," сказал Серхио сердито. "У тебя нет меня. Нет никаких нас."

Икер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и обнаружил, что не может. Что ему сказать? Серхио был прав. Больно это слышать, гораздо больнее, чем икер мог себе представить, но это правда. У него нет Серхио. Не было _их_. Они не были парой и никогда не смогут быть. Неважно, насколько сильно он хотел бы, чтобы все было иначе, так никогда не будет. Ну или потребует жертв больших, чем Икер был готов принести, и вызовет больше боли, чем он был готов причинить. Он осел на кровать, закрыв лицо руками.

Серхио чувствовал, как слезы жгут глаза, и вытер их одной рукой. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, выжатым. Он произнес слова, и знал, что это правда, и Икер знал тоже. Они не стали парой. Никогда не станут. Ничего не изменилось.

Серхио удивлялся, как такая простая вещь, которая, как он всегда знал, была правдой, все еще могла причинить ему столько боли.

Так всегда бывало с Икером, подумал он. Могли пройти месяцы и месяцы, и он думал бы, что все кончено, что он справился со своими чувствами, был бы счастливым и спокойным, может, встречался бы с какой-нибудь девушкой, которая может оказаться той, кто заставит его наконец забыть Икера, и потом Икер бы оказался так близко, обнимая его за талию на вечеринке, целуя в щеку перед уходом с тренировки, говоря ему, что он был великолепен. И Серхио почувствовал бы, словно его ударили под дых. Любить кого-то не должно быть так больно. Безответная любовь не может длиться вечно, твердил себе Серхио, говорил себе это годами, так почему же это продолжается и продолжается? Рано или поздно что-то должно измениться.

Серхио больше не мог так жить.

"Прости," сказал наконец Икер, глядя на него теми глазами, которые так любил Серхио, усталыми и покрасневшими сейчас. "Ты прав. Ты прав насчет всего. Прости, что я... что мои слова расстроили Фернандо. Я все исправлю."

"Все нормально," сказал Серхио, хотя ничего не было нормально. Фернандо будет в порядке, Серхио поговорит с ним и скажет, что Икер пошутил, конечно, они не трахаются, разве Фернандо не знает, что Икер - человек с плаката Мистер Идеальный Семьянин, конечно, он никогда не посмотрел бы на Серхио _так_. Фернандо поверит ему, по крайней мере отчасти потому, что хочет верить; и если Серхио чему и научился за годы тайных интрижек с женатыми мужчинами, жены которых старательно отводили глаза, когда те возвращались домой с царапинами и отметинами, которые никто не мог заработать на поле, - так это тому, что люди могут заставить себя поверить в любую историю, если это предпочтительнее, чем смотреть правде в глаза.

"Нет, не нормально," нехотя начал Икер, собираясь и дальше протестовать, но Серхио уже было достаточно боли, на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватит, и слушать самобичевания Икера - он сейчас не мог вынести еще и это.

"Все в порядке," повторил он настойчиво. "Я поговорю с Фернандо, и все будет хорошо. Но это не может повториться, Икер. Ты меня слышишь? Ты понимаешь?" Он опустился на колени перед человеком, которого любил много лет, и заставил встретиться с ним взглядом. "Ты не можешь больше так делать."

Икер смотрел на серьезное лицо своего друга, в его глаза, обычно такие яркие и живые, сейчас печальные и со следами слез. Он никогда не хотел ранить Серхио, никогда не хотел огорчать его. По правде говоря, он никогда не понимал, что обладает подобной силой, - заставить Серхио выглядеть таким сломленным. Он кивнул. "Я знаю," сказал он, проглатывая комок в горле. "Не буду."

"Я имею в виду не только Фернандо," Серхио с явным усилием заставил себя продолжить. "В смысле... мы должны оставить это позади. Это... то, что мы сделали, чем бы это ни было, мы должны оставить это здесь. Нам нужно забыть об этом, вернуться домой и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло."

Он был прав, и Икер понимал это. Он кивнул.

Серхио опустил взгляд к полу, словно ему надо было сейчас сфокусироваться на чем угодно, только бы не на лице Икера, словно взгляд Икера был лучом прожектора, который неумолимо высвечивал его слабые места, его уязвимости. Икера снова охватило чувство вины, и на самом деле было удивительно, как каждый раз, когда он думал, что не может чувствовать себя еще хуже, ему это как-то удавалось. Он протянул руку и нежно приподнял подбородок Серхио пальцем. Глаза Серхио были грустные, усталые, измученные.

Рука Икера скользнула в волосы Серхио и пальцы принялись перебирать мягкие пряди.

Серхио вздохнул.

Икер наклонился, прислонившись к нему лбом, продолжая ласковые ритмичные поглаживания.

"Мне так жаль, Серхио," сказал он тихо. "Прости. За все. Не только за Фернандо. За... все эти выходные. За... все эти годы, когда... когда ты чувствовал... а я не знал. Прости, что причинил тебе боль."

Серхио не ответил. Он мог бы сказать, что прощает Икера, -потому что это так, безоговорочно, и всегда будет так. Он никогда не винил Икера в неспособности ответить на его чувства, не винил его и теперь в том, что он запутался, что потянулся к Серхио из страха и ревности. Икер переживал тяжелейший момент в своей карьере. Серхио прощал Икера, и он знал, что Икер никогда намеренно не собирался причинить ему боль, но факт оставался фактом - он это сделал, и, вероятно, продолжит. Ни один из них ничего не мог с этим поделать, пока они оба хотели продолжать играть за "Мадрид".

Его глаза постепенно закрывались, убаюканные ощущением от пальцев Икера, нежно перебиравших его волосы, тихим дыханием Икера и ощущением его лба, прижатого к нему, твердого, плотного и настоящего. Он заставил себя сконцентрироваться на этом, каково это, когда Икер дает ему это безраздельное внимание, такую заботу, искреннюю и полную любви, пусть даже не той любви, что Серхио бы хотелось. 

"Нам нужно домой, Икер," прошептал он в конце концов. "Дома всегда лучше."

Возможно, он прав, подумал Икер. Благополучно вернуться в Мадрид, в свой дом, в свою постель, к своей беременной подруге, обнять ее крепко и надежно, и все будет яснее, замешательство постепенно истает, заменится уверенностью, что вот именно та жизнь, которая ему суждена, вот человек, с которым (с которой) ему предназначено быть; и что бы не случилось с Серхио, в конце концов станет просто воспоминанием, на которое он будет оглядываться с чувством вины и некоторой долей сожаления, но которое в конечном счете окажется в самых темных уголках его сознания, запертым и полузабытым. Со временем Икер забудет ощущения от мягкой кожи Серхио на кончиках пальцев, забудет, каково это - скользить в тугом приветливом тепле и слышать, как сильно и как долго Серхио хотел его. Он забудет, как на короткое время он подумал, что это Серхио он любит, Серхио он хочет. Эти несколько дней будут стерты из его памяти, вычеркнуты годами, полными смеха и слез его будущего сына, ночами, полными планов на будущее, мечтаний и любви с женщиной, которая, он был уверен, однажды станет его женой.

Его пальцы в волосах Серхио замерли. Он наклонился и коснулся его губ своими губами. Серхио был неподвижен, совершенно тих и послушен, ждал. Икер поцеловал его, сначала осторожно, затем более настойчиво, а Серхио просто принимал поцелуй, не отвечая. Его зубы слегка прикусили нижнюю губу Серхио и наконец, почти неохотно, губы Серхио приоткрылись и он поцеловал Икера в ответ, их языки встретились и Икер сосредоточился, сконцентрировался на ощущении от губ Серхио, прикасающихся к его губам, на легком покалывании его щетины у своей щеки, на запахе дорогого шампуня, которым он пользовался и на тихом звуке, который издал, когда Икер втянул эту полную нижнюю губу.

Когда он наконец отстранился, глаза Серхио были сухими, они были яркими и ясными и он смотрел на Икера с такой искренней любовью, что у него перехватило дыхание.

Может, он не запомнит все полностью, сказал себе Икер. Но может, ему и не надо. Он будет помнить это, сказал он себе, всегда. Он запомнит номер отеля в Швейцарии и как он целовал Серхио Рамоса, стоявшего перед ним на коленях, юного и сильного и намного храбрее, чем Икер когда-либо был.

"Поехали домой," сказал Икер, и Серхио кивнул.


	19. Chapter 19

Обратный полет в Мадрид прошел в основном в тишине. Серхио, как обычно, сел рядом с Икером, но, как только сел, надел наушники и вскоре уже лежал, закрыв глаза, погруженный в музыку, которую слушал. Икер попытался заинтересовать себя самолетным журналом, но нет, ему был неинтересен короткий отпуск в Брюгге, нет, он не хотел купить модель самолета, который сейчас несет его обратно в Испанию, и нет, ему было плевать на десять вещей, которые надо обязательно попробовать в Турине. Он пытался отвлечься, читая бесплатную газету, но ничего – ни мрачные истории о растущей безработице, ни другая статья о независимости Каталонии, ни даже спортивные новости – еще одна победа Надаля, столкновение Алонсо на тренировке, слухи о возможном трансфере Негредо – не могли удержать его внимание дольше нескольких секунд. К своему собственному раздражению он ловил себя на том, что украдкой поглядывает на Серхио, пытаясь определить, действительно ли тот спит, или просто притворяется, чтобы избежать неловкой болтовни.

Икер хотел поговорить – ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвется, сдерживаясь - но не имел ни малейшего представления, что он хотел бы сказать. Ему нечего было сказать, ничего, что могло бы изменить то, что произошло. Серхио было больно, он знал, но Икер не мог помочь ему никакими словами, ничем, что могло унять боль. Что он мог сказать - и это бы значило хоть что-то? И даже если бы он нашел слова, он не мог бы сказать их здесь, в самолете, окруженный людьми, которые уже напряженно осознавали присутствие двух знаменитых футболистов, сидящих ближе к передней части самолета, которые тайком поглядывали на них поверх своих журналов и киндлов, которые ходили туда-сюда по проходам к туалету с частотой, которая предполагала полный самолет несчастных людей, страдающих серьезной проблемой контроля мочевого пузыря, все для того, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на Икера и Серхио.

На ряду перед ним Мануэла завела разговор с соседкой, и они долго и оживленно обсуждали книгу, которую обе читали. Икер старался следить за их разговором, чтобы как-то отвлечь себя, но все было тщетно. 

Он поиграл в пасьянс на айпаде, потом попытался почитать роман, который скачал по рекомендации Хави, но слова на экране были размытыми и неразборчивыми. Сдавшись, он постарался заснуть, но его мысли мчались, разум был слишком переполнен воспоминаниями о том, что он делал с Серхио - вкус его поцелуев, запах его кожи, звуки, что он издавал... но мучить себя не было смысла. Проблема была в том, что даже тогда, когда ему удалось избавить свой разум от образов Серхио под ним, он обнаружил, что мучается от чувства вины, от понимания, что он натворил и чем рискнул. Бесценной дружбой с человеком, который поддерживал его во всем. Доверием товарища по команде, который всегда был на его стороне. И любовью женщины, с которой он планировал провести свою жизнь, построить семью. Скоро он вернется к ней, вернется домой, в их общий дом, с мебелью, которую они вместе выбрали. Он поцелует ее в знак приветствия, будет слушать, как она рассказывает о своем дне, о том, что она делала вчера вечером, будет жевать яблоко, пока она будет рассказывать ему, как пинается ребенок, хорошо ли она спала. Она спросит его о Швейцарии и он расскажет пару забавных историй - как он не мог понять ни слова из того, что говорил Джон Терри, как он видел Джиджи Буффона и обсуждал вратарские дела с Нойером. Он будет избегать любого упоминания о Златане и Фалькао, а когда она спросит, что неизбежно произойдет, о Серхио, он отмахнется от нее пожатием плеч и “ты же знаешь Серхио”, и сменит тему. Они лягут спать, он поцелует ее на ночь, и она заснет, мирная, спокойная и полностью уверенная в своих отношениях, абсолютно доверяя ему. А Икер будет лежать и чувствовать себя худшим человеком в мире.

Он справится с этим, сказал он себе. Множество других мужчин, людей, которых он знал, мужчин, которых он считал друзьями, делали вещи гораздо хуже и гораздо чаще. Он знал парней, которые были женаты на замечательных женщинах, но, тем не менее, у них была череда подружек и одноразовых интрижек на стороне. Он знал мужчин, которые были совершенно незнакомы с идеей моногамии, которые думали, что никакой выход в свет не будет полным, если не будет включать, как минимум, минет в VIP-секции ночного клуба. Казалось, им нетрудно жить со своими предательствами, и Икер не осуждал их – он просто никогда не хотел быть ими. Да, он переживет это, и, вероятно, скорее, чем следует. Он найдет способ жить с тем, что сделал, он привыкнет к чувству вины, и со временем он забудет, детали затуманятся; он больше не будет помнить цвет простыней, в которые вжимал Серхио, он забудет, поцеловал ли его в первый раз внизу в бальной зале с дурацкими помпезными колоннами или это случилось уже в номере Серхио. Он перепутает кладовку, в которой чуть не ударил Златана и затем занялся быстрым, интенсивным сеском с Серхио, с прачечной, он обнаружит, что сомневается, сам ли он купил в первый раз презервативы и лубрикант, или они были у Серхио с собой.

Но он никогда не забудет, каково это - целовать Серхио. Он никогда не забудет ощущение от губ Серхио, обхвативших его член; он никогда не забудет первый раз, когда он толкнулся в его тугое жаркое нутро. Он будет помнить, всегда, голос Серхио, стонущий его имя, умоляющий о большем. Он сойдет в могилу, все еще точно зная, каково это - кончать в него и знать, что Серхио хотел этого, хотел его.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Серхио сосредоточился на ритме самбы, которую выбрал для него Марсело, и попытался отвлечь себя от Икера - Икера, который был рядом с ним, ерзал на кресле, и явно был не в состоянии сосредоточиться ни на чем, шуршал газетой, вздыхал над журналом и сердито тыкал в айпад - но это было невозможно. Он старался отвлечь себя от стремления сорвать наушники, склониться к нему и прошептать... что-то, хоть что-нибудь - что все исправит, что отменит весь нанесенный ущерб, что заберет вину и боль Икера и как-нибудь, каким-то волшебным образом излечит Серхио от жалкой влюбленности. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чтобы решить, как наладить отношения с Фернандо. Это, по крайней мере, была проблема, которая поддавалась решению – стоило всего лишь найти правильные слова чтобы заверить Фернандо, что ничего не произошло, что нет ничего между ним и Икером, и никогда не было. Фернандо поверит ему - захочет поверить - и они могли бы возобновить дружбу без того, чтобы Серхио пришлось противостоять ревности и боли Фернандо.

Каким-то образом Серхио удалось погрузиться в сон, и через час он проснулся от того, что Икер нежно тряс его за плечо. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит в мягкие карие глаза Икера, и в их глубине он ясно теперь видел эмоции, которые он никогда не мог себе представить, что вызовет в Икере – вину, беспокойство, нежность и, без всякого сомнения, желание. "Серхио," прошептал Икер, и Серхио сглотнул. "Мы приземлились," сказал Икер, все еще пристально глядя на Серхио нежным взглядом. Серджио кивнул и выпрямился в кресле, а Икер двинулся на своем месте, глянул в окно на аэропорт, с освещенными окнами, яркими и полными людей, спешащих по своим обычным делам.

Серхио занялся распутыванием наушников, убрал импульсивно купленный в Швейцарии журнал, стараясь забыть то, что прочитал в глазах Икера, замешательство, чувство вины, желание. То, о чем он больше никогда не мог позволить себе думать снова. Нет, если хочет оставаться в здравом уме.

Мануэла, как всегда, взяла управление,облегчая им выход из самолета и сквозь охрану, ускоряя их движение через аэропорт и обеспечила, что их вывели из здания с минимумом суеты.

Именно тогда Серхио вспомнил, с замиранием сердца, что Икер отвез его в аэропорт на своей машине. Для них это было нормально, они все время так делали – вместе ездили на тренировки, в сборную, иногда на командные обеды или ужины. Разве что была причина не делать этого – какие-то другие обязательства, планы с семьей или друзьями. Они путешествовали вместе, пока в этом был смысл. И у них не было причин этого не делать. Икер забрал Серхио из дома и отвез в аэропорт, препираясь из-за музыки, которая играла у Икера, и обсуждая их последний матч, пока Икер жевал яблоко, которое Серхио принес специально для него.

Серхио мог, конечно, взять такси, но это только сделает еще более очевидным, еще более ясным, что их дружба - те особые отношения, что длились много лет, что пережили больше бурь, чем Серхио мог вспомнить, что прошли через смену тренера, тренерского штаба, у которых были победы и поражения, смех и слезы, которые длились несмотря на девушке, чьи имена давно позабыты, и одноклубников, чьи лица помнились лишь смутно - была потеряна, повреждена, возможно, непоправимо. Нет. Серхио не собирался этого делать. Идти по легкому пути. Он не собирался терять Икера, не собирался идти на риск потерять дружбу, которой дорожил. Серхио, возможно, не хватало многого, но никогда - мужества. Он не был слабаком. Он сядет в машину с Икером, будет вести беззаботную светскую беседу, позволит Икеру отвезти его домой, а потом весело попрощается, и Икер вернется к своей обычной жизни, полной блаженной и беспрерывной гетеросексуальности.

Икер, сражаясь с чемоданом (да что это случилось с его колесом, он был уверен, что оно никогда не застревало так раньше?) осознал почти одновременно с Серхио, что привез того в аэропорт, и теперь Серхио может, как и планировалось, вернуться с ним вместе, либо возьмет такси. От этой мысли в животе у Икера что-то скрутило.

Они пошли с Мануэлой к парковке, и она легко болтала с ними о том, как все прошло, и что она думала об отеле и еде, в то время как Икер задавался вопросом, ждет ли Серхио удобного момента, когда Мануэла уйдет, прежде чем сказать Икеру, что он возьмет такси, что не поедет с Икером.

Мануэла нашла свою машину и пожелала спокойной ночи, и Икер направился к своему внедорожнику, вздохнув с облегчением, когда Серхио молча последовал за ним, волоча за собой чемодан.

Икер открыл машину, и, не говоря ни слова, они загрузили чемоданы и сели, пристегнув ремни.

На парковке было темно и тихо, и Серджио переключал радиостанции, пока не нашел одну, играющую жалобное фламенко, в то время как Икер выехал с парковки и повез их к дому.

Они ехали молча, Серджио рассеянно выстукивал ритм фламенко на колене, Икер сосредоточился на дороге, на движении, на городских огнях, пока они направлялись к Ла Финке*.

Когда, наконец, он подъехал к дому Серхио и выключил двигатель, прервав плач Эль Камарона** по покинувшей его женщине, тишина, напряженная до этого, но выносимая благодаря звукам радио, внезапно показалась гнетущей, мучительной.

Серхио двинулся, чтобы открыть дверь, и рука Икера взлетела почти сама обой, схватив его за запястье. “Серхио,” хрипло сказал он.

Серхио обернулся к нему, освещенный огнями безопасности на подъездной дорожке. “Да?” сказал он.

“Я...все, что мы...что случилось... я хочу... хочу, чтобы мы были в порядке.”

Серхио вздохнул. Он увидел усталые глаза Икера, печаль, которая, казалось, волнами исходила от него. “Будем, Икер,” тихо сказал он. “Все будет в порядке.”

“Я не знаю, что делать”, - признался Икер. “Что мне теперь делать?”

“Поехать домой,” сказал Серхио. “Ты поедешь домой и забудешь об этом. Притворишься, что ничего не было.”

“Это не так просто,” сказал Икер.

“Да, это нелегко,” согласился Серхио. “Но ты должен это сделать.”

Икер потер глаза, провел рукой по волосам. “Я не знаю, как.”

Это нечестно, подумал Серхио. Как можно было ожидать, что ему придется сидеть и убеждать Икера вернуться к своей девушке, к своей безопасной, нормальной жизни, когда все, чего он хотел, это умолять его не делать этого? Он знал, что поступает правильно, благородно, даже храбро – отказывается от того, чего хочет, потому что между ними ничего не получится, потому что Икер был, в глубине души, натурал и влюблен в женщину, с которой Серхио никогда не мог бы сравниться. Икеру никогда не будет достаточно его, он никогда не сможет сделать его счастливым, Икер никогда не полюбит его так, как он хотел, чтобы его любили. Он знал все это, но это не облегчало ему задачу, и, конечно, не делало это справедливым. Тем не менее, Серхио полагал, что он давно перестал ожидать какой-либо справедливости в отношении своих чувств к Икеру. Справедливость не имеет ничего общего с любовью.

“Как ты это делаешь?” спросил Икер, глядя на него почти с любопытством.

Он не мог подавить горький смех. Икер не знал, как. Икер, Сан Икер, идеальный преданный Икер, никогда не обманывал, никогда не имел интрижек, пока он на выезде со сборной, а его подруга оставалась в Испании, никогда не принимал предложения всех жадных женщин в клубах, куда они ходили с командой, пока их жены и подруги благополучно спали дома. Он не знал, как сделать то, что так естественно для большинства их общих знакомых. И он спрашивал Серхио, как это делается? Как будто Серхио был очередным изменяющим мужем или эгоистичным любителем удовольствий, который никогда не думал о том, кому может навредить.

"Я этого не делаю, Икер," не выдержал он. "Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я какой-то... какая-то разновидность шлюхи, что просто спит с любым, кто попросит, но нет. Нет."

Икер пришел в ужас. "Я так не думаю, Серхио," запротестовал он. "Клянусь, я не считаю тебя... таким. Я просто... ты... ты так долго скрывал это."

Серхио сделал глубокий вдох. "Да," ответил он коротко. “Ну, у меня есть на то причины. Но это не значит, что я изменяю своим девушкам с мужчинами. Нет. Мужчины, с которыми я сплю... они изменяют, да. Но это на них, не на мне." 

Икер больше не удивлялся резкой боли, которую он испытывал, когда Серхио говорил о других мужчинах, с которыми был. "Мужчины, с которыми я сплю," сказал Серхио. Настоящее время. Серхио не исключал, что снова будет спать с мужчинами. Будут еще другие. Серхио пойдет в постель с мужчинами, которые не Икер, и Икер ничего не сможет сказать или сделать, чтобы предотвратить это. Его не удивила пришедшая боль, но от этого было не легче ее вынести. Он ревновал, сильно, горько ревновал, и он знал, что не имеет права, знал, что это несправедливо, но был бессилен остановить это.

“Все будет хорошо, Икер,” сказал Серхио. “Парни, которых я вижу... они справляются. Тебе будет проще. Ты любишь ее. Ты будешь с той, кто сделает тебя счастливым. У вас будет ребенок. Станет легче и ты забудешь об этом. Серхио встретил взгляд Икера и слабо улыбнулся. “Ты будешь по-настоящему счастлив, Икер. Я это знаю.”

Икер знал, что он прав. Забыть о том, что произошло, было правильным решением, и как-нибудь он найдет способ это вынести.

Но он не сможет вынести это, если Серхио будет спать с другими парнями.

Он знал это с такой уверенностью, что было страшно, что было тошно. Он не мог сосредоточиться на том, чтобы двигаться дальше, все исправить, вернуться к нормальной жизни, не тогда, когда он был поглощен ревнивыми фантазиями о встречах Серхио с другими мужчинами. Как он может сосредоточиться на своей семье, когда его будут мучить мысли о том, что Серхио позволяет другим мужчинам трахать его? Невозможно.

“Серхио,” сказал он, понимая, что то, о чем он собирался просить, было несправедливо, неправильно, было чем-то, чего он не имел абсолютно никакого права хотеть. "Ты бы... ты не мог бы..." Он сглотнул. Сделал глубокий вдох, и встретил вопросительный взгляд Серхио. “Я не могу этого сделать, если ты будешь видеться с ними." Он ненавидел себя за горькую ревность, которая наполняла его слова, ненавидел свою слабость и недостаток контроля.

"Их?" переспросил Серхио, нахмурив брови в замешательстве.

Икер покраснел. "Других мужчин," пробормотал он.

Серхио помолчал, просто наблюдая лицо Икера, его напряженные плечи, тревогу в глазах.

Не то, чтобы он не злился на Икера, не то, чтобы он не чувствовал, что самообладание подведет его, что он вот-вот взорвется. Почти на поверхности было желание кричать, вопить, выть от несправедливости всего этого, ругать Икера за его жестокость, за эгоизм. Да, он чувствовал гнев, он чувствовал что все это нечестно, это давило на него. Но больше всего он просто чувствовал усталость. Измученность.

"У меня нет других мужчин, Икер," сказал он спокойно, почти неслышно. "Ты первый, с кем я был, за несколько месяцев."

Трепет удовлетворения, который испытал Икер, услышав это, был сдержан двумя словами, "несколько месяцев". Этого было мало. Это была не гарантия. Серхио не был с другим мужчиной несколько месяцев – это не значит, что он не найдет другого мужчину в ближайшее время. Кого-то другого, кого-то лучше, чем Икер, кого-то доступного и согласного. Было ясно, что недостатка в нетерпеливых кандидатах нет.

"Я знаю, что не имею права,” сказал он. "Я знаю, что не должен просить, и что ты возненавидишь меня за это. Но пожалуйста... просто... можешь пообещать мне, что не будешь? Я имею в виду, не навсегда. Только... три месяца." Это звучало не так уж необоснованно, сказал он себе. Три месяца было не так уж и много, но этого было достаточно, Икер был уверен, чтобы он успел преодолеть то, что, черт возьми, чувствовал; достаточно, чтобы оставить Женеву позади и вернуть жизнь в нормальное русло. Возможно, достаточно долго, чтобы все снова обрело смысл.

"Три месяца," безжизненно повторил Серхио. "Три месяца чего именно? Не встречаться с другими парнями? Что это значит – не пойти выпить с мужчиной?"

"Нет, просто... просто, Серхио," сказал Икер умоляюще, "просто... не заниматься сексом с другим. Или... ну, знаешь. Целоваться. Или другое... просто, ничего такого с парнями, три месяца. И все."

Серхио ничего не сказал. Он смотрел на дом, на окно своей спальни наверху, и всем сердцем мечтал оказаться там, лежать под одеялом в темноте и тишине, где никто не увидит, насколько он сломлен, где никто не будет задавать ему вопросов, на которые он не мог ответить, или предъявлять требования, которым он не может отказать; где он мог лежать один в тишине и пусть страдание омывает его, пусть оно окутывает его, пусть он заблудится в нем, и всплывет утром на поверхность, готовый встретить новый день, и его страдание будет заперто глубоко в сердце и упорно оставлено без внимания, пока снова не наступит ночь.

"Серхио?" спросил Икер испуганно, в ужасе, что зашел слишком далеко, что Серхио будет так взбешен, что тут же решит, что с Икером покончено, что он не хочет даже их дружбы.

"Ладно," прошептал Серхио. "Ладно, Икер. Три месяца."

Не было смысла говорить Икеру, что он не может представить, что когда-нибудь снова захочет другого мужчину. Никто другой, ни один не мог заставить его чувствовать то, что он чувствовал с Икером, никто не мог бы даже близко сравниться с Икером, Икером с ним, в нем, вокруг него. В прошлом не было ни одного человека, которому удалось бы затмить Икера, и никто не смог бы в будущем. Он знал это, он был уверен в этом больше, чем в чем-либо, когда-либо в своей жизни.

Это не имело значения.

Рано или поздно он снова захочет мужчину - другого, кто не будет Икером, но достаточно похож, или кто-то, кто будет его полной противоположностью, чтобы Серхио мог солгать себе, что не хочет бледной кожи и темных волос.

Но это будет далеко в будущем, не на следующей неделе, в следующем месяце, возможно, даже не в следующем году.

Икер получит свои три месяца, если это то, что ему нужно, что поможет ему вернуться к нормальной жизни.

"Обещаешь?" спросил Икер с облегчением настолько явным, что Серхио почти улыбнулся. Подумать только, что когда-нибудь Серхио осчастливит Икера, обещая воздерживаться от мужчин в течение трех месяцев. Чушь какая-то. Ни в одном сне не приснится. "Обещаю," сказал Серхио.

"Это... ты так... блядь, Серхио. Прости. Я знаю, я не должен был просить."

"Да, не должен," ответил Серхио. "Но ты это сделал, я пообещал, так что давай просто забудем. Я устал, Икер. Я хочу лечь спать."

Он действительно выглядит устало, осознал Икер, заметив бледное лицо Серхио. "Конечно," сказал он, пристыженный. "Прости."

Серхио отстегнул ремень безопасности и двинулся открыть дверь машины. Ладонь Икера на его руке удерживала его. Он обернулся и посмотрел на него.

Икер наблюдал за ним внимательно. Он сделал движение в его сторону, медленно, и Серхио понял, что Икер собирается поцеловать его. Не в губы - просто их обычный поцелуй, прикосновение губами к щеке, невинный и безобидный.

Серхио увернулся, и проигнорировал боль в глазах Икера, то, как он опустил взгляд, отодвинувшись от Серхио. "Спокойной ночи, Икер," сказал Серхио тихо и вышел из машины. Икер ждал, пока Серхио достанет чемодан из багажника, смотрел, как он идет к дому и входит, ждал, когда в холле загорится свет.

Минуту или две он просто сидел, один, и представлял себе, как вылезает из машины, бросается к двери и колотит в нее до тех пор, пока Серхио не впустит его. Он представил Серхио, смущенного, возможно, немного сердитого, он открывает дверь, и тогда Икер просто целует его, целует и целует и целует, пока Серхио не начнет целовать его в ответ, забыв свой гнев, забыв все, и позволит Икеру целовать его, позволит Икеру отвести его наверх в спальню, позволит Икеру заново изучать его тело снова и снова.

Он покачал головой. Соблазнительная фантазия, но она не может быть реальной, никогда не сможет стать реальностью снова.

Он заставил себя думать о том, что впереди. Красивый, чистый дом с тщательно подобранной мебелью, фотографии семьи и друзей на стенах, сувениры из карьеры Икера – фотографии команды, футболки. Он представил себе запах цветов в воздухе и то, как кровать мягко просядет, когда он заберется в нее. Он думал о мягкой коже, к которой прижмется, о тонкой талии, которую он мог обхватить двумя ладонями большую часть времени. Он думал о длинных каштановых волосах, любящей улыбке и женщине, которую, думалось ему, он не заслуживал. Он думал о жизни, растущей внутри нее, и о годах, лежащих впереди.

Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания и поехал домой.

 

 **От автора**  
Ну... вот и все! Простите, что так долго - намного дольше, чем я думала, когда начинала! Я думаю, что возможно будет продолжение - я не знаю, смогу ли отпустить это все! Спасибо всем, кто читал и особенно тем, кто прокомментировал! Надеюсь, вам понравилось.

 **От переводчика**  
Последняя глава была опубликована 21 апреля 2015 года и больше автор не появлялась, во всяком случае под этим ником. Работа эта у нее единственная. Так что, думаю, продолжения можно не ждать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * престижный жилой район на северо-западе Мадрида.  
> ** знаменитый певец, ["цыганский бог фламенко"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%B4%D0%B5_%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D0%98%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0)


End file.
